Por que é tudo tão difícil?
by Susana Snape
Summary: Severo é apaixonado por Hermione e precisa de qualquer forma mante-la perto, mas para isso terá que transpor dificuldades.
1. Minerva, a irredutível estraga prazeres

Cap. 1 Minerva, a irredutível estraga prazeres   
  
Os dias andavam cada vez piores, a turma do sétimo ano estava ficando muito nervosa já que estavam para se formar. Enquanto os alunos se preparavam para as provas e para escolher seu destino pós Hogwarts, Harry ainda tinha uma grande dúvida entre ser auror ou ser apanhador de algum dos inúmeros times europeus que dariam fortunas para Ter aquele que sobreviveu como apanhador. Rony apesar de Ter se auto questionado várias e várias vezes decidiu que seguiria a carreira do pai por querer ser um combatente nas lutas contra as trevas e por achar que poderá Ter uma ajudinha do pai quando tiver problemas no trabalho.  
  
Porém Hermione apesar de não demonstrar estava em um grande dúvida, queria ser auror, sim, ela tinha desde o primeiro ano se decidido que sua vida seria lutar contra as trevas, mas de uns tempos para cá vinha tendo a idéia de assumir o lugar de Minerva que pretendia se aposentar e gostaria de deixa-la como diretora da Grifinória e professora de transmutações.  
  
Mas não muito longe da torre da Grifinória mais precisamente nas masmorras Severo Snape que vinha tendo uma mistura de alegria por estar se livrando finalmente da presença do filho de Tiago; filho este que a cada instante lembrava mais o pai nas atitudes, na aparência, enfim em tudo Harry para Severo era Tiago com os olhos de Lilian; e tristeza por estar perdendo uma das melhores turmas que já teve. Durante os seis primeiros anos Severo perguntava-se como seria se Lilian tivesse escolhido ele ao invés de Tiago se Harry fosse filho dele até se perguntava se estaria onde está caso tivesse ficado com Lilian. Mas de uns tempos, ou melhor , no último ano havia reparado em uma linda moça de cabelos claros quase acajus e quase loiro escuros e olhos cor de caramelo que vivia o incomodando com seu extremo exibicionismo, apesar de pensar durante meses de que maneira poderia se apresentar como pessoas e não como o professor tirano para ela e nada lhe viera em mente a não ser um plano maluco de rouba-la mas isso estava fora de cogitação.   
  
Após muito pensar e com o aumento de pedidos do ministério da magia para que ele continuasse suas poções e pesquisas e como assumiria DCAT decidiu precisava de um ajudante(alguém que ficasse com ele e tinha de ser alguém que tivesse jeito com poções, gostasse de aprender, com fácil poder de assimilação das matérias mais complexas, dedicado, inteligente uma pessoa que contribuísse ao invés de atrapalhar, em resumo, precisava ter Hermione como sua assistente). Agora precisaria também de um plano muito bem elaborado para convencer Minerva que ela deveria pedir para Hermione ser sua assistente. Snape sabia que não seria muito fácil convencer Minerva porém tinha certeza de que seria mais fácil convence-la a convencer Hermione.  
  
Seria muito difícil e por isso Severo passou algumas horas pensando em um breve discurso para falar a Minerva, havia decidido que não deveria simplesmente pedir para ela que convencesse Hermione a ser sua assistente, sabendo dos planos da colega para com a aluna, decidiu que a melhor maneira seria alegar a falta de experiência da garota para o cargo e sugerir uma espécie de treino para que assim ela pudesse Ter mais firmeza como diretora de casa. Era esse o plano e se tudo desse certo não precisaria mais se preocupar com isso e sim com um "plano" muito mais complicado, o de conquistar o coração da prestativa assistente.  
  
Seria agora, Severo saiu de sua sala particular e foi pensando na bobagem que estava fazendo até metade do caminho quando por algum extinto começou a se parabenizar e a se auto explicar! Era uma sensação muito estranha ir até a sala de McGonagall parecia que Severo era tomado por lembranças de sue tempo de aluno quando era obrigado a fazer esse mesmo caminho a fim de pagar por algum deslize cometido acidentalmente contra algum aluno da Grifenoria. Mas não, agora não estava lá para isso, ao olhar para aquela porta ele apenas pensava em como aquela conversa poderia mudar o rumo das coisas e em como se sentiria agradecido aquela que por muitos anos o infernizou o ajudasse a Ter o que tanto queria.  
  
Bateu...não ouviu nem um sinal, bateu de novo( o tempo parecia Ter parado, Severo escondia as mão que tremiam devido ao pavor de Ter que conversar com Minerva de Ter que mentir.). Quando já ia desistir, ouviu a porta destrancar e viu Minerva olhando-o de cima a baixo.  
  
- Minerva desculpe a hora mas eu fiquei sabendo de umas coisas e precisava falar contigo.  
  
- Claro, entre... sente-se (disse Minerva indicando uma cadeira e se perguntando o que Severo Snape, iria querer com ela.)... Do que se trata Severo, devo dizer que nem me lembro a última vez que te vi nessa sala.( Disse Minerva tentando ser agradável, quando na verdade a visita em nada lhe agradara!)  
  
- Vou ser direto Minerva, Fiquei sabendo que pretende se aposentar e deixar uma aluna em seu lugar, isso é verdade? (Severo sabia ser verdade, mas deveria parecer convincente)  
  
- Sim, Severo eu realmente pretendo deixar Hogwarts no próximo ano e deixar no meu lugar Hermione Granger. Mas por que esse seu interesse?  
  
- Bem, eu acredito que Hogwarts ainda precise muito da senhora por perto, ainda mais agora que não se sabe como mas Voldemort está conseguindo se infiltrar em muitos lugares protegidos.   
  
- O senhor tem certeza que não sabe?  
  
- Absoluta!  
  
- Menos mal. Seria uma catástrofe se você soubesse e estivesse ocultando.  
  
- Realmente seria, mas voltando ao assunto, creio que a Srta. Granger não esteja preparada para o cargo.  
  
- Hermione é a pessoa mais capaz que conheço.  
  
- E eu não estou duvidando da capacidade dela, porém Minerva leve em consideração que a Srta. Granger é muito jovem e inexperiente. Já a senhora possui todos os requisitos para proteger a escola caso algo aconteça. Afinal sendo a vice diretora da escola, como vai ficar a direção...  
  
- Você é o candidato para o cargo.  
  
- Como?  
  
- Isso mesmo que ouviu severo eu creio que o único bruxo que possa assumir a vice direção é você. Já que é diretor de uma das casas, tem tempo de escola o suficiente para assumir tal posto, agora será que poderia deixar eu me aposentar!  
  
- Não, eu fico realmente lisonjeado pelo seu lembrete, não havia me lembrado desse detalhe porém...-" não dá para acreditar, eu como vice-diretor, finalmente meu trabalho é visto dentro da escola"  
  
- Porém, você ainda tem algum porém?  
  
- Sim, Creio que Hermione não teria autoridade para assumir o cargo de diretora da Grifinória e não é tão poderosa quanto a senhora- "mentira, eu sei que Hermione é muito mais poderosa que Minerva, mas ela não precisa saber disso"- por isso teremos a escola com um grande desfalque. Peço que reconsidere.  
  
- E o que sugere?- " Esse idiota acha que vou perder alguém tão capaz quanto Hermione por seus problemas pessoais com Potter e seus amigos."  
  
- Sugiro que a senhora mantenha Hermione aqui dando uma espécie de treino para ela e quando ela estiver pronta assumirá o cargo. Assim teremos mais gente perto para proteger a escola.  
  
- Severo você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Hogwarts não abriga ninguém que não sejam alunos, professores e funcionários.  
  
- Ela poderia trabalhar como assistente de algum professor, demonstrando DCAT, ajudando a senhora nas suas aulas, tentando fazer a aula de Sybila parecer séria, plantando mandragoras com a professora Sprout, Binns poderia Ter alguém para fazer a chamada corretamente, ou ainda,-" é agora, fala Severo coragem, pareça casual" eu estou precisando de um assistente.   
  
- Eu imaginei. Sabe quer Hermione como sua assistente, logo vi que estava sendo muito gentil e preocupado para não Ter alguma intenção por traís...  
  
- A senhora está me ofendendo Minerva, eu jamais iria querer ela como minha assistente, realmente estou pensando no bem de Hogwarts.  
  
- Por suposto que está. Então vamos fazer assim, eu me aposento, Hermione entra no meu lugar e quando você for vice diretor decidirá do que Hogwarts precisa. Mas agora não, agora quem está no cargo sou eu. E eu sei quem tem capacidade para assumir certos postos. Então se me dá licença, amanhã eu tenho o aula nos primeiros períodos.  
  
Disse Minerva se levantando e apontando a porta para Severo que se levantou e saiu sem ao menos dar Boa noite.  
  
Andando e pensando no que deveria fazer.  
  
" Maldita velha, ela sempre faz isso, mas ela vai ver, eu vou conseguir o que quero ela me ajudando ou não. Afinal, eu sou ou não sou Severo Snape."  
  
Com esse pensamento e tentando pensar em uma maneira de convencer alguém a falar com Mcgonagall, Severo adormeceu, despertando apenas na manhã seguinte.  
  
Aquela era mais uma manhã em que a Grifinória teria uma maravilhosa aula de Poções, Mione estava animada não pela aula, mas por que após esta teria a tarde livre para estudar. E se preparar para a prova de Lyon apesar de não saber direito o que iria fazer!  
  
Mione foi para as masmorras e como de costume foi a primeira a chegar (antes dela só o prof. Snape):  
  
- Bom dia professor Snape- falou em um tom totalmente formal e até demonstrando um certo desagrado.  
  
Severo não se deu ao trabalho de responder(na verdade ele temia falar demais) e apenas dirigiu a ela um leve comprimento com a cabeça.  
  
Hermione apenas olhou o prof. e dirigiu-se até a sua carteira pensando em como ele poderia ser tão grosso. Ela sentou e organizou o seu material. Enquanto ele observava como ela era sistemática e organizada seria a assistente perfeita e decidido resolveu mandar Minerva as favas, ele mesmo iria falar com ela no final da aula e a convenceria nem que precisasse a principio encanta-la( o que achava desnecessário pois acreditava que o cargo a interessaria). A aula passou de maneira normal, Neville errou a poção como sempre porém dessa vez o desastre foi grande era uma poção para emagrecer( infelizmente Severo foi obrigado a dar para os alunos o que chama de poção para revistas femininas e não para uma aula) a poção espirrou toda sobre Goyle que ficou praticamente anoréxico( a vontade de Draco era deixa-lo assim mas Madame Pomfrey fingindo nem ouvir o rapaz deu uma poção a Goyle fazendo-o voltar ao normal!) com esse desastre muitos alunos foram pegos pela poção. Muitos acabaram por não procurar a ala hospitalar, Hermione parecia Ter sido a única que não havia sido pega pela poção de Neville e enquanto ela guardava seu material Severo tomou coragem e foi fazer sua proposta para ela.  
  
- Srta. Granger eu precisava Ter uns minutos de sua atenção. -Estranhando o modo educado com o qual Snape lhe dirigiu a palavra ela parou o que fazia e o olhou muito curiosa.  
  
- Claro Prof. Snape, o que o Sr. gostaria de falar comigo?- Severo continuou em um tom formal porém parecia não saber para onde olhar.  
  
- Bem, tenho uma proposta para a Sr.ta...  
  
- Uma proposta?- interrompeu Hermione  
  
- Sim, ando desenvolvendo algumas pesquisas sobre poções que serviriam de antídoto para algumas doenças...  
  
- Eu estou sabendo, li uma entrevista sua em uma revista de ciência bruxa .  
  
- A Srta. leu aquilo? Na verdade eu não pretendia conceder aquela entrevista mas após muita insistência fui obrigado a reconsiderar.   
  
- Eu imaginei que alguém como o sr só sob custód...Hi... desculpe(Hermione tinha certeza que agora sua conversa civilizada com o Prof. havia terminado).  
  
Severo olhou torto para Hermione mas resolveu relevar a colocação e terminar a conversa de vez!  
  
- Com as pesquisas e agora assumindo DCAT vou precisar de uma espécie de assistente alguém que me ajude nas pesquisas e que se livre desses incômodos repórteres pois Arthur sempre tem a genial idéia de manda-los falar comigo sobre os resultados do trabalho que venho fazendo....  
  
- Tá, mas onde eu entro nessa história(Mione já sabia mas apenas queria confirmar!)  
  
- Gostaria de saber se a Srta. não estaria interessada na vaga!  
  
- Eu? O sr tem certeza que está falando com a pessoa certa!?  
  
- Sim, acredito que com as notas que tens poderá Ter alguma serventia.  
  
Ao ouvir isso Hermione sentiu-se ofendida 'como assim alguma serventia, então quer dizer que eu não tenho serventia alguma?'. Deu uma refletida rápida, e fazendo o lado ofendido vencer disse.  
  
- Eu creio prof. Snape que o sr deveria achar alguém que possa ajuda-lo agora e não que pode Ter alguma remota chance de te ajudar em um futuro remoto e distante!  
  
'Droga!' Foi o primeiro pensamento que veio em mente para Severo havia se dado conta de que com uma frase havia estragado tudo.  
  
- Não é bem assim, eu acho que a sua ajuda será muito importante.  
  
- Não tente concertar prof. eu não aceito. Eu pretendo fazer Transmutações e dar aula.  
  
Mione se levantou e pediu licença se retirando da sala deixando Severo com vontade de se auto esmurrar por ser tão arredio. Ela saiu pensando que seria uma boa trabalhar fazendo pesquisas, faria o que gosta, pesquisar e seria paga para isso, era perfeito porém teria como chefe aquele que foi por seis anos o seu algoz. Bem Hermione parou de pensar nisso já que recusou a proposta!  
  
Snape primeiro teve um ódio de si mesmo enorme, mas depois percebeu que ela havia se interessado pela vaga e decidiu que aguardaria uns dias e faria novamente a proposta e ela porém de maneira que elogiasse as qualidades dela e não que a ofendesse novamente. Porém Minerva ainda era um empecilho a ser vencido, Severo pensava em como convence-la a ficar até que viu a solução passando por ele e lhe desejando bom dia.   
  
bem gente, seguindo um conselho de Snake Eyes eu estou recomençando a publicar essa história sem a minha afobação inicial. espero que assim alguém leia minhas linhas estranhas e que deixem mensagem, apesar de elas me deixarem nervosa com o pensamento será que serão de gosto ou de desprezo e ódio, mas acredito que ninguém faruia isso comigo, certo?  
  
Susana Snape  
  
próxima atualização será dia 31 de Maio. 


	2. Ele voltou e dessa vez trouxe novidades

Cap. 2 Ele voltou e dessa vez trouxe novidades  
  
Em um lugar não muito distante de Hogwarts planos eram feitos enquanto em uma cômoda poltrona um homem extremamente magro e totalmente de negro observava seus novos aliados traçarem estratégias que já foram traçadas e fazer perguntas que a muito já foram feitas. Esse homem mas se parecia com um vulto vivo, ou ainda com a concepção básica da morte, faltando-lhe apenas a foice. Porém seus olhos já eram quase tão mortais quanto uma. Ele estava começando a se irritar com todo aquele barulho e perguntas repetidas. Até que...  
  
- Chega, calem essas malditas bocas antes que eu as cale.   
  
Tomando uma postura ereta, Voldemort olhou para aqueles jovens com uma mistura de ódio, cansaço e maldade, uma certa maldade que sempre lhe vem em mente ao olhar para a "líder" desse novo grupo de comensais, uma moça de mais ou menos 22 anos com cabelos longos e ondulados negros, olhos azuis acinzentados, pele branca, uma expressão mortífera e uma voz aveludada. Seu nome era Catherine e agora ela prestava atenção máxima nas ações de seu digamos "mestre". Voldemort pensou um pouco e vendo a curiosidade de seus garotos voltou a falar.  
  
- Sabem quantas vezes já vi gente como você fazendo planos de domínio do mundo, conquistas amorosas, riqueza, poder, imortalidade e essas coisas?  
  
- Não senhor- disse a moça abaixando a cabeça em sinal de respeito.  
  
- Pois eu lhes direi, desde antes dos pais de vocês nascerem meus caros. Mas saibam que não mando vocês para a batalha para voltarem vivos, os mando para vencer, se vencerem e morrerem em seguida, eu não ligo contanto que matem quem nos ameaça, entenderam?  
  
- Sim, Lord Voldemort. -Responderam os quatro homens.  
  
Voldemort esperava uma resposta da moça que apenas olhava o chão em silêncio.   
  
- Catherine, você me entendeu?  
  
- Sim Lord Voldemort.  
  
- Perfeito, saibam também que eu não os chamei aqui para ouvi-los falar, os chamei para dar instruções. Eu estou vendo que o meu plano está correndo as mil maravilhas, mas temos que Ter um modo de controlar mais pessoas e de uma maneira mais rápida.  
  
- E o senhor tem alguma idéia genial mestre?  
  
- Tenho, na verdade minha cara Catherine, eu tenho penso em desenvolver uma maneira de espelhar a música de você por todo mundo mágico, como eu ainda não sei.  
  
- Quem sabe o que os trouxas chamam de Cd?   
  
- Catherine, minha cara, como nós bruxos iremos ouvir CDs no mundo magico? O que você sugere, quem sabe eu não corto vocês em pedaços e espalho pelos CDs?  
  
- Desculpe mestre. Só pensei em ajudar dando uma idéia.  
  
Voldemort apontou a varinha falou algo em tom imperceptível e ao sair uma faisca de sua varinha, Catherine voou contra a parede dando um grito de dor e se contorcendo pelo menos cinco minutos enquanto Voldemort ria e apreciava sua vítima até que se cansou e movendo levemente sua varinha, desfez o encanto. Catherine levantou-se bateu o pó que se depositou em suas vestes, limpou as lágrimas que teimaram em cair e olhou para o se mestre com uma expressão que juntava medo, dor e respeito.  
  
- Espero que com isso entenda que quem tem as idéias sou eu. Que se eu digo que não sei como fazer uma coisa, não quero contestação, que se eu digo que uma idéia é inviável não quero desculpas, entendeu?  
  
- Sim mestre.  
  
- E vocês entenderam?  
  
- Sim mestre.   
  
Uns falavam e outros apenas assentiam com a cabeça.  
  
- Agora quero que me deixem.  
  
Eles só se olharam e olharam Voldemort sem Ter reação alguma.  
  
- Já, quantas vezes vou precisar pedir.  
  
Saíram quase que correndo, Catherine era tomada por uma raiva e prometia que não só iria bolar e executar um plano eficaz como ia dar um jeito de Voldemort reconhece-la e trata-la pelo menos um pouco como ele tratava aquele que o traiu. Catherine sempre ouviu seus pais falarem de Severo Snape e suas poções maravilhosas e decidiu que iria desenvolver um encantamento muito forte e poderoso só para mostrar ao mestre das poções que ele era tão inútil quanto todos os outros.  
  
Em Hogwarts Severo pensava até que viu algo(ou melhor alguém que com poucas palavras seria convencida e faria exatamente o que ele queria, por isso resolveu ser um pouco agradável).  
  
- Bom dia Snape.  
  
- Bom dia Sybila a que se deve a sua presença aqui.  
  
- Como?  
  
- Pensei que a senhorita preferisse ficar em sua torre trancada se concentrando para fazer as sua previsões. "Ou pensando em que mentira iria contar agora"(pensou Severo)  
  
- A sim, na verdade eu prefiro, mas as vezes eu preciso dar uma passeada, me faria companhia Severo?  
  
- Não  
  
- Por que? Está um sol lindo lá fora.  
  
- Está muito abafado, muito quente, prefiro ir para a minha sala. (Falava Severo tentando se livrar de Sybila, ser agradável é um coisa, mas ai a dar passeios com ela, isso com certeza severo não pretendia)  
  
- Que pena, mas se mudar de idéia, é só me alcançar.  
  
- Pode Ter certeza que se eu mudar de idéia te encontrarei. "Vai sonhando!"  
  
- Até mais ver.  
  
- Até mais  
  
Enquanto Sybila passava por ela, Severo decidiu falar sobre o que pretendia.  
  
- Sybila.- Chamou Severo  
  
- Sim, Severo, resolveu vir comigo?  
  
- Não, mas eu preciso falar com a senhorita sobre algo muito importante.  
  
- Sobre o que? "será que ele vai me convidar para sair, ai nunca pensei que ele fosse dessas coisas"- Pensou ela.  
  
- Bem, é sobre algo sério, quando eu posso falar com a senhorita melhor? Quem sabe não queiras me fazer uma visita a minha sala depois das aulas, antes do jantar?  
  
- Pode ser, eu vou. " não acredito, será que ele percebeu que eu sou a mulher ideal para ele?"  
  
- Então até mais tarde. - Falou Severo virando e saindo antes de Sybila tomar ainda mais o seu tempo.  
  
- Até- Gritou ela levantando um braço e saindo cantarolando para espanto dos alunos que estavam fazendo seu deveres espalhados pela escola.  
  
Hermione sentada na biblioteca, não conseguia se concentrar em sua leitura, apenas lhe vinha a cabeça a grande pergunta que sua mente brilhante não conseguia responder.   
  
"Por que eu? Ele me detesta"  
  
Uma grande curiosidade pairava, Hermione já havia pensado em todas as possibilidades possíveis em se tratando de Severo Snape e chegou a uma conclusão:  
  
" Ele quer continuar me humilhando, vai ver que para ele é um esporte."  
  
Ela decidiu que iria mostrar para ele o quanto ela era competente, seria a mais nova diretora da Grifenoria e Severo poderia Ter certeza que assim como ele ela não seria totalmente justa. É claro não pretendia ser uma filha da mãe, mas tudo o que pudesse fazer para mostrar que na Grifenoria Severo Snape não manda, ela faria.  
  
Bateu o livro assustando os pobre coitados que tentavam estudar, guardou as suas coisas e se dirigiu até o seu dormitório se preparando para almoçar e ir para a aula da tarde. Herbologia, pelo menos agora seria herbologia, Hermione ficava feliz por que nessa matéria cuidando das plantas, ela aliviava a tensão da semana e principalmente da aula do prof. Snape.   
  
Hermione ao entrar no salão comunal de sua casa, viu Harry e Ron jogando Xadrez bruxo e pensou como poderia um jogo tão bom se tornar algo tão brutal nas mãos dos bruxos? Mas parando de pensar nisso foi até os garotos sendo muito bem recebida por eles.  
  
- Oi Mione, onde você se escondeu depois da aula do Morcego?- Disse Ron  
  
- Eu estava estudando na biblioteca. " Morcego, da onde será que Ron tirou isso? Não que não pareça) - Hermione começou a rir.  
  
- O que foi? Qual foi a piada que eu perdi? Sua vez Ron.  
  
- Da onde você tiraram essa de Morcego?  
  
- Ah! Vocês estavam falando do professor Snape, fui eu, você nunca notou que o profº Snape parece um morcego com aquelas roupas pretas esvoaçastes e também por que ele se esconde da luz. - Explicava Harry gesticulando e derrubando metades das peças do tabuleiro de xadrez.  
  
- Harry, você acabou com o jogo.- Disse Ron desanimado- Só por que eu estava ganhando.  
  
- A tá, conta outra, você só esta sendo um pouco mais feliz do que eu, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não iria ganhar.  
  
- Vou deixa-los discutir.  
  
Disse Mione sem ser ouvida, ela sabia que quando os amigos começavam a discutir sobre Xadrez ficavam totalmente desligados do mundo. Mione subiu para o seu quarto e sentada na cama começou a folhear suas anotações e passa-las a limpo junto é claro com algumas anotações de livros e conclusões próprias sobre os vários assuntos, aulas adiantadas, etc. Após isso, Mione resolveu fazer suas tarefas agora e deixar o fim de semana para passear, descansar e estudar outras coisas. Ela fez as lições de adivinhação, herbologia e poções, ao terminar com o seu dever, ouviu uma batida na porta e ao olhar viu Harry a chamando para o almoço, Ron vinha logo atras não só chamando Mione, mas também perguntando se ela poderia lhe emprestar o dever de poções, Mione só deu uma risadinha e alcançou a lição para os garotos. Ron a guardou em seu quarto junto com seus manuscritos enquanto Harry e Hermione esperavam por ele no salão comunal. Assim que Ron desceu, os três se dirigiram para o salão principal.   
  
Hermione apenas esperava que Snape não aparecesse para ficar olhando para as mesas com uma expressão que fazia a comida dor de barriga antes mesmo de ser tocada.   
  
Em sua sala, Severo pensava se deveria ou não ir para o almoço, poderia muito bem pedir algo e comer ali mesmo, quieto e sossegado porém também queria vê-la, ver Hermione seria um motivo muito forte para enfrentar os pestinhas. Decidido se levantou da sua mesa e foi até o salão principal. Entrou e sentou no mesmo lugar de sempre, perto da porta, perto do alivio de se livrar do barulho. Severo começou com sua inspeção, primeiro a Sonserina, seus alunos pareciam quietos...  
  
"Quietos demais, devem estar aprontando alguma."  
  
Corvival, algumas garotas olhavam para garotos da Sonserina e falavam animadamente e os garotos pareciam múmias de tão quietos...  
  
" Por que será que as corvivais sempre se atiram para cima de sonserinos, isso não muda nunca."  
  
Lufa-lufa, os alunos pareciam meio agitados, as garotas estavam com uma espécie de catalogo de uma dessas lojas de garotas e os garotos falando sobre vassouras de corrida...  
  
" Meninas fúteis e garotos idiotas, sempre imutavelmente estúpidos."  
  
Grifenoria, os mais novos pareciam escutar muito atentamente o que um garoto de segundo ano falava...  
  
"Será que ele está explicando alguma matéria ou falando sobre alguma façanha feita pela estrela da casa? Cadê você Potter, ai está discutindo quadribol, com certeza, que estúpido, tem a garota mais linda da escola no momento sentada em seu lado e se nem dá conta disso, todos os Potter´s são uns imbecis. O que será que você tem Mione, mal toca a comida, vai ficar doente desse jeito."   
  
Hermione não tinha apetite para nada muito menos assim, com aquela sensação de estar sendo observada. Sabia quem a olhava, tinha certeza que era ele, mas não lhe daria o gostinho de desviar o olhar em sua direção. Iria comer o mais rápido possível e daria o fora dali. Mione praticamente engoliu a comida inteira saiu o mais rápido que conseguiu dizendo que estava cansada e antes das aulas da tarde iria descansar um pouco.  
  
Harry nem se deu conta pois estava travando uma discussão sobre quadribol com um garoto da Lufa-Lufa e Ron apenas desejou melhoras e disse que chamaria Mione para a aula.  
  
Hermione estava arrependida por não Ter aceito o convite do professor Snape, poderia ficar em Hogwarts, estaria desenvolvendo suas habilidades. Tinha medo, um medo muito profundo de não saber lidar com o cargo de diretora da Grifinória, as idéias de desmoralizar Snape perante os grifinorios, não eram mais muito boas para ela. Queria mostrar que era melhor e não igual a ele, mas ao mesmo tempo teria que aprender a como ser uma diretora de casa com alunos que pensam e ele digamos seria seu único exemplo( não que lufa lufas e corvivais não pensem, mas grifinorios e sonserinos são bem mais evoluídos.), e como dizia uma passagem de um livro trouxa que Hermione leu nas férias, "Se você é tudo que eu tenho a aprender, então prefiro não saber nada!" e era com essa frase em mente que adormeceu, só despertando quando Ron estava sentado em sua cama a sacudindo levemente avisando que dentro de 30 min teriam aula e Mione deveria se aprontar.  
  
Oi gente, esse foi o capitulo dois, para quem chega agora Oi!  
  
Bem, peço que deixem os seus comentários, sei que nada tem a ver com essa fic, mas eu gostaria de deixar aqui algumas linhas para uma fofa que me mendou mensagem para duas songs minhas.  
  
Oi Lillithl sei que você comentou duas outras fic's minhas mas mesmo assim como elas eram songs de um cap só eu decidi te escrever aqui, valeu amei os teus omentários e eu também amo Evanescence! Ah o tapa no elfo foi por minha conta, por que xicaras não se batem. Hihihihihihi!  
  
E a vocês que lêem e não comentam, por favor comentem, se mostrem para eu ver se gosto, como diz Pitty, brincadeirinha eu amo todos os meu leitores por gastarem o precioso tempo lendo o que eu escrevo e amo mais ainda quem comenta e me deixa tão feliz e radiante.  
  
beijinhos  
  
Susana Snape! 


	3. Sybila, a inocente charlatã esperançosa

Cap. 3 Sybila, a inocente charlatã esperançosa  
  
Faltavam apenas 30 min para a aula de herbologia, Mione levantou-se em um salto para não se atrasar, vestiu uma capa propícia para aulas de herbologia, penteou os cabelos, pegou alguns livros e saiu junto com Ron, Harry os esperava no salão comunal.  
  
- Oi Harry. Cumprimentou Mione.  
  
- Oi Mione, está se sentindo melhor? Eu fiquei preocupado.  
  
- Mentira, não acredita nele Mione, eu que tive que lembra-lo do motivo que a fez subir sem ao menos comer direito.- Disse Ron olhando para Mione com uma expressão de orgulho por ser tão prestativo e preocupado.  
  
- Mesmo assim, eu me preocupei Mione, esse aí quer passar por bom samaritano. - Falou Harry com uma cara de coitado.  
  
- Tudo bem, agradeço a você Ron por tudo e a você Harry por Ter se preocupado, agora vamos para a aula que eu detesto chegar atrasada.- Disse Mione saindo pelo retrato da velha gorda sendo seguida por seus colegas, quando de súbito uma lembrança a fez parar- Onde está Neville?   
  
- Ele foi para as estufas ajudar a professora Sprout.- Falou Harry  
  
- É o Neville ficou super feliz porque ele adora herbologia.- Constatou Ron.  
  
- Então tá.   
  
Ao chegarem na estufa 2 onde deveriam Ter aula, Mione, Ron e Harry deram de cara com Neville super feliz e coberto de terra.   
  
- O que houve Neville, até parece que você foi plantado?- falou Harry entre risinhos.  
  
- Eu estava mexendo em algumas mandragoras rebeldes, elas querem mudar de vaso.  
  
- E também, tinham umas ervas que eu e a professora Sprout estávamos colhendo para serem usadas nas aulas de Poção.  
  
- Sinto um certo receio ao falar sobre as aulas do prof. Snape.   
  
- Mione, você sabe que eu...  
  
- Que você, algum problema até parece que viu um fantasma.- Disse Mione ao ver a expressão amedrontada de Neville.  
  
- Eu diria- Disse Harry- que ela parece que viu o Snape.  
  
- O que é bem pior do que ver assombração- falou Ron  
  
- Ah é, então vocês dois tem um encontro marcado com a assombração durante duas semanas após as aulas na detenção por desrespeito ao falar da minha pessoa.  
  
Ao se virarem, os três viram o professor Snape que estava entrando na estufa atras de Madame Sprout.  
  
- Boa tarde professor Snape. - Disse Mione tentando ser educado e não parecer assustada com o aparecimento dele ali do nada.  
  
- Seria boa Sr.ta Granger se eu não tivesse que topar com tipos como esses ai.(porém Severo não vira Draco entrando acompanhado por seus dois "escravos" )  
  
- Um mal necessário para todos infelizmente. Levando em vista o fato de não podermos nos livrar dele e sua prepotência.(ela fez um sinal e ao Severo olhar viu Draco e constatou que era dele que ela falava.)  
  
- O sr Malfoy é um bom aluno. Deveria se relacionar mais com ele.  
  
Disse Severo e antes de receber uma resposta avistou Sprout e foi até ela.  
  
- Aí está você Severo, venha comigo e eu vou te entregar as ervas que me pediu. Venha!  
  
- Já estou indo.(Severo tentava passar mas era muito alto para passar para a sala de materiais de Sprout pois ela tinha muitas plantas penduradas a altura de sua cabeça e assim Severo teve que praticamente entrar acocorado na sala.  
  
- Aqui estão as ervas.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
- Disponha, professor Snape.  
  
Severo saiu e ao passar por Potter e Weasley os olhou e disse  
  
- Até mais tarde.  
  
- A aula foi bem proveitosa como sempre, Mione conquistou pelo menos 30 pontos para a Grifinória.   
  
Ao saírem da aula começaram a fazer planos para o fim de semana, iriam tomar sorvete, Ron havia comentado que a irmã falara de uma sorveteria que estava fazendo uma promoção, que quem comprasse duas bolas de sorvete ganhava um suco de abóbora grátis. A idéia era ótima, tomar sorvete e beber suco pagando mais barato, poderiam tomar mais sorvetes do que normalmente faziam.   
  
Após uma tarde estudando Herbologia todos estavam muito cansados, cansados demais para fazer os deveres que Sprout passou, porém como sempre, Mione estava no salão comunal da Grifinória fazendo a tarefa. Como alguns diziam, Mione corriam fazer os deveres de por pura preguiça de pega-los depois, ela odiava quando falavam isso, mas pensava entre ser preguiçosa fazendo e ser preguiçosa não fazendo, prefiro que eles pensem isso. Na verdade Mione fazia isso por que gostava porém ninguém entendia porque essa sede de conhecimento rápido.   
  
Houve pelo menos 20 anos um outro aluno que muito lembrava Hermione, tão parecidos e tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Esse aluno assim como Hermione nunca deixara de saber com pelo menos um mês de antecedência toda a matéria que o professor ia ensinar para apenas revisa-la em aula, ele também fazia os deveres correndo como se assim estivesse salvando alguém da morte, porém ele nunca havia levantado a mão para responder uma pergunta sequer deixava o professor pensar que ninguém sabia de nada. Minerva olhava para Mione sempre com um certo receio, e Mione nunca entendeu por que a professora a tratava diferente, como se tentando evitar algo, Mione nunca deu-se por conta que havia sido "mimada" pela velha bruxa, que gostava das mesmas coisas que ela e com isso se afastara de seu igual.   
  
Minerva sorria ao sozinha em sua sala pensar que havia evitado que Mione descobrisse que tinha um "gemio" em hogwarts e fez mais de uma maneira quase que inconsciente fez sua aluna favorita Ter ódio desse igual, um ódio sem motivo mas que a mantinha afastada de Severo Snape. Quando Minerva percebeu por que a princípio tinha um antipatia para com a aluna decidiu não dar nenhuma chance para que Severo descobrisse o grande talento que tinha em sua frente. Isso concordemos ela não conseguiu mas fazer Hermione não querer ele por perto de jeito nenhum, bem Minerva não precisou mover um botão para tanto, tinha a sorte de Severo ser desagradável o bastante para afastar a tudo e a todos. Agora Minerva tinha um grande medo, pensava na chance dele conversar com Alvo. Minerva sabia o quanto Alvo gostava de Severo e faria de tudo para ajuda-lo inclusive proibi-la de se aposentar.  
  
Hermione nem viu o tempo passar estava tão entretida com seu dever e após acabar com seus estudos que nem ao menos se preocupou em olhar no relógio. Nevile estava saindo para o jantar e ao ver a amiga foi falar com ela, estava muito feliz e queria dividir essa felicidade com a amiga.  
  
- Mione, você não imagina o quanto eu estou feliz auxiliando a prof. Sprout. Eu adoro Herbologia, além de ser a única coisa em que eu realmente sou bom.  
  
- Não fale besteiras Nevile, você é bom em muitas outras coisas.   
  
- No que por exemplo?  
  
- Ah! Você é bom em... ... ... ...fazer amigos(disse Mione ao constatar que não sabia mais nada em que Nevile fosse realmente bom, talvez em conseguir problemas como Snape, mas isso não é algo bom e se bem que basta alguém respirar perto para Ter problemas com Snape).  
  
- Mas isso não conta Mione, falo algo da escola.  
  
- Ah! Da escola, deixa eu ver... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... adivinhação.  
  
- Mione, é só inventar algo para a professora Sybila passar o pessoal com A.  
  
- Ai Nevile, então não sei, você é bom em poções, só tem um medo muito grande do professor, por isso não consegue fazer o que sabe.  
  
- Tá bom Mione, eu vou aceitar o elogio. Mas o que você está fazendo?  
  
- O dever de Herbologia. Na verdade eu o terminei no exato instante que você chegou.  
  
- Então vamos para o salão principal que o jantar já vai ser servido.   
  
- Vamos Nevile, mas onde estão os outros?  
  
- Não sei, talvez em algum lugar jogando Xadrez ou falando de vassouras de corrida e sobre os times profissionais ou ainda sobre as propostas que Harry está recebendo para jogar.  
  
- É Nevile, eles devem estar mesmo por ai, ah acredito que eles vão direto para o jantar.  
  
Saíram os dois falando sobre muitas coisas, mas principalmente sobre Herbologia, Nevile estava realmente muito feliz e Hermione ficara feliz também por Ter um amigo tão querido bem.  
  
Voltando uns minutos no tempo, Severo estava em sua masmorra decidindo se iria ou não jantar, havia notado que sua presença incomodara Hermione e ele queria tudo, menos parecer um perseguidor. Não queria impor sua presença, iria garantir que ao menos ela jantasse direto fazer como fez no almoço.  
  
E mais Severo estava bolando um texto para falar com Sybila, iria jogar sujo se fosse preciso, dizer que tinha tido um presságio se fosse preciso(particularmente não estava querendo ir tão baixo, mas se fosse uma emergência, um caso de Sybila Ter um súbito momento de inteligência, teria essa saída.). Mas Severo como bom professor que é preparou durante a tarde, com as ervas que pegou na estufa, uma poção que abriria a mente de Sybila e faria com que ela acreditasse e o obedecesse cegamente(tudo bem, ele sabia que a poção durava por um prazo de 20 horas, mas não iria precisar de mais tempo.  
  
Simultaneamente...  
  
Na torre Norte, Sybila estava se arrumando como nunca fizera na vida. Havia separado um vestido rosa pink(quase florescente) e sapatos na mesma cor. Estava muito feliz pois tinha certeza absoluta que Severo iria falar o que ela já sabia(que ela era a mulher de sua vida e pretendia morrer ao lado dela.) Sybila tomou um banho e fez todos os preparativos possíveis e impossíveis para ficar mais bonita( como se ela pudesse ficar bonita).   
  
Sybila vestiu as roupas, maquiou-se, perfumou-se e após se olhar mil vezes convenceu-se de que estava vestida para matar(só se for de susto) e desceu para o salão principal onde esperava encontrar Severo.  
  
Ao entrar no salão, todos olharam para ela com rostos apavorados, o que era aquilo era o que todos perguntavam porém ela achava que todos admiravam a sua beleza, e comeu bem depressa. Pensava ela que severo ficara nervoso em vê-la antes de conversa e queria Ter o máximo de tempo com ele após a declaração, que para ela era certa já que tivera visões disso muitas vezes. Ela comeu rapidamente e pedindo licença saiu do salão depressa dirigindo-se até as masmorras.  
  
Na mesa da Grifinória, muitos perguntavam-se o que significava isso. Ron apenas disse.  
  
- Será que ela arranjou alguém?  
  
- E quem seria o doido?- perguntou Mione  
  
- Sei o Snape, todos sabem que ela gosta dele.   
  
- Ai coitado, ele pode ser tirano, mal humorado, perseguidor, cruel...  
  
- Isso que tu está falando Mione, são as qualidades né?- perguntou Harry.  
  
- Resumindo, ele pode ser tudo o que eu já citei ou até coisa pior...  
  
- Coisa pior- Interrompeu Ron  
  
- Com certeza- Afirmou Harry  
  
- Que seja, ele pode ser coisa pior então, mas não merece pagar por ser tão coisa pior tendo alguém como Sybila como namorada.- Concluiu, finalmente, Mione  
  
- Eu concordo- disse Ron   
  
- Eu também, o que foi Nevile?- disse Harry  
  
- Eu não concordo, depois desses anos todos como cobaia dele, eu acho que a pobre da Sybila que não merece algo assim.  
  
Todos riram concordando com o Nevile que tinha motivos de sobra para Ter essa opinião, e jantaram rindo e prevendo possíveis situações entre o "casal".  
  
Severo esperava por Sybila, havia acabado de jantar e estava lendo o correio vespertino em sua mesa.  
  
Sybila estava parada em frente a porta sem saber direito se entrava ou não, estava nervosa e agora achava que com o vestido laranja teria um energia melhor para encontra-lo, pensava se deveria ir trocar ligeiramente de roupa. Mas seu pensamento foi repentinamente cortado.  
  
Severo ouviu um barulho de salto perto dali, e pensou, a única doida que andaria de salto pelas masmorras sem um motivo a não ser vaidade era Sybila, como toda a masmorra que se preze, era úmida e por isso escorregadia. Severo se levantou e foi até a porta e ao abri-la, deu de cara com ela, que o olhou nervosíssima dizendo.  
  
- Oi Severo  
  
- Boa noite Srta. Vamos, entre, ou pretende ficar ai do lado de fora a noite toda. "nossa, da onde essa mulher tira tanto mal gosto. Espalhafatosa nunca entraria aqui nesses trajes se eu não precisasse de voc"- pensou enquanto fazia um gesto para ela entrar e se sentar. E sentando-se em sua cadeira logo após fechar a porta.  
  
- Antes de você falar qualquer coisa querido eu queria te dizer que sempre soube que um dia esse momento chegaria.  
  
- Como? "O que ela acha que eu quero com ela?" Primeiro, nunca lhe dei permissão para usar esses adjetivos comigo, e segundo, não estamos aqui com o mesmo propósito.  
  
- " Mas se não é isso, por que me querer aqui, ai que vergonha, estou bancando a adolescente, se eu não tivesse o chamado daquele modo, ai eu praticamente disse o que queria, ele se assustou, vai ver acha que eu sou dessas moças que só querem uma noite, mas vou mostrar que o quero do meu lado a vida toda." Desculpe Severo, eu acho que tomei chá de cogumelo antes de ver para cá.   
  
- Isso não importa, mas como a quero bem lúcida para o que vou dizer, beba isso. -Disse Severo alcançando uma xícara de um chá rosado que até combinava com o vestido dela.  
  
- Obrigada, não vai beber? " Ele deve estar me dando um poção do amor olha a cor."  
  
- Não, eu não ando tomando chá alucinógenos dos trouxas. "Bebe vai, bebe tudo e faça tudo que eu mandar , assim que terminar irá concordar e defender cada palavra que eu pronunciar." -ao terminar o encantamento e ao Sybila beber o todo conteúdo da xícara ela parecia estar mais disposta, mais acordada e atenta.  
  
- Bem, eu a chamei aqui por que como você sabe a prof. Minerva pretende se aposentar e eu já tentei falar com ela mas ela não me ouve, existe uma ameaça iminente para todos e precisamos dela do nosso lado. Gostaria muito que você fosse até ele e a convença a ficar em hogwarts e também, diga a ela que a sua substituta deve permanecer na escola como minha assistente de alguém e como eu sou o único que preciso de tal serviço, terá de ser comigo. Porém não toque no assunto de nossa conversa hoje, você não esteve aqui, saiu com algum bruxo dos corações bruxos solitários mas não gostou do que encontrou. Era isso, agora saia sem ninguém te ver. "se for possível com essa roupa"  
  
- Sim Severo, concordo com você e vou falar com ela e assim como você não quero que ninguém saiba que eu estive aqui. Até mais!  
  
- Até.  
  
Severo estava feliz, aquela poção era boa mesmo, Sybila falara como se fosse uma mulher centrada e isso o fazia se lembrar de Hermione. Mas logo a teria ao seu lado e não seria Minerva, Ron ou ainda o Potter que o faria perder o amor de novo.  
  
Esqueceu de mandar a topeira da Sybila lhe falar o resultado de sua conversa. Mas bem, ficaria sabendo de um modo ou de outro.  
  
Severo entrou em seu quarto e resolveu tomar um banho, sentia o cheiro de Sybila nele isso que nem encostara nela, mas não queria dormir cheirando a extrato puro. Após o banho e o ritual de queima das roupas impregnadas por Sybila, ele foi dormir para tentar Ter Mione em sonhos por hora.  
  
Sybila andava rapidamente pela escola queria falar com Minerva e ao topar com ela em um corredor, disse a necessidade de falarem e Minerva levou- a para sua sala.   
  
- Senta ai Sybila. Agora me diz exatamente o que você quer comigo.  
  
- Bem, eu fiquei pensando sobre a sua aposentadoria e creio que não é o momento, os astros ainda a querem por aqui, Hogwarts vai passar por um mal muito grande e poderoso e a senhora e peça fundamental para que esse mal seja mandado embora de vez.  
  
- Sybila da onde você tirou isso?  
  
- Eu previ.   
  
- Ah sim, sei." Nossa, por um momento pareceu que ela estava enfeitiçada."Mas e o que sugere que eu faça com a minha substituta.  
  
- Que a mantenha aqui.  
  
- Sabes que hogwarts não hospeda quem aqui não tem função " única imprestável es tu".  
  
- Sei, mas poderia ser auxiliar de Sprout ou assistente de Severo, ou até eu posso te-la como minha ajudante.  
  
- Obrigado por tua preocupação, mas eu não vou reconsiderar, já é o segundo hoje que vem com esse papo, vou sair daqui e acabou.  
  
- Agora, até amanhã.- Disse Minerva abrindo a porta.  
  
- Até.  
  
Minerva bateu a porta logo atras de Sybila e começou a pensar, como aquela idiota se atrevia a tentar se meter na sua vida. E falava como se estivesse tentando salva-la de um perigo real e mortal.  
  
Sybila andava por Hogwarts e decidiu dormir e no outro dia falaria com Severo para lhe falar o resultado de sua conversa.  
  
Mais uma manhã se aproximava e mais uma vez Hermione levantava-se muito cedo para ir fazer o sue habitual momento de estudo antes do café. Mione andava apresada pelo corredor dirigindo-se até a biblioteca e ao entrar lá, espalhou os seu livros pela mesa e começou a escrever e pesquisar. Até escrever corujas para alguns autores ela escrevia para tirar certas duvidas. Até que em um livro que lhe causou muitas dúvidas havia um manuscrito anexo no livro, parecia que uma explicação do que ele dizia, era umas cinco ou seis linhas por capitulo, porém resumiam com maestria todo o conteúdo deste e faziam com que ela entendesse tudo. Perguntava quem havia escrito aquilo, os livros da biblioteca eram doações ela sabia disso por isso perguntava quem era o gênio que tinha sido dono desse livro.  
  
Hermione procurou o nome do dono, mas no lugar, viu algo indecifrável as escritas(possível assinatura do dono) estava apagada e a escrita "propriedade da biblioteca de Hogwarts" fora escrita bem em cima, tornando a tentativa de leitura impossível. Mione anotou alguns pontos interessantes das anotações e começou a procurar pelos livros outros exemplares com os tais manuscritos, e não é que ela achou eram pelo menos 6 e em nenhum poderia-se ler o nome, Mione pegou os livros e levou consigo, queria ler melhor, estava fazendo o trabalho de conclusão e precisaria de mais tempo em cima deles.  
  
Correndo para seu quarto, ela apenas largou os livros em sua cama e foi esperar os garotos para tomar café da manhã. Depois iriam passear e tomar sorvete.  
  
Bem, gente espero que tenha alguém lendo, por favor deixem um oi para mim.  
  
Próxima atualização será ou dia 4 ou dia 5, mais provável dia 5, pq dia 4 eu vou passar o dia no cinema esperando HP e o prizioneiro de Azkaban, tá eu já vi, eu até tenho o filme, versão dvd pirata, mas eu tenho que confraternizar, caso você seja de prto Alegre e vá ver o filme dia 4 no cinemark, eu vou estar de saia e jaqueta verde musgo, e uma camiseta com uma fotodo Snape na sala dele. escrito I love Severus Snape. pode me dar um oi e dizer eu leio a tua fic, vou ficar feliz e caso tu estejas muito atras de mim na fila eu até te dou um furo.   
  
beijinhos,  
  
Susana Snape! 


	4. Quem é você? Como nunca o descobri antes...

Cap. 4 Quem é você? Como nunca o descobri antes?   
  
Após um sábado muito divertido, os três se preparavam para o jantar. Ron estava tentando escolher um tema para a sua conclusão, Harry pesquisava sobre as vassouras que já voaram em Hogwarts. E Hermione estava excitadíssima tentando desvendar o grande mistério, queria saber que era o antigo dono do livro queria trocar uma idéias com ele, ela estava fazendo um trabalho sobre as muitas poções que dominam a mente. Minerva odiara o tema, mas Mione havia tido essa idéia e amara o assunto, a cada pesquisa amava mais.  
  
" Tem que Ter algo, tem que Ter uma marca, por que esconderam você, só quero troca umas idéias aqui não tem nada. Vamos ver, onde está onde está, nesse também não. O próximo, onde está, onde está, aqui. Achei, não tem o nome, mas tem um endereço em Londres. Uma pensão, ai essa pessoa já não deve mais estar lá. Espera aí, na pensão vão saber quem é, e mesmo que volte, voltará com o nome dessa pessoa e então será mais fácil."  
  
Hermione passou o restante do tempo escrevendo uma carta detalhada sobre suas pesquisas, sobre os resultados de algumas poções que ela fez e utilizou em algumas cobaias( umas galinhas que ela pediu para Hagrid ) e embalou tudo, e do lado de fora colocou uma carta para o responsável pela pensão pedindo que por favor classe no cadastro alguém que fosse um estudioso e que ficara ali a pelo menos uns 15 anos. Agradecia e falava que qualquer gasto era para mandar a conta a ela. Terminou, foi até o dormitório masculino e pediu a Harry para usar a sua coruja que precisava mandar uma carta urgente. Harry deixou e foi com Mione até o corujal Mione cochichou algo no ouvido da coruja e após terminar Edwiges levantou vôo com o pacote de Mione amarado a perna.  
  
- Mione, posso saber para quem é esse pacote.  
  
- Para minha mãe.  
  
- Então o que cochichou para Edwiges.  
  
- Ah. Eu disse a ela para entregar o pacote ao meu pai por que minha mãe morre de medo de corujas.  
  
- Ah! Eu não entendo por que sua mãe tem medo de corujas.  
  
- Minha mãe é trouxa, e por isso foi criada para pensar que corujas são mal agouro. Vamos comer, eu estou com muita fome.  
  
Disse Mione cortando o assunto, sabia que se continuassem falando disso iria acabar entregando a mentira. Foram até o salão comunal e Ron os esperava na porta.  
  
- Onde vocês estavam?  
  
- Mione foi mandar uma carta para a mãe e usou Edwiges.  
  
- Mas você não usa sempre uma coruja de Hogwarts.  
  
- Uso Ron, mas elas sempre assustam minha mãe, por isso dessa vez estou usando a coruja de Harry. - Explicou Mione.  
  
Os três entraram e se prepararam para jantar. Mione olhou rapidamente para a mesa de dos professores, Minerva lhe deu um aceno discreto, Alvo lhe sorriu(sendo prontamente correspondido), todos sorriam e ganhavam sorriso de Hermione(o orgulho de Hogwarts) e ao chegar em Snape, ele estava a encarando, mas sem o olhar frio ele a olhava como se a admirando ela apenas o compartimentou-o com a cabeça e recebeu o comprimento de volta.  
  
Após os alguns avisos de Dumbledore para o segundo ano fez aparecer o banquete, todos jantaram, e após foram para seus quartos, Mione disse estar muito cansada e foi para seu dormitório foi para baixo das cobertas fez um pouco mais de sua pesquisa.  
  
Severo estava feliz, muito feliz, havia ganho um comprimento dela ficaria quieto no fim de semana. Ele sabia que Sybila havia sido infeliz em sua missão, falaria Segunda feira com Alvo, mas antes bolar um plano, um texto muito convincente para não fazer Alvo acreditar piamente( Severo detestava mentir para Dumbledore, mas a situação era delicada e ele não poderia dizer: "Alvo, eu quero que Hermione Granger fique sendo minha assistente porque estou apaixonado por ela." Imagina só a represaria que levaria.).  
  
Severo pensou no plano enquanto bebia um cálice de vinho na lareira, já tinha tudo mais ou menos em mente quando sentiu que era hora de dormir.  
  
Amanheceu era um Domingo ensolarado, Mione acordou tarde e foi primeiro tomar café para depois ir estudar.   
  
Entrou sozinha no salão comunal, todos já estavam lá, ela olhou e comprimentou a mesa dos professores com um único aceno. Sentou e olhou para os amigos dizendo.  
  
- Por que vocês não me acordaram?  
  
- Mione eu fiquei com pena, você parecia tão bem dormindo. - Disse Ron  
  
- Pois é, eu disse para Ron deixar você dormir.- Falou Harry com cara de Meaculpa.  
  
- Olhem, lá vem o correio- Falou Ron.   
  
Hermione viu o seu pacote entrar sendo carregado por uma coruja cinza e sendo jogado no colo do professor Snape.  
  
" Mas o que está acontecendo, vou Ter que ir até a sala do professor pedir o pacote de volta, não vou falar com ele agora."  
  
E logo após Edwiges entro com uma carta e a deixou com Mione. Ela pegou a carta e saiu dizendo ser algo pessoal entre ela e a mãe.  
  
Ao sentar nas escadas abriu a carta e leu.  
  
"Sr.ta Granger,  
  
Escrevo-lhe para dizer que enviei o seu pacote a pessoa em questão, espero que consiga o que deseja com ele que particularmente não foi o meu hospede mais fácil de lidar. Nem precisei consultar o meu livro de registros, alguém como ele é nunca antes esteve por aqui, por isso não esqueci seu nome e lugar para onde ele foi.   
  
A Sr.ta deve conhece-lo o nome dele é Severo Snape e ele é professor ai em Hogwarts.  
  
Também estou mandando um doc. com o custo do aluguel da coruja que enviou o seu pacote.  
  
Obrigada,  
  
Madame Carrie."  
  
" Ai Merlin e agora, eu fiquei fascinada pelo prof. Snape, como pode? Vou ficar quieta, se ele falar comigo, tudo bem, se não azar."- Pensou Hermione enquanto retornava para terminar o café.  
  
- Ué, cadê o professor Snape?  
  
- Recebeu um embrulho e saiu correndo. Porquê?- Perguntou Harry  
  
- Porque ele não perde uma oportunidade de nos impor a sua presença. E agora ele some assim tão rápido.  
  
- A é Mione, eu e o Ron vamos praticar vôo com o Nevile por que ele precisa de uma nota muito boa.  
  
- Bom treino para vocês, Nevile vai com calma que você consegue.  
  
- Valeu Mione- Disse muito agradecido Nevile.  
  
- Vamos lá- disse Ron os apresando.  
  
Ela terminou o café se perguntando por que Nevile ainda tentava vôo. E após o café foi tentar fazer suas pesquisa sem pensar em Snape cada vez que olhasse os livros.   
  
Severo viu aquele pacote em seu colo e com muita vontade de abri-lo comeu e bebeu se suco o mais rápido possível e pedindo licença, correu até a sua masmorra ver o que era aquilo, o pacote tinha o cheiro do perfume de Hermione e continha muitas folhas com pesquisa e resultados tudo muito organizado e tinha uma carta.  
  
" Olá,  
  
Gostaria primeiramente pedir desculpas por estar te escrevendo sem ao menos saber o seu nome.   
  
Meu nome é Hermione Granger e eu estou no sétimo ano de Hogwarts, estou fazendo um trabalho de conclusão e escolhi ´ poções que dominam a mente e ao olhar alguns livros na biblioteca, encontrei anotações suas simplesmente brilhantes e também algumas anotações sobre uma pesquisa para uma poção que faz uma pessoa ser escrava mental por 20 horas e gostaria de saber se houve algum desenvolvimento dessa poção e os resultados.  
  
Muito grata por tudo.  
  
Hermione Granger."  
  
Severo leu a carta muitas vezes, estava realmente emocionado não por receber uma carta falando de suas anotações, mas por ser uma carta DELA falando de suas anotações.  
  
Leu as anotações dela, eram muitos boas, estava impressionado e decidiu falar com ela agora, se levantou e foi até a Grifinória onde daria um jeito nem que fosse entrar lá. Mas para sua sorte não precisou de tanto, chegar na frente da velha gorda, viu Lilá indo em direção a entrada e não teve dúvidas.  
  
- Srta. Brown, espere ai quero lhe pedir uma coisa.  
  
- Bom dia prof. Snape, o que o sr deseja?  
  
- Eu quero que chame a Srta. Granger e diga para ela vir com penas, pergaminhos e com as anotações.  
  
- Anotações do que prof. ?  
  
- Ela sabe do que, agora vai de uma vez.  
  
- Sim professor.  
  
Lilá entrou e logo Hermione saiu com uma cara de assustada e muita coisas. Lilá veio logo atras para tentar pegar algo e espalhar para a escola.  
  
Snape olhou torto para Lilá que logo entrou na Grifinória e não saiu mas por um bom tempo.  
  
- Venha comigo.  
  
- Espere prof. para onde vamos.  
  
- Vamos para a minha sala.  
  
- E por que eu deveria ir para lá?  
  
- Por que a srta. quer saber como eu terminei a minha poção dominate não quer?  
  
- É claro que quero.   
  
E foram para as masmorras onde Severo entrou e convidou Hermione para sentar em uma poltrona para dois de frente para a lareira onde haviam alguns ingredientes e um caldeirão com a sigla SS os esperando no chão.  
  
- Antes de começarmos a falar quero, quero que o senhor saiba de uma coisa...  
  
- Eu sei, eu sei, se a Srta. soubesse que era eu não teria ido atras. Acertei?  
  
- Não é bem assim, mas eu não me sinto bem falando sobre matéria com o sr.  
  
- E posso saber por quê que eu saiba, ainda não mordo.  
  
- Mas faz quase isso com quem lhe questiona.  
  
- A Srta. não tem medo de lhe eu descontar pontos por essa grosseria?  
  
- Na verdade, é meu último ano e por isso não me importo.  
  
- Entendo. Bem, eu olhei as suas anotações e lhe digo, raiz de eucalipto não vai dar o resultado esperado.  
  
- Pois é, eu não tentei por que não consegui a raiz.  
  
- Eu tenho umas aqui se a Sr.ta não confiar na minha palavra, pode testar.  
  
- "ele quer ver se eu confio no que ele fala"- Não , eu acredito no que o sr diz.  
  
- Bem, esses são os manuscritos, você pode copia-los, só por favor devolva-os para mim depois por que são os originais e eu não tenho cópia e também não mostre para ninguém.  
  
- Sim prof., eu não pretendia mostrar isso a ninguém, eu não mostrei os meu escritos a ninguém tirando o sr. São umas poções muito perigosas para serem divulgadas aqui.  
  
- Concordo. Vou preparar a poção para a senhora ver como se faz. Venha me ajudar.  
  
- Sim prof..  
  
Hermione e Severo cortaram raízes, falaram sobre as poções e Mione até contou para Severo do desagrado de Minerva com a escolha que dela para o tema de seu trabalho. Conversavam e Snape passava instruções para Mione fazer a sua poção.  
  
- Pois é prof. Snape, eu não entendo por que a professora Minerva não aceitou o meu tema para o trabalho, foi muito difícil convence-la.  
  
- Minerva acreditou que você iria pedir ajuda a mim e ela acha que não sou boa companhia para a srta.  
  
- Por que ela pensaria isso prof.?  
  
- Porque para Minerva Severo Snape não é companhia adequada nem para um cão.  
  
- Que horror prof., sempre pensei que a profª. Minerva era justa com as pessoas?  
  
- Com todos sim, menos comigo. "Ela me acha uma boa pessoa, começamos bem."  
  
- Mexa a poção no sentido anti horário agora.   
  
- Sim, prof.  
  
- Isso, mexa 10 vezes mais assim e depois de três batidinhas no caldeirão e comece a mexer, uma volta para cada sentido até ela ficar rosa.  
  
- Assim?  
  
- Exato." Que delicadeza, poderia vê-la preparar poções a vida toda." - Esse é o ponto, tire-a do fogo, agora espere esfriar e teste em alguém.  
  
- Não pretendo testar em pessoas. Eu vou testa-la em algum animal.  
  
- Sr.ta Granger, vai ver o quão é divertido testa-la em alguém, quer ver tenho uma idéia.  
  
- O que seria prof.  
  
- Prof., prof., será que não pode me chamar pelo menos de Snape, já que pelo nome nem pensar né ?-falou meio desapontado.  
  
- Desculpe profes... sr. Snape.  
  
- Bem como eu ia dizendo pode usa-la por exemplo para tentar fazer Nevile não copiar de ti o tema que eu passei na última aula.  
  
- O que?  
  
- A senhorita pensa que eu não percebo que certas coisas jamais seriam escritas por ele.  
  
- Eu não aprovo, mas fazer o que?  
  
- Entendo, na minha época era a mesma coisa. Eu já fazia dois deveres, um para mim e um somente com as informações fundamentais para emprestar.  
  
- Entendo, o espirito sonserino.  
  
- Como?  
  
- É, emprestar um dever incompleto, trapacear os professores típico da sonserina.  
  
- Melhor do que fazer um bando de preguiçosos passar com boa nota. Pensa bem, você está aqui enquanto conversamos estamos trabalhando no seu trabalho, você fez uma pesquisa muito boa, com certeza perdeu alguns fins de semana nela e onde estão os seus amigos? Jogando quadribol, fofocando ou quem sabe escolhendo pares para o próximo baile?   
  
- Não tiro a sua razão Sr. Snape. Posso adotar a idéia dos dois deveres?  
  
- Pode, mas quem sabe a senhorita não tenta usar a poção e fazer um de seus amigos fazerem os deveres.  
  
- E quem você sugere?  
  
- Nevile.  
  
- Eu imaginava(cochichou para si Hermione.).- Vou tentar, mas não tem nenhum efeito colateral né?  
  
- Não, eu garanto.  
  
- Bem, já está na hora da senhorita ir para a Grifinória. Daqui a pouco vão servir a comida no salão principal.  
  
- Sim Sr. Snape, muito obrigada por tudo.  
  
- Espere, vou lhe dar um pouco da poção. ( Severo pegou uma garafinha, colocou a poção e entregou a Mione, que guardou-a no bolso)  
  
Se despediram, Severo segurou as duas mão de Hermione junto e as beijando disse.  
  
- Foi um enorme prazer passar esse tempo com a senhorita, podemos marcar outro ocasião para que eu a ajude em seu trabalho.  
  
- Pode ser sr Snape, pode ser. É só o sr me chamar que eu venho.  
  
- Pode Ter certeza que eu vou chamar.  
  
- Até mais, posso chama-lo de Severo?  
  
- Deve Hermione, até mais.  
  
Severo sentiu uma enorme alegria penetrar cada centímetro do seu ser. Sorrindo ele guardou o material que não foi utilizado e a poção enquanto lembrava da maravilhosa tarde que acabara de passar e mais, comemorava por não Ter falado nada que afastasse ela dele ainda mais.  
  
Hermione andava em direção a Grifinória pensando em como aprendera, prendera mas uma poção, aprendera detalhes de ingredientes e o mais incrível sentira uma energia muito diferente em Snape algo lhe dizia que seria muito mais feliz sendo assistente de Snape do que substituindo Minerva. Porém havia dado sua palavra e havia dado um não claríssimo a Snape, por isso faria de tudo para cumprir a promessa que fizera a Minerva e seria um ótima professora. Ao entrar na sala comunal de sua casa, viu Minerva sentada em um sofá "mas o que ela faz aqui?" Se perguntava Mione.  
  
- Professora, a senhora por aqui.  
  
- Sim, eu preciso falar com você.  
  
- Fale.  
  
- Venha comigo Hermione. Mas espere onde a Srta. estava com tudo isso, eu a procurei em todo o castelo. Eu estava na parte reservada da biblioteca, sabe onde guardam os livros que não podemos manipular.  
  
- E o que a senhorita fazia lá.   
  
- Meu trabalho de conclusão.  
  
- Decidiu fazer sobre transfigurações?  
  
- Não, poções que dominam a mente.  
  
- Ainda essa idéia. Nem parece uma Grifinória desse jeito.  
  
Mione guardou rapidamente seu material e seguindo a profª. foi até sua sala e sentou-se muito seria .  
  
- Bem, preciso te ensinar algumas coisas sobre a Grifinoria antes de lhe passar o cargo de diretora.  
  
- E o que seria?   
  
Minerva olhava para Hermione com um olhar de reprovação, e Hermione pensava " Ela vai falar do professor Snape."   
  
Gente, eu to voltando de harry potter e o Prizioneiro de Azkarban, o assisti pela décima 15 vez e não vou contar ou comentar algo sobre ele. Não por hora.  
  
proxima atualização será dia 6 de Junho.  
  
comentem, façam uma autora feliz.  
  
beijinhos,  
  
susana! 


	5. Trevas que se presa aparece sempre

Cap 5 Trevas que se presa aparece sempre  
  
Em outro lugar, enquanto os demais comensais conversavam e bebiam enquanto os mais velhos contavam suas aventuras aos jovens, Catherine estava sentada em um canto de um sofá muito isolada dos outros. Ela pensava, escrevia lia parecia cantar e as vezes riscava as vezes gostava dava um breve sorriso.   
  
- O que tu tanto escreve e risca ai Cat?- Quem perguntava era um grande amigo de Catherine, Vincent( ele em muito lembrava Harry, pois era alto, cabelos escuros, olhos esverdeados, porém, Vincent tinha uma pele muito pálida, um olhar penetrante e letal e ao falar, parecia recitar)   
  
- Ai Vince, eu estou escrevendo umas letras olha só, tu acha que da para aproveitar?  
  
- Deixa eu ver:  
  
"Profundo e escuro como teu olhar,  
  
Tuas palavras me trouxeram aqui,  
  
Que as trevas entre para ficar,  
  
Pois em do teu coração nunca mais vai sair..."  
  
- Quero uma opinião sincera.  
  
- Olha Cat, eu adorei, mas está muito rimando pobremente falando, tu sabe que não precisa ser assim.  
  
- Pois é, por isso eu estou nesse escreve risca. Não sei, eu fiz essa também.  
  
- Dá aqui.  
  
"Venha, venha a mim.  
  
Te espero e te daria tudo que desejas,  
  
Porém quero algo de ti,  
  
Quero a promessa,   
  
O sangue, quero te-lo aqui para te libertar,  
  
Sejas o meu brinquedo, torturando te faço caricias   
  
Mas não te preocupes eu sempre estarei aqui   
  
Onde os olhos de anil se encontram.  
  
Venha, venha agora a mim."  
  
- Essa está muito boa, dá para musicar bem fácil, peraí, Stuart, Guilherme, John venham ver isso.   
  
Eles foram, Stuart tinha cabelos ondulados e castanhos claros caídos a té um palmo abaixo dos ombros, olhos igualmente castanhos e inexpressivos, Guilherme era um narcisista, tinha mais ou menos um metro e noventa o que fazia com que ele se destaca-se no grupo como o mais alto, tinha cabelos loiro dourados( quase ruivo) e uma expressão de poucos amigo, John era baixo e tinha cabelos curtinhos e de uma cor quase que indecifrável mas ainda mais para o castanho claro do que para o loiro andava esticado e com a cabeça erguida, mais para parecer mais alto do que para se mostrar.  
  
- O que você quer nos mostrar, fala logo que Lucio acabou de começar a contar como ele duelou com Snape quando esse se rebelou contra o lord- Disse guilherme que não gostava de perder Lucio se gabando de seus "feitos" por nada.  
  
- Olhem essa letra.  
  
- Nossa Cat, eu adorei já volto- E foi se guilherme para ouvir Lucio.  
  
- Eu já imagino colocar uma introdução com um piano e depois a gente entra em um ritmo mais rápido- Falou John.  
  
- E você Stuart o que achou?  
  
- Eu adorei, mas quero um solo. Mas, Cat, você praticamente diz que estamos na mansão Malfoy.  
  
- A tá, você nunca ouviu falar que ninguém percebe o que está na cara.  
  
- Isso ai Vince, agora eu vou escrever mais, se me derem licença e tem uma coisa, nada de sair falando da banda para o povo. Devemos ficar quietos até para os nossos companheiros de trevas.  
  
- Por mim. - disse Vincent  
  
- Eu não quero que ninguém saiba que eu toco um instrumento trouxa.  
  
- Não te preocupa Stuart, logo logo todos saberão.- E Cat saiu rindo.  
  
Catherine andava e pensava:  
  
"Voldemort, quando tu menos esperar eu vou bater na tua porta e vou dizer, Sr. Riddle, é hora de sair e deixar a chefia das trevas comigo. Ou sai bem ou sai morto. HIHIHI! Mas antes, eu vou fingir ser a sua bonequinha que canta e enfeitiça pessoas para você, mas no momento que eu quiser, eu as chamo contra ti."   
  
Catherine pensa também em como seus companheiros eram bobos, irem ouvir Lucio contas histórias que com certeza de verdade tinham muito pouco. Por exemplo, segundo Lucio, ele havia derrotado Snape em um duelo, o que é uma grande mentira por que o único que já fez isso foi Voldemort em um treino a muito tempo. Enquanto ela se dirigia a seus aposentos, pensava em uma maneira de entrar em Hogwarts, não física mas psicologicamente um modo de Ter os alunos e professores aos seus pes. Tentara o cargo de professora de DCAT, mas Alvo lhe dissera que Snape seria o prof.. Até que ela passou por um artefato muito curioso. Era uma caixinha de madeira com uma Rosa pintada delicadamente na tampa e ao abrir dela provinha uma melodia muito bonita e delicada. Catherine imediatamente chamou um elfo de Malfoy e perguntou:  
  
- O que é isso?  
  
- Ah! Isso, a senhora comprou em uma loja trouxa, ela disse que se denomina caixa de música.  
  
- Que nome original! - Ironizou Cat.  
  
- Sim, senhorita. - Também brincou o Elfo.  
  
- Posso leva-la até meu quarto?  
  
- Se a senhora estivesse em casa eu diria que era melhor não, mas com ela fora, acredito que não haverá problemas.  
  
- Mas afinal, para onde foi Narcisa?  
  
- Foi até Paris ver a nova coleção de roupas bruxas e pelo número de elfos que a senhora levou voltará carrega.  
  
- Entendo. Gastando o dinheiro que o senhor Malfoy ganha nos saques.  
  
O elfo riu, mas depois pareceu se dar conta e começou a bater com a cabeça na parede se punindo por Ter rido de sua família.  
  
Catherine deixou o elfo se auto flagelar e foi até seu quarto para analisar a caixa.   
  
Ela entrou em seus aposentos primeiro conjurou uma caixa de madeira similar e após ficou olhando a caixa trabalhar e tentando conjurar algo parecido. Até que depois de quase virar a noite pesquisando formas de prender a voz e feitiços para produzir ecos infinitos, Catherine partiu para a ação, cantou umas músicas e as trancou na caixa, e cada vez que a abria, ouvia a própria voz, "deu certo" foi o que pensou ela.  
  
Era assim que ela ia fazer com que hogwarts ouvisse seu chamado.  
  
Só precisava fazer agora com que alguêm de lá conseguisse a caixinha.  
  
-   
  
- E o que seria?   
  
Minerva olhava para Hermione com um olhar de reprovação, e Hermione pensava " Ela vai falar do professor Snape."   
  
Voltando um pouco no tempo.  
  
...  
  
- E o que seria?   
  
Minerva olhava para Hermione com um olhar de reprovação, e Hermione pensava " Ela vai falar do professor Snape."   
  
- Eu fiquei sabendo sobre um historia de você mandar um pacote com suas pesquisas para ele, posso saber o que isso significa?  
  
- Claro, eu encontrei umas idéias em um livro da biblioteca e como não sabia quem era e tinha só o endereço de uma pensão, eu mandei para lá e pedi para tentarem localizar a pessoa, e para minha surpresa, era o prof. Snape.  
  
- Entendo. E ele lhe ofereceu ajuda assim do nada?  
  
- Sim senhora. Mas e por que seria diferente, ele é professor e como tal deveria me ajudar sem querer nada em troca.  
  
- Você está certa, mas nós falamos de Severo Snape, não de um pobre professor que só quer ajudar. Hermione, abra o olho com ele...  
  
- Porquê?  
  
- Bem, ele andou vindo aqui e pedindo para eu repensar minha aposentadoria, sei que eu nã....  
  
Mione já não ouvia mas a professora que relatava o ocorrido e gesticulava, ela só pensava no ódio que sentia por Snape, ele queria atrapalhar a sua carreira antes mesmo dela começar, a vontade de Mione era ir até a masmorra e bater nele, bater até não sobrar um osso inteiro, mas não, não iria se arriscar agora se fosse expulsa ai sim estava tudo perdido. Ela se coformava com o seguinte pensamento. "A Severo, quando eu assumir o cargo de diretora da grifenória, você vai ver o que eu vou fazer para ti."  
  
- Mas professora- de repente Mione interrompeu a prof .- Por que ele não me quer no teu lugar?  
  
- Por que ele te acha muito nova, acha que tu vais Ter problemas com os alunos na questão do respeito, essas coisas.  
  
- Entendo, para sr sincera eu também tenho esse medo.  
  
- Mas é por isso mesmo que quero ver você treinando desde já.  
  
- Como assim desde já?  
  
- Vou pedir a Dumbledore para que você ministre aulas de reforso para os alunos até o sexto ano.   
  
- Mas como eu vou conseguir isso tudo.  
  
- Vou lhe dar um vira tempo, de novo.  
  
- Mas e a senhora não se lembra do estrago que aquilo fez comigo da última vez.  
  
- Não se repetirá. Agora vais em um hora dar a aula, daí tu voltas no tempo e descansas. Não é perfeito.  
  
- É sim.  
  
Mas havia alguêm passando pela sala de Minerva bem naquela hora e essa pessoa pensou, mas decidiu que faria pelo menos uma vez na vida o que mais odiava e com quem mais odiava.  
  
Neville detestava o professor Snape, mas depois da conversa que ouviu entre Minerva e Mione ele( em um raro momento de inteligencia) decidiu e correu até as masmorras, se alguém ia impedir um absurdo desses, esse alguém era Snape.  
  
Neville bateu a porta e se arrependeu disso logo após, mas não poderia mais ir embora por que Snape estava parado em sua frente o olhando de cima a baixo como se ele fosse um verme.   
  
- O que você quer aqui, veio destruir mais alguma coisa?- Ironizou Severo.  
  
- Não p..professor, eu vim pa..para lhe pedir um favor.  
  
- E desde quando eu seu amigo ou se parente para lhe fazer favores?  
  
- Mas é que só o senhor pode fazer isso.  
  
- NÃO ! - Berrou Severo quase batendo a porta, só não a bateu por que ouviu algo que o interessou.  
  
- É que a prof Minerva enlouqueceu.. -disse rápidamente Neville antes que Severo pudesse bater a porta em sua cara.   
  
- Entre, JÁ !  
  
- Sim, sim senhor.  
  
- Sente ai e me fale tudo o que sabe e eu julgo o que deve ser feito.  
  
- Sim professor, Bem eu estava indo procurar Trevo e...  
  
- E não me interessa o que você faz com aquele sabe idiota, vá ao ponto.  
  
- Sim, eu irei, mas como eu dizia, eu procurava meu sapo e ouvi uma conversa da Professora Minerva com a Mione.  
  
- Uma conversa? Seja mais especifico.  
  
- Bem, a professora falava em treinar a Mione e disse que lhe daria um vira tempo para uma jornada dupla, que ela daria aula aos sabados...  
  
- Então é isso, Minerva quer usar a Sr. Granger para trabalhar no seu lugar. Muito interessante, continue.   
  
- Elas falavam do senhor, ou melhor a professora falava mal do senhor para a Mione...  
  
- E daí.  
  
- Como assim professor?  
  
- O que você quer exatamente que eu faça, deixa eu ver, quer que eu impesa, se é isso pode Ter certeza que eu farei.  
  
- Exatamente( como se subitamnte Neville lembrasse do detalhe de Ter medo do prof. ele se levantou e se dirigindo a porta disse.) Muito obrigado prof. eu sabia que o senhor seria contra e ajudaria.  
  
- Da o fora Neville. Imediatamente!  
  
O garoto saiu com uma sensação de dever cumprido e ao mesmo tempo muito feliz consigo mesmo por ter conseguido falar com o prof o olhando como se fosse o matar a qualquer momento.  
  
Quando o garoto abandonou a sala, Severo ficou pensando no que deveria fazer e tomou uma decisão, iria dar um jeito de atrapalhar esses treinamentos o ministério não iria liberar o vira tempo para ela e mais, ela não iria sacrificar os sabados de Mione, ele mesmo faria isso por ela. Era hora de não dar tanta bandeira, de ficar quieto e deixar as coisas acontecerem simplesmente, Severo sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Alvo descobriria e não permitiria esse abuso de Minerva, daí ele entraria alegando que Minerva está fugindo e convencendo-o a manter Minerva bem perto.  
  
oi gente, bem eu coloco mais um cap. no dia 8 de junho até lá comentem viu!  
  
beijos,  
  
Susana! 


	6. Todo o plano tem um inicio

Cap 6 Todo o plano tem um inicio  
  
Foi uma semana bem interessante para todos.  
  
Harry estudou muito e treinou mais ainda, com Ron a tira colo, é claro.  
  
Hermione estudava a sua poção e para se vingar de Severo, por tentar impedir que ela assuma o cargo de diretora chefe da Grifinória, ela testou a poção em Neville e como a poção deu certo ele conseguiu arrancar quase 100 pontos de Severo para a Grifinória com respostas certas, poções perfeitas e temas impecáveis.  
  
Severo deu por conta da "maldade" cometida por Mione contra ele, mas preferiu ficar calado por dois motivos muito importantes:  
  
1º fora ele quem dera a idéia de testar a poção a Hermione,  
  
2º fora ele quem ensinara a garota a fazer a poção.  
  
E por isso era melhor para não se incomodar ficar bem quieto e deixar Neville em paz até o efeito passar.  
  
Sabado, todos os alunos esperavam por esse dia, Hogsmeade. Bombas de Bosta, doces. Cervejas amanteigadas e, é claro, muita diversão regada a sorvete e suco de abobora.  
  
Neville foi até a cidade para comprar um presente de aniversário para a sua vó, não fazia a menor idéia do que comprar por isso ele foi até uma loja de artigos femininos e após perder horas olhando e olhando, decidiu, comprou uma bolsa, ele sabia que ela não a usaria, mas o que importava era a intenção .  
  
Após comprar o presente, ele foi para o Tres vassouras beber uma cerveja amanteigada   
  
Catherine decidiu colocar a caixinha de uma vez em hogwarts, ela já estava pronta, tinha a música com a melodia e a voz, um feitiço para encantar os ouvintes e outro para esconder o primeiro feitiço.   
  
Após ler uma história trouxa concebeu um plano bem idiota, porém que tinha tudo para dar certo usando uma poção polissuco e os fios de cabelo de uma velha trouxa com quem propositadamente esbarrara iria ao Três Vassouras beber e esperar o babaca perfeito para não desconfiar de um presente de estranhos, afinal quem em sã consciência aceitaria um presente de uma velhinha desconhecida em plena guerra contra Voldemort?   
  
Ela sentou-se e esperou, na verdade não precisou de muito tempo para encontrar quem ela procurava olhando para uma mesa, pensou " esse e o bobo que eu preciso" ao se aproximar dele, analisando cada movimento ela afirmava para si "é ele".  
  
- Posso me sentar com você, sinto me muito só lá naquele canto.  
  
- Claro senhora( disse ele puxando uma cadeira para ela).  
  
- Me chamo Viviana Hanz. Mas pode me chamar de Viviana e não de senhora.  
  
- Sim, senho... digo Viviana. Eu me chamo Neville Longbottom mas você também pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome.  
  
- Prazer em conhece-lo rapaz! O que um garoto tão belo faz aqui sozinho? Cadê a sua namorada?  
  
- Eu não tenho. Ninguém me quer.   
  
- Mas como? No meu tempo teria fila de garotas atras de ti, filho. Onde estão as moças de bom gosto?  
  
Ele apenas rio e achou melhor apenas responder ao que lhe fosse perguntado. Após muita conversa, ela resolveu "atacar"  
  
- Meu querido. Vou Para casa, já tomei demais o seu tempo. Mas vou te recompesar pala companhia...  
  
- Não precisa, é uma prazer.  
  
- Que é isso, eu faço questão. Aceite essa caixa de música. Era do meu filho que estudava o mundo trouxa e fazia esses artigos bruxo-trouxa.  
  
- Onde está o seu filho?  
  
- Ah! Ele faleceu lutando contra você-sabe-quem.  
  
- Sinto muito, meus pais também lutaram contra ele e estão em St Mugus.  
  
- Oh! Sinto muito.  
  
- Tudo bem, eu não me lembro deles, não muito bem.  
  
- Entendo, mas fique com essa caixinha. Agora ela é sua. Obrigado pela companhia. Até mais ver meu jovem.  
  
- Até!  
  
Ela saiu pensando, "Ele caiu, que idiota"  
  
Neville pensou em dar a caixinha para a avó, mas ao abri-la e ouvir o som forte, belo e melodioso mandou apenas a bolsa e um cartão ficando com o objeto para si.  
  
Ele retornou para a escola e lá ficou esperando pelos amigos para lhes mostrar o presente. Era estranho pois cada vez que ele abria a caixinha para ouvir a música, parecia que essa se tornava mais bela, mais encantado ele ficava com o presente mais ele queria conhecer a dona daquela linda voz, estava se apaixonando por ela parecia que conhecia a moça mas na verdade nem sabia seu nome ou se ainda estava viva. Ele fechou a caixa ao avistar os amigos entrando pela velha gorda aos ver imediatamente os chamou.  
  
- Ei, Harry, Mione, Ron venham quero lhes mostrar um a coisa.  
  
- O que foi Neville?- Perguntou Mione  
  
- Ai Mione, não repara Neville, é que a Mione está querendo estudar desde antes de sairmos.- Falou Ron meio envergonhado.  
  
- Mas então Neville, o que você quer conosco? - Perguntou Harry.  
  
- Bem, eu quero lhes mostrar isso.- Falou mostrando a caixa para os amigos sem abri-la para fazer uma espécie de suspense.- Ganhei ela de uma senhora que me fez companhia lá no Três Vassouras.  
  
- Que senhora Neville?- Perguntou Mione.  
  
- Como assim, ela estava lá sentou e conversou um pouco comigo e depois quando ela foi embora ela fez questão de me presentear com essa caixa que era caixa que ela disse que era do filho dela que faleceu ao lutar contra vocês-sabem-quem.  
  
- Mas e você não a conhecia, fora do bar além de hoje, como você trás para o castelo uma coisa dessas sem saber direito o que é?- Falou Mione levemente brava.  
  
- Ai Mione, era uma vovó. Você não pode desconfiar de uma senhora com idade par ser sua vó.- Falou Ron, muito interessado no conteúdo da caixa.  
  
- Até parece que vocês não se lembram do Dragão que deram para Hagrid.  
  
- Isso é diferente.  
  
- Então eu posso tentar fazer uma feitiço para ver es ela tem magia das trevas? - Perguntou Mione.  
  
- Mas Mione, você sabe fazer isso?- Perguntou Harry.  
  
- Aprendi com a professora Minerva a pouco tempo. - Mione apontou a varinha para a caixa e disse - Apareça, trevas mostre-se se nesse objeto estiveres. - Da ponta da varinha de Mione saiu uma luz branca que circundou a caixinha e após alguns segundos, a luz voltou para a varinha de Mione na mesma tonalidade que saiu.- Vejo que me enganei, a caixa não tem magia negra.  
  
- Viu só! - falou Ron- Mas Neville, o que tem ai dentro.   
  
- Ah! É, isso é uma caixa de música não é, eu vi uma com o Duda uma vez. - Falou Harry enquanto admirava a caixa.  
  
- Isso mesmo Harry, é uma caixa de música.  
  
- Mas o que é uma caixa de música?- Perguntou Ron.  
  
- É uma caixa que quando se abre, sai uma música.- Falou Mione.  
  
- Abre ai, eu quero ouvir.- Falou Ron.  
  
Mione havia acabado de receber uma coruja e agora pelo menos por hora as atenções estavam na Mione, tentando ler a mensagem ou ao menos saber de quem ela era. Mione ao perceber isso, viu o remetente e saiu o salão comunal e no corredor ela leu:  
  
" Senhorita Granger,  
  
Gostaria de conversar com a senhorita se possível ainda hoje.  
  
Fiz alguns avanços e creio que a senhorita também tenhas feito avanços.   
  
Severo Snape"  
  
Mione entrou e pegou o seu material e ao sair foi parada.  
  
- Você não quer ver eu abrir a caixa?  
  
- Não Neville, na verdade eu tenho muitas dessas, agora não posso preciso ir falar com o professor Snape sobre o meu trabalho.  
  
- Coitada de você Mione. - Falou Ron, com os olhares de Piedade não só dele, mas também de Harry e Neville.  
  
- Ai, como vocês são infantis, ele está me ajudando, ele não precisava fazer isso, na verdade ele não fez isso nunca, por isso não posso deixa-lo esperar.   
  
Mione saiu correndo e logo ao sair os tres comentaram.  
  
- Vocês já viram o prof. Snape ajudar um aluno a fazer o trabalho de conclusão da escola?- perguntou Harry  
  
- Na verdade não, nunca vi o prof. Snape ajudar alguém a fazer uma poção, muito menos a fazer um trabalho.- Falou Ron  
  
- Em pessoal, será que poderíamos parar de falar dele e olhar a minha caixa?  
  
- Ah é, abre essa tal de caixa de música ai!!!- Falou Ron muito curioso.  
  
- Olhem só que linda essa música.  
  
Ao abrir a caixa saiu uma batida bem pesada com um piano, um violino era um rock trouxa e tinha com uma letra triste e melancólica e uma vocal que sabia muito de como emocionar alguém com a voz. Uma soprano, uma voz linda, apaixonante, os garotos se encantaram pela caixa e deixaram a música tocar era linda, falava como um anjo pedindo ajuda uma linda soprano-anjo que pedia ajuda para sair da escuridão para se livrar de um demônio com rosto angelical, a música era mais ou menos assim:  
  
" Por favor, olha para a sombra minha voz pede teu calor,  
  
Minha vida pede tua presença,  
  
Sou aquele que com as asas divinas te protegerá,  
  
Sou aquela que tem o anjo contra mim,  
  
Como? Como? Teus cabelos cor do sol me torturam com tua claridade dourada,  
  
Teu olhar me acerta com uma punhalada certeira,  
  
O céu que teu olhar reflete é frio e chuvoso mas azul como um dia de luz.  
  
Que essa garrafa chegue nas mão certas sejas meu herói  
  
Meu amor  
  
Aqueça as minhas noites me leve daqui,  
  
Me de a luz   
  
Me de a vida   
  
Venha, prefiro morrer a ver os olhar azul e gelado..."  
  
- Nossa, essa moça deve sofrer.- falou Ron  
  
- Ron, é só uma música trouxa, uma linda música trouxa, não tem nada a ver com a verdade.- Disse Harry esclarecendo.  
  
- Eu não sei, ela parece tão verdadeira, desesperada, eu quase sinto o olhar desse mostro que a mantém presa.- Falou Neville finalmente fechando a caixa.  
  
- Deixa eu ouvir de novo.- Falou o Ron  
  
- Eu também quero- Disse Harry  
  
- Tudo bem, vou abri-la. Mas tem quatro músicas, cada vez que abre, uma delas toca. - Falou Neville  
  
- Tudo ok. Ouvimos as 4 não é Harry?  
  
- Claro. Adorei, na próxima vez vou ver se acho uma para comprar com outras músicas.  
  
- Pena a Mione não estar aqui para ouvir.  
  
- Pois é Ron, mas eu mostro para ela depois.  
  
Passaram ouvindo a caixa. Cada vez eles acreditavam que deveriam ser os heróis que salvariam uma linda donzela.   
  
Voltando um pouco no tempo, Mione saiu correndo da sala comunal e foi correndo pelo corredor, desceu as escadas e foi correndo até entrar nas masmorras . Foi caminhando pela sala e nada encontrou, saiu e foi andando até a sala privado do prof. na verdade Hermione jamais imaginou que Severo fosse a receber em sua sala particular. Ao se encaminhar para lá acabou em uma curva esbarrando no prof.   
  
- Eu estava mesmo procurando o senhor.  
  
- Eu imaginei isso Srta. Granger, por isso estava indo até a sala.  
  
- Então podemos ir.  
  
- Não, é melhor irmos até a minha sala, lá poderemos falar em paz sobre o seu trabalho com as poções, afinal ninguém aparece por lá sem ser convidado ou obrigado.  
  
- Entendo prof.  
  
- Lá vem você me chamar de prof. de novo.  
  
- Por que não.- Hermione estava desconfiada da conversa do professor e por isso decidiu continuar no assunto. - Afinal, não é que somos, o senhor é meu professor e eu sou sua aluna.  
  
- Ai, ai, senhorita Granger, o professor Snape jamais ajudaria uma Grifinória a fazer um trabalho. Mas quanto a Severo Snape...  
  
- Entendo, você tem um personagem que dá aula para a gente e uma outra pessoa na vida pessoal.   
  
- Não é isso.- Ficando vermelho e aumentando o passo para que Mione não o visse vermelho, encurralado.  
  
- Se não é assim, então o que é?- " Está ficando interessante."  
  
- Não é nada apenas como professor eu não costumo me meter nos trabalhos dos alunos, quero que eles os façam sozinhos. Mas eu acredito que você não tenha muito no que eu possa te ajudar, acredito que perto de seus colegas você seja a melhor.  
  
- Bem, agradeço o elogio, e discordo, o senhor tem muito para me ensinar.  
  
- Então aproveite enquanto eu estou por perto.  
  
- Pode Ter certeza de que eu vou aproveitar.   
  
- Te convenci?  
  
- A que?   
  
- A me chamar pelo nome. Hermione!  
  
- Está bem, eu vou te chamar como você quer Severo. - "Nossa que estranho chamar o prof. Snape pelo nome e ele não me dar uma detenção por isso é mais estranho ainda."  
  
- Entre.- Disse Severo apontando para dentro da sala.  
  
Hermione entrou e sentou em uma poltrona. Severo entrou e tirou a capa olhou para ela e disse:  
  
- Se você quiser tirar essa capa, está quente aqui.  
  
- Quente? - " Ele está louco? O frio é de matar."- Bem, por que não.  
  
Ela tirou a capa e entregou a capa para ele ela a guardou em um na entrada em um suporte especifico para isso.  
  
- Bem, eu vou te mostrar algumas ervas que deram um ótimo resultado. E também eu gostaria de lhe perguntar sobre as suas experiências Hermione, não venha me dizer que não fez por que eu notei a sua pequena maldade para comigo.   
  
- Ah! Foi você que mandou eu testar a poção para que meus colegas fizessem o dever.  
  
- Realmente, mas precisava ser Neville.  
  
- Por que não?  
  
- Por nada, por nada. Mas eu quero mudar de assunto um pouco.  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Fiquei sabendo que a prof. Minerva vai lhe dar um vira tempo.  
  
- Sim, de novo.  
  
- De novo, quer dizer que você já teve um?  
  
- Sim, no terceiro ano presente de Minerva também.  
  
- E você pretende usar. Sabe que esses artefatos costumar nos tomar muita energia.  
  
- Sim, eu sei, mas agora podemos falar das poções.  
  
- É claro.  
  
Eles conversaram por muitas horas fizeram algumas poções juntos e fizeram uma única misturando as duas e combinaram que Mione a testaria em alguém, só não poderia ser Neville já que esse havia tomado muita poção e isso não era bom.   
  
Jantaram na Masmorra, na verdade não jantaram, apenas comeram alguns biscoitos. Conversaram sobre a vida foi muito bom para Mione que achou muitas qualidades nele.   
  
Oi gente, o próximo capitulo será publicado amanhã.  
  
Realemte Snake eyes, nem vc não está acompanhando essa fic, eu a publiquei do capitulo 30 em diante primeiramente por que previ o que você só viu agora!Mas já que estou fazendo isso, farei direito.  
  
beijinhos,  
  
Caso alguém esteja lendo, por favor de um sinal de vida.  
  
Susana! 


	7. Decisões importantes

Cap. 7 Decisões importantes  
  
Após um fim de tarde e inicio de noite bem proveitoso, Hermione sentia-se cansada e confusa. Perdida, não tinha amigas para conversar não que suas colegas não fossem garotas legais, mas tinha certeza que não seria compreendida por nenhuma delas. Como explicar que estava adorando ser ajudada por Severo Snape.   
  
Não que ela não detestasse o professor, ele estava tentando atrapalhar a sua carreira em Hogwarts mas enquanto o detestava por isso adorava ver que tinha mais uma pessoa que apreciava o silencio e o estudo. Queria fazer descobertas sobre o professor como por exemplo por que ele nunca se casou, por não ter encontrado uma mulher do seu agrado ou por que nunca teve esse desejo. Ela não entendia por que estava com esses pensamentos afinal seria rival dele em menos de um ano?  
  
Severo percebia que algo estava mudando em sua relação com Hermione, afinal ela não suportaria passar 10 minutos sozinha com ele a pouco tempo atras e agora parecia que tinha pressa em estar com ele. Isso o alegrava e agora seu plano se tornava mais fácil, porém ainda tinha um grande problema, como impedir que ela se torne a diretora da Grifinória?  
  
"Dumbledore, ele e só ele pode me ajudar... é isso eu vou falar com Alvo e vou pedir para ele isso. Vamos lá. Vamos lá, agora que eu comecei com isso, vou terminar."  
  
Severo saiu de sua sala e foi até a sala do diretor, essa estava aberta e o diretor estava sentado em sua cadeira olhando para a porta sorrindo e disse:  
  
- Entre Severo, sente-se eu estava lhe esperando.  
  
- Como assim, o senhor sabia que eu viria?  
  
- Mais cedo ou mais tarde, na verdade eu esperava que você tivesse vindo antes, mas isso não ocorreu. Sei até sobre o que quer conversar, Minerva andou falando que você queria impedi-la de se aposentar. Isso é ver Severo?  
  
- Sim Alvo. E é sobre isso que quero conversar com o senhor.- Severo se sentia acuado, sempre se sentia mal falando com Alvo, sabia que o amigo o ajudaria sempre, mas parecia que Alvo lia a sua mente e parecia que não poderia esconder nada dele.  
  
- Fale.  
  
- Bem Alvo, como você sabe, Voldemort está de volta. E por isso não podemos dispensar os poderes e a astucia de Minerva para proteger os alunos. Eu não confiaria a Sonserina para uma garota recém formada na minha ausência.  
  
- Mas eu confiei a Sonserina a um recém formado não temporária, mas de modo integral e não me arrependi por isso Severo.  
  
Severo ficou rubro, havia se esquecido do fato de Ter assumido a Sonserina tão cedo. Também, já fazia tanto tempo.  
  
- O senhor não vai querer comparar um... bem... um comensal a um aluno normal. As trevas ensinam muito a um homem.  
  
- Mas não o ensinam a assumir o que realmente querem.  
  
- Como?  
  
- Me diga, por que não quer Hermione como professora ano que vem?  
  
- Bem, na verdade eu gostaria que ela fosse minha assistente. O senhor sabe, terei uma dupla função e tem o trabalho para o ministério, o senhor sabe que meu trabalho finalmente está sendo reconhecido.  
  
- Eu sei Severo, fico muito feliz por você, mas o que isso se relaciona com a senhorita Granger?  
  
- Voldemort está de volta e acredito que Minerva será imprescindível para a proteção de Hogwarts.  
  
- Entendo. - " Mentira, quando você vai falar a verdade para mim Severo?"  
  
- Bem, eu vou precisar de uma ajudante. Para assim poder Ter mais calma e fazer todo o meu trabalho.  
  
- Você quer Hermione Granger é isso?  
  
- Na verdade não é bem isso.  
  
- Então o que é?  
  
- Bem, eu estive vendo algumas pessoas e iria demorar mais tempo para lhes deixar em um nível no qual elas iriam me ajudar do que fazendo todo o trabalho sozinho, porém quando eu estava perdendo a esperança, eu vi a Srta. Granger falando com os colegas sobre o seu trabalho de conclusão com os colegas de casa eu percebi que ela poderá ser de grande valia para mim.  
  
- Entendo.- "Conta outra que essa eu não engulo." Pensou Alvo sendo traído por um sorriso que acabou brotando em seu rosto.  
  
- Do que o senhor está rindo?  
  
- Severo eu praticamente o vi crescer por isso posso dizer que o conheço muito bem e sei suas intenções para com a srta Granger.  
  
- O que?- Severo tinha uma expressão de pavor, pois não teria como negar e se Alvo percebera, bem mais cedo ou mais tarde mais gente ia notar.  
  
- Não precisa negar. Sei que você tem uma idéia de colocar Hermione como professora de poções.  
  
- Ah! Bem, era isso.- "Ainda bem, alarme falso"  
  
- Claro, ou tem algo a mais?  
  
- Claro que não.  
  
- Bem, vou arranjar uma assistente para você, mas precisa ser uma assistente, não pode ser um?  
  
- Claro que pode, não especifiquei nada, - agora sim ele estava vermelho, Severo não cogitara a idéia de Ter um homem assistente.  
  
- Então espere um pouco, eu em no máximo duas semanas te arranjo alguém que seja muito competente e de confiança.  
  
- Bem professor Dumbledore, eu vou Ter que me retirar, tenho muito trabalho para fazer se o senhor me permite?  
  
- Não permito.  
  
- Como?  
  
- É, eu quero que você fique aqui até amanhã de manhã.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Ora Severo, você não precisa pedir permissão.  
  
- Obrigado Alvo.  
  
Severo foi saindo e amaldiçoava Alvo por estar se metendo onde não deveria. Mas iria acatar a quem quer que Alvo indicaria.  
  
Alvo ria muito alto de sua trama, agora estava dando certo.  
  
Amanheceu Minerva estava decidida a pedir sua aposentadoria Alvo não a negaria e por isso ela treinava Hermione, conversaria com Alvo ainda antes do café.  
  
Minerva se dirigiu a sala de Alvo e bateu esperando por uma resposta, essa logo veio Alvo a atendeu com uma túnica de dormir vermelha com estrelas azuis e umas luazinhas e um chapéu azul pontudo e espalhafatoso porém de aparência macia. A vontade de Minerva era de dar grandes gargalhadas pois ela era capaz de imaginar Dumbledore de qualquer maneira menos assim.   
  
- Bem prof. Dumbledore, eu vim falar com o senhor um assunto muito importante para falar com o senhor.  
  
- E não pode esperar o café.  
  
- Não  
  
- Então me dá um minuto para trocar de roupas?  
  
- Claro  
  
Minutos depois...  
  
- Fale agora Minerva.  
  
- Bem, eu estava esperando alguém competente para assumir o meu lugar...  
  
- Você não confia que eu possa arranjar alguém a sua altura?  
  
- Claro que confio Dumbledore, mas eu acredito que as últimas contratações não foram felizes, por isso me empenho em arranjar um substituto para o meu cargo.  
  
- Certo.  
  
- E encontrei, finalmente.  
  
- Ah! E quem seria?  
  
- Hermione Granger.  
  
- E ela já sabe?  
  
- Claro, ela aceitou.  
  
- Aha!  
  
- Aqui está a minha carta com o pedido de aposentadoria, tenho 6 meses para treinar Granger e depois eu vou voltar a Ter uma vida digamos que normal para uma mulher.  
  
- Desculpe Minerva, mas eu não posso aceitar o seu pedido.  
  
- Por quê?  
  
- Muito simples, você não le jornal minha cara?  
  
- Claro que leio.  
  
- Então a senhorita sabe que Voldemort está de volta e agora recrutando comensais.  
  
- Claro que sei.  
  
- Por isso não posso aceitar, preciso de alguém para proteger os alunos caso eu e Severo nos afastemos.  
  
- Mas Hermione estará em meu lugar.  
  
- Ela é uma menina, não seja egoista Minerva, sua aposentadoria pode esperar um pouco não?  
  
- Sim senhor.  
  
- Então por hora esqueça-se dessa idéia. Certo?  
  
- Como o senhor quiser.  
  
- Vamos tomar o café da manhã.  
  
- Sim Alvo.  
  
Minerva estava desapontada, sabia que ai tinha dedo de Severo e amaldiçoava o maldito momento em que ensinara magia para aquele maldito do Snape.  
  
O Café passou, Minerva chamou Mione e disse que tinha uma noticia para ela. Após o café Minerva e Mione foram andando até a sala comunal da Grifinória, as duas se sentaram lá e conversaram em tom informal.  
  
- Hermione, eu fui falar com Dumbledore para lhe entregar a meu pedido de aposentadoria e ele não aceitou.  
  
- Como? Mas porquê? O que ele disse?- Hermione perguntava com muito entusiasmo por que uma carreira certa agora parecia, ou melhor agora estava, acabada antes mesmo de ser iniciada.  
  
- Calma Hermione, uma coisa de cada vez. Primeiro, como, não aceitando e pronto. Porque, porque ele me disse que com o possível retorno de você-sabe-quem, Hogwarts vai precisar de mim mais do que nunca. Por isso, vai Ter que ficar para depois da derrota de você-sabe-quem.  
  
- Ou seja, eu nunca vou assumir.  
  
- Não fale assim.  
  
- Professora Mcgonagal, a senhora sabe muito bem que ele já vem voltando a mais de 10 anos, daí ele é derrotado e volta de novo com mais força, é um circulo vicioso que pelo que eu venho observando nunca vai passar.  
  
- Hermione, não seja pessimista, dessa vez Dumbledore vai dar um fim nisso. Eu tenho certeza, daí você assume o meu lugar e eu vou para casa curtir o que ganhei até hoje.  
  
- A senhora tem economias tão grandes assim para sair esbanjando?  
  
- Acredito que isso não seja exatamente do seu interesse.- Disse Minerva tentando ser educada diante da curiosidade de sua aluna.  
  
- Desculpe professora.  
  
- Tudo bem... Bem, agora eu vou sair daqui, não me sinto bem parece que eu atrapalho os alunos aqui- cochichou Minerva a Hermione que apenas deu um leve sorriso e indo com a professora até o buraco da velha gorda.  
  
" Acabou, vou ter que arrumar outra coisa para fazer pós Hogwarts."- Esse pensamento deixou Hermione triste pois havia acabado de gostar dessa carreira. E não queria deixar a escola, amava o castelo e tudo que nele habitava o bastante para ficar lá por pelo menos umas 3 vidas.  
  
Ela caiu em um espécie de depressão e foi ficando triste, mal e mal saia de seu quarto, apenas para as aulas e ir comer, o restante do tempo ela passava no quarto tentando por um novo objetivo em sua vida.  
  
Severo estava preocupado, ele soubera que Alvo não havia aceito o pedido de aposentadoria de Minerva e isso o deixara feliz, mas a reação de Hermione o deixara realmente mal, ele estava a vendo definhar pois era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo ela estava cada vez mais branca, cada vez mais magra com um aspecto de doente fato que o deixava muito triste, jamais ele imaginou que ela tivesse essa reação.  
  
Mas se essa fosse a única preocupação de Severo, ele estaria até feliz, mas o que mais o preocupava era o fato de estar esperando por um possível indicado para ser seu assistente.  
  
" E agora, se ele arranjar assistentes como arrumava professores de DCAT ou ainda uma espécie de Sybilla. Eu acabo com ele, ele me paga se me arrumar algo assim. Ah! Alvo é meu amigo, não ia me arrumar uma ameba não, Severo Snape, tire esse pensamento da cabeça e se concentre em coisas mais importantes. Hermione, o que você tem? Vou descobrir e ajudar. Ela não pode ficar mal por causa daquela velha." Severo pensava e teve a idéia de perguntar a Alvo sobre o assistente ou ainda sobre Minerva mas sabendo que Alvo ia acabar tirando mais informações dele do que ele pretendia dar então foi até a sua masmorra e lá ficou esperando o horário para a aula enquanto pensava em algo.  
  
"Deveria escrever para ela quem sabe ela se abrisse, Severo, não seja idiota, ela jamais se abriria com você, jamais. Mas uma coisa é certa, Hermione ainda tem um vira tempo, posso pedir a ela uma ajuda e tentar tirar algo dela."  
  
Em outro ponto do castelo alguém pensava, arquitetava um plano. Um plano desesperado meio louco, porém que quem sabe desse certo.   
  
Amanhã sai mais um. caso alguém leia isso! caso alguém se im,porte, eu gostaria de comentários, ou sinais de vida.  
  
Finalmente uma, valeu Avoada, culpe a Snake eyes por você não poder ler o restante, a idéia foi dela( bá que louca, colocando a culpa nos outros, eu mereço apanhar.) tipo, eu pretendo atualizala todo o dia de hoje em fdiante, na verdade a fic tá no capitulo 41 e sem previsão de acabar, mas eu ando muito preguiçosa por isso capitulos de 5 páginas, só os primeiros.  
  
beijinhos,  
  
Susana! 


	8. O plano cupido ou o desespero leva a lou...

Cap. 8 O plano cupido ou o desespero leva a loucura  
  
Sybila olhava um álbum de fotos da turma de sua época em Hogwarts, olhava para a Severo enquanto esse na foto fazia cara feia, de descontentamento. Sybila lembrava-se do quão apaixonada por ele ela era, desde que o vira pela primeira vez no expresso de Hogwarts enquanto eles iam para a escola. Severo conversava com um garoto loiro que era acompanhado por dois brutamontes mal encarados. Depois viera a descobrir que o garoto era Lucio Malfoy e também descobrira que ele era mal, pior que os brutamontes e que estava deixando Severo assim também. Ela se lembrava de Ter tentado fazer Severo gostar dela, mas ela como Corvival, foi humilhada pelo desprezo dele, um sonserino como ele não poderia ficar com uma corvival idiota, era o que dizia Lucio a ele e ele acreditava, mas Lucio se casou com uma corvival ai morava uma grande contradição.  
  
Sybila ainda se lembrava de quando toda a escola ficou sabendo que Severo amava Lilian Evans e essa por outro lado amava Thiago Potter e com esse se casou e teve Harry que agora trazia essa lembrança fria e triste para o seu amor e para ela lembrava da Lilian, como Harry tinha olhos tão iguais aos da mãe... Mas agora Sybila via o olhar de Severo terno e carente como quando ele olhava para Lilian, mas não era Lilian que ganhara esse olhar, era Hermione, mais uma Grifinória, mais um Potter. E ela de novo vendo tudo.   
  
Sybila se olhou no espelho e pensou "Por que Severo não olha para mim... Mas é claro, olhe para mim, é isso depois de mais de 20 anos finalmente eu descobri o porquê. É um tipo, eu não sou o tipo dele, mas posso mudar isso, deixa eu ver. Cabelos claros puxando para o avermelhado, rebeldes e cacheados roupas sem cor, muito apáticas e maquiagem sem sal. Se é assim que eu tenho que ser, assim serei." Sybilla fechou os olhos e apontou a varinha para cima da cabeça a ao abri-los estava com os cabelos em cachos rebeldes , preparou uma poção para tonalizar os cabelos e aplicou, pegou alguns vestidos e fez um feitiço para que ficassem pretos e discretos, retirando os babados, as rendas e tudo o que ela havia gostado neles. " Bem, se eu gostar, não serve" era o que pensava ela vestiu o vestido e achou o resultado horrível, mas por isso se convenceu que estava no caminho certo, hora da maquilagem dos estojos que ela tinha, notava que os tons pasteis estavam ainda intocados, então eram esses tons que ela usaria, fez a maquilagem mais feia que ela poderia usar(uma sombra leve, olho bem delineado, boca com um baton claro.). Bem, não era Sybilla que saia daquele aposento, era uma pessoa totalmente diferente agora ela lembrava do que tinha que fazer, ler tudo o que pudesse, falar como se conhecesse todos os assuntos. Era a hora de começar o ataque iria deixar primeiro os alunos falarem bastante de sua mudança para daí aparecer e começar a sua tentativa de conquistar Severo.  
  
Foram dois dias em que o assunto da escola era a mudança de Sybila, sua foz não era mais um enigma seus modos estavam diferentes era outra pessoa. Ninguém entendeu os motivos da mudança muitos diziam que ela estava ficando louca, alguns diziam que ela estava namorando e fora solicitado a mudança, já haviam os que acreditavam na teoria de que ela ganhara um espelho de aniversário e resolveu se olhar nele notando o quão ridícula ela estava com seu antigo visual.  
  
Severo ouvira por cima sobre a mudança de Sybila e não estava gostando muito pois já imaginava o que aguardava. E não estava errado...  
  
No terceiro dia Sybila resolveu que iria aparecer e ver a reação de Severo.  
  
Era hora do café da manhã e Sybila estava se preparando para descer e tomar o seu lugar ao lado de Severo na mesa dos professores.  
  
Era hora de tomar café da manhã, seria uma das únicas três vezes que veria sua amada naquele dia( já que naquele dia o sétimo ano não teria aula e ele só a veria nas refeições). Severo a cada dia ficava mais ansioso com a falta de noticias sobre o seu assistente e querendo advinhar o tipo de pessoa que Alvo arrumaria para ele. Ele marcou a página de um livro que estava consultando, estava juntando alguns livros para emprestar a Hermione e agora havia terminado. Assim que tivesse uma chance pediria para algum elfo leva-lo a Grifinória e entregar para ela.  
  
Ele saiu da sua masmorra e andava até o salão principal se perguntando o que o esperava ao passar por aquela porta. E não estava errado em Ter algum mal pressentimento.  
  
" O que é isso?" foi o que ele se questionou ao ver a moça que cabelos acobreados e gestos ridiculos numa tentativa de ser discreta. Em um primeiro momento ele não a conheceu e pensou em quem ela poderia ser.  
  
Sybila notou que Severo não a conheceu e quando ele se sentou falou com ele.  
  
- Surpreso Severo?  
  
- Não Sybila( respondeu já a reconhecendo.), ouvi falar da sua mudança.  
  
- Ouviu? Nossa eu não esperava que todos ficassem comentando sobre a mim, afinal eu só mudei as roupas. Mas então...  
  
- Então o que?  
  
- Gostou?  
  
- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso Sybila por mim se você usar uma toalha rosa ou seda negra tanto faz. Desde que não queira que não me atrapalhe.- Disse Severo esnobando Sybila.  
  
Sybila ficou arrasada afinal fizera tudo isso por ele e ele nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar direito para ela. Mas ela sabia que se daria bem, afinal eles foram feitos um para o outro ela sabia disso, previra seu doce destino nas runas, na borra do café, na bola de cristal, etc... Mais dia ou menos dia teria ele para si.  
  
Mas agora era hora de manter Hermione longe, Sybila não sabia o por que, mas estava muito desconfiada das visitas dela nas masmorras " bendita hora que eu pedi aos elfos para cuidar das visitas de Severo e me avisar se uma mulher passasse por lá." . Sybila pensava enquanto comia estava matutando tinha de Ter uma boa idéia, tinha de Ter afinal era inteligente para isso (sem opiniões, aqui eu só narro) .  
  
- É ISSO!!- berrou Sybila se levantando para a surpresa de muitos( inclusive de Severo que quase se engasgou com um pedaço de bacon)   
  
- O que foi Sybila?- Perguntou Alvo com um olhar afetuoso e curioso.  
  
- Professor Dumbledore, vai ser a senhorita Trelawney teve alguma premonição sobre a morte de um de nós -ironizou Severo ( tendo a aprovação silenciosa de Minerva, já que se há algo em que eles concordem é no fato de acharem Sybila uma idiota!)  
  
- Ora Severo, vamos ouvir Sybila.- Disse Alvo. - Vamos lá fale.  
  
- Lá vem besteira- cochichou Minerva para si.  
  
- Bem professor Alvo, eu estava pensando...  
  
- Desde quando ela faz isso?- Severo deixou esse pensamento escapar e foi fulminado pelo olhar de Alvo- Bem, no que exatamente a senhorita pensava?- perguntou parecendo interessado.  
  
- Como eu dizia, estava pensando em um novo método para ensinar os meus alunos e agora finalmente eu tive uma grande idéia...  
  
- Ah! Era isso. Entendo agora vamos fazer nossas tarefas.- disse Alvo.   
  
- Melhor anotar para não esquecer a sua idéia - Falou Severo sorrindo e saindo da mesa.- Tenho umas aulas para dar, com licença.   
  
- Eu também.- falou Sybila se levantando e indo para a sua sala.  
  
- O que temos hoje Ron?  
  
- Advinha, advinhação no primeiro.  
  
- AIAI ! aquela maluca da Sybila vai ser demais. Como será que eu vou morrer hoje?  
  
- Quem sabe atropelado por um dragão?- falou Hermione rindo-se.  
  
- Ou ainda será que você não vai virar ingrediente de alguma poção.- Acrescentou Ron   
  
- Do jeito que o Snape me ama.- falou Harry dando uma boa gargalhada.  
  
- Ai gente, vamos o parar de falar do professor Snape que ele tem sido um amor comigo nesses últimos dias!- Falou Mione com uma expressão de indignação.  
  
- Ai ai, não falem mal do Snape que ele é um amor, aiai Sai dessa Mione, o professor Sanpe só está fazendo isso por que a Prof. Minerva foi contra o seu trabalho. O homem é uma praga, não faria isso só para ser legal.- Disse Ron   
  
- De quem vocês estão falando?- perguntou Neville  
  
- Do Snape estar auxiliando a Mione.  
  
- O que ele quer em troca?  
  
- Viu, até ele sabe que o Snape não presta.- concluiu Harry  
  
- O que você quer dizer com "até ele" por acaso me acha um perfeito idiota?- perguntou parecendo bravo.  
  
- Não Neville, mas você não pegou o papo desde o início- concertou Harry.  
  
- Atá. Agora quem vem para a torre leste.  
  
- Eu não -disse Mione- hoje não tenho o primeiro período, pensei em ir assistir uma aula a mais. Só não sei de quem acho que vou para aritmancia do sexto ano ou...  
  
- Poções com a lufa-lufa.- falou Ron- Afinal 'ele tem sido um amor comigo' -imitando Hermione os três saíram dando risadas e deixando Mione brava porém com uma boa idéia.  
  
- Poções. Boa idéia.- falou Mione indo para as masmorras.  
  
Severo não imaginava a surpresa, que teria em sua aula.  
  
Entrou muito desanimado afinal teria os alunos mais idiotas de todos os tempos. Sentou em sua cátedra, ficou olhando para o livro de poções e pensando em tudo o que ocorrera até então e em que tipo de pessoa Dumbledore iria confiar para ser seu assistente.  
  
De repente a porta se abriu e a primeira aluna entrou e disse.  
  
- Bom dia prof. Snape.  
  
- Bom dia Srta. Granger... ... ... Peraí, o que a senhorita faz aqui?  
  
- Bem- disse Mione largando o seu material em uma mesa na frente e indo até o professor- Eu tenho o primeiro período livre já que não faço a aula da professora Sybila.  
  
- Ah! Não perde nada. Seja bem vinda, é a primeira aluna a chegar na sala.  
  
- Percebi.   
  
- Tome o seu lugar.  
  
- Ah! Professor, eu gostaria de saber se o cargo de sua assistente ainda está vago?  
  
- Não sei, Dumbledore ficou de ver isso, então é melhor falar com ele e logo.Mas, por que essa curiosidade, quer o cargo?  
  
- Não sei, como o senhor sabe Minerva não vai mais se aposentar e eu fiquei sem Ter oq eu fazer.  
  
- Entendo, depois a senhorita vai falar com Dumbledore.  
  
- Sim senhor.  
  
Hermione estava pensando em ficar por Hogwarts mesmo, nem que fosse sendo uma simplória assistente.  
  
A sala foi enchendo e alguns estranharam o fato de Mione estar ali, mas outros nem se deram conta da presença dela. Mas antes que pudessem perguntar algo Severo se levantou e disse.  
  
- Bem, vamos começar. Abram o livro... Alguém sabe o nome de alguma planta que possa ser usada para fazer uma poção do emagrecimento?  
  
A mão de Mione se ergueu e Severo a olhou dizendo.  
  
- Srta Granger, perguntei aos alunos dessa aula e não a srta!  
  
- Desculpe disse se envergonhando- afinal era uma 'convidada'.  
  
- Bem, é claro que ninguém sabe acertei... Bem, acho que mereço dez pontos. É uma pena que não posso me dá-los para a sonserina.  
  
- Que hipócrita- cochichou alguém detrás e Severo ao ouvir disse.  
  
- Hipócrita ah que bom saber, acho que ao invés de me dar os 10 pontos, vou tirar, menos 10 pontos para a Lufa-lufa por esse desrespeito.  
  
- Mas como eu ia dizer... ...alga azul, até os trouxas sabem que essa alga serve para emagrecer e a usam certo srta Granger?  
  
- Sim professor, é a base dos remédio trouxas para obesidade.  
  
- Perfeito. Bem, aí tem os ingredientes, vou passar no quadro uma breve explicação sobre eles é claro que é só o básico, o restante quero que vocês escrevam em no mínimo 5 pergaminhos para me entregar Na próxima aula, e a senhorita- falou apontando para Hermione- pode me entregar na próxima Quinta após as aulas da tarde.  
  
- Sim, professor.  
  
- Agora unam-se nas suas duplas de sempre, Srta. Granger pode trabalhar sozinha afinal vocês estão em número impar.  
  
Todos se uniram em duplas, menos Hermione que ficou em sua classe e começou a fazer sua poção sob o olhar do professor Snape. Após mais ou menos meia hora de trabalho, Severo se levantou de sua cátedra e começou a inspecionar os trabalhos dos alunos Depois de dar uma volta e olhar todas as poções ele tomou a frente da sala e disse muito mal humorado e começou a falar em seu tom baixo e letal de sempre.  
  
- O que exatamente vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Temos um lindo arco-íris nessa sala, para aqueles que a poção terminou nas cores roxo, lilás e azul marinho menos 5 pontos para cada um. Para quem conseguiu milagrosamente deixar a poção nas cores amarelo, vermelho e verde bem, para esse eu vou descontar 10 pontos por cabeça. A poção deveria ficar azul turquesa vejamos, apenas a srta Granger conseguiu esse tom, que milagre alguém nessa sala acertou. Que vergonha, para terem um aluno certo na sala precisam de gente de fora das casas de vocês. Agora qual será a poção testada afinal todas estão erradas não há uma que chame mais atenção.  
  
A mão de Hermione se ergueu e Severo( por pura curiosidade) deixou que ela falasse.  
  
- Bem professor, já que apenas eu fiz uma poção diferente, por que não testa a minha.  
  
- Realmente, a srta está dizendo para mim mostrar o que a poção certa faz?   
  
- Sim, já que como o senhor diz o normal é todos errarem então por que não?  
  
- Bem, bem não é de todo ruim. Todos ao redor do caldeirão da srta Granger. Quero um voluntário alguém que esteja bem acima do peso.  
  
Uma garota da Lufa-lufa levantou a mão, ela era realmente uma bolinha. Severo disse.  
  
- Venha!  
  
Ela foi mas como era muito grande demorou um pouco e Severo não perdoou  
  
- Vamos lá, mexa-se, após você tomar essa poção será mais rápida com certeza já que terá pelo menos 25 kg a menos.- troçou Severo sob o olhar de desaprovação de Hermione.  
  
- Beba isso logo. - Disse Severo alcançando um copo com uma dose da poção de Hermione.  
  
A garota bebeu e em cinco segundos estava muito magra, irreconhecível suas roupas estavam tão grandes que ela teve de segurar a saia para que esta não caísse. Todos se admiraram menos Severo, ele retirou um frasco do bolso e olhando com um ar de deboche disse.  
  
- Caso queira voltar a Ter todos aqueles quilos, é só beber isso, mas acredito que não vá querer, por isso não lhe darei a poção para a reversão ma caso queira, é só pedir, estão todos dispensados.  
  
Todos juntaram suas coisas e saíram Hermione saiu e foi até a sala de Dumbledore, iria não sabia ainda ao certo o que fazer afinal ela estava se preparando para ser professora e agora não seria mais, por isso acreditava ser melhor ficar na escola e decidir melhor a sua vida.  
  
Hermione chegou a estátua de águia e ficou esperando, ela não sabia a senha e não tinha como bater na estátua para que alguém de dentro a ouvisse. Ficou um pouco até que viu Binns flutuando pelo corredor e Hermione não perdeu tempo.  
  
- Professor Binns.  
  
- Sim senhorita  
  
- O senhor poderia me dizer a senha para a sala do diretor?  
  
- Por quê?  
  
- Porque eu preciso falar com ele, ele me pediu(mentiu ela) mas não me deu a senha.  
  
- Ah! Nesse caso é travessura.  
  
- Muito obrigada, até a aula.  
  
- Até- disse Binns indo e atravessando uma parede.  
  
Hermione olhou para a águia e disse.  
  
- Travessura.  
  
A águia girou e as escadas foram subindo, Hermione ficou fogo atras da estátua e foi subindo. Ao chegar no local do escritório diretor, ela o encontrou aberto como diretor sentado em sua mesa sorrindo para ela.  
  
- Entre srta. Granger, eu estava a esperando.  
  
- Como o senhor sabia que eu vinha?  
  
- Eu apenas sabia, acreditava que como eu não aceitei a aposentadoria de Minerva, mais cedo ou mais tarde você apareceria por aqui. Mas sente-se, não fique ai de pé.  
  
- Bem professor eu gostaria de saber...  
  
Dumbledore fez um sinal para que ela ficasse quieta e disse .  
  
- É seu o cargo. Eu estava imaginando que você iria querer.  
  
- Mas prof. Dumbledore, eu não sei o que eu quero, apenas gostaria de conversar, saber se eu posso ficar por aqui?  
  
- Olhe, eu gostaria que a srta fosse a assistente de Severo. Por favor, acredito que a srta pode fazer Um grande trabalho.  
  
- Mas eu não quero ser...- ele fez um gesto que fez ela se calar de novo.  
  
- Ninguém pode começar grande.  
  
- Como assim ninguém, ele começou.  
  
- Não, ele era assistente nas aulas de poções no último ano, Severo assumiu o primeiro ano, depois ele saiu e ficou um tempo fora e após a morte dos Potter ele retornou e não saiu mais.  
  
- Entendo. Mas mesmo assim, não sei não, Severo é muito contraditório.  
  
- Por favor, estou pedindo, fique e pegue o cargo. Diga apenas que aceita está bem?  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Apenas que aceita.  
  
- Aceito. Já que o senhor insiste. Quando eu começo? Hoje eu vou falar com Severo, depois te mando uma coruja dizendo quando começa, mas não diga a ninguém por enquanto.  
  
- Sim senhor.  
  
- Agora vamos almoçar.   
  
- Vamos.  
  
Os dois saíram e foram conversando até um corredor onde Dumbledore disse.  
  
- Aqui nós nos separamos, entre naquele quadro que ele te deixará na frente do salão. Mas alunos não podem usar passagens secretas.  
  
- Porém funcionários podem. - disse ele dando uma piscadela e entrando no salão pela porta dos professores.  
  
proximo cap amanhã 


	9. AH! Dumbledore e suas surpresas

Cap. 9 AH! Dumbledore e suas surpresas  
  
Hermione chegou no salão e foi se sentar com seus amigos.  
  
- Onde você estava Mione? - Perguntou Ron.  
  
- Eu estava na aula.  
  
- Mas que aula, você não tem aula.  
  
- Mas eu decidi aproveitar a sua idéia Ron.  
  
- Não acredito que você foi assistir a aula da Lufa-lufa e Corvival de poções.- perguntou Ron parecendo indignado.  
  
- Assisti sim porque o espanto? - Perguntou Hermione assustada pelo tom que Ron usou para falar com ela.  
  
- Hermione, você está sonhando se acredita que o prof. Snape possa Ter algum afeto por você- disse Harry aparentando apenas agora Ter entrado no corpo, ele estava muito ocupado cuidando Gina que olhava encantada para Draco Malfoy na mesa da sonserina.  
  
- Quem falou de afeto, eu não quero o afeto do prof. Snape, eu quero o conhecimento dele, vou aproveitar cada momento que eu tiver para sugar tudo que eu consiguir e o que eu não conseguir também. - Disse Hermione parecendo querer negar algo mais para si do que para qualquer outra pessoa.  
  
- Eu imaginei que você estivesse apaixonada por ele, não seria a primeira vez. - Falou Ron já mais calmo.  
  
- Ron, não vai querer comparar uma paixonite de criança com algum sentimento que eu pudesse Ter agora.- Disse Mione levemente indignada. -" Droga, ele nunca vai se esquecer disso."  
  
- Ron, você já notou o jeito que a Gina olha para o Draco? - Perguntou Harry ignorando o assunto que era tratado.  
  
- Não, por quê?  
  
- Olhe.  
  
Ron notou que sua irmã parecia enfeitiçada, tinha o olhar fixo em cada movimento que ele fazia, mas ele resolveu não dar bola.  
  
- Ah! Harry, ela deve estar olhando para outra pessoa, por que ela olharia para Draco?  
  
- Será que é por que ele é lindo? - Perguntou Hermione  
  
- Ai que mal gosto.- falou Harry fazendo cara de enojado  
  
- Mione, não pensei que você tivesse algum interesse nele. - Falou Ron  
  
- E não tenho, eu detesto ele, mas não posso negar que ele é lindo. Porém o que tem de belo tem de insuportável. - falou Mione debochando e olhando para Gina. " Aiai, você vai conseguir problemas assim. Vou falar com você depois menina."  
  
- Mas, vamos esquecer da minha irmã, eu quero saber se você me deixa copiar o teu dever Mione. Deixo, mas você vai Ter que tomar um chá comigo antes.  
  
- Pode ser.  
  
- Ah! Você também Harry.  
  
- Eu também quero chá, se prontificou Neville.  
  
- Tudo bem. Tenho um chá que recebi da minha mãe que preciso mostrar para vocês, é um chá trouxa de Camomila, super bom.  
  
- Neville, o que você tem ai no bolso? - Perguntou Hermione ao ver que ele se portava de maneira estranha e tinha um volume no bolso.  
  
- Não é nada de mais, só a minha caixa de música.  
  
- Você anda com isso no bolso? - Perguntou levemente brava Mione se erguendo e encarando o amigo fato que chamou a atenção de todos.  
  
- Qual o problema, eu também andaria se tivesse uma, inclusive eu quero comprar uma -Disse Harry.  
  
- Bem, eu vou fazer meus deveres que ganho mais do que discutir isso com vocês.  
  
Hermione saiu e deixou seus colegas assustados. Mas logo eles se esqueceram dela e pensaram na caixa.  
  
- Neville, abre a caixa para nós ouvirmos.- Pediu Ron.  
  
- É claro.   
  
Disse Neville abrindo a caixa e a colocando no meio da mesa para que todos ouvissem  
  
- Onde está a Gina? De repente perguntou Harry.  
  
- Não sei- Disse Ron sem dar muita atenção.  
  
- Ron, Draco sumiu também.  
  
- E daí, ela deve estar com a Mione e ele com os idiotas com quem ele sempre anda.  
  
- Crabbe e Goyle estão lá ainda, todos estão, menos ele.  
  
- Harry o que você está querendo dizer, me deixar ouvir a música em paz, Gina sabe o que faz.  
  
- Eu vou procura-la.- Harry levantou e saiu.  
  
Os outros ficaram mais um pouco e Neville disse.   
  
- Vamos tomar chá com a Mione.  
  
- Vamos, e vamos ver se Harry achou a minha irmã agarrada com Draco. Ah! Se ele achou qualquer coisa dela com ele, eu bato nele e conto para o mamãe, ela não vai gostar.  
  
Mas os garotos encontraram Gina vindo das masmorras e, é claro, estranharam.  
  
- O que você faz nas masmorras Gina?- perguntou com altoridade Ron.  
  
- Eu estava combinando a minha detenção com o professor Snape. - Disse com um tom inocente.  
  
- E qual é a nova do professor Snape.  
  
- Vou Ter que limpar o salão comunal da Sonserina uma vez por semana por dois meses. Ve se pode?? Vou contar para a mamãe e quero ver se ela não vem para cá meter o dedo na caro do Snape.  
  
- É, a mamãe é capaz de bater nele.  
  
- Imagina a cara daquele nojento ao dar de cara com a mamãe- falou Gina.  
  
- Imaginar, vocês verão Weasley's.- Falou uma voz sombria e letal, baixa quase um sussurro porém de um poder imenso, os alunos conhecerem logo, era o professor Snape em pessoa que estava ali, como sempre ouvindo a conversa quando não devia.  
  
- Prof. Snape, o senhor por aqui. - Falou Ron  
  
- Sim senhor Weasley, eu vivo aqui durante todo o ano letivo, não lhe informaram? - perguntou Severo debochadamente.  
  
- Desculpe, mas é que Gina....  
  
- Nada de Gina isso ou Gina aquilo, eu ouvi perfeitamente a conversa, o senhor terá uma detenção comigo após a aula de sábado a tarde e menos 30 pontos para a Grifinória pelo desrespeito por mim explicito.  
  
- " Pronto, vou ficar sem tempo para ir beber uma cerveja amanteigada." - Pensou instantaneamente.  
  
- Agora vocês dois- disse apontando para Ron e Neville( que estaria petrificado se não estivesse tremendo da cabeça aos pés.)- Caiam fora.  
  
Os três se viraram porém Severo voltou a falar.  
  
- Virginia Weasley, você fica.   
  
Os dois saíram e Gina ficou no corredor, quando os dois estavam distantes Severo disse.  
  
- Srta. Weasley, eu não sei e não quero saber o que a senhorita fazia nas masmorras, mas na próxima vez que você mentir usando o meu nome, vou usa-la como ingrediente de alguma poção.  
  
Gina arregalou os olhos e Severo deu um leve risada achando engraçado o tipo de coisas que assustavam os alunos quando essas saiam de sua boca.  
  
- E a idéia é interessante, você vai limpar o salão comunal da Sonserina não uma, mas duas vezes por semana por 3 meses. E é claro caso o ano termine antes das suas detenções, elas automaticamente se estenderão para o próximo ano. E como eu não poderia deixar passar, 30 pontos a menos por achar que eu tenho medo da sua mãe ah! Avise o seu irmão que a senhora Weasley estará aqui em breve por que eu a chamarei para conversarmos. Agora saia da minha frente.  
  
Gina saiu correndo para a sala comunal da Grifinória desesperada porém aliviada, afinal, teria que enfrentar a sua mãe em Hogwarts e segundo o professor Snape não fizera nenhuma pergunta sobre o que ela estava fazendo lá.  
  
Hermione estava no quarto das meninas preparando o chá e é claro que acrescentando a ele a sua poção de domínio da mente é claro que primeiro ela separou uma parte do chá sem nada para si e o restante ela colocou em um bule. Harry foi o primeiro a chegar no salão comunal sendo seguido por Ron e Neville que rapidamente contaram para Harry o que aconteceu. Harry ficou indignado com a humilhação que o prof. Snape estava fazendo com Gina. Quando ela entrou e disse.  
  
- Ron, agora por sua culpa, vou Ter que limpar a sonserina por 3 meses e duas vezes por semana. E ele vai chamar a mamãe. Ela vai matar a gente.  
  
- Eu que o diga.- Ron estava petrificado de medo.  
  
- Ei gente venham, vamos tomar o chá, ele está esfriando.- Disse Hermione do seu quarto.  
  
- Já vamos.  
  
Os quatro foram ao quarto de Mione e lá chegando ela lhes serviu o chá e enquanto eles bebiam ela cochichava:  
  
- Bebam, bebam e assim que terminarem me obedeçam pois serei a vossa senhora. O que eu mandar é lei.  
  
Todos beberam e Então ela começou.  
  
- Ron, você vai fazer todos os temas três vezes e depois vai fazer os tres em um. E irá entrega-los para o professor que os solicitou e os outros ao professor Snape.  
  
- Gina, você vai se declarar ao Draco, eu sei que você o ama e fica o espiando o dia todo, agora você vai falar o que sente para ele. E vai contar o que ocorreu ao professor Snape.  
  
- Neville, quando olhar para o professor Snape, você sentirá o que sente ao ver Sybila e quando olhar para Sybila sentirá o que sente pelo prof. Snape.  
  
- Harry, você vai acreditar em tudo o que lhe contarem.  
  
- Vão meus amigos.  
  
Os quatro saíram do quarto e Hermione deu belas risadas pensando em quão divertido aquilo era.  
  
Severo ia apresado para a sala de Alvo, estava nervoso, havia recebido um chamado e já sabia para que era e estava alí na sala de Dumbledore a resposta para sua curiosidade e insatisfação da semana.  
  
Ele nem precisou bater, Alvo estava parado na frente da estátua esperando por ele e lhe disse.  
  
- Severo, eu contratei alguém para te ajudar. Posso mandar ...  
  
- Claro Alvo, eu estarei esperando o mais rápido possível.- respondeu Severo cortando Alvo e acrescentando.- Vou Ter que desocupar uma parte de meus aposentos para recebe-lo, por isso se o senhor não tiver mais nada a me dizer gostaria de me retirar.  
  
- Na verdade, eu já tenho um lugar para acomodar todos que trabalham aqui, e não tenho mais nada a falar a não ser que hoje mesmo você será procurado.  
  
- Que bom, muito obrigado. Boa Tarde.  
  
- Boa tarde Severo." Vai Ter uma surpresa pensou o velho com um sorriso malicioso. Agora preciso avisar Hermione."  
  
Uma coruja entregou um bilhete para Hermione no meio da sua aula de aritmancia avisando que ela deviria após o jantar ir até as masmorras se apresentar ao trabalho.  
  
Ela contou os minutos para começar, estava louca para aprender e sabia que esse trabalho seria para ela muito proveitoso em termos acadêmicos.  
  
Severo deu mais um período duplo para os Lufa-lufa e corvivais do primeiro ano e estava impressionado com a idiotice dos alunos dessas casas não conseguir preparar uma poção do sono, Severo sabia que nesse ano reprovaria pelo menos uns vinte. E já estava ouvindo os discursos para tentar salvar tamanhas amebas, mas assim não dava. Não havia uma poção ruim para testar todas eram horríveis não havia uma pior eram todas parelhamente péssimas se tivesse mais uma turma dessa, severo jurava que ia pedir para seu assistente dar essas malditas aulas, pois ele não tinha paciência para isso.  
  
Mas ele esperava se acertar com o seu assistente, esperava que este não fosse como seus alunos, esperava que não esperasse mais nada por que estava pondo muitas expectativas nesse "funcionário". O dia foi uma tortura e ninguém apareceu reivindicando o cargo Severo estava tão nervoso que nem jantar foi, essa espera e a sensação de que algo bom iria acontecer não o abandonavam, Severo se lembrava da primeira vez que sentiu essa sensação, fazia muito tempo, fora umas horas antes de ganhar um caldeirão de ouro de sua mãe, fazia muito tempo, o caldeirão ainda estava lá, era nele que produzia as suas melhores poções afinal o ouro era ótimo para ferver poções. Olhou o caldeirão em sua lareira fervendo sua nova poção nele estavam gravadas as suas iniciais e quando nelas se tocava, aparecia o seu nome por extenso escrito em uma letra belíssima.  
  
Uma taça de vinho, era isso que precisava para que esse pensamento sumissem de sua mente. Estava bebendo um requintado Porto produzido com a mais bem sucedida colheita de uvas do vale D'ouro sentado em uma cadeira de costa para a porta quando a ouviu abrir e o funcionário novo que ele esperava disse:  
  
- Boa noite prof. Snape, vou trabalhar para o senhor agora.   
  
Nada foi pronunciado por Severo, o único som que se ouviu vindo do lado onde ele estava foi o de sua taça cair e se espatifar no chão espalhando vinho por todo tapete ao redor de Severo. 


	10. Por que não viestes desde o início?

Cap. 10 Por que não vistes desde o início?  
  
O funcionário, ou melhor o assistente , não era o que Severo imaginava, agora estava explicada a sensação de algo bom, era isso "Alvo, você e suas piadinhas" pensava Severo "Me fazendo pensar que era um homem".  
  
Hermione adentrou a Masmorra e conjurou um pano e com ele foi se ajoelhar para limpar o chão sendo imediatamente impedida por Severo.  
  
- Aqui a senhorita faz poções comigo, não limpa o chão, isso os elfos fazem.   
  
- Sim, como o senhor quiser. - Respondeu Hermione usando o toma mais respeitoso o possível.  
  
Severo olhou-a estranhando o modo como ela falava e tocou um pequeno sino, logo em seguida um elfo entrou a masmorra e vendo o chão ensopado de vinho pós se a limpa-lo com a própria roupa e a foi saindo o mais rápido que pode sem antes concerta a taça. Hermione vendo os cacos no chão, tirou sua varinha e com um toque a taça estava novamente inteira.  
  
- Bem, devo dizer que não esperava a senhorita aqui. - Disse Severo encabulando pois havia dado um show de susto ao derrubar a taça que estava segurando ao vê-la entrar na masmorra.  
  
- Eu também não esperava estar aqui, jamais esperava um dia vir a trabalhar com o senhor. - disse Hermione o olhando para avaliar se deveria continuar, estava tudo normal então ela poderia prosseguir.- Espero que nossa convivência seja amigável, sei que não sou sua aluna favorita, afinal sou Grifinória e amiga de Harry Potter...  
  
- Fatos que não lhe dão um grande currículo, mas a senhorita é uma ótima preparadora de poções, espero que seja capaz de realizar os trabalhos comigo.  
  
- Não vai se arrepender! Eu garanto.  
  
"Com certeza, mas quem não vai se arrepender é você, pode escrever." -Pensava Severo enquanto Hermione falava.  
  
- Bem, quando eu posso começar e o que eu posso fazer? - perguntou Hermione olhando para todos os lados a procura de algo para fazer.  
  
- Calma, calma, a poção está fervendo, agora não há nada para ser feito. Temos que combinar detalhes primeiro.  
  
- Detalhes do que, é simples, o senhor manda eu obedeço. - Falou Mione sem querer muito papo.  
  
- Primeiro, você terá que vir para cá sempre após as aulas e aos domingos, Sábado você terá livre, algum inconveniente?  
  
- Não, ou melhor tenho uma pergunta, o senhor não faz pesquisas sábados?  
  
- Claro que faço é o meu melhor dia já que os alunos não estão em Hogwarts.  
  
- Então por que eu não trabalho nesse dia?   
  
- Achei que iria querer sair com os outros.  
  
- Prefiro ficar e ajudar nas pesquisas, posso sair uma ou duas horas não mais do que isso. Se o senhor quiser é claro?  
  
- É claro, será muito bom. Mas quando a senhorita vai querer tem uma folga de mim? - Disse Severo em meio de um deboche porém muito feliz com o fato dela querer trabalhar todos os dias.  
  
- Hahahaha- Riu Hermione da piada de Severo - Bem, eu descanso nas férias, depois que eu sair daqui, terei muito tempo para descansar.  
  
- Ou não, a senhorita vai permanecer como minha assistente não vai?  
  
- Oh sim professor Snape, mas naturalmente terei um mês para passar com a minha família certo?  
  
- Srta Granger, eu não sou seu professor agora, pode me chamar pelo nome. E é claro que terá um mês para ir para casa.  
  
- Sim senhor Snape.  
  
- AH! Sente-se, eu me esqueci de convida-la a sentar, desculpe.  
  
- O que, é a primeira vez que o vejo pedindo desculpas a alguém.  
  
- A srta pensou que eu fosse o que? Um trasgo?  
  
- Não sei. Mas o senhor não é alto o suficiente para ser um trasgo. hihihhihihi   
  
- Eu não quero saber. E fico feliz por saber que não cresço mais.- Falou Severo em um tom de brincadeira nunca antes ouvido por Hermione.  
  
- Aceita um cálice de vinho.  
  
- Eu sou menor o senhor não acha que é imoral me oferecer bebida.  
  
- Ah! A santinha nunca bebeu? Até parece que eu não a vejo todo o Sábado bebendo cervejas amanteigadas. E não estou lhe oferecendo qualquer coisa, estou lhe oferecendo um cálice de Porto- disse ele lhe entregando o cálice( cálice de prata por que ele não queria quebrar mais nada por hoje.).  
  
- Está bem, eu aceito, mas só não achei certo beber em serviço.  
  
- Ah entendo, mas afinal, quanto a senhorita pretende receber? Dumbledore mencionou algo sobre isso?  
  
- Na verdade eu não faço a mínima idéia de quanto um assistente ganha, prof... senhor Snape, Dumbledore não falou nada sobre pagamento. O senhor me paga o quanto acha que eu vou merecer pelo meu trabalho pode ser assim?  
  
- Claro, claro. Bem, vou lhe explicar exatamente o que está havendo, tem uma moça, uma comensal nova...  
  
- Existem novos comensais?  
  
- Claro, sempre existirão. Como eu dizia essa moça chama-se Catherine e ela tem um dom mágico...  
  
- Um Dom mas a magia já não é um dom? E do que se trata?  
  
- Sim, um Dom é um poder especial além da mágica normal. Ela tem uma voz mágica...  
  
- Como assim voz mágica? O isso quer dizer?  
  
- Se a senhorita me deixar falar sem me interromper eu explico tudo certo?  
  
- Sim Sr Snape!  
  
- Essa moça pode com a sua voz encantar pessoas e ela a usa em proveito de Voldemort fazendo apresentações surpresa em grandes bares e pub's de Londres. E nós estamos desenvolvendo poções para dominar a mente que fazem um efeito similar ao da voz de Catharine.  
  
De repente Severo viu algo que o deixou com muita vontade de rir, Hermione estava com a mão erguida como fazia durante as aulas.  
  
- O que a senhorita está fazendo?- Perguntou Severo curioso e tendo sobre si o olhar de Hermione( que agora se dava conta do que fazia e se envergonhando) o controlando para ver se ele não ria.  
  
- Desculpe.  
  
- É o habito certo? - Disse Severo dando um sorriso.  
  
" Nossa, ele deveria fazer isso mais vezes, nossa, como ele é bonito, nunca tinha visto ele rir, vou faze-lo rir mais vezes se eu puder." - pensava Hermione.  
  
- Realmente Sr. Snape, é o habito de tentar responder ou perguntar algo ao senhor. - disse ela dando um sorriso que quase fez Severo levantar-se e ir abraça-la.  
  
- Mas então, o que quer falar?  
  
- Por que o senhor está fazendo essas poções, não deveria fazer um antídoto?  
  
- É exatamente isso...  
  
- Mas...- Severo fez um sinal para ela se calar ela apenas o olhou e calou-se para ouvi-lo.  
  
- Desenvolve-se o mal para Ter o antídoto. Estou tentando ver que tipo de encantamento a voz dela imita. Para desenvolver um antídoto 100% eficaz. As vitimas dela estão tomando uma poção que eu desenvolvi, mas eles tem que tomar uma dose a cada 6 horas para Ter uma vida digamos que normal. E isso é uma tortura para as pessoas Ter que viver tomando uma poção para Ter a mente no lugar e caso esqueçam de tomar, eles se tornam comensais.  
  
- Que coisa. E eu vou ajudar nisso?  
  
- Sim.  
  
- O que eu posso estudar para ser mais eficiente?  
  
- Deixe me ver.- Severo levantou-se e foi até uma estante com muitos livros, retirou um e entregando para ela ele disso.- Comece com esse, depois você vem e pega mais. Para entrar aqui, basta tocar no trinco pois eu ajustarei a tranca para te deixar entrar sem usar uma senha. E pode entrar a qualquer hora desde de que não seja para tomar materiais emprestado para o seu amigo Potter. Agora acredito que a senhorita pode ir pois terá aula comigo amanhã e não lhe darei colher de chá por ser minha funcionária. Está bem?   
  
- Sim senhor. Boa noite!  
  
- Boa noite Srta. amanhã nesse mesmo horário, nós vamos começar a fazer as poções ok?  
  
- Ok!  
  
Severo estava Radiante, levantou-se e foi até os seus aposentos ao passar por um espelho ele ouviu a sua imagem dizer:  
  
- Feliz, quanto tempo não nos apaixonávamos ? -perguntou a imagem dando um largo sorriso para o Snape real.  
  
- Muito tempo, ela é...  
  
- Perfeita, eu sei.  
  
- " ei, o que eu estou fazendo, falando com um espelho." Pois é- disse cortando a imagem e indo dormir.  
  
Ele sonhou com ela sonhou que eles estavam felizes e juntos e até sonhou que eles tinham um filho, um lindo laboratório de sonho e uma vida feliz. Coisas que ele sabia nunca teria, afinal acreditava que Hermione iria para longe dele quando ele se declara-se mas ele mesmo assim iria preparar o seu lado e iria declarar o seu amor.  
  
Voltando no tempo para o momento em que Hermione saia das masmorras de Severo.   
  
Hermione estava indo até o seu quarto, estava pensando que começara bem, "Tá, eu não fiz nada hoje, mas ele não me mandou embora e isso já é um ótimo começo. Espero que ele goste do meu trabalho. Vou devorar esse livro e não só esse, todos os outros. Vou sugar tudo o que você tem para me ensinar Severo Snape, já que é difícil tirar algo do prof. Snape, vamos ver se Severo Snape não me ensina algo útil." Pensava ela olhando para o livro que ele lhe dera.  
  
Ao chegar na sala comunal, Neville estava em um canto com os garotos do primeiro ano que pediam para ele abrir a caixa de música mais uma vez. Hermione olhou e fez uma cara de nojo afinal era ridículo ficar após a meia noite pensando em uma caixa de música ao invés de dormir afinal haveria aula de poções no outro dia e atrasos não eram admitidos.  
  
Ela deitou-se e olhou para o teto da sua cama e fechando os olhos ela dormiu e sonhou, sonhou com ele era estranho, eles trabalhavam em um laboratório perfeito e ela era tratada como uma rainha por ele. Estranho, ela acordou e não se lembrava do sonho, não lembrava de nada apenas da sua primeira noite de trabalho e ao ver que eram 4 horas da manhã ela decidiu que iria ler o livro antes de ir estudar na biblioteca.  
  
Lia e admirava o chefe por entender coisas tão complicadas, mas ao mesmo tempo pensara, "sem amigos ou amores e fácil se dedicar a algo tão complexo, mas eu sendo uma garota normal vou entender tudinho pode Ter certeza Severo Snape" pensava ela olhando o livro e lendo, fazendo algumas anotações e escrevendo dúvidas para pesquisar.  
  
Estava tão entretida com o livro que quando se deu conta já estava quase perdendo o café da manhã. Ela levantou bem depressa trocou-se e penteando os cabelo mal e mal ela correu e conseguiu chegar a tempo para comer algo e reparar que o seu "chefe" a olhava como se estivesse tirando uma grande preocupação das costas.  
  
Ela pegou uma torrada e comeu muito rápido, bebendo em grandes goles um copo de suco e indo com os colegas para as masmorras.  
  
Seria sua primeira aula sendo não apenas aluna mas também sendo a assistente, mesmo que não fosse trabalhar na aula, mas sentia uma espécie de cobrança em ser a assistente dele, na verdade ninguém sabia, mas era dele que ela tinha vergonha, tinha medo de errar e acabar perdendo mais esse cargo. Mas ela nunca errara na vida, não seria agora que iria errar.  
  
Adentrou a sala e sentou em um local atras esperando que a aula se iniciasse de uma vez. Severo como sempre entrara batendo a porta atras de si olhando para o chão e erguendo os olhos para falar o assunto da aula e começando a questionar os alunos, obviamente a mão de Hermione foi a única que se ergueu e Severo vendo isso teve que respirar fundo e desviar os olhos para não rir da lembrança da noite anterior brotando em sua mente. Tomou o maior cuidado para que ninguém notasse o quase acesso de riso que teve e completou com o já conhecido:  
  
- Alguém além da sabe-tudo Granger, é claro.  
  
Ninguém se manifestou e então Severo começou a ditar as respostas que Hermione já tinha na ponta da língua mas que fora mais uma vez impedida de dar.   
  
" Essa noite quero falar sobre essa história de Sabe-tudo Granger, se ele pensa que eu não vi o boletim de desempenho escolar dele aqui em Hogwarts ele está muito enganado." Pensava cheia de raiva ela enquanto escrevia de qualquer jeito o que ele ditava.  
  
Hora de fazer a poção para curar a catapora( Severo estava verdadeiramente feliz por poder ensinar aos alunos poções que realmente seriam úteis para elas já que as doenças trouxas eram facilmente contraídas e muito poderosas contra bruxos.). Hermione achava quilo inútil para ela que havia pego essa doença aos 5 anos, ou seja, nunca mais iria pega-la ,mas estava no programa tinha que executa-la e sozinha começou o preparo e em 20 minutos estava pronta, havia sido a primeira a terminar e havia dado tudo certo. Neville para a surpresa de quase todos, menos de Hermione e Severo(que sabiam o por que disso), havia sido o segundo a terminar a poção e ela estava certa. Severo se sentia desconfortável por não causar mais medo a Neville, era divertido ver o garoto tremer. Iria falar com Hermione para ela parar com os testes. No fim outra surpresa, quem errara a poção fora Draco Malfoy, quer dizer não chegou e errar, apenas deixou ela queimar. Mas obviamente Severo não iria testa-la, apenas se viu obrigado a tirar 1 ponto da sonserina e outra surpresa.  
  
- Se tivesse sido eu seriam 10 pontos, quero direitos iguais. - gritou Neville.  
  
- Draco não errou a poção apenas essa mesa onde ele está sentado está com a saída de fogo quebrada por isso o tempo normal fez a poção queimar e a quantidade de pontos que eu tiro, é problema meu. Menos 5 pontos para a grifinória por essa intromissão e todos saiam estão dispensados menos a srta Granger, e você Neville tem uma detenção comigo essa noite.  
  
- Professor Snape, Hermione não fez nada. -Disse Ron.  
  
- Deixe comigo - falou Hermione para Severo- Ron, depois eu converso com você, mas o professor Snape, não irá me punir.- disse em um tom de "cai fora e não atrapalha" para Ron que ficando preocupado saiu.  
  
Ron disse para Harry depoisde Sairem e estarem longe dos ouvidos potentes de Severo.  
  
- Ué desde quando que a Mione tem segredinhos com o seboso do Snape?  
  
- Deve ser por causa do trabalho da Mione.  
  
- E se não for.  
  
- Se não for, não é, agora olha isso.   
  
- O que é isso Harry?  
  
- É uma carta, eu peguei caixa de música do Neville para olhar e achei uma identificação nela, decidi mandar uma coruja para saber como consigo uma e veio um catalogo de preços e modelos, estou escolhendo uma para mim e depois o pessoal vai escolher umas também e nós vamos fazer um pedido juntos, para sair mais barato, você quer pedir uma.- Harry mostrou o catalogo a Ron, esse olhou os preços e disse desanimado para Harry.  
  
- Nova, eu não tenho dinheiro para comprar, mas será que não tem usadas.   
  
- Deixa eu ver- Harry começou a olhar e achou um lugar com as chamadas de Segunda linha( aquelas com pequenos defeitos como embalagem amassada e ou rasgada, a caixa com alguma pequena rachadura ou com alguma música danificada.), Harry achava que isso não existia entre os bruxos, mas estava errado pelo visto.- olha Ron, aqui tem uma com a embalagem rasgada e está quase a metade do preço.  
  
- Deixa eu ver.  
  
- Olha- disse entregando o pergaminho para Ron- eu quero ela, tanto faz a embalagem, igual todos vão rasgar as embalagem um mil pedaços ao verem as caixas chega.  
  
- Isso é verdade, acho que vou pedir duas dessas, elas tem músicas diferentes tu viu?  
  
- Vi, tem até umas caixinhas para troca de música aqui, olha só Harry.  
  
- Pior, acho que vou comprar umas dessas com a embalagem danificada e mais umas duas dessas de reposição.  
  
- Harry, você não precisa comprar caixas de Segunda linha, você tem dinheiro para comprar a fabrica toda.  
  
- Não, quem tem dinheiro para comprar a fabrica é o Draco, eu tenho dinheiro só para uma de Segunda linha mais duas de reposição, o resto do dinheiro que eu trouxe é para bombas de bosta e mais algumas coisa que vou encomendar com os teus irmãos.  
  
- Ah! E o que nós vamos fazer com as Gemialidades Weasley?  
  
- Ainda não sei.  
  
proximo capitulo amanhã. 


	11. A idéia do chá

Cap. 11 A idéia do ch  
  
Muitos alunos estavam fazendo os seus pedidos, e Harry estava cobrando uma taxa para os pedidos, na verdade era um revendedor, o catalogo tinha o preço para o publico e ele pagava o preço de um outro catalogo com preços para revendedor. E é claro, Ron também pagava menos, era quase um irmão de Harry. E é claro que Gina também pagava menos, ela havia encomendado uma, de primeira linha, para a surpresa de Ron a mais fina e cara do catalogo. Então era por isso que a algum tempo ela não gastava nada com nada, reutilizava os pergaminhos e quando não deu mais ela começou a usar as bordas das páginas dos livros e os temas ela fazia com pergaminhos emprestados ou nas costas de pergaminhos usados nos anos anteriores. Seus pais lhe mandaram dinheiro, mas ela não comprou nada, estava explicado.  
  
Quando chegaram as encomendas foi uma festas, era uma caixa carregada por quase 20 corujas o que assustou aos professores e a caixa foi depositada com todo o cuidado na mesa, o café parou pois alunos de todas as casas vendo o que era, foram até Harry que conferia os pedidos e entregava as caixas. Hermione estava sentada na mesa dos professores conversando com Severo, ninguém notara quando ela se levantou em meio ao tumulto e foi falar com o seu chefe sobre os livros que lera, tirando algumas duvidas e falando sobre coisas absortas e é claro condenando a bagunça que estava se generalizando ali por causa das caixas de música que Harry estava vendendo.  
  
Minerva estava furiosa, bateu de leve em sua taça, ninguém nem olhou, bateu de novo um pouco mais forte, nada. Estava tão irada que levantou e gritou.  
  
- SILÊNCIO- todos olharam para ela até os professores. Assustados com os gritos dela. - SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO SABEM QUE É HORRÍVEL COMER O DEJEJUM COM UMA GRITARIA. - Nisso Dumbledore pôs um pedaço de bacon na boca e disse para Minerva.  
  
- Ainda bem que a senhorita sabe disso.- falou de boca cheia.  
  
Minerva sentou-se sendo engolida por um vermelhão e pela barulheira dos alunos que recomeçou assim que ela sentou.  
  
Severo não conseguiu ele e Hermione caíram na gargalhada afinal Dumbledore comera de propósito para não perder a piada. Como sempre, Dumbledore nunca perdia a chance de tirar um sarro de algo ou alguém.  
  
Gina pegou a sua caixa em uma linda embalagem de luxo e correu até a mesa da Sonserina onde Draco estava sozinho comendo e sentou-se ao lado dele.  
  
- O que você uma Grifinória pobretona faz sentada na mesa da Sonserina?  
  
- Eu queria lhe dar isso.- disse ela lhe entregando a caixa o que espantou a Draco, ele pegou a caixa em papel seda e abriu ao ver uma caixa de música linda com umas flores e um beija-flor voando indo de flor em flor.  
  
- O que você acha que eu possa querer com essa porcaria, com certeza deve ser de Segunda linha ou Segunda mão.  
  
- Não, é a mais cara delas, serie deluxe feita de uma madeira rara chamada pau-brasil, é um presente a sua altura pode confirmar se não cre em mim.  
  
- Pode Ter certeza que é o que vou fazer. Eu sei que você não tem dinheiro para isso.  
  
- Juntei.  
  
- Mas por que isso.  
  
- Por que eu te amo!  
  
- O quê? -disse ele se levantando da mesa e a encarando.  
  
- Eu te amo, que parte você não entendeu?  
  
- Jamais, jamais eu olharia para uma garota no seu nível.  
  
- Mas Draco, eu sou uma sangue puro.  
  
- Mas é pobre.  
  
- Mas posso ser uma grande dama ao seu lado, é só você pedir.  
  
- Você acha que eu andaria com alguém com uniformes de Segunda mão e livros remendados.  
  
- Se eu tivesse tudo novo, você olharia para mim?  
  
- Depende.  
  
Ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto e disse me de uma semana. Draco estava tão assustado que nem reagiu mas seu coração bateu tão rápido que ele nem sabia se ainda estava em pé. Ele pegou a caixa e foi para as masmorra pois teria o período livre e queria pensar em algumas coisas.   
  
Severo levantou e junto com Hermione que foi para as masmorras assistir novamente a aula com a Lufa-lufa e Corvival afinal as aulas de Sybilla eram inúteis e por isso ela largou esse curso. Eram dois períodos livres por semana em um ela assistia aula e em outro( no caso de hoje) ela iria ajudar Severo a dar a aula para o terceiro ano ele explicava o que queria e sentava em sua cátedra enquanto ela ensinava a preparar os ingredientes e vistoriava os trabalhos até tirando e dando pontos, Severo estava tão ocupado em ler e escrever fórmulas que nem se dava conta que quem dava a aula era ela. Ele só introduzia o assunto o resto era com ela.  
  
Hermione estava a dias querendo conversar com ele, mas com as detenções ela acabou nem trabalhando mais, hoje finalmente teria o seu segundo dia de trabalho, se bem que ela lera todos os livros da biblioteca particular de Severo e por isso poderia contar essas horas como trabalho pretado.  
  
A aula correu bem, como andavam correndo as aulas desde que ela assumira a parte do preparo, era um dia de período duplo de poções para ela, ao sair a Lufa-lufa e corvival, era grifinória e sonserina do primeiro ano.  
  
- Hermione, venha aqui por favor.  
  
- Sim sr. Snape.  
  
- Você quer assumir o primeiro ano e o quarto para mim, já que você está livre nesses horários, só essas aulas.  
  
- Claro, quando eu inicio.  
  
- Agora- Disse Severo se levantando, juntando as coisas e dizendo- preciso fazer isso aqui e para tal vou precisar de todo o tempo do mundo hoje, você tem poções depois do almoço não?   
  
- Sim.  
  
- Bem, na hora do almoço venha para a minha sala, almoçaremos lá e traga as sua pesquisas ok!?  
  
- Sim sr. Até mais tarde. Espere um pouco, eu teria vôo agora.  
  
- A senhorita faz muita questão dessa aula?  
  
- Na verdade eu detesto, mas...  
  
- Perfeito, vou falar com Madame Hooch e duvido que ela não vá liberar você das aulas de vôo.  
  
- Obrigada!  
  
- Tudo bem. Boa sorte com a tua primeira aula, a matéria está anotada ali- ele apontou para um rolo de pergaminho enorme na cátedra- e anote tudo o que der para eles e faça a chamada, eu vou dar as outras aulas deles e não me faça parecer perdido.  
  
- Como o senhor quiser!  
  
Severo saiu da sala, para estranheza dos alunos que já estava na aula. Hermione sentou na cátedra e olhou para o pergaminho vendo a poção que fariam.  
  
Hermione vendo que o último aluno entrara na sala começou o seu discurso.  
  
- Bom dia turma, bem a partir de agora eu darei aula de poções para você todas as quartas-feiras.  
  
- Só nas quartas?- perguntou uma menina da Grifinória.  
  
- Sim, somente nas quartas a outra aula você terão com o professor Snape como sempre.  
  
Ouviu-se um AH geral , grifinorios por Ter uma aula com o Snape e sonserinos por Ter uma aula sem o Snape.  
  
- A srta é da Grifinória não?- perguntou um garoto mal encarado da sonserina  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Protecionismo a Grifinória de agora em diante- ouviu-se em pequenos cochichos entre os sonserinos.  
  
- Bem, não vou proteger ninguém, quem errar as poções ou não se comportar vai perder pontos, agora abram o livro na página, bem deixa eu ver, 22, quero que façam uma leitura bem dinâmica enquanto eu coloco a receita da poção de hoje no quadro assim que eu terminar começaremos a trabalhar.  
  
Todos leram e após a leitura ouviram uma breve explanação de Hermione, ela então começou a mostrar para os alunos como preparar os ingredientes como obter as medidas exatas e como verificar o ponto da poção. Resultado, todas as poções corretas, 10 pontos a mais para ambas as casas, uma aula tranqüila que até terminou mais cedo pois ela não poderia dar outro assunto em 15 min. Mione passou um tema aparentemente leve e ao saírem Severo entrou por uma porta nos fundos para buscar algumas coisa que precisava e ouviu o seguinte comentário que o deixou preocupado, os alunos sonserinos comentavam que essa tinha sido a melhor aula de poções que eles já tiveram. Hermione também ouviu o comentário e teria ficado feliz se não tivesse primeiro visto Severo logo atras deles.  
  
Todos saíram menos Hermione e Severo, ela não sabia o que dizer afinal não queria que ele se magoasse com o comentário dos alunos de sua própria casa.  
  
- Desculpe Sr. Snape, se quiser eu posso deixar a turma aos seus cuidados.  
  
- Por que me pede desculpas, você não fez nada, eu estava ouvindo a sua aula e bem, você tem uma paciência que eu não tenho nem em sonhos.  
  
Hermione deu em breve sorriso até que ele começou a falar de novo.  
  
- Bem, se eu fosse aluno iria preferir Ter aulas com uma linda senhorita a um velho resmungão como eu.  
  
Hermione corou furiosamente ele a chamou de linda, ela nunca imaginava ouvir algo nesse gênero dele, seu coração bateu descompassado como quando namorava Victor Krum. Ela sabia o que era isso, mas jamais teria esse tipo de sentimento por Severo.  
  
- Não é bem assim, o senhor não é velho, e não é feio ah quero dizer não é um problema a aparência é, a sua aparência,...  
  
- Tudo bem, eu entendi, não precisa ficar vermelha.  
  
- É que está muito quente aqui.- " ele notou que eu estou vermelha, ai como eu vou conseguir trabalhar agora?"- pensava Hermione.  
  
" Quente, desculpa esfarrapada, aqui está frio como sempre esteve. Mas pelo menos já sei que digamos agrado-a."- pensava Severo sorrindo de modo praticamente imperceptível.  
  
- Vamos trabalhar que ganhamos mais.  
  
- Sim, o que o senhor quer que eu faça.  
  
- Para começo de conversa gostaria que fossemos a minha sala, me ajude com essas coisas, não posso usar magia para levitar tudo isso ou para encolher isso tudo.  
  
- Claro, claro, o que eu levo.   
  
- Essas garrafas aí?  
  
- Isso ai não é muito peso para o senhor?  
  
- Claro que não, e também não vou deixar uma mulher levar esse peso.  
  
- Ah entendo -" que cavalheiro, ai Hermione, pare de pensar essas coisa."  
  
Ambos se encaminharam para a sala de Severo onde almoçaram trabalhando, Hermione e Severo fundiram as receitas que ambos desenvolveram e viram que o resultado era bem inusitado pois ao convidar Sybilla para um chá, Hermione deu a ela um bolinho. Bem, vamos voltar no tempo e ver esse encontro mágico.  
  
- Severo, está certo, aparentemente a poção está correta, mas como saber se ela funciona como queremos?  
  
- Não sei, mas vamos descobrir mais cedo ou ... o que é aquilo?  
  
- Uma coruja.  
  
- Isso eu sei, o que ela faz aqui?  
  
- O que toda a coruja faz, traz uma carta.  
  
- Mas para quem?  
  
- Para você ou para mim.  
  
- Dá para parar de me responder.  
  
- Mas por que pergunta se não quer resposta?  
  
- Pergunto de mim para mim.  
  
- Ah tá.  
  
- Bem, vamos ver.- Severo pegou o envelope cor de rosa e disse - De Sybilla, para ti.  
  
- Sybilla, mas o que ela quer comigo.  
  
- Como eu vou saber? Leia isso logo.  
  
"Srta. Granger,  
  
Andei lendo o tarô para a srta e por isso sei que andas bem, mais do que isso, sei que estas trabalhando para Severo.  
  
Mas também, vi um desastre e gostaria de te orientar. Por isso gostaria que tu viesses encontrar comigo um dia que puderes, é claro, para tomarmos um chá. Mas tem que ser logo pois o desastre se aproxima a passos largos.  
  
Sybila."  
  
- O desastre se aproxima a passos largos...- Hermione terminou de ler para Severo que não esboçou reação.  
  
- Então o senhor não vai rir?  
  
- Não sei se dou risada ou se sento e choro, como alguém pode ser tão sem cérebro, sem noção de ridículo, sem jeito.  
  
- O que eu faço?  
  
- Tive uma idéia, marque o chá com ela para sábado de tarde, até lá nos observamos o que ela mais come e organizamos isso com a nossa poção, ela é perfeitamente burra para não se dar conta que está enfeitiçada.  
  
- Mas como nós vamos fazer ela descer da torre onde ela se trancou para observar o que ela come?  
  
- Ai é que eu entro.  
  
- Ela ama o senhor, e o senhor o que sente por ela.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- O que sente quando a vê?  
  
- Medo, vontade de sair correndo, nojo, vontade de rir, vontade de bater nela, essas coisas.  
  
- Medo?  
  
- Sim, uma pessoa que se veste como ela é capaz de tudo.  
  
- Hihihihihihhihihihihihihihihi! Eu nunca vi por esse ângulo.  
  
- Lembra dos anões do Lockhart no dia dos namorados?  
  
- Lembro.  
  
- Ela me mandou uma mensagem.  
  
- Mas como ninguém soube?   
  
- Eu estava sozinho quando recebi a mensagem e pedi para que nada fosse comentado.  
  
- Entendo. Não é muito agradável receber uma mensagem de amor dela.  
  
- Não é agradável receber qualquer tipo de manifestação daquela idiota.  
  
- Então o que eu escrevo.  
  
Severo ditou um texto que ela prontamente escreveu.  
  
"Cara profa. Sybilla,  
  
Li com muita satisfação o seu recado, afinal acreditei que a srta me odiasse.   
  
Eu obviamente adoraria tomar um chá com a senhorita, mas eu tenho um programa melhor, podemos fazer um piquenique na beira da floresta proibida sábado, o que a srta acha?  
  
Não se preocupe, eu preparo tudo. Pode ser as 17 horas, poderias tomar o chá das 17 horas juntas.  
  
Ah! Tenho algo a lhe confidenciar, meu chefe, o professor Snape, me disse que sente a sua falta nas refeições, afinal tem um lugar vago logo do lado dele.  
  
Me responda no jantar pois eu e o prof Snape vamos trabalhar por todo o horário de almoço,  
  
Da   
  
Hermione."  
  
- Essa parte de dizer que o senhor está com saudade é só para ela correr para o salão principal agora. E ficar lá até o jantar.  
  
- Cada um com a sua mania. Mas se eu não me molestar dessa forma nunca vamos testar essa poção.  
  
Hermione foi Ter aula de historia da magia e logo após ela foi para trato com criatura mágicas.  
  
As aulas passaram reto por Hermione que pensava nas sensações que vinha sentindo perto de Severo não podia se apaixonar por ele afinal era seu professor, seu chefe, com certeza era mais velho que o seu pai e se não fosse, teria idade para ser o seu pai e tinha mais uma, ele era Severo Snape.  
  
Não demorou muito e lá estava ela na mesa dos professores conversando com Severo, repassando o plano chá das 5 quando Sybila entrou, na verdade Severo e Hermione não a viram, sentiram o cheiro enjoativo do maldito perfume que ela usava, era forte de tal maneira que todo o salão sentia e alguns até enjoaram.  
  
- Sybila, quanto tempo que não a víamos.- falou Severo tentando puxar um papo com ela e esquecer aquele cheiro.  
  
- Tempo o suficiente para você sentir a minha falta.  
  
- Eu jamais sentiria falta de você, nem por um segundo.  
  
- Tá bom. " ele pensa que eu não sei que ele morre de saudade de mim." Hermione querida, vamos sim fazer esse piquenique sábado, quem sabe você Sev...  
  
- Eu não, tenho mais o que fazer.- cortou Severo se livrando do trabalho sujo.   
  
- Melhor, eu preciso Ter uma conversa com a Hermione de mulher para mulher.  
  
- E como você pretende fazer isso? -perguntou Severo  
  
- Não sei, afinal Hermione é uma menina não uma mulher. Não é querido?  
  
- Nunca mais me chame assim srta Trelawney, e eu não falava de Hermione, falava de você que pode dizer que é tudo menos uma mulher.  
  
Sybila estava com os olhos cheios d'água quando Severo se levantou e saiu do salão sem ao menos tocar na comida. Hermione estava horrorizada sabia que o seu chefe era antipático, boçal, tirano, chato, rabugento e isso só para citar as suas qualidades, mas aí para ser grosso a esse modo ela nunca vira. Dumbledore ouvira a conversa e morrendo de pena da pobrezinha foi lá e a abraçou( sujando toda a sua roupa com maquiagem em excesso que saia dos olhos dela junto com as lágrimas.) Minerva parou do lado de Hermione e disse.  
  
- Agora a senhorita entende por que a queria afastada daquele homem, primeiro ele te envolve depois faz isso aí.   
  
- O que ?  
  
- Se afaste dele enquanto ainda não está fazendo planos para o futuro com ele.  
  
- Eu não gosto dele, pelo menos não assim.  
  
- Escute bem, eu salvei uma, mas se você não quer ajuda para se afastar de Severo eu nada posso fazer.  
  
- Está falando de Lilian, eu soube que eles se gostaram e de repente ela se diz apaixonada por Thiago Potter e larga Severo, foi a senhora?  
  
- Eu não fiz nada a não ser abrir os olhos dela para o fato de nenhum Snape ser boa coisa.  
  
Amanhã caso tenha alguém ai, me mande uma mensagem viu eu ficaria profundamente feliz! 


	12. Os Snape não prestam Mione nem o pai mui...

Cap. 12 Os Snape não prestam Mione nem o pai muito menos o filho  
  
Após esse jantar Hermione foi trabalhar como sempre ia desde que tinha conseguido o emprego, encontrou Severo sentado em um sofá perto da lareira. Ele a olhou e disse.  
  
- Espero que a senhorita me perdoe por todo aquele escândalo no salão principal, é que eu realmente não suporto aquela mulher, ainda mais quando ela dá em cima de mim desse jeito.  
  
- Tudo bem, eu não me importei.- disse pensativa Hermione  
  
- Afinal, o que aconteceu lá, o que Minerva falou para você, eu vi que ela falou algo contigo.  
  
- Nada de importante.  
  
- Não minta para mim, você é minha funcionária e não pode mentir para mim.  
  
- Desculpe, na verdade ela disse que, bem, que os Snape's, que eles ou melhor você assim...  
  
- Que não prestamos e que a senhorita deve se afastar de mim?  
  
- Isso.- disse levemente corada.  
  
- Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer.  
  
- Porquê?  
  
- Bem, vou te contar uma história, e daí a senhorita decide se fica ao meu lado ou parte como todas as mulheres que eu tentei aproximar de mim.  
  
- Foram muitas?  
  
- Na verdade, duas. Mas vou começar do início, bem, meu pai, minha mãe, Lord Voldemort e Minerva foram colegas, Minerva era monitora da Grifinória, meu pai era monitor da sonserina, minha mãe era monitora da corvival e Lord Voldemort era chefe dos monitores. Minerva era a namorada do meu pai, e usava o meu pai para se aproximar do seu verdadeiro amor, Voldemort.  
  
- O que?  
  
- Isso mesmo. Ela usava o meu pai para chegar perto de Tom Riddle e esse, ele estava de olho em uma amiga de Minerva. Bem, meu pai descobriu a intenção de Minerva e terminou com ela, não apenas isso, começou uma relação com uma moça que Minerva odiava por vaidades só para perturbar Minerva, essa moça acabou se tornando a minha mãe e senhora Snape e Minerva ficou sozinha sonhando com o dia que Voldemort fosse largar as trevas e viesse busca-la em um cavalo branco e violinos além de toda aquela baboseira de meninas mimadas. Ela ficou em Hogwarts primeiro como assistente de Dumbledore depois como diretora da Grifinória e professora e quando eu entrei em Hogwarts ela virou vice-diretora. Bem, meu pai era um comensal, minha mãe também, meus amigos também eram comensais só eu não era, eu e minha namorada na época...  
  
- Lilian?  
  
- Isso, Lilian, ela era a minha única ligação com o mundo sem trevas, era a saída de um túnel escuro para mim e sabe o que aconteceu? Minerva, ela se vingou do meu pai em mim, ela vê o meu pai em mim, ela afastou Lilian de mim ela disse para Lilian que eu era um comensal que eu havia tentado atacar ela, ela forjou provas e Lilian acreditou e foi consolada por aquele Potter. Que acabou casando com ela. E eu fiquei aqui para desgraça de Minerva, mas não sem antes realmente virar um comensal, eu pedi a Voldemort que tirasse Thiago do meu caminho, eu estava disposto assumir Harry como filho se fosse para ficar com ela Voldemort disse que me daria Lilian e ele a matou, eu tentei impedir mas não me deixaram entrar na casa, pedi ajuda a Dumbledore e ele disse que eu deveria terminar os meus estudos e ir dar aula em Hogwarts.- chegando nesse trecho da conversa( do monologo na verdade) lagrimas rolavam dos olhos de Severo, Hermione ficou com pena dele, sentia que ele realmente sentia um remorso enorme não se conteve, sentou no marco do sofá e abraçou Severo e foi correspondida, ali estava uma cena inusitada, Severo chorando abraçado em Hermione ela acariciava seus cabelos e dizia aos cochichos para ele.  
  
- Vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou aqui.  
  
- Eu sinto tanto Hermione,.... como eu sinto..... eu não queria os Potter Mortos,..... não queria acabar..... com a infância de Harry. - Falava entre soluços - Eu só queria o meu amor de volta.  
  
- Eu sei, eu sei o que é Ter quem se ama tão perto e tão longe.- Severo soltou-se de Hermione olhou para ela e disse.  
  
- Você vai me deixar, eu sei que agora só está com pena por que eu estou chorando mas assim que passar você vai embora e nunca mais vai voltar. Minerva sempre faz isso.  
  
- Eu não vou, vou ficar, você foi muito bom comigo para eu te dar as costas agora.  
  
- Não a quero aqui só por gratidão.  
  
- Sou grata, mas não estou e nem estarei aqui por isso. " o que eu estou dizendo? E agora, o que ele vai pensar de mim?"  
  
- Então por que está? " Ela me ama, não pode ser, ela me ama."  
  
- Estou aqui por que nós temos um trabalho muito importante para fazer. " Burra, burra! Ei, por que eu estou pensando isso?"   
  
- Ah era isso. " Viu seu idiota, ela é linda demais para te amar!" Bem, vamos trabalhar.  
  
- Espere, o que aconteceu quando você disse que não queria mais ser um comensal para Voldemort?  
  
- Você não teme o nome dele?  
  
- Não, acho ridículo chama-lo de aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado ou de Você-sabe-quem.  
  
- Eu também acho, bem, eu não disse, estou dando uma de como é que vocês dizem no mundo trouxa, 005  
  
- 007  
  
- Isso!   
  
- É um espião.  
  
- Sim, eu sei que é a posição mais perigosa que eu poderia tomar, mas ser um bruxo das trevas e bem mais perigoso e eu sou um homem.  
  
- Como poucos- cochichou ela, mas foi ouvida.  
  
- O que disse?  
  
- Comeu pouco, você comeu muito pouco, vou pedir algo para nós. Já volto.  
  
- Por que não usa o pó de flú para pedir.  
  
- Quero conhecer a cozinha.   
  
- Vai pensar no que fazer ou fugir de mim?  
  
- Já volto, antes de você dizer Poção para dominiu mental.  
  
- Hihihi. Então está bem.  
  
E ela não mentia, em dois minutinhos estava de volta com uma bandeja e muita comida e bebida, severo estava já sem a capa e mexendo nas achas da fogueira.  
  
- Voltei.  
  
- Eu vi, o que trouxe aí.  
  
- Deixa eu ver um frango, arroz, salada, batatas fritas, suco de abóbora e uva, e tortinhas de abóbora, cocô, baunilha, doce de leite e chocolate. Faltou algo.  
  
- Sim, as panelas, os elfos os grandes fornos, você trouxe quase toda a cozinha.  
  
- Claro, não sabia o que você gosta, então eu trouxe um pouco de cada coisa.  
  
- Gênio!  
  
- Obrigada. Ela pegou a varinha e conjurou uma mesa de dois lugares onde dispôs as coisas convidou ele para sentar.  
  
- O que você está olhando Severo, não beba isso, vamos beber um vinho, vou busca-lo.  
  
Ele buscou o vinho e as taças e enquanto escolhia um bom vinho, fez com que as luzes do lugar se apagassem e não mais acendessem. Ele chegou e pegou um castiçal, colocou três velas e as acendeu colocando o castiçal no meio da mesa e dizendo:  
  
- Se importa em Ter um jantar romântico Comigo?  
  
- Romântico, como assim?  
  
- A luz de velas. As luzes não acendem.  
  
- Tudo bem, espero que dê para fazer as poções assim.  
  
- Dá sim, não há problema, podemos prepara-las perto da lareira com a fogueira acessa.  
  
- Sim senhor. Mas espera um pouco, se é um jantar "romântico" faltam flores na mesa.  
  
- O que quer.  
  
- Rosas com de rosa.  
  
- Perfeito. -Ele apontou a varinha para o meio da mesa e conjurou um lindo buquê de rosas cor de rosa.  
  
- Mas afinal, por que tudo isso?  
  
- Não sei, as luzes se apagaram, normalmente isso ocorre aqui, são os fantasmas eles adoram, me pregar pesas, e por que não, afinal faz tanto tempo que não janto com uma garota que acho que deve ser algo que eu não me esqueça.  
  
- Então está bem, mas não vá se iludindo comigo, não vou dormir na sua cama por isso.  
  
- Que espécie de homem você pensa que eu sou?  
  
- Desculpe, eu esqueci que você é Severo Snape.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Você é diferente, não é como todos os outros que vê uma mulher e já quer dormir com ela.  
  
- Eu quero casar com você.  
  
- O que?- " será que ele gosta de mim, não pode ser, Hermione, por favor não fique nervosa."  
  
- Hihihihi peguei você.- "seu idiota o que você está dizendo, ela vai acabar ficando com medo." - falou apontando para ela e dando graças a meia luz que fazia ela não ver a vermelhidão na qual ele estava.  
  
- Senso de Humor, taí uma coisa que eu jamais esperava de você.  
  
- Só faço esse tipo de coisa com pessoas com quem eu gosto de estar perto.- mais vermelho.  
  
- Ah, pensei que me odiasse.  
  
- Sou diretor da sonserina, não posso gostar de uma grifinória ou os meu alunos perdem o respeito por mim, é assim que funciona.  
  
- Ah, então você representa na sala?  
  
- Para alguns sim.  
  
- Para quem você representa, ódio só para a senhorita, mas fico fingindo que suporto Crabbe e Goyle quando tenho vontade de mandar eles para uma escola de retardados, até abortos são mais jeitosos com poções.  
  
- Tens razão.   
  
- E os demais alunos?  
  
- Não, para os demais eu não finjo nada.  
  
- Odeia mesmo o Harry Potter?  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Por que ele é a prova que Thiago me venceu, é como se Thiago estivesse sempre rindo da minha cara.  
  
- Severo eu acho que você deveria começar vida nova.  
  
- Como assim, esquecer isso, se livrar dos fantasmas da Lilian e de Thiago Potter  
  
- Como?  
  
- Olhe para aquele porta retrato, tem uma foto de uma moça e você, a moça é Lilian certo?  
  
- Sim, troque de foto, coloque uma foto sua sem ela.  
  
- Eu não tenho.  
  
- Como não tem, ela me levava para tirar fotos, não tenho fotos sozinho, as que eu tirei ficaram com ela e depois disso eu não tirei mais, e as da formatura estão no álbum e eu não vou tira-las de lá.  
  
- Tá bom, quando fomos para a cidade tiramos umas ok?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Por que não.  
  
- Não fico bem em fotos.  
  
- Você está uma graça naquela.  
  
- Mas é por que estou com Lilian, sozinho não dá.  
  
- Eu faço você rir ok?  
  
- Tente.  
  
- Agora, vamos comer por que o jantar está esfriando.  
  
- Não está não, eu o encantei para não esfriar.  
  
Eles comeram sem falar mais uma palavra. Hermione pensava, quem será que era a outra mulher que Severo tentara aproximar de si e Minerva tentou afastar.Pensava, se questionava até que.  
  
- Não, eu não penso.  
  
- O que foi Severo?  
  
- Fiquei tão puto com a Sybila que esqueci por que ela estava conosco.  
  
- Não, eu também, e agora, não vou chama-la de novo depois disso tudo.  
  
- Eu nem quero. Eu realmente não penso de vez em quando.  
  
- Por que diz isso?  
  
- Por que nós não perguntamos para os elfos o que eles levam para ela.  
  
- Porque eles iriam desconfiar? Já sei, vou pedir para um elfo me deixar levar o café da manhã dela para pedir desculpas em seu nome daí eu espio o que ela come.  
  
- Brilhante, eu não teria pensado melhor.  
  
Eles prepararam as poções e conversaram um pouco mais.  
  
Dumbledore estava indo falar com Severo sobre as atitudes dele para com Sybila e falar sobre Hermione. Ao se aproximar ele ouviu vozes e assim como quem não quer nada, pós o ouvido na porta e escutou Severo e Hermione falar em tirar fotos ao espiar pela fechadura, viu um jantar a luz de velas e decidiu dar uma forcinha.  
  
- Trancae- falou apontando para a porta que deu um clic quase imperceptível.- olhou para a serpente que gradava a porta e disse, apenas destranque amanhã de manhã na hora do café.  
  
- Snif snif- foi o que respondeu a serpente.  
  
- É, você me entendeu.  
  
Dumbledore saiu bem de mansinho para não ser ouvido por ninguém, mas não adiantou, tinha uma gata olhando para ele, ela deu um salto e virou Minerva quase beijando Dumbledore de tão perto que ficou.  
  
- O que o senhor fez?  
  
- O certo Minerva, está na hora desses dois serem felizes.  
  
- Ela pode ser feliz com Potter, ou Weasley, por que tem que ser Severo?  
  
- Por que ela o ama.  
  
- Mentira.  
  
- Não, Minerva, eles são iguais se atraíram, ela ainda não percebeu, mas o ama. E você, é hora de relevar suas velhas feridas.  
  
- Eu fiquei sozinha por causa dele. E ele é um comensal da morte.  
  
- Era.  
  
- Não, uma vez comensal sempre comensal.  
  
- Então por você Ter feito de tudo para ficar com o sr. Riddle posso dizer que fará tudo por ele até morrer?  
  
- Não é bem assim.   
  
- Então, Severo tem minha total confiança, já mostrou mais de uma vez de que lado está.  
  
- Certo, certo, vou deixar tudo acontecer, mas acho errado tranca-los juntos.  
  
- Isso é minha decisão.  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Ahah, minha decisão, sem mas.  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Vamos dormir. Ah! vou passar a noite com a senhorita.  
  
- Por quê?  
  
- Para que não venha destranca-los durante a madrugada. A senhorita me recebe.  
  
- Será uma honra.  
  
- Então vamos.  
  
Proximo capitulo amanhã!  
  
Comentem caso alguém esteja ai! diga olá. eu ficarei eternamente grata.  
  
beijinhos,  
  
Susana Snape! 


	13. Como dormir assim?

Cap. 13 Como dormir assim?  
  
Enquanto Alvo seguia com Minerva para os aposentos dela, aonde ele havia se convidado para dormir, ele ficava pensando em quão inteligente ele era e que caso Severo perguntasse, bem Pirraça era o culpado afinal, após tantas brincadeiras uma a mais ou a menos não faria diferença em seu currículo. Mas só falaria de Pirraça se sentisse muito ódio vindo de Severo o que ele duvidava que iria sentir.  
  
Já no outro lado da parede, Severo dizia para Hermione.  
  
Bem, acredito que devemos começar a fazer essas poções ainda hoje, apontando a varinha para mesa essa desapareceu e eles se instalaram em frente a lareira para fazer os preparos (picar ervas, separar partes de insetos e de pequenos animais) e assim passaram boas duas horas, após preparar os ingredientes e fazerem as misturas de maneira exata, colocaram dois caldeirões na lareira e Severo olhando para Hermione e depois para o relógio disse.  
  
- É hora da senhorita ir dormir ou não conseguirá acordar amanhã.  
  
- Sim. Vou então, boa noite.  
  
- Boa noite.  
  
Hermione foi até a porta, e girou a maçaneta, a porta permaneceu trancada.  
  
- Severo, poderia destrancar a porta?  
  
- Ela não está trancada.- disse Severo estranhando o pedido de Hermione.  
  
- Como não está - ela empurrando a maçaneta jogou o corpo contra essa para mostrar a força que fazia e a porta nem se mexia.  
  
- Mas que esranho, vai ver está emperrada, deixa eu abrir para ti.- Severo, foi até a porta, tentou a força, nada, tentou feitiços, nada, a porta estava lacrada. - Não sei o que se passa, vou falar com Alvo. - Severo pegou pó de flu e chamou por Alvo nos aposentos deste, mas nada, ninguém atendeu. - Bem, Alvo deve estar dormindo.  
  
- E agora.  
  
- Vou arrumar o quarto para a senhorita ficar.  
  
- O quarto, como assim.  
  
Severo sumiu e ela nem se arriscou a segui-lo, depois de uns minutos ele veio dizendo.  
  
- Se quiser tomar uma banho, pode usar o meu banheiro. Bem, não tenho roupas de mulher aqui...  
  
- Posso pegar algo seu- " nunca, nunca, nunca, ele jamais deixaria por que tu mencionou isso."  
  
- Dependendo do que?- "desde que não sejam minhas roupas de baixo, doido, o que ela ia querer com isso"- pensou tendo que segurar o sorrisinho para não passar disso  
  
- Nada da cintura para baixo chefinho.  
  
Severo corou, parecia que ela tinha lido sua mente.  
  
- Nesse caso, sem problemas, mas vai Ter que devolver limpo.- " idiota, se isso é coisa que se diga, pensar 10 vezes antes de falar por que duas não estão adiantando."  
  
- Claro, não iríamos correr o risco do senhor sair por aí com uma camisa que emane o meu perfume. Hihihi  
  
- Engraçadinha.  
  
- Vou indo então. Mas, onde vou dormir?  
  
- Na cama, é claro.  
  
- E o senhor.- " dormir com o chefe antes do primeiro mês de trabalho não é bom."  
  
- Por que acha que tenho esse sofá.   
  
- Para receber mulheres aqui.   
  
- Não, imagina, mas várias vezes eu acabei dormindo nele enquanto estudava. - " 10 vezes não, pensar 15 vezes, ela vai achar que tu recebes uma mulher aqui por semana, pensa um pouco mais."  
  
- Então está, com licença.- " espero que ele não venha me espionar!"  
  
Ela deixou a porta meio aberta, para ver se ele se aproximaria, pois Hermione estava achando Severo muito estranho com ela, não sabia dizer ao certo se ele era desse jeito com os amigos ou se estava tentando dizer algo para ela. Na verdade ela não sabia o que sentia, afinal estava na banheira dele, onde ele se banhava, usando as coisas deles, obviamente conjurara para si uns sais e mais algumas coisas, loções, óleos que ela usava normalmente, para não sair do banho cheirando a Severo Snape.  
  
E na sala, ele sofria uma guerra interna, seu lado apaixonado estava na porta do banheiro sonhando com ela, seu lado racional estava sentado na sala lendo algo. Severo se levantou, largou o livro e foi para o quarto, porém não teve coragem de chegar a porta do banheiro, sentiu um cheiro maravilhoso meio doce de algo que ele nem imaginava existir, mas deveria ser algum produto feminino, sentiu que se chegasse perto da porta que o separava de Hermione, cometeria uma loucura e bem, ele não é muito chegado a loucuras. Severo separou uma camisa e uma bermuda ( que ganhou de Dumbledore, mas nunca usou por Ter o tom de vermelho da grifinória.) olhou para a porta mais uma vez e saiu ao sentir passos vindos de lá.   
  
Ela entrou no quarto meio desapontada afinal, não sabia se ficava feliz por Severo não Ter ido espia-la no banho ou se ficava triste.  
  
Mas era estranho, ele esteve no quarto, tinham roupas a esperando na cama. Mas nenhum olhar curioso a encontrou no banheiro.  
  
" Que pena!" pensou, corou se olhou no espelho e disse par si em um tom de cochicho.  
  
- Pena por que não queria intromissão no meu banho.  
  
Uma imagem( a dela é obvio) a olhou e disse.  
  
- Tens certeza que não queria intromissão?  
  
A verdadeira Mione, virou de costas para o espelho, e pensativa olhou-o novamente e disse.  
  
- Até agora tenho.  
  
Olhou as roupas, o que aquela bermuda fazia ali, ela tinha certeza que ele nunca a usara assim como ela não o faria, não combinava " com certeza é coisa do Dumbledore." Pegou a parte de baixo da lingerie e deu um jeito de lavar e secar usando magia, vestiu-a, vestiu a camisa que nela ficou quase um vestido, indo até um pouco abaixo dos quadris. Fechou do terceiro botão em diante e decidiu ir dar boa noite ao chefe, ver se ele tinha pego cobertor, etc...  
  
Severo ao ouvir a porta se abrir ver uma linda mulher de cabelos cheios e soltos com uma roupa mínima se aproximar, não desgrudou o olho, ela até perguntou.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- É essa camisa.  
  
- Qual é o problema?  
  
- Fica muito melhor em você - cochichou ele, ela não entendeu e perguntou o que ele disse a resposta foi, nada de importante.  
  
- Pegou tudo que precisa?  
  
- Sim Hermione, boa noite.  
  
- Não me conformo em você Ter que dormir aqui.- disse Hermione apontando para o sofá- o quarto é seu, eu sou a penetra.  
  
Severo se animou e disse.  
  
- Quer que eu durma na cama contigo é isso?- disse em um tom de ironia.  
  
- Hoje não - respondeu usando o mesmo tom  
  
- Uh, isso é uma chance?- ainda irônico.  
  
- Não, isso é um fora hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi!- Respondeu em tom cômico. Fazendo até ele rir.( para não chorar).  
  
- Falando sério, não faz parte da minha política deixar uma moça dormir no sofá, ainda mais uma moça que tem aula amanhã e precisa estar descansada. Boa noite. Ah! Por favor, não conte que ficou aqui.  
  
- O sr acha que eu quero que saibam vão dizer horrores, que nós temos um caso para baixo.  
  
- Por isso mesmo.  
  
- Durma bem professor.  
  
- Ei, se decida, me chama de Severo, de prof., de sr., que é isso? Me chame de Severo e deu.  
  
- Desculpe, eu ainda não me acostumei a vê-lo assim.  
  
- Assim como?  
  
- Sem sua "mascara" de professor tirano. Não sei como agir com você.- disse olhando para baixo.  
  
- Como sempre agiu não serve?  
  
- Não, eu agia com uma imagem sua, agora o vejo de outra forma que eu jamais imaginava que poderia existir. Não sei exatamente que falar para não dar um fora, não sei como agir. Só isso. Mas com o tempo eu aprendo.  
  
- Você tem que entender que na sala de aula, sou profissional não tem por que Ter emoções para com os alunos. Mas não quero que seja apenas uma aluna ou uma funcionária minha.  
  
- Mas então o que quer?- " ai, o que eu faço?" - Disse assustada  
  
- Quero que você seja uma amiga, que saiba que se precisar eu estou aqui. É isso.  
  
- Mas por que isso de uma hora para outra? E por que eu?  
  
- De uma hora para outra não, sempre te achei uma grande aluna e acredito que você será uma das única que conseguirá comigo- "idiota, porque foi disser isso, tomara que ela tenha caído nessa não estou pronto para falar de sentimentos com ela. Droga, ela está linda assim, tenho que faze-la ir, senão não vou me agüentar." - E estava precisando de uma ajuda aqui, como você deve estar vendo, na minha mesa- disse apontando para uma mesa com uma pilha de cartas- tenho muitos pedidos por poções para diversos lugares da Europa.  
  
- Nossas poções vão para toda Europa? - sem se dar conta que disse "nossa"  
  
- E além, não tem mais ninguém que faça esse tipo de poção e de alguma maneira desconhecida, a magia de Catherine está se espalhando.  
  
- Eu gostaria de ouvir a voz dela.  
  
- Eu não, ainda não temos um antídoto 100%, quando descobrirmos a fórmula certa, ai sim, por mim podemos ouvi-la, até a morte.  
  
- Está certo, vou dormir.  
  
- Vá.  
  
Severo se deitou no chão, de maneira que pudesse vê-la dormindo. Hermione o olhou e ele fingiu estar ali para cuidar da poção.  
  
No quarto, ela deitou na cama e se cobriu com um cobertor dele. Tapou-se até a cabeça e perguntou,   
  
"Como vou dormir, a cama cheira a ele, é como se eu estivesse dormindo com ele, e o pior é que não é ruim, é como se eu não corresse perigo algum em minha vida, será que é assim que uma mulher se sente nos braços dele? Hermione Granger, o que você está pensando, nunca mais pense isso, imagina o que teus pais diriam se você fosse para casa no Natal entrasse e dissesse pai, mãe, esse é o meu namorado, professor e chefe ele se chama Severo Snape. Com certeza a mamãe levaria um choque e o papai o receberia bem, mas após ele ir embora, me colocaria para fora de casa com alguma desculpa esfarrapada.  
  
Vou me concentrar, preciso dormir, dorme, dorme, carneiros pulam a cerca pra pastar já que o pasto da montanha é melhor que de lá 1, 2,3,4, 5 carneirinhos foram pastar 6,7,8 ficaram a cuidar... malditos carneiros, quero dormir, não consigo, tem algo me cuidando, sinto isso- ela destapou os olhos e olhou para a sala onde viu Severo disfarçar o olhar rapidamente- por que não, deve estar com ciúme d'eu estar na cama dele. Eu também não gostaria que dormisse na minha cama. Bem, ele é um cavalheiro não? Pare com esses pensamentos." De tanto pensar, ela acabou adormecendo.  
  
Severo a observava e ao ver que ela dormia não resistiu e foi vê-la de perto, ela estava deitada metade tapada metade não, a camisa dele que a cobria havia levantado deixando toda a perna direita dela de fora, ele tentou se segurar, ela poderia acordar a qualquer momento, mas esse foi um ato de reflexo não sabe quando o fez, apenas viu que sua mão acaricia a perna de Hermione quando esta já estava na altura dos quadris era mágico, mais mágico do que qualquer feitiço ou poção, sentir a pele macia dela em sua mão e isso o fazia sonhar com beijos e toques mais íntimos e autorizados por ela, não assim roubados. Ela parecia sentir que algo se passava e parecia gostar pois de repente se virou para o lado dele( sem acordar) ele sabia que tinha que sair dali ou aquela porta não abriria nunca pois ele não permitiria. Com muita força de vontade ele a cobriu e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta e se sentando de fronte a lareira onde fechou os olhos repassando os curtos momentos que teve a sensação nítida dela estar participando daquela singela carícia não só como receptora, mas parecia que ela lhe acariciava a alma enquanto ele afagava-lhe o corpo.  
  
Assim de olhos fechados, ele acabou dormindo sendo banhado com sonhos em que ela acordava e o pegava com a mão nela porém ao invés de manda-lo embora, ela o puxava para si e de uma troca de beijos passava para a mais deliciosa noite de amor que ele se lembrava, em meio de sussurros e suspiros apaixonado ele falava que a amava e era prontamente respondido com beijos que significavam o "eu também" mais especial que poderia receber, e é claro que a sensação de ter a pele dela unida a sua era extremamente prazerosa.  
  
Ele acordou sobressaltado, "o que era aquilo? Agora dou para Ter sonhos desse tipo, até pareço um adolescente sonhando com a moça mais linda da escola, tá, ela é a mais linda da escola, mas você Severo não é nem perto um adolescente." ele olhou para o quarto que ainda estava com a porta fechada, aproximou-se e bateu de leve, nada então ele abriu a porta e a encontrou dormindo ainda na mesma posição que estava quando ele a deixou. Foi até a porta e a abriu, do nada a porta abriu, ele olhou para a cobra que guardava o segredo de sua porta( a senha).   
  
- Por que você nos trancou?  
  
- Snif snif..- respondeu a cobra pondo a língua de fora.  
  
- Responda, você fala a minha língua.  
  
- Ordens superiores.- falou arrastadamente a cobra  
  
- O diretor?  
  
- Sim.  
  
Ele fechou a porta e ao olhar para dentro viu Hermione mirando-o com uma expressão de incredulidade.  
  
- Por que o diretor nos trancou aqui Severo?- Perguntou Hermione com um tom ingênuo, ainda com a camisa dele e os cabelos rebeldes por pentear.  
  
Oi Licca- chan.  
  
Muito obrigada pelo comentário, achei que ninguém estivesse lendo a fic, tipo estou colocando esses capitulos em tua homenagem!  
  
Beijos  
  
Susana! 


	14. Explicações, muito bem elaboras

Cap. 14 Explicações, muito bem elaboras  
  
- Estou lhe fazendo uma pergunta, não vai me responder?- Com certeza era uma situação muito difícil, estar assim entre a cruz e a espada, se desse um passo em falso, tinha certeza que estaria tudo perdido, não era apenas todo o trabalho perdido, eram sonhos e planos a concretizar.  
  
- Não sei- era a única resposta que não deveria ser dita, mas foi- como eu poderia lhe explicar algo que não tem explicação?  
  
- Não sabe, isso é impossível, quero uma resposta, você me deve isso.  
  
- Não sei por que lhe devo respostas, isso é um assunto meu, uma surpresa, mas você acabou com ela se saiu contando a quem não devia.  
  
Lucio quase pulava no pescoço de Catherine, ele tinha uma caixa uma linda caixa com adornos e flores que acabara de receber de seu filho com um bilhete que dizia.  
  
"Pai,   
  
Ganhei isso hoje de uma garota e achei a cara daquela menina mimada que se acha comensal. Tem uma música com uma voz inconfundível, você sabe de algum plano do Lord para espalhar essas coisas pela escola? Se soube por que não deixou eu ser o aluno que as espalhou ao invés do Potter? Não sei o que pretendem, mas espero saber por você o que está acontecendo.  
  
Ah! Vou precisar de mais dinheiro, aquele que você me deu está quase no fim, não quero ficar sem um galão para ir a Hogsmeade seria uma humilhação para a nossa casa.  
  
Draco"   
  
Primeiro, Lucio odiava o modo com Draco se referia a ele, desde pequeno a mãe o protegendo de levar boas surras quando o tratava como qualquer um, o mimando, usando o dinheiro dele;  
  
Segundo odiava não saber o que ocorria de baixo do próprio teto, Ter que saber por fora. Ter Draco ao longe mais bem informado que ele;  
  
Terceiro, odiava Catherine, era uma tortura tela como hospede ver o modo prepotente com que ela agia e ouvir ela dizendo é mentira, você nunca foi e nem nunca será melhor que o TRAIDOR.   
  
- Vamos lá mocinha, o que é isso?- ele alcançava a caixa para ela que pegou e abriu. Ouvindo a sua música.- Precisava fazer alusões a mim e a esta casa?   
  
- Venha, vou lhe contar tudo, mas não pode ser aos ouvidos do Lord.  
  
Eles desaparataram em frente a um bar na travessa tranco, entraram e foram para uma mesa isolada onde pediram ele uma cerveja e ela um copo de suco.  
  
- Pois bem, não estamos em casa, comece.  
  
- Bem, eu estava conversando com o Lord das trevas quando ele falou em planejar algo para usar minha voz e conseguir mais seguidores. Eu indo para meus aposentos encontrei uma caixa parecida com essa, decidi que faria caixas iguais e as espalharia, dei uma a um menino de Hogwarts e recebi pedidos de mais elas encantam a mente e assim eu vou formar uma exercito para o Lord. Mas é uma surpresa, por favor não conte.  
  
- Desde que eu leve credito também no final.  
  
- Uma mão lava a outra como dizem os trouxas.  
  
- Vamos voltar, preciso responder a Draco. Mas espere um pouco, você tem uma relação de quem comprou as caixas?  
  
- Sim.  
  
- E quem foi que deu essa a Draco?  
  
- Deixa eu ver, ah essa, ela foi a única desse modelo pedido, é a mais cara de todas.  
  
- Quem pediu!?  
  
- Virgínia Weasley  
  
- Quem?  
  
- Srta Weasley.  
  
- Vamos embora, perdi a vontade de beber.- Lúcio saiu deixando metade da cerveja na mesa, Cat bebeu em um gole só o seu suco e foi atras.   
  
Ao chegarem na mansão Malfoy, Lucio foi para seu quarto e redigiu uma carta para seu filho.  
  
" Draco,  
  
Catherine está por trás disso, é um plano para formar um exército ,tem uma poção que eu estou te mandando para evitar o encanto, eu sei que gente como nós não precisa, mas é melhor prevenir.  
  
Eu sei quem te deu isso, e te quero longe dessa desqualificada, pode se divertir com ela, mas não mais do que isso e tome cuidado para não a emprenhar, sabe como são as Weasley, engravidam até do vento. Caso você se apaixone pela moça, estará deserdado e sua mãe não poderá fazer nada.  
  
Estou te mandando mais dinheiro. Não volte para o natal, pois sua mãe quer sair do país para essas tolices de Segunda lua de mel, você sabe como é a sua mãe, ela não quer que você fique só com o Lord e com os comensais.  
  
Do teu pai,  
  
Lucio Malfoy"  
  
Era tudo que lhe faltava agora, Ter um neto ruivo. Ele mandou a caixa de volta e uma boa quantia em dinheiro.  
  
Catherine entrara em seu quarto pensando.  
  
" Até que é bom, esse imbecil achar que o plano é em favor do Lord, só assim terei ajuda, para espalhar e esconder do Lord os efeitos."  
  
Alguém batia a porta.  
  
- Quem é?  
  
- Advinha?  
  
- Entra Vince, você não precisa bater.  
  
- Venha ver Cat, Guilherme vai duelar com um cara.  
  
- Gui não muda, sempre arrumando problemas com Deus e o mundo.  
  
- Não é por problemas, o Lord quer testar um cara, um das antigas e como o melhor de nós nisso de duelo é o Guilherme.  
  
- Quem é o coitado que vai tentar enfrentar o Gui?  
  
- Um tal de Richard Brown.  
  
- Nossa, esse o Lord desencavou né? Ouvi falar dele a algum tempo ele era um dos três grandes como meu pai dizia.  
  
- Snape, Malfoy e Brown, ouvi o teu pai falar também. Parece o que o Lord fez uma proposta irrecusável, mas vamos.  
  
- Vamos.  
  
Os dois foram até a sala de estar onde tinha um bolo de gente sentada Guilherme em um canto, um Homem que deveria ser o tal Brown de costas para ele conversando com o Lord.  
  
- Bem, estamos todos aqui, então vou dizer aos novos que esse é Richard Brown.- Falava o Lord apontando a Richard que deu um leve sorriso.  
  
Catherine olhou para o homem e disse.  
  
- Vince, não sei porque, mas acredito que esse homem tem que entrar no meu caminho. - Cat tinha certeza do que falava, via aquele lindo sorrisinho em seu lado por toda a vida.  
  
- O que é isso Cat, ele é um dos antigos e tem idade para ser o teu pai.  
  
- Mas não é, será o meu homem.  
  
- Cat.  
  
- Vince, você sabe que quando eu boto algo na cabeça.  
  
- Só tira quando consegue, eu te conheço, foi a mesma coisa quando disse que Guilherme ia ser nosso amigo, você praticamente obrigou esse brigão solitário a se unir a nós.  
  
E o duelo começou, Guilherme era muito violento e Richard descobriu isso logo que foi jogado ao chão por um crucio e quando viu Guilherme estava montado nele batendo pra valer.  
  
Voldemort se indignou apontou a varinha para Guilherme e com um gesto o atirou contra uma parede.  
  
- Seu animal, não precisa matar Richard, o quero vivo, esqueceu do que eu te disse seu idiota.   
  
- Lord, permita que eu cuide do sr. Brown.  
  
- Tudo bem Catherine, eu ia mesmo pedir isso a você.  
  
Cat pegou Richard e o levou ao seu quarto onde o deitou, fez um feitiço de cura e começou a cuidar de seus ferimentos pois eles estavam bem feios.   
  
...................................................................................................................................................  
  
Três dias se passaram e Catherine já estava ficando assustada com o fato de Brown não despertar, até que nessa manhã, Richard finalmente abriu os olhos e ao ver que não estava no salão dos Malfoy tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu, se sentia muito fraco para tanto, olhou ao redor e viu uma moça parada na beirada de sua cama olhando para ele com uma expressão de alivio.  
  
- Quem é você e o que faz aqui?- perguntou ele.  
  
- Eu sou Catherine e estou cuidando de você Richard?  
  
- Obrigado, mas você já pode sair, estou bem.  
  
- Então saia você, esse quarto é meu. Você dormiu por 3 dias e vai querer me dizer que está bem, eu duvido, Guilherme bate forte mesmo e nos lugares certos. Teve um ótimo professor de Duelos, alguém que realmente sabia duelar, alguém que você nunca derrotou, por isso esse seu estado deplorável.  
  
- De quem pensas que fala. Menina mal educada.  
  
- De Severo Snape. Gui tinha 12 anos quando foi a pedido do Lord ensinado a duelar Snape o preparou para Ter que duelar sem varinha se assim precisa-se, mas Gui adorou essa idéia de bater nos outros e acabou procurando tutores que o ensinassem a bater.  
  
- E quem ensina isso, é inútil.  
  
- Inútil, mas você está ai a três dias.  
  
- Onde ele aprendeu isso.  
  
- No mundo trouxa é claro.  
  
- Por que Severo o ensinou a brigar sem a varinha?  
  
- Pergunte a Guilherme porque ao certo eu não sei, mas tenho a impressão que era para ele poder se defender se algo ocorresse, sei lá ser desarmado, Ter a varinha quebrada.  
  
- Ah! É, ele sempre pensava em tudo.  
  
- Só não em como salvar os amigos de Azkarban.  
  
- Bem, me ajude a sair daqui.  
  
- Não.  
  
- Como?  
  
- Não vai sair daqui, não até estar 100%, são ordens do Lord.  
  
- Droga.  
  
- Olha, eu trouxe uma sopa para você, precisa se alimentar, afinal passou três dias quase sem comer.  
  
- Obrigado, você é bem atenciosa para uma menina mal educada.  
  
- Menina tem certeza do que me chama.- Catherine deu uma voltinha e Richard a olhando de cima a baixo disse.  
  
- Uma garota mal educada.  
  
- Come isso logo e não enche.  
  
Catherine saiu batendo a porta atras de si e acabou nem ouvindo o que Richard cochichava.  
  
- Uma garota mal educada e linda.  
  
Richard comeu pensando em de alguma maneira chamar a atenção dela, já ficara tanto tempo sozinho e Lilá sempre lhe dizia para arrumar alguém para casar afinal ela não iria ficar muito tempo do seu lado. Não pretendia casar com ela, mas era uma distração a qual ele poderia se dar ao luxo.  
  
Catherine saiu muito brava, pretendia ser meiga com ele, mas não conseguiu, falar daquele homem era algo que a deixava cheia de ódio, tanto ódio que não conseguia ao menos ser um pouco ela mesma. Foi até a sala onde o Lord permanecia e bateu a porta, a porta abriu-se sozinha, Catherine entrou e viu o Lord sentado em uma poltrona a olhando.  
  
- Diga, o que faz aqui?  
  
- Eu venho lhe dizer que o Sr Brown acaba de acordar, ainda não está disposto, mas já está consciente.  
  
- E o que isso me interessa.  
  
- Pensei...  
  
- Esse é o problema de vocês, pensam demais. Eu não o quero consciente, o quero de pé, lutando. Você está demorando muito para deixa-lo em forma.- Voldemort apontou a varinha para Catherine.  
  
- Cruc...- ele começou a falar a sua habitual tortura, mas parou ao contemplar uma imagem na porta, um homem estava parado nela. Ele se aproximou e disse:  
  
- Lord das trevas, desculpe os dias dormindo, sei que não paga para eu dormir, a mocinha cuidou muito bem de mim.  
  
O Lord olhou Richard que parecia muito bem em pé olhou Catherine e disse.  
  
- Consciente você disse, ele parece totalmente reestabelecido.  
  
- Mas não para duelar Meu senhor, está penas bem, mas não forte- tentou enfeitar Cat.  
  
- Entendo, vão.  
  
- Sim- Ambos responderam se curvando e saindo.  
  
Ao bater a porta, Catherine olhou para ele como poderia estar em pé se não conseguia nem se mexer.  
  
- Não deixaria o Lord Maltratar uma Mocinha tão má e graciosa como você.  
  
- Se decida ou sou graciosa ou má?  
  
- É linda, a mais linda dessa casa e é má ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Como não seria a mais linda daqui, sou a única.  
  
- Não é, tem a Narcisa.  
  
- Ela está fora.  
  
- Tem a ...  
  
- Não tem "a" nada, só tem eu e deu.  
  
- Então não fui feliz.  
  
- Seria mais se me convidasse para sair.  
  
- Ah é, então a onde a senhorita pretende ir?  
  
- Seja criativo.  
  
- Ai....  
  
- O que foi- ela se aproximou dele e o segurou para que não fosse ao chão.  
  
- Estou tonto, será que nossa saída poderia ser direto para o seu quarto.- Brincou Richard  
  
- Não levo homens para minha cama de primeira.- Disse entre risos  
  
- Nem se esse homem estiver por desmaiar.- falou ele meio tonto.  
  
- Posso pensar no teu caso- ela o ajudou a ir para o quarto, o deitou na cama e ele lá adormeceu por mais algumas horas. 


	15. Explicações, não muito bem elaboradas

Cap. 15 Explicações, não muito bem elaboradas  
  
(Voltando a masmorra para 4 dias anteriores.)  
  
Hermione olhou o professor que nada disse e perguntou de novo.  
  
- Diretor tem algum motivo especial para nos trancar aqui?  
  
- É uma piada que ele faz comigo de vez em quando.- disse Severo improvisando algo em que ele acreditaria se fosse lhe dito.  
  
- Dumbledore e suas piadas.  
  
- Sim, Com certeza ele não sabia que a senhorita estaria aqui ainda resolveu fazer uma brincadeira comigo e bem, acabou pregando uma peça a nós dois. Peço desculpas por ele.  
  
- Tudo bem, mas você dormiu bem afinal, até eu adormecer você estava deitado no chão cuidando das poções?  
  
- Eu durmi bem sim, só estou um pouco dolorido, mas logo passa.  
  
- Sinto muito, vais Ter que dar aula dolorido. Se eu puder fazer algo?  
  
- Pode sim, vá se vestir por favor.  
  
- Está bem.  
  
Quando Hermione virou-se, Severo ficou a olhando afinal ela estava linda com aquela camisa que nela parecia um vestido curto.  
  
Eles estavam prontos para trabalhar mais um pouco, mas Severo decidiu que era melhor, Hermione ir para o seu quarto e fingir que dormiu lá, ela prontamente atendeu o pedido indo para o seu quarto na torre da Grifinória.  
  
Severo queria saber que história era essa de ficar preso no quarto, não que ele não tenha gostado, muito antes pelo contrário, havia tido umas das melhores noite de sua vida. Acreditava não ser melhor porque não pode tê-la em seus braços ao menos para aquece-la naquela masmorra tão fria.  
  
Ele ia até os aposentos de Dumbledore quando deu de cara com ele também indo para lá.  
  
- Prof. Dumbledore, o senhor não dormiu no seu quarto?  
  
- Na verdade não.  
  
- Gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta.  
  
- Eu também. Como foi a noite, passou-a bem?  
  
- Era exatamente sobre isso que eu gostaria de falar, por que me trancou lá?  
  
- Bem, eu achei que dar uma forcinha não faria mal.  
  
- Uma forcinha?  
  
- Sim, venha comigo- eles entraram na parte privativa do quarto( o dormitório)- bem, espero que não se importe de eu recebe-lo aqui Severo.  
  
- Imagina, tudo bem.  
  
- O que mesmo você queria saber, era por que o tranquei com a senhorita Granger.  
  
- É.  
  
- Vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Essa moça gosta de você, gosta muito, mas ainda não sabe disso. Achei que deixando vocês juntos fossem acabar se acertando.  
  
- Como assim se acertando?  
  
- Vai fazer essa cara de inocente para outro, você está amando ela, está no chão é melhor você ir até ela e falar de uma vez, pelo jeito perdeste a chance ontem não é? Que cara é essa, o que aconteceu?  
  
- Nada, não aconteceu nada ela dormiu no quarto e eu na sala, como tem que ser.  
  
Dumbledore o olhou com uma cara de indignação e começou a balançar a cabeça em um grande não.  
  
- Severo, eu tive uma discussão com a Minerva por nada, pelo menos você gostou da companhia?  
  
- Alvo, Minerva sabe?  
  
- Sim ela estava esperando Hermione em frente a sua sala quando eu os tranquei.  
  
- Não, então coitadinha da Hermione, essa cobra vai achar um monte de coisas.  
  
- Severo, não deve falar assim de Minerva.  
  
- Desculpe.  
  
- Vou falar com Minerva.  
  
- Melhor não, Hermione se acerta com ela.  
  
- Mas Minerva vai prejudicar Hermione, Alvo, me deixe falar com ela.  
  
- Não, ouça Severo, eu o quero como se você fosse meu filho.  
  
- Me sinto honrado por isso.  
  
- Mas se você falar com Minerva, vai acabar se complicando e complicando Hermione. Por favor, eu te peço não só como teu Chefe, mas como alguém que te presa muito Minerva não gosta de você e se você não conseguir esconder os teus sentimentos por Hermione perante Minerva, o que convenhamos você não vai conseguir poderá piorar a situação dela.  
  
- Como assim piorar?  
  
- Minerva adorava Hermione, na verdade ainda adora, e quer o que ela considera o melhor para ela. Primeiro, esse interesse dela por poções ao invés de Transfiguração para o trabalho final, ela aceitar ser a sua ajudante fizeram com que Minerva ficasse desgostosa com a discípula.  
  
- Sei, sei eu tenho receio que Minerva Prejudique Hermione.  
  
- Impossível, ela só poderia fazer isso mediante a notas, convenhamos nesse ponto Minerva nada pode fazer contra Hermione.  
  
- O que o senhor acha disso tudo?  
  
- De Hermione gostar de você, é normal afinal sempre temos uma aluna apaixonada por algum professor, lembra do Gilderoy?  
  
- Como não lembrar daquele palhaço e dos anões idiotas e feios dele.  
  
- Pois então você se lembra que Hermione era apaixonada por ele.  
  
- Isso era coisa de criança.  
  
- Certo, certo era coisa de criança, mas e as meninas do sétimo ano, elas realmente amavam ele, depois foi o Lupin que teve muita aluna amando ele. É normal as alunas se apaixonarem pelos professores.  
  
- Não estou falando disse.  
  
- Sei e eu nunca vi, mas entre vocês é diferente, ela ama você e se esse sorriso bobo no seu rosto diz o que eu acho que diz então você está realmente apaixonado por ela.  
  
- O que eu faço, ando sendo muito egoísta.  
  
- Todo o homem apaixonado é.   
  
- Estou querendo priva-la de viver, de ser o que ela quer, de Ter uma vida segura.  
  
- Ela é nascida trouxa, com ou sem você corre o mesmo perigo, ou melhor, sem você ela não tem como se defender de um ataque maciço.  
  
- É verdade, mas ela está mais em perigo comigo, que sou o traidor de Voldemort. E graças ao fato d'eu Ter me rebelado, digamos assim, eles estão querendo me matar mais do que nunca.  
  
- Inclusive, estou achando que você terá de fazer as pazes com o Lord das trevas, como vocês dizem.  
  
- Por quê?  
  
- Por que desde que você se desligou de Voldemort, o ministério não tem obtido sucesso em seus ataques aos comensais.  
  
- Quando precisarem, se precisarem é só me avisar.  
  
- Eu sei.  
  
- E então, vai convidá-la para sair no sábado?  
  
- Como?- " o que ele pretende?" Severo estava apavorado com a pergunta.  
  
- Ué, você ainda não falou com ela?  
  
- Falar o que?  
  
- As suas intenções, meu caro.  
  
- Estou estudando primeiro.- " Ai, tenho Que acabar com isso logo."  
  
- Ai, ai, ai, você é essa mania de não se jogar em nada, a vida já não lhe deu uma lição, vai lá e diz o que sente.  
  
- Estatuto de Hogwarts, é proibido relacionamento amoroso entre professores e alunas.  
  
- Severo, eu escrevi a maioria dessas regras, mas ela é sua funcionária, então pode.  
  
" Velho alcoviteiro. Será que eu não posso Ter certeza do que estou fazendo antes?"  
  
- Ela tem um chá com a Sybila sábado.  
  
- Ah entendo, mas o que a Sybila quer com ela.  
  
- Não me interessa... desculpe, quero dizer, eu não sei e ...  
  
- Deixa para lá, você detesta a Sybila, eu sei pergunte para Hermione e bem, me conte depois ok?  
  
- Como o senhor quiser. - " agora quer que eu dê uma de fofoqueiro." - Vou falar com Madame Hooch agora, com licença.  
  
- Tenha toda.   
  
Ao sair Severo viu um gato o esperando com uma bilhete, ele pegou e quando foi olhar para o gato esse já havia sumido. Ele abriu e leu:   
  
" Severo,  
  
eu descobri quais são os doces favoritos de Sybila e mais, pedia que os elfos os preparassem e os entregassem na masmorra no sábado às 15 horas, meu compromisso com ela é às 17 horas, teremos duas horas para preparar tudo e daí, é só me passar que tipo de coisa devo pedir para ela.  
  
Até mais tarde,  
  
Hermione."  
  
Severo leu e teve muitas idéias engraçadas como pedir que nas primeiras vezes que ela visse o diretor começar a dançar cancan, mas era tão ridículo que ele desistira. Iria deixar que ela decidisse o que pedir, era além de mais sensato, um surpresa. E Hermione se revelará muito boa nisso, descobrira isso quando Neville apareceu dão providentemente em sua sala para reclamar de Minerva.  
  
Hermione após escrever o bilhete, se dirigiu para a Grifinória, entrou e deu de cara com Minerva que estava sentada no sofá do salão comunal olhando em direção ao buraco do retrato, a esperando.  
  
- O que ele fez com você, se ele abusou de você Hermione me fale e eu dou um jeito nisso?- Minerva estava demonstrando uma preocupação muito grande, que não se sabe se era real ou apenas que era aparente.  
  
- Como assim prof. McGonagall?  
  
- Não se faça de desentendida, sei com quem você passou a noite, quero sabe, o que aconteceu, não me obrigue a pedir que a examinem.  
  
- A senhora não pode me obrigar a tirar a roupa para ninguém e mais, não aconteceu nada e se tivesse acontecido nada tinha a ver com a senhora.  
  
- Senhorita, devo lhe lembrar que sou sua professora e chefe da sua casa, não me obrigue a retirar pontos da nossa casa. Exijo mais respeito com a minha pessoa mocinha.  
  
- Professora, eu pensei que fosse minha amiga.  
  
- Eu sou.  
  
- Não, se fosse não me ameaçaria, não desconfiaria de mim, não estaria dando esse espetáculo, ainda bem, que não tem mais ninguém aqui para presenciar esse papel ridículo que a senhora está desempenhando, com todo o respeito é claro.  
  
- Eu não entendo Hermione, por que poções, por quê?  
  
- Não sei, apenas achei o assunto interessante, me dou bem nessa área, decidi faze-lo, em transfigurações não há nada que já não tenha sido explorado.  
  
- Entendo. Mas por que trabalhar com ele?  
  
- Por que não, a senhora sabe que ele vem me ajudando, ele tem sido muito prestativo e já que não posso entrar no seu lugar, eu vou ficar aqui, se a senhora sair eu entro, a senhora achou que eu estava amando ser a companheira de Severo?  
  
- Achei, desculpe. " Severo, que coisa ela tem alguma intimidade que nenhum outro aluno tem, vou ficar de olho."- realmente eu sinto muito por estar me intrometendo em, sua vida Hermione, mas eu vi o que Dumbledore fez, longe de mim querer questiona-lo, mas não achei certo ele fazer o que fez. Tentei soltá-los, mas ele não deixou e ainda foi passar a noite em meu quarto para me vigiar.  
  
- Nossa, a senhora sabe o porque disso?- "então Alvo tem algum interesse em Minerva, isso é bom saber para o futuro."- São as brincadeiras de Alvo, assim mesmo sem sentido para nós, só ele entende.   
  
- Está bem.  
  
- Bem, vou deixa-la ir dormir deve estar cansada.  
  
- Na verdade eu durmi como um neném, vou me trocar e ir para a biblioteca.  
  
- Eu ao contrario da senhorita vou me deitar um pouco, Alvo fica falando e gesticulando enquanto dorme e daí você já viu.  
  
- Sim- " uau, pelo jeito dormiram na mesma cama, senão ela não iria se importar com o sonambulismo dele."  
  
Hermione entrou em seu quarto quando se lembrou de um sonho muito estranho que teve, sonhou que acordara levemente na noite e que Severo estava lhe acariciando, era um sonho tão real que ela parecia sentir a textura de pele dele em sua perna, fora estranho por que no sonho ela se virara para ele com a intenção de sentir mais de chegar mais perto daquela sensação tão boa, mas de repente ele levanta sai e fecha a porta e ao acordar, ela estava deitada na mesma posição do sonho e com a porta fechada. Era estranho, mas será que fora real, será que ele não falaria nada caso isso tivesse realmente acontecido? Era o grande questionamento de Hermione que deitara na cama e parecia sentir aquele toque macio, carinhoso, cheio de inocência e malícia unidas no que podia-se traduzir como AMOR.  
  
Sonhos doces, ele os habitava, sonhos que nem o seu diário ficaria sabendo, uma coisa em comum, o seu príncipe encantado de cabelo negros e presos para trás( ela nunca o vira assim, achava que quem sabe ele não ficasse melhor desse jeito), olhos negros como duas onix's ele estava das maneiras mais estranhas possíveis em seu caminho, primeiro ela se tornava uma comensal e ele voltara para Voldemort por ela e eles viraram amantes, depois ele era um rei búlgaro que queria casar e a escolhera para ser sua rainha, e o último era intrigante, ela era sua assistente e no meio de uma poção ela a emprensara contra um caldeirão que ia até a sua cintura e lhe dando beijos a levara para o leito onde ele havia preparado lindas rosas azuis sobre a cama e ali em cima das rosas ela se entregou de corpo e alma. Coisas estranhas, muito estranhas, que ela desconhecia o motivo de habitarem a sua mente. Foi desperta, horas depois por uma coruja muito aflita que deixou um bilhete cair em seu colo.  
  
" Hermione,  
  
Por que você não veio a aula, não está se sentindo bem?  
  
Severo."  
  
O primeiro pensamento foi estranhar a pergunta, sua aula de poções era o segundo período da manhã, mas ao olhar no relógio, dera um grito, tão alto que a coruja quase caiu para trás de susto, era 12h 30 e ninguém se dera ao trabalho de acorda-la. Ela rapidamente escreveu.  
  
"Não entendo, cheguei aqui e encontrei Minerva, nos conversamos e ela disse que era para eu dormir mais um pouco, eu só deitei para ler antes de ir a biblioteca e acordei agora, com o seu bilhete, desculpe, eu sinto muito mesmo. O que eu perdi?  
  
Bem, não vou almoçar, vou pedir una bolinhos aos elfos e vou estudar.  
  
Até mais,  
  
Hermione."  
  
Ela mandou o bilhete, sem se importar em descrever o que Minerva queria com ela.  
  
Pediu os bolinhos e estudou até a hora de ir para a sua aula de aritmancia.  
  
Severo estava contente, Hermione era muito eficiente, em menos de um mês eles já tinham um antídoto bem mais eficaz, na verdade ele não entendia por que decidiu fazer esse tipo de pesquisa afinal para ele que era oriundo das trevas, a voz de Catherine não fazia lá grandes efeitos pois se fizessem, ela com certeza já teria dominado Voldemort.  
  
Deveria se preparar pois daria aula hoje o dia todo, ao consultar o seu horário viu.  
  
Manh  
  
Primeira aula: 7º ano Corvival e Lufa- lufa  
  
Segunda aula: 7º ano Grifinória e Sonserina  
  
Almoço  
  
Terceira aula: 2º Corvival e Sonserina  
  
Quarta aula: 6ª Corvival e Grifinória  
  
Janta  
  
Um dia inteiro para se incomodar ainda não lhe passara pela cabeça por que Dumbledore sempre alterava as turmas seria tão mais fácil, Ter sempre Grifinória e Sonserina, Corvival e Lufa-lufa, não, tinha que embaralhar tudo. Mas pelo menos daria aula para Hermione, agora pensando nela ele tinha que bolar um jeito de deixar a poção sem gosto para que a idiota não notasse.  
  
Foi para o café e percebeu algo estranho, a falta de Hermione. Notou um perfume doce e enjoado perto de si e ao virar-se viu Sybila sorrindo e dizendo-lhe que não havia ficado com ressentimento por seu comportamento com ela, afinal ela sabia que causava desconforto nos homens afinal ela era linda, mas Severo nem deu bola, estava vidrado na porta esperando ver Hermione entrar e nada terminado o café, ele foi o último a sair do salão, estranhando o não aparecimento da moça.  
  
Deu a primeira aula pensando em Hermione em por que ela não comera nada, descontou pontos como nunca afinal como aqueles idiotas não eram capazes de fazer poções simples.  
  
Terminada a aula com muitos acidentes e metade da turma na ala hospitalar, iria se acalmar afinal a veria e ela estaria bem, já estava convencido disso que em no máximo 5 minutos ela entraria meio que correndo como sempre, 5 minutos, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 ,14, 15 , finalmente a sala abriu ele olhou desesperado para a porta e viu Draco com seus dois capangas, seguido por algumas garotas da sonserina e logo após chegou Potter, Weasley e os demais. Mas faltava alguém, Severo iniciou a aula, mas ainda tinha um lugar vago na sala ao ouvir qualquer barulho perto da porta ele olhava rapidamente. Passou o tema da aula e foi sentar em sua cátedra enquanto os alunos faziam suas poções, até que Harry Potter se levantou e foi até o professor.  
  
- Posso saber o que o senhor pensa que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou mordazmente  
  
- Eu vim fazer algumas perguntas professor.  
  
- Pois faça de uma vez e caia fora.  
  
- O senhor está ajudando a Hermione, disso eu sei, mas eu gostaria de saber se ela passou a noite com o senhor?  
  
- O que?- Severo estava assustado mas fingiu não Ter entendido a pergunta.  
  
- É, ela não dormiu na grifinória, eu queria falar com ela e não a encontrei e ao acordar e ir ver se ela tinha chegado, a vi entrando e sendo recepcionada pela professora Minerva.  
  
- O que Minerva falou com Hermione? Quero dizer, com a srta Granger?  
  
- Eu não fiquei para ouvir.  
  
" garoto inutil"- pensou Severo.  
  
- Por que o senhor quer saber?  
  
- Curiosidade. Mas se era só isso.  
  
- Mas o senhor não me respondeu ela ficou lá ou não?  
  
- Não senhor Potter, ela passou a noite comigo sim, mas não onde o senhor pensa.  
  
- Onde ficaram.  
  
- Na biblioteca, mas isso não é da sua conta.  
  
- Obrigado professor, já vou me sentar.  
  
- Vai tarde- cochichou para si Severo.  
  
A aula passou e nada nem sinal de Hermione. Daí preocupado ele decidiu escrever um bilhete para ela:  
  
" Hermione,  
  
Por que você não veio a aula, não está se sentindo bem?  
  
Severo."  
  
E ficou esperando a resposta no almoço. Ele comia e olhava para a porta e nada, Sybila havia tirado o dia para perturba-lo dizendo que sabia que a forma com que ela a tratou naquele jantar era um a forma bem rara de expressar amor. Ele nem deu bola para a baboseira romântica da idiota até pensava. "Idiota, se você soubesse que quem eu realmente quero vai tomar chá contigo no sábado."  
  
Uma coruja entrou e largou um bilhete na frente de Severo, sabendo de quem era, ele o pegou e abriu depressa.  
  
"Não entendo, cheguei aqui e encontrei Minerva, nos conversamos e ela disse que era para eu dormir mais um pouco, eu só deitei para ler antes de ir a biblioteca e acordei agora, com o seu bilhete, desculpe, eu sinto muito mesmo. O que eu perdi?  
  
Bem, não vou almoçar, vou pedir una bolinhos aos elfos e vou estudar.  
  
Até mais,  
  
Hermione."  
  
Mais aliviado, Severo saiu do salão foi até a masmorra e escreveu.  
  
" Você perdeu três coisas muito engraçadas.  
  
1º Sybila dando em cima de mim na café da manhã dizendo que por ser linda faz com que os homens percam as estribeiras perto dela.  
  
2º Minha aula sobre poções removedora de pelos.  
  
3º A Sybila no almoço dizendo que eu amo e coisas do gênero, foi muito engraçado.   
  
Ah! Sábado a que horas pretendes vir para cá? Temos que ver como deixar a poção imperceptível ao paladar.  
  
Saiba que seu sumiço me deixou preocupado, ainda mais quando Harry Potter veio com perguntas como se você tinha passado a noite comigo e disse que a viu chegar de manhã e falar com Minerva, dez ele que não ouviu a conversa, mas eu não acredito que aquele bisbilhoteiro não tenha ouvido.  
  
Tem mais uma coisa, eu disse que nós ficamos na biblioteca, ele acreditou então já sabe, nós ficamos na biblioteca vendo algumas bibliografias.  
  
Até mais tarde, caso sinta-se muito fatigada, e queira tirar a noite para descansar me avise.  
  
Severo Snape." 


	16. O sábado mais divertido da minha vida

Cap. 16 O sábado mais divertido da minha vida.  
  
Querido diário!  
  
Sei que a muito eu não escrevo nada em ti. Mas é porque eu ando muito ocupada, como já te contei, ando trabalhando com o professor Snape( que está se revelando uma pessoa muito interessante não só por Ter muito conhecimento, mas também por sempre me surpreender, por se tornar um quase amigo). Já te contei que ficamos trancados uma noite inteira nos aposentos dele, também te disse que ele foi extremamente cavalheiro. Vou te contar o que aconteceu hoje.  
  
Bem, tudo começou quando eu acordei, teria aula de vôo, mas como Severo conseguiu me liberar dessa aula, eu fui para as masmorras trabalhar. Daí Severo veio com uma nova, eu tenho que fazer as provas de vôo e ele vai me ensinar, vê se pode Severo Snape, o temido professor de Poções vai me ensinar a voar, só quero ver. Mas depois dessa noticia inusitada, nos começamos a fazer as poções. Com uns ingredientes a mais para tirar o gosto estava tudo pronto até que às três horas, quando uns elfos entraram trazendo bandejas, garrafas com uns copos, etc... largaram tudo e saíram rápido não sei por que os elfos entram e saem tão rápido. Será que Severo os maltrata?  
  
Nós pegamos os doces e os começamos a colocar a poção na maioria, Severo marcou os que eu não deveria comer, ele coloriu o papel desses de rosa, cor que atrairia Sybila a come-los e os outro estavam com ao papeis brancos.  
  
Ele disse que eu deveria ordenar o que eu quisesse, mas deveria ser algo que ela fizesse por um tempo e mais eu poderia escolher o que quisesse.  
  
17 horas estava tudo pronto em um cesto, deixei metade das coisas na masmorra, não iríamos comer tanto, quem deve Ter ficado feliz com tanto doce foi Severo.  
  
Eu a esperei na entrada do castelo ela chegou, quase na hora e nós fomos para os jardins, sentamos e ela começou a falar comigo sobre Severo, dizendo que ele era dela, que ele a amava e que eu não iria atrapalhar, eu disse que por mim, a vida pessoal dele não fazia diferença para mim, mas ela continuou dizendo que queria a minha ajuda para conquista-lo. Eu disse que ia ver se poderia ajudar. Ela começou a comer, pegou direto um bolinho com o papel cor de rosa e comeu, um, dois, três até que ela entrou em uma espécie de transe e eu comecei a dizer.  
  
" Sybila, todas a vez que você vir Severo, vai propor casamento ao primeiro homem que estiver perto dele." Seria engraçado, nós bebemos um pouco mais de suco e eu disse que teria de ir, peguei a cesta e fui. Ela foi logo atras de mim. Subiu para a sua torre e eu fui para a masmorra.  
  
Meu chefe, tenho que chama-lo de uma forma só, pelo menos para você diário, Severo não estava lá, fato que eu estranhei mas tudo bem, peguei um livro e me sentei na poltrona e pus me a ler até que ele entrou, me olhou e perguntou o que eu tinha feito, começou a gritar comigo, disse que eu era uma inconseqüente que não tinha noção de o que aquela brincadeira com a Sybila tinha lhe causado que ela lhe trouxe um problema muito grande com o ministro da magia com quem ele conversava quando Sybila apareceu e fez um escândalo pedindo o ministro em casamento e declarando ódio a Severo. Ele me xingou, eu só queria ajudar pensei que seria divertido que nós riríamos juntos da situação, jamais pensei que isso poderia em uma remota hipótese atrapalha-lo, o que eu sei é que eu saí de lá muito triste e não volto sei que eu disse que ele era muito interessante quase um amigo, mas ainda bem que a palavra quase existe.  
  
Bem, a poção funciona.  
  
Perdi meu emprego.  
  
Perdi quem me ajudava a fazer as poções para o meu trabalho.  
  
Perdi um quase amigo.  
  
Perdi alguém muito especial, é eu não sei por que, mas eu perdi algo muito maior, parece que estar de mal com ele é estar de mal comigo mesma, isso é estranho por que eu achava que ele era detestável, depois eu fui vendo ele de outro jeito, eu o acha muito bonito hoje diário, por dentro e por fora também, existe um grande charme nele nos modos, na voz melosa e letal com a qual ele fala enquanto recita as fórmulas das poções em aula, o modo que ele usa, polido e descontraído para falar comigo. E ainda tem o olhar, penetrante parece que ele vê minha alma, me sinto nua perto dele. Já peguei os olhos deles brilhando em minha direção  
  
O que eu estou escrevendo, até parece que eu estou apaixonada por ele.  
  
Não, isso é loucura, ele é meu professor, meu chefe, tem idade para ser meu pai.  
  
" Mas ele não é."- era o que ela pensava.  
  
Diário, não sei mais nada, eu pensei em ganhar um dinheiro, assegurar a minha vaga aqui, não em amar Severo.  
  
" O que eu escrevi amar, não é possível, eu não posso estar amando ele, não posso."  
  
Não, eu não amo, desculpe.  
  
Até mais diário.  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
" O pior, é que eu amo."  
  
Hermione estava muito mal com tudo que havia acontecido mas acreditava que era melhor se afastar dele agora ou iria realmente ama-lo com todas as suas forças e daí estaria perdida qualquer alternativa de ser diretora da Grifinória.  
  
- MALDITO SEJAS TU, IDIOTA, QUANDO PENSO QUE ESTÁ TUDO BEM, EU SEMPRE FAÇO ISSO.- severo berrava enquanto quebrava as coisas, descontrolado, seu amor se fora, ele nem teve chance de se aproximar dela como queria- eu não pude nem falar o quanto amava, por que eu me descontrolei daquela forma, maldita Sybila.  
  
Ele agora estava sentado no chão olhando para todos os ingredientes e vidros quebrados, muitos estavam tentando sair, ele chorava e jogava coisas para que aqueles bichos ficassem quietos. O silencio tomou conta da sala e ele bolava uma maneira de faze-la voltar.  
  
" Será que se eu der um presente para ela. Não, ela não é do tipo que conquista-se com um presente. Já sei, já sei."  
  
Sábado, ou melhor o resto do sábado ela não vira ele em lugar algum, não jantara.  
  
Domingo nada, Severo parecia que não comia nada por que ninguém saia ou entrava da sua masmorra. Estava ficando preocupada.  
  
Segunda, teria aula com ele, o veria, que nada Papoula deu a aula alegando que Severo pediu uma semana para ficar com suas pesquisas.  
  
- Mione, Mione- chamou Harry  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Por que você não disse que o Snape estava de folga.  
  
- Eu não sabia.  
  
- A tá, conta outra.  
  
- Não enche Harry.   
  
- Desculpe, eu em que mal humor.  
  
Hermione durante o almoço recebeu algo que a espantara, era um embrulho com uma carta.  
  
"Hermione  
  
Desculpe-me, fui um idiota, não sei o que me deu, por favor, reconsidere eu não consigo mais fazer isso sozinho.  
  
Severo!"  
  
E no embrulho, tinha um livro, era sobre poções.  
  
Chamava-se poções através do século, muitos trabalhos estavam publicados e ao abrir em na parte das poções atuais viu muitas páginas com trabalhos de Severo e deu um grande salto que fez todos no salão olhar para ela.  
  
- O que foi Mione?- Ron estranhava a atitude dela e a olhava com muita curiosidade.  
  
- Olhe isso.  
  
"Poções para o domínio da mente  
  
Por Hermione Granger( Hogwarts, Julho de 2006)  
  
Venho por alguns anos estudando poções que dominam e fulminam a mete humana e por esse motivo comecei a desenvolver o meu trabalho sobre esse tema mostrando avanços em pesquisas desenvolvidas por mim.  
  
Primeiramente observando vários livros vi ingredientes em comum em algumas poções e decide mistura-los para Ter uma noção do domínio mental puro..."  
  
- O que é isso!?  
  
- Meu trabalho de conclusão.  
  
- Ou melhor, era o meu rascunho inicial, já tenho outro bem mais desenvolvido, mas não entendo. Licença gente, vou para meu quarto.  
  
Ela não foi para o quarto, foi até a cozinha pediu um prato de comida e suco para Severo levanto tudo até as masmorras, chegou lá e bateu, mas ninguém abriu então decidiu abrir a porta e entrar. O caos, viu coisas quebradas, ingredientes mortos apodrecendo, vidros por todos os lado mas ninguém estava ali. Largou a comida em uma mesa e foi para o quarto acertando, ele estava deitado por cima do cobertos, virado para a parede.  
  
- Severo, o que o senhor faz ai?  
  
- Nada.  
  
- Então por que não se levanta, por que não dá suas aulas?  
  
"É agora!" Ele pensou, virou para ela   
  
" Nossa, ele andou chorando!"  
  
- Preciso falar contigo- disse pegando a mão dela e fazendo-a sentar ali na cama mesmo.  
  
- O que quer falar comigo, eu vou voltar sim, não deveria Ter sido tão radical.  
  
- Que bom, mas me diga uma coisa?  
  
- O que?   
  
- Não sei por onde começar?  
  
- Mas eu sei- "o que?" ele pensou.- Bem, eu recebi o livro muito obrigada, mas o que significa o meu trabalho estar lá.  
  
- Eu achei que era muito bom e deveria ser publicado, mandei para a editora e eles aceitaram, mas foi só isso que você percebeu?  
  
- Tinha mais algo.  
  
- Sim, mais duas coisas, uma no livro a outra não.  
  
Ela folhou o livro e viu estava logo após o trabalho dela tinha uma pesquisa de antídoto publicada por ele e ela.  
  
- O que é isso?  
  
- Esse é o nosso trabalho.  
  
- Mas eu não fiz quase nada, por que levar crédito?  
  
- Você fez mais do que pensa. E também, ai entra a Segunda coisa.  
  
- Qual coisa? O que entra aqui? 


	17. 

Dedicado a você que está sentada(o) aí lendo essa fic e esperando por esse momento você é o motivo de eu está escrevendo essa dedicatória.   
  
Não sei da onde eu tirei que Severo é búlgaro, pode Ter sido do livro ou da semelhança com Victor Krum ou de alguma fic. Não me recordo. Apenas sei que foi muito difícil passar uma frase do búlgaro clássico para o romanizado. Perdi muitas horas de pesquisa, mas deu o resultado que eu queria, agora por favor, vou colocar mais para frente coisas no búlgaro clássico, não reparem. Terá tradução no final do cap.  
  
Susana Snape!  
  
Cap. 17 ...  
  
Ele a ouviu perguntar e temia por uma negativa, mas tinha que arriscar.  
  
- Obicham te .- Ele disse olhando-a nos olhos.  
  
- O que?- Ela perguntou parecendo não entender nada.  
  
Ele a abraçou e falou em seu ouvido novamente.  
  
- Eu disse Obicham te.- disse ele num sussurro  
  
- E eu posso saber o que é isso?- ela perguntou lhe olhando, sabendo o que significava, querendo apenas Ter certeza de que ele sentia isso por ela.  
  
Um ato inconseqüente se seguiu, inconseqüente e inesperado para ambos, porém inconscientemente desejado. Ele a puxou para mais perto ela foi sem ele precisar puxa-la com força, ela passou as mãos pelo pescoço dele enquanto ele acariciou seu rosto e quando ela fechou os olhos afim de sentir mais a caricia, ele aproximou mais dela e seus lábios se encostaram dando início ao primeiro beijo de muitos que ele esperava dar nela ao longo de sua vida.  
  
Um susto, foi isso que ela levou, mas não recuou, ao contrário, foi ao encontro dele, ao ser puxada de leve, foi a ele. Sabendo o que iria acontecer. Um arrepio passou por todo o seu corpo quando ele pós a mão em seu rosto, não poderia encara-lo abraçando-o pelo pescoço para Ter certeza que ele estaria ali, queria sentir o toque dele, fechou os olhos e de repente sentiu a respiração dele próxima, e seus lábios serem tocados pelos dele.  
  
O que era um leve beijo quase infantil, tornou-se um ato de paixão, correspondido de ambos os lados, ele assim como ela sentiam um frio na espinha, vontade de ir mais a fundo, estavam no lugar certo para isso, mas não ele sabia que não devia sabia que nem ao menos tinha certeza dos sentimentos da moça. O beijo se findou e eles se olharam. O silencio tomou conta por alguns segundos até que Severo o quebrou.  
  
- Sabe o que eu disse?  
  
- Não, mas gostaria de saber.- " eu te amo, foi isso, eu sei que foi tem que ser"  
  
- Eu te amo, foi isso que eu disse.- " e ai, não vai falar nada??"  
  
- ... - " meu deus, é verdade, ele me ama, ele me ama, mas e eu? Será que. AI, sua idiota, será que esse beijo esse arrepio, você não sentiu isso ao beijar o Harry naquela brincadeira estúpida ano passado ou o Victor, se não for amor, então não sei o que isso é!"  
  
- Desculpe Hermione, acho que não devia Ter feito isso, acho que não devíamos estar aqui, sei lá se alguém te pega assim na minha cama comigo junto, as coisas vão ficar feias para você, sabe como são os boatos.- " estúpido, ela deve Ter achado que horrores, devia Ter ido com calma, mas como me controlar com ela tão perto?"  
  
- O que foi que você me disse, como é mesmo? Que língua é essa?  
  
- Obicham te, é búlgaro.  
  
- Obi..cham te, é isso?  
  
- Mais ou menos, tem que falar mais junto.  
  
- Obicham te, é assim não é?  
  
- É por que?  
  
Ela chegou bem perto do ouvido dele e disse.  
  
- Obicham te.  
  
- ...-" não acredito que ela sente o mesmo por mim, como eu nunca notei?"- Isso é verdade? Quero dizer, parece tão difícil para se acreditar?  
  
- Eu não acreditava até você me beijar, mas agora tenho certeza.  
  
- Isso é ótimo, então a gente casa e você vem morar aqui comigo até se formar e ...  
  
- Ei, ei, espera um pouco, nós nem namoramos, nem noivamos e você já quer casar?   
  
- Desculpe, então a senhorita aceita ser minha namorada?  
  
- Claro- ela foi beija-lo mas ele impediu e disse.- " isso, isso, eu consegui, eu consegui" Severo pensava enquanto ouvia ela falar.  
  
- Tá, já que aceita ser minha namorada, aceita ser minha noiva? Só para ser algo mais oficial.  
  
- Aceito Severo. Mas só para se mais oficial.  
  
- Viu, podemos casar.  
  
- Você me pegou. Mas eu acho que é muito cedo.  
  
- Eu sei, só estava brincando contigo.- ele puxou-a para perto e começou a afagar-lhe primeiro os cabelos, o rosto, desceu a mão pelos braços parando em sua cintura e a olhando.  
  
- Pode continuar, eu tenho a leve impressão de que você já fez isso antes.- Ele simplesmente ruborizou por completo. "ela estava consciente aquele hora que virou para mim."  
  
- Do que está falando?  
  
- No dia que eu dormi aqui, você passou a mão em mim, não pode Ter sido sonho, foi real demais.  
  
- Não foi mesmo, desculpe, eu não me controlei e ...  
  
- Shiii, não tem por que pedir desculpas, apesar de não ser a atitude certa para um professor, não vou dizer que não gostei.- disse ela ficando muito vermelha.  
  
- Bom, bom, o que dizer agora? - "ai, essa me deixou sem fala, jamais pensei que ela tivesse gostado de ser tocada daquele jeito tão carnal."  
  
- Por que isso?  
  
- Isso o que?  
  
- Olhe para você Severo, não é o homem pelo qual eu me apaixonei, o que é isso, coisas quebradas e apodrecendo no chão, barba por fazer- ele passou a mão no próprio rosto sentindo a barba crescida enquanto a ouvia- olhos inchados como se não dormisse por dias ou como se estivesse chorando, sem sair daqui, com certeza sem comer, por que você está branco como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer instante e por que não deu aula, preferiu ficar ai, derrotado.  
  
- Isso é o que eu sou longe de você.  
  
- O que?- " não pode ser, não pode ser? Mas eu não estou aqui a tanto tempo."  
  
- Hermione, eu estou apaixonado loucamente por você, nada nesse mundo era mais importante do que te impressionar. Eu notei que você era a mulher certa para mim a algum tempo e precisei de muita coragem para não deixa-la ir. Quando naquele dia você entrou por aquela porta e disse que ia trabalhar comigo, eu quase não acreditei, Ter você como assistente era um sonho poderia, como amiga e ir me aproximando para quem sabe com o tempo faze-la me amar, mas daí quando tudo está indo bem, eu estrago tudo com a minha futilidade. Desculpe, eu fui grosso, fui idiota, fui tudo o que nunca queria ser com você.  
  
- Eu entendo. Não devia Ter brincado com a Sybila daquele jeito, mas eu pensei que seria engraçado.  
  
- E teria sido se não fosse com o ministro.  
  
- Mas o que ele fazia aqui?  
  
- Queria saber das pesquisas e disse que preferiu vir pessoalmente perguntar já que passava por esses lados, eu falei de você para ele.  
  
- O que exatamente?- " Nossa, o que será que ele disse?"  
  
- Que você era muito competente e que graças a você eu estava trabalhando muito mais rápido. E tendo resultados muito mais eficientes. Ele ficou feliz afinal eu mandava em média uma poção por quinzena, agora eu consigo mandar duas. E em maior quantidade do que antes.  
  
- Muito obrigada. Não esperava tudo isso. Afinal estou tão pouco tempo aqui.   
  
- Você mudou a minha vida nesse pouco tempo.  
  
- Mudei?  
  
- Sim, primeiro eu era um mal humorado e não tinha amigos nem apreço por nada. Mas agora eu mudei. E sabe por quê?  
  
- Não  
  
- Porque você me faz querer ser um homem melhor.   
  
Hermione ficou com os olhos cheios d'água e Severo lhe beijou muito, ela estava inebriada de tanto amor, "então isso é estar com um homem de verdade?" era o que pensava ela para si.  
  
- Mas uma coisa eu não entendo, se eu te faço querer melhorar por que você está ai? Assim?  
  
- Porque sem você não tem sentido continuar.  
  
- Vamos arrumar toda essa bagunça. Venha- Disse ela levantando-se e o puxando, Severo pegou um sino e ela o retirou da mão dele dizendo.  
  
- Sem os elfos.  
  
- Por quê?  
  
- Por motivos muito simples, não adianta eles virem a juntarem tudo e guardarem e na hora de nós fazermos as poções os ingredientes estão estragados ou não sabemos onde estão as coisas.  
  
- Está bem. Você tem razão, só para variar.   
  
- Vamos. Levanta daí e vai lavar o rosto. Ah, eu trouxe comida para você, antes de começarmos a arrumar tudo, você vai comer alguma coisa.  
  
- Sim chefinha.- Ele falou dando um sorrido espontâneo para ela que também riu da brincadeira, da inversão de papeis que o amor fazia.  
  
Severo comeu o almoço trazido por Hermione que ainda se mantinha quente e olhando para a sala viu toda a bagunça que estava instaurada. Hermione conjurou uns panos, uns baldes e esfregões para a limpeza, primeiro ela com um click da varinha recuperou os vidros. Juntou-os e colocou em uma mesa, precisava dele para ver se tinha como salvar alguns ingredientes apesar dele saber que estava tudo perdido. Ele veio e olhou para aquilo dizendo:  
  
- AH! Não, você não vai me dizer que nós vamos limpar isso assim?- E apontou para um esfregão  
  
- Exatamente.- " Homens!"  
  
- Mas eu sou um bruxo de respeito e...  
  
- E vai continuar sendo depois de limpar toda essa sujeira.  
  
- Vou perder o respeito de meus alunos se alguém me vir aqui com um esfregão trouxa limpando o chão.  
  
- Você vai contar?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Então ninguém vai descobrir.- "espero que ele não venha com essa história de ser sangue puro, se ele falar nisso uma vez eu vou embora para sempre."  
  
Parecia que Ele lia a mente dela por que percebendo a irritação repentina que surgiu na expressão dela ele completou.  
  
- Não se preocupe, não vou falar de questões sangüíneas por que isso não faz diferença para mim.  
  
- Acho bom.- " uau, ele leu o meu pensamento."- Você vê se dá para recuperar alguma coisa daí.  
  
Ele se abaixou e viu que não tinha como recuperar nada estava tudo perdido, apodrecido ou misturado, era mais sensato e seguro por tudo no lixo. E foi o que ele fez, aproximou a lixara e começou a juntar tudo e por no lixo. Ela o observava enquanto ajudava a pegar as coisas espalhadas. Eram manuscritos, penas, pergaminhos em branco e coisas do gênero que estavam espalhados pelo quarto.   
  
- Não devia ficar abaixada desse jeito com essa saia, ainda mais com um homem por perto.  
  
- Você deveria prestar atenção no que faz e não em como eu estou. - " que vergonha, nem tinha me dado conta, estou praticamente me mostrando para ele."  
  
Horas se passaram rapidamente, eles fizeram um alista com tudo o que deveria comprar e era muita coisa. Severo viu que não poderiam trabalhar sem aqueles ingredientes portanto teria que ir até Hogsmeade comprar tudo.  
  
- Vou falar com o diretor para te autorizar a ir comigo para Hogsmeade amanhã.  
  
- Fazer o que lá?  
  
- Comprar tudo o que foi perdido. - "tá, tomar um sorvete e comprar algo para você também está nos planos, mas você não precisa saber Mione." Ele pensou e olhou para ela.  
  
- A questão é, para sair da escola durante a semana, preciso de autorização da diretora de minha casa, e Minerva acredito que não vai autorizar.  
  
- Por isso vou pular ela e pedir para alguém acima dela.  
  
- Espertinho- ela o abraçou lhe dando um beijo e assim se beijando eles se levantaram do chão e ele a ergueu interrompendo o beijo.- O que você está fazendo, vai me deixar cair.  
  
- Não vou não, nunca deixaria- ele girou e ela deu alguns gritos- vamos ser muito felizes, eu prometo.  
  
- Eu sei, agora me solta, por favor.- Ele a soltou  
  
- Você sabe em que mês nos estamos?  
  
- Setembro, por que?  
  
- Por dois motivos. Um é que faz um mês que você está aqui e o outro é por que mês que vem é o mês das bruxas.  
  
- E daí?  
  
- E daí que terão bailes em vários pontos da Inglaterra. E eu sou convidado para quase todos mas nunca vou por que não tenho par, mas se a senhorita aceitar dar uma fugidinha da escola.  
  
- Como assim fugidinha, sair escondida.  
  
- Exatamente.  
  
- Mas isso seria violar as regras.  
  
- Mas e quem vai nos pegar? Minerva? Você acha que eu tenho medo dela só por que é a vice diretora, não estou nem ai, ela já me atrapalhou demais. Você aceita ir comigo?  
  
- Mas e a festa daqui?  
  
- Podemos dizer que temos que terminar algo e dar o fora bem cedo. Aceita?  
  
- Aceito- " Desde quando ele é assim? Eu realmente não o conhecia. Será que eu amo esse Severo tão diferente tão... encantadoramente abusado? Droga se ele não parar de me olhar desse jeito eu vou fazer alguma besteira"   
  
- "timo, será que a senhorita sabe tudo poderia me dizer a que horas vai para a aula de Minerva? Ou melhor a que horas era a aula dela?  
  
- Era como assim. AI, são quatro e meia a aula já está quase no fim. Até eu chegar lá já terminou.   
  
- Aiai, matando aula, já é a segunda vez em menos de uma semana- disse com um tom de ironia reprovadora  
  
- Culpa sua, se você não fosse tão lindo eu não perderia o meu tempo olhando para você.  
  
- Se você não fosse tão mentirosa...  
  
- Bobo- ela o abraçou e ele disse.  
  
- Mas já que matou, mata direito, diz para ela que eu te agarrei a força.  
  
- Para que?- " o que ele está tramando"  
  
- Para ela obrigar a gente a ficar junto.- achando graça da boa idéia que teve  
  
- Ah! Mas isso não é trapaça?  
  
- E daí? Vocês não dizem que é o espirito sonserino?  
  
- E daí que Minerva me tem como filha eu não acho justo mentir para ela. E o espirito sonserino pelo jeito está em você até os ossos.   
  
- O que você esperava do diretor da casa?  
  
- Realmente. Mas eu vou dizer para ela que não me senti bem, que estava nos dias ou coisa que o valha.  
  
- E depois eu é que tenho espirito sonserino.- disse a abraçando e depois lhe dando muitos beijos.  
  
- Ué, eu estou sendo contaminada por você.  
  
- Que desculpa esfarrapada. Mas não era exatamente com o espirito sonserino que eu queria te contaminar.  
  
- Sei, sei, mas do que a sua intenção almejava, eu já me contaminei a tempo. Só não sabia disso.  
  
- Como pode não saber?- Perguntou Severo muito curioso- " eu em, como alguém se apaixona e não sabe disso?"  
  
- É que você é tão desagradável com todos que o meu desafeto escondia a minha paixão. Bem- continuou ela se soltando dele- agora eu preciso ir, com certeza Minerva vai aparecer lá no meu quarto e eu preciso parecer não estar bem.  
  
- Faça isso, mas ei, você vai sair assim sem se despedir de mim- Severo fez uma expressão de magoa tão perfeita que Mione começou a rir e foi até ele lhe dando um beijo e dizendo.  
  
- Severo, eu volto mais tarde, ou esqueceu que eu trabalho para você.  
  
- Não, não esqueci, inclusive eu tenho que lhe dar uma coisa.  
  
- O que?  
  
- As suas chaves...  
  
- Chave da onde essa- ele mostrou uma em um pequeno molho.- é para você abrir a masmorra onde dará aula nas quartas. Já essa menor é para aquela porta.- apontando para um canto  
  
- A do seu armário particular de ingredientes?  
  
- Exatamente, essa aqui é para a porta de entrada daqui, a cobra só pode abrir e fecha-la se ela estiver destrancada, caso contrario, vai precisar da chave.  
  
- Sim, e essa pequena e comprida ai?  
  
- Ah essa é a mais importante, ele é a chave do seu cofre em Gringotes.  
  
- O que?  
  
- Essa chave é do deu cofre em Gringotes, onde você pretendia receber o seu salário? Hogwarts paga direto em conta. Como você não tem conta lá, decidi abrir uma para você, se não se importa é claro, aqui está a chave e o seu salário já está lá. Guarde essa chave com todo o carinho, se alguém por as mão dela, poderá pegar o conteúdo do seu cofre, você não vai querer isso.  
  
- Claro que não, mas Severo, posso guarda-la aqui? Acredito que é mais seguro, claro, eu a coloco na minha gaveta, junto com a minha, ninguém mexe lá daí quando você quizer é só pedir, ah, tem esse papel, é o número da sua conta, você pode comprar a debito em conta usando esse número, a maioria das lojas de Hogsmeade aceita.  
  
- Mas por que os alunos não são avisados disso?  
  
- Até eram, mas muitos quebravam os pais e por isso Dumbledore "esquece" de mencionar isso. Mas agora vá.   
  
- Sim, muito obrigada Amor.- disse saindo.  
  
" Do que ela me chamou? Ah deixa para lá! Quero ver quando ela descobrir quanto está ganhando?"  
  
Hermione foi para o seu quarto deitou-se na cama e ficou esperando uma visita que custava a vir. Porém em outro ponto do castelo.  
  
Minerva havia ouvido muito bem quando falaram que Mione ouviu que Severo não daria aula e se mandou não aparecendo mais, sabia que ela estava com ele, só precisava confirmar as intenções dele e o colocaria para fora de Hogwarts local aonde ele nunca deveria Ter entrado segundo a concepção dela. Bateu a porta da sala particular de Severo e prontamente foi atendida.  
  
- O que você faz aqui?  
  
- Que educação para se receber alguém. Digna de um Snape.  
  
- Esperava que eu estourasse um fogos ao vê-la.   
  
- Não, onde está Hermione.  
  
- Na Grifinória.  
  
- Não acredito, ela está aqui.  
  
- Não, quer ver.- desafiou Severo " ainda bem que Hermione saiu a 10 minutos, senão a coisa ia complicar."  
  
- Obvio- ela entrou e olhou para todos ao lados, abriu a porta do quarto particular dele entrou, olhou o banheiro, e Severo foi atras dizendo.  
  
- É necessário violar a minha privacidade desse jeito.  
  
- É, ainda mais se tenho fontes que dizem que ela esteve aqui ao invés de ir para a minha aula.  
  
- E veio, ficou um tempo e foi para o seu quarto dizendo que não passava bem.  
  
- Por que não foi para a enfermaria.  
  
- A senhorita sabe que vocês mulheres tem esse tipo de mal estar uma vez por mês.   
  
- O senhor não vai querer me ensinar sobre essas coisas.  
  
- Ensinar não, lembra-la que isso existe.  
  
Ela o olhou com um olhar mortal," ele está fazendo o que me chamando de velha?".  
  
- Isso faz parte da minha privacidade e o senhor não tem que se meter.  
  
- Pois saiba que eu falo o que eu quero e me entrometo no que eu desejar dentro do meu quarto particular. Agora se quer um tratamento de lady, saia daqui.  
  
- Como quiser, não faço questão em ver os seus lençóis desarrumados.- - ela foi saindo saiu da masmorra e enquanto ia para a grifinória um pensamento lhe veio em mente.  
  
"lençóis desarrumados, peraí, Hermione esteve lá e isso não é hora de estar com os lençóis desse jeito, Mione. O que ele fez com ela? Alegar que ela estava com as dores das regras é uma maneira de esconder um possível sangue, com certeza ela devia ser virgem." Agora sim Minerva tinha algo digamos que concreto para alegar, ele havia abusado de uma aluna. Isso era mais que motivo para manda-lo embora, era só confirmar, verisaterum era um método bem simples, controlado porém simples.  
  
Ela chegou na Grifinória, foi direto para o quarto e lá estava Mione deitada na cama lendo um livro despreocupadamente.  
  
- Querida, o que ele fez contigo? Me diga, nada vai acontecer com você, eu garanto.  
  
- Do que a senhora está falando?- "será que ela foi na masmorra primeiro, o que será que Severo disse para ela.?"  
  
- Eu fui até a masmorra e vi os lençóis desarrumados, ele falou de você estar indisposta por estar nos dias, quero saber o que ele fez com você naquela cama? Fale agora, não me obrigue a usar Verisaterum.  
  
- A senhora seria capaz de tal loucura?  
  
- Se você não me contar.  
  
- Tá, eu conto. Foi assim, fiquei sabendo que o professor Snape não se sentia bem e que até pediu uma semana de baixa.  
  
- Ele parecia muito bem.  
  
- Deixe-me continuar, como eu trabalho para ele e ontem ele estava bem eu fui ver, peguei algo para ele comer e fui, cheguei lá e ele estava com um pouco de febre, daí eu preparei uma poção para ele por isso ele estava melhor. Eu disse para ele que estava de regras para poder sair de lá, estava indisposta sim, mas foi por que virei a noite fazendo o trabalho que a senhora pediu, esqueci de da-lo para o Harry entregar, olhe, aqui está.  
  
- Obrigada. Mas essa sua historia não me convenceu?  
  
- Como a verdade parece impossível quando se enche a cabeça de minhocas, eu sei, mas não se preocupe, se Severo abusar de mim eu conto direto para a senhora.   
  
- Assim eu espero. Vou deixa-la descansar.  
  
- Ah! Professora, sim, vou precisar que a senhora assine isso para mim.  
  
- O que é isso? É uma autorização para eu ir até Hogsmeade na Quarta-feira.  
  
- Fazer o que lá?  
  
- É que eu tive um pequeno acidente na masmorra e acabei perdendo muitos ingredientes importantes para a pesquisa por isso vou precisar ir comprar mais.  
  
- Mas por que Severo não vai sozinho?  
  
- A senhora não conta nada para ele?  
  
- Não.  
  
- É que ele não sabe que eu perdi muitos ingredientes, se descobrir eu perdi meu emprego e a chance de ficar aqui até a senhora se aposentar e eu assumir o seu lugar. " disso ela vai gostar"  
  
- Você trabalha para ele só para ficar e assumir a Grifinória quando eu for?  
  
- Sim, a senhora achou que eu gostava de trabalhar para o prof. Snape?  
  
- Você é um anjo, é claro que eu te dou autorização até converso com os professores.  
  
- Não precisa, os primeiros períodos eu dou aula, depois do almoço bem, o prof. Snape está de licença então não haverá aula normal. Binns está dano uma revisão para as provas de faculdades americanas, não vou tentar nenhuma, então eu posso não ir.  
  
- Então está bem, aonde eu assino.  
  
- Aqui. Obrigada.  
  
- De nada, agora descanse.  
  
Quando Minerva saiu Hermione deu uma risadinha muito contente afinal ela se saíra bem e Severo ficaria feliz.  
  
Vocabulário:  
  
Obicham te significa eu te amo em Búlgaro( Por que é tudo tão difícil também é cultura, agora você já sabe dizer para o seu( ua) gatinho(a) eu te amo em mais uma língua.) 


	18. Planos de amor nas trevas e na luz

Cap. 18 Planos de amor nas trevas e na luz.  
  
Richard ainda não poderia acreditar que tinha um a enfermeira tão linda, Catherine estava muito feliz por Ter conseguido cuidar daquele que ela queria tanto.  
  
- Você tem certeza de que está 100% agora?  
  
- Claro, absoluta, agora e você, tem certeza que vai querer sair comigo.  
  
- Depende de para onde você me levar.  
  
- Podemos ir jantar e depois sair para dançar e...  
  
- E terminamos na cama, já vi esse filme antes eu queria algo diferente.  
  
- Sou homem, igual a todos os outros. É isso que eu tenho a oferecer.  
  
- Então é isso que eu quero por enquanto.  
  
- Quando saímos, você pode amanhã?  
  
- Posso- disse meio desanimada porém feliz por estar saindo com Richard Brown.  
  
- Perfeito, ei a onde você vai!?- Catherine estava saindo do quarto.  
  
- Combinar algumas coisas com o meu pessoal.  
  
Vince estava esperando Catherine na porta do quarto olhou para ela e disse.  
  
- O que foi, você parecia tão feliz?  
  
- Você ouviu o que ele me disse, viu o que ele quer.  
  
- Quer você, assim como você quer a ele.  
  
- Já não sei mais.  
  
- Por quê?  
  
- Não quero me sentir obrigada a algo com ele.  
  
- Mas ele não disse isso. Ou disse?  
  
- Não disse, mas insinuou.- Ela começou a chorar e ele a abraçou dizendo.  
  
- Você sabe que eu te amo desde o primeiro dia de escola.  
  
- Sei, você virou comensal para me acompanhar.  
  
- Então, você também sabe que eu não consigo vê-la chorar ainda mais quando você chora de decepção por algum homem, se eu tivesse uma chance, eu sei que você nunca me dará uma, mas caso eu a tivesse, nunca a faria chorar por que cada lágrima sua é uma punhalada no meu coração.  
  
- Desculpe, eu sei que seria mais fácil amar você, é seria fácil Ter uma vida pacata com você ao meu lado, mas eu quero mais.- disse se soltando dele secando as lágrimas e descendo - pessoal já terminou as músicas novas?  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Ah! Lucio Malfoy descobriu sobre nós e eu disse que era uma surpresa para o Lord.  
  
- E é, mas não como ele pensa, certo?  
  
- Com certeza, com certeza meu bem.- disse ela ainda abraçada nele. Porém, já não chorava mais.  
  
- Olha só- disse ele a soltando e a encarando- se ele abusar de você ou obriga-la a algo, me fala que eu acabo com ele.  
  
- Richard não faria isso comigo.  
  
- Ele é homem e como todo homem quer se divertir, você é linda e está dando sopa para ele, é natural que ele pense já Ter você na cama dele.  
  
Porém dentro do quarto, Richard ouvia isso e tinha vontade de sair e bater no maldito garotinho, quem ele pensava que era para falar dele naquele tom, como se ele fosse um estuprador, tudo bem que não queria nada de sério com a moça, mas é claro que o garoto não precisava entrega-lo assim de cara.  
  
Mas agora era pensar em como faria para passar informações para Dumbledore sem levantar suspeitas.  
  
"Ah era tão mais fácil quando Severo fazia isso, eu não precisava me arriscar tanto podia Ter certeza que Lilá teria um pai por mais tempo."  
  
Richard escreveu uma carta para Dumbledore:  
  
" Alvo,  
  
Aqui está tudo como sempre. O Lord das trevas me colocou em um duelo com um animal que quase me matou te tanta pancada, mas agora eu estou bem, teve uma moça( aquela que anda encantando as pessoas nos bares, Catherine) que cuidou de mim para que agora eu possa escrever essas linhas. Ela parece ser bem acessível, vou sair com ela para dar uma sondada e ver como eles agem assim que eu conseguir mais informações eu escrevo melhor.  
  
Ah desculpe mandar essa por Lilá, mas não tenho como mandá-la diretamente ao senhor daqui da mansão Malfoy. Mas ela acredito que não irá ler.  
  
Richard."  
  
" Filha,   
  
como você está? E os estudos? Quando é a sua prova para a faculdade? Para que mesmo você vai prestar provas? E em que faculdade?  
  
Bem, eu só escrevi por que amanheci hoje pensando em como você estava.  
  
Querida, entrega esse envelope para Dumbledore, não abra e não se preocupe, é apenas uma altorização que eu esqueci de mandar.  
  
Do seu pai que te adora,  
  
Richard.'  
  
Após escrever, ele colocou a carta para Dumbledore em um envelope e a de Lilá em outro aonde colocou a carta de Dumbledore junto e mandou por uma coruja para Hogwarts.  
  
Em Hogwarts...  
  
Fora um dia bem cansativo.  
  
E o pior é que Mione ainda teria aula Astronomia essa noite pois ao contrário das noites anteriores, o céu estava claro e aberto, perfeito para se olhar as estrelas.  
  
Ela ainda não digeria a sua última conversa com Severo, na verdade não sabia se ela realmente havia acontecido ou se ela estava tendo um delírio, um sonho ou coisa dos estilo, não sabia se realmente havia o encontrado naquela masmorra naquela cama com os olhos inchados e se havia realmente ouvido um eu te amo dele e trocados os melhores beijos de sua vida assim como as caricias mais sensacionais. Agora era hora de ir jantar e depois disso iria para a aula, depois ela iria dormir para no outro dia ir a Hogsmeade com seu amor.  
  
Era inacreditável, antes odiava aquele homem, agora assim de uma hora para a outra se descobria completamente apaixonada por ele.  
  
Todos estavam muito encantados com o céu, pois este estava lindíssimo aberto, com as estrelas brilhantes e uma lua lindíssima, Hermione queria estar com Severo andando pelo jardim iria propor um passeio depois da aula.   
  
A aula estava demorando a passar mas como toda aula chegou ao fim, anotou a lição e dando uma desculpa aos amigos ela desceu até as masmorras e entrou viu tudo escuro e estranhou, foi até o quarto e encontrou Severo dormindo.   
  
Ela decididamente queria dar uma volta e foi até ele, sentou se na cama e o acordou, ele a olhou assustado pois internamente também não acreditava na sua última estada com Hermione.   
  
- Eu morri?- Ele perguntou muito sério para ela.  
  
- Não, imagina que pergunta.  
  
- Não sei, adormeço e de repente sou acordado por um anjo.  
  
Ela ficou muito vermelha afinal não esperava um elogio desses.  
  
- Na verdade, eu queria dar uma volta nos jardins.  
  
- A essa hora?  
  
- Claro, a lua está linda. Venha- disse ela puxando o lençol com o qual ele se cobria.  
  
- Já que você insiste, mas deixe eu me trocar, me espere na outra sal...ei, o que você está fazendo?- "ai Mione, não faz isso tão perto" Hermione estava abrindo a gravata de seu uniforme e soltando os cabelos antes presos em um coque.  
  
- Eu, eu estou me livrando disso- disse apontando para as pesas retiradas- assim estaremos parecidos, venha assim mesmo você está muito bem-" se eu soubesse que ele ficava tão bem assim com pouca roupa, teria pedido para ficar aqui, ai Mione, pare de pensar assim, pense nos carneiros, Mê mê é isso, pense em sair não em ir para a cama dele."  
  
- Mas e se algum aluno nos pega.  
  
- Quem pode ser punido, nós ou algum aluno fora da cama a essa hora.  
  
- O aluno. É claro. Já sei querida, é uma questão de quem manda em quem.  
  
- Exatamente. Vem- "é vamos sair logo se não você não sai mais daqui."  
  
Severo olhou para os dois lados no corredor antes de sair, não adiantara pedir, Severo acabou vestindo sua calça e uma camisa para ao menos se fossem pegos, não pensarem besteira. Eles saíram e ao chegarem do lado de fora da escola ele viu por que Hermione queria tanto sair.  
  
- Uau, faziam anos que eu não via uma lua tão linda.  
  
- Eu também não me lembro da última vez que vi a lua assim.  
  
Ele conjurou um banco e sentou ela sentou do lado dele sendo puxada para mais perto imediatamente.  
  
- Só existe uma coisa mais linda que essa lua pelo menos que eu conheço.- disse fazendo ar de mistério.  
  
- E o que é? Também quero conhecer.- Hermione pela Segunda vez em um noite não se dava conta de que era dela que ele falava.  
  
- Espere,- Severo pegou a varinha e conjurou algo que ela não viu o que era e disse- Aqui está.- mostrando a ela um espelho onde a imagem dela aparecia- mas quer ver como fica melhor, assim.  
  
Ele a virou de costa para a lua e apontou o espelho para ela de forma que a lua também aparecesse.  
  
- Seu bobo.  
  
- Amanhã nós vamos passar o dia em Hogsmeade. Não vá de uniforme, a não ser que você faça muita questão. De ir uniformizada.  
  
- Ah! Não, vou normalmente. Mas nós não vamos só pegar os ingredientes e voltar.  
  
- Claro que não. Eu pelo menos vou aproveitar para dar uma volta com a minha namorada.  
  
- "Foi sério o pedido de namoro dele, foi sério." Namorada?  
  
- Ué, você não aceitou o pedido? "Aiai, será que ela vai desistir ou aceito por pena achando não ser algo sério?"- ele acabou deixando transparecer a expressão de receio  
  
- Aceitei, não sei, eu penso que se nunca imaginei ser definida assim por você.  
  
- Mas isso não foi uma definição, se eu a definisse, não teria palavras apenas citei a sua sentença.  
  
- Sentença, estar com você não é uma punição, é um prazer.  
  
- Para mim é em dobro, mas me diga. Conseguiu falar com Minerva.  
  
- Sim, ela me deu a autorização quando eu disse que trabalhava para você apenas para ficar e conseguir o lugar dela depois da guerra.  
  
- Perfeito, sabia que ela procurou você nos meus aposentos particulares.  
  
- Eu sei, ela veio com um papo de que você tinha me estuprado por que a sua cama estava desarrumada e eu tinha ido lá e estava indisposta e como você falou sobre eu estar de regra ela achou que você tinha comentado da regra para esconder um possível sangramento meu.  
  
- Ela acho que eu seria capaz de abusar de uma flor como você, sou homem o suficiente pare conquistar uma mulher, e não força-la a algo.  
  
- Eu sei, você me cativou em menos de um mês.  
  
- Vamos dormir, acordaremos mais cedo e tomaremos café da manhã na minha sala certo?  
  
- Certo.  
  
Eles entraram ele a acompanhou até a sua cama, é claro que a velha gorda falou muito, não queria deixar o diretor da sonserina entrar, mas após ouvir a senha, nada ela pode fazer, deixou ele entrar eles foram até o dormitório e como todas as meninas estavam dormindo ele entrou, lhe deu um beijo de boa noite e saiu. Indo até a sua masmorra Severo se questionava como poderia Ter uma moça tão linda e inteligente ao seu lado, ele sabia que arquitetara planos para ficar com ela, mas meio que sabendo que não daria certo, porém fazendo algo que não era planejado a havia conseguido Graças à Sybila. 


	19. Quase Hogsmeade

E ai, algumas coisas foram tiradas de entrevista com o vampiro, mas são detalhes quase que imperceptiveis, escrevi esse capitulo falando ao telefone com um amigo meu o Rodrigo, o ser obliquo.  
  
Valeu, leiam vocês vão curtir.  
  
Eu  
  
Cap. 19 Quase Hogsmeade  
  
O dia ainda nem havia amanhecido Severo já estava acordado e pronto para sair, apenas esperando Mione e o café da manhã. Planos era tudo que ele fazia, queria comprar os ingredientes, almoçar em algum lugar, dar uma volta, comprar doces, presentes para Mione, queria depois dar mais uma volta e ir para Hogwarts onde passariam o resto do dia e da noite.  
  
Hermione estava muito nervosa, dormir nem pensar, ela sabia que deveria estar mais do que acordada para passar o dia todo com Severo em Hogsmeade, agora não tinha mais por que esconder que estava trabalhando para ele, se os garotos perguntassem ela contaria afinal não estava fazendo nada de errado, apenas trabalhando como assistente, achava que seria pior se ela escondesse dos amigos isso.  
  
Ela levantou se trocou e foi para a sala comunal da Grifinória estudar um pouco, fazer alguns deveres que os amigos entregariam para ela já que ela não iria a aula hoje. Terminou tudo quando Rony chegou ainda passando a mão nos olhos.  
  
- Oi Mione, você já está de pé a essa hora?  
  
- Claro Ron, bem, na verdade eu não consegui dormir direito, fiquei pensando nos temas que tinha que fazer e por isso eu acabei levantando e fazendo isso, só vou te pedir uma coisa?  
  
- Pode pedir.  
  
- Você poderia entregar isso para mim?- disse entregando a ele os pergaminhos com os temas feitos.  
  
- Claro, mas por que você mesma não entrega?  
  
- Por que eu não vou a aula.   
  
- Aonde você vai?   
  
- Vou a Hogsmeade.  
  
- AONDE???- Perguntou assustando-se.  
  
- Vou a Hogsmeade.  
  
- Mas hoje é Quarta, o que vocÊ vai fazer lá. Poderia comprar umas coisas para mim e para o Harry lá?  
  
- Depende do que.  
  
- Ora, bombas de bosta, doces, algumas penas que eu e o Harry estamos precisando, um marcador de texto para mim, nós lhe damos o dinheiro.  
  
- Quanto aos doces, penas e canetas marca texto tudo bem, mas as bombas eu não posso nem pensar em comprar.  
  
- Mas é o mais importante, por que não?  
  
- Porque eu vou a Hogsmeade com o professor Snape.  
  
- Com quem? Você é louca? O que você vai fazer com ele lá? Ele não enfeitiçou você né? Você tem se sentindo bem?...  
  
- Calma calma, ninguém me enfeitiçou, eu estou bem, você deve Ter notado que eu fico até mais tarde fora da Grifinória não, é que eu estou trabalhando para ele e por isso como ele precisa de alguns ingredientes e vai a Hogsmeade, eu vou junto.  
  
- Você o que? - Harry estava saindo do quarto pois acordou com os gritos de Ron .  
  
- O que você está fazendo Ron, quer acordar toda a escola?- Disse Harry indignado.  
  
- Essa louca está trabalhando para o seboso do Snape e vai com ele a Hogsmeade Hoje.  
  
- Pode trazer umas coisas para mim Mione?- Falou Harry sem ligar para a primeira parte da frase de Ron.  
  
- Não sendo bombas de bosta ou qualquer tipo de coisa suspeita, posso trazer sim.  
  
- Mas e o que é nosso e o prof Snape não desconfia?- disse Ron salientando o nome para que Harry se desse conta.  
  
- Prof. Snape? O que tem aquele seboso?  
  
- Não fala assim dele Harry.  
  
- É não fala dele desse jeito na frente da empregada dele.  
  
- Mione, você está trabalhando para ele? Não pode ser, tudo bem ele te ajudar no teu trabalho, você achar ele um amor, mas ai a se submeter a ele.  
  
- Harry, eu escolho o que faço ou deixo de fazer, quer saber, me de isso aqui Ron, eu mesma entrego os meus deveres antes de sair. Muito obrigada pela compreensão, com licença.  
  
- Mione, espere, nós não estamos contra você, só é muito estranho você estar trabalhando para alguém que nos persegue e que tem humilhar você como um esporte, mas ele paga bem?  
  
- Não sei, ainda não sei quanto ganho. Mas creio que seja razoavelmente bem.  
  
- Você não tem nem um pouco de curiosidade em saber qual é o teu salário?- Ron parecia horrorizado com isso.  
  
- Hoje eu vou ver daí eu digo se é muito ou não.  
  
- Agora eu tenho que ir, se querem algo me dêem o dinheiro e o que é.  
  
- Não, nós compraremos nossas coisas sábado, obrigado Mione, ah me dá esse tema, eu entrego.  
  
- Obrigada Harry.  
  
- De nada, agora vai ou vamos perder pontos antes sem Ter aula.- disse Harry dando uma risada e uma olhar encorajador a Hermione.  
  
Hermione correu para a masmorra entrou e foi logo beijando Severo que estava a sua espera já preocupado com a demora dela.  
  
- Mione, você demorou achei que não viria mais.- disse com uma preocupação falsa.  
  
- Por que você achou tamanha besteira, afinal eu disse que viria, você achou que eu ia perder uma chance de ir namorar com você em Hogsmeade imagina.  
  
- Não sei, você é tão linda e eu...  
  
- Pára, não vem com esse para cima de mim afinal eu te amo e por isso acho você muito "bem apanhado".  
  
- Nossa- disse ele a abraçando- você não sabe o quanto essa frase apesar de clichê é emocionante. Ouvir alguém como você dizendo que me ama é de cortar o coração. Ainda mais agora que dumbledore quer que eu volte a me relacionar com voldemort e isso é um perigo para ti Meu amor.  
  
- Não sei por que, você vai me proteger você vai me manter ao seu lado e não vai deixar nada de ruim acontecer comigo meu anjo negro, meu Severo.  
  
O beijo foi 100% natural nada que pudesse assustar um deles. Severo ainda digeria as palavras dela enquanto ela se soltava e ia até as mesa comer alguma coisa, ele havia pedido tudo o que ela gostava.  
  
" que lindo, ele notou os meus gostos e não pediu nada do gosto dele."  
  
" Anjo negro, anjo negro, o que ela quis dizer com isso?"- Hermione o que exatamente você quer dizer com anjo negro?  
  
- Anjos negros, são anjos que se vestem de preto, como naquele filme, o 'cidade dos anjos'.  
  
- O que é filme?  
  
- É algo que os trouxas fazem para se entreter, um dia você me leva no cinema e vemos um filme, daí você vai entender melhor.  
  
- Cinema? - " O que ela está inventando?"  
  
- É onde passam os filmes quando eles são lançados, a gente senta lá e come pipoca e namora no escuro.  
  
- Um dia a gente vai, mas agora vou leva-la a Hogsmeade onde ah! Você vai no baile comigo né?  
  
- Que baile?  
  
- O próximo?  
  
- Mas falta muito tempo para isso.  
  
- Você não quer ir comigo é isso?  
  
- Claro que quero, mas o que o baile tem a ver com nossa ida a cidade?  
  
- Você vai comprar um vestido oras, até chegar o baile os mais bonitos já foram vendidos, vai comprar jóias também, e tudo que você tem direito.  
  
- Severo, eu não tenho tanto dinheiro.  
  
- Ei, eu vou te dar. Quero você ainda mais bonita, se isso for possível.- disse ele abraçando e roubando o bolinho que ela tinha na mão- um esses sãos bons, eu nunca tinha comido desses.  
  
- Obrigada.  
  
- Pelo que?  
  
- Por ser assim comigo, por me amar, por não permitir que eu engorde roubando o meu bolinho- ironizou.  
  
- Tem mais ai.- ele viu que aquele era o último e se sentiu profundamente envergonhado- desculpe.  
  
- Ei, eu estou brincando amor, achou mesmo que eu ia ficar brava por causa de um bolinho?  
  
- Não bem, você já terminou?  
  
- Oh! Sim, mas vou precisar ir até a grifinória.  
  
- Fazer o que?  
  
- Esqueci de não vir uniformizada.  
  
- Eu resolvo isso- ele apontou a varinha para ela e apareceu um lindo vestido bruxo negro, discreto porém que salientava muito os seus detalhes corpóreos.- uau, o que é isso, esse vestido é lindo, da onde tirou essa idéia.  
  
- Minha mãe usava vestidos assim, eu vi ela em uma foto de um piquenique com meu pai. Só achei que ia ficar bem em você e não me enganei.   
  
Ela corou furiosamente e disse para ele que deveriam ir logo.  
  
Eles saíram das masmorras e foram rumo para a saída onde acabaram encontrando Minerva que olhou para Mione e para Severo.  
  
- Lindo vestido Mione.Com certeza foi você que escolheu não é Severo?  
  
- Como sabe Professora Minerva?  
  
- Só o meu caro Snape vestiria a funcionária com roupas que a mãe usaria.  
  
- Bem, o papo está muito agradável, mas a senhora, ou melhor a senhorita já que nunca se casou, tem aulas a dar certo?  
  
- Certo Snape. Com licença, ah Mione fez a lição que eu passei para hoje?  
  
- Claro, Harry vai entrega-la a senhora. Bom dia professora.  
  
- Bom dia Mione, se isso for possível para você.  
  
Minerva tomou o seu rumo deixando um Severo muito irado que estava louco para matar Minerva.  
  
- Ela sempre tem que estragar os passeios.  
  
- Para mim ela não estragou nada Severo, nós estamos indo juntos para Hogsmeade onde vamos passar a tarde toda junto e qualquer coisa que ela diga não vai estragar o nosso dia para mim.- ela passou o braço na cintura dele e ele fez o mesmo, deu um sorriso e disse.  
  
- É isso ai, eu não ligo para nada.  
  
Alguns alunos viram e entranharam o ato, um deles foi Ron que quase caiu para tras, ele correu até harry que ainda estava comendo e disse.  
  
- Cara tu não tens idéia do que eu acabei de ver.  
  
- Pela tua cara coisa boa não foi, o que tu viu?  
  
- Mione e o professor Snape abraçados saindo ele falando que não ligava para nada e ela dizendo que estava saindo com ele e por isso alguém não ia estragar a saída.  
  
Harry engasgou, apesar de Ter tido uma atração a muito tempo por ela, tanto tempo que nem lembrava o que dela atraia ele ainda sentia como se ela não pudesse pertencer a ninguém.  
  
- Ron, tu é louco ou o que, ficar inventando coisa Mione.  
  
- É verdade, tinha mais gente lá é só perguntar. Eu achei aquele papo de "amorzinho comigo muito estranho" .Olha Harry, será que ele encantou ela?  
  
- Provavelmente, Mione e o Snape, é inconcebível, assim como aquilo- disse Harry apontando para um par bem estranho que deixavam o salão junto   
  
- O que?- perguntou Ron olhando ele apontar para a porta.  
  
- A tua irmã seu idiota, ela tá beijando o Draco.  
  
- O que? GINA QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO??? MAMÃE VAI FICAR SABENDO DISSO.  
  
- E o que a sua mãe vai fazer Ronald Weasley, ouça bem, se você abrir a sua boca, meu pai vai ferrar o teu, eu tiro Gina de lá e tu seu idiota não vai conseguir nada da tua pobre vida de sombra do São Potter.- falou Draco se posicionando em frente a Gina e encarando Ron- tem mais, sua mãe vai ficar feliz de Ter a filha namorando com alguém como eu.  
  
- É o que vamos ver.  
  
Todos saíram do salão, Draco acompanhou Gina até a sala dela e disse.  
  
- Olha só meu bem, você vai para a sua casa junta os seus trapos e vai para a mansão Malfoy, assim que tivermos chance de ir para casa.  
  
- Seu pai nunca.  
  
- Minha mãe amansa ele, você fica lá e eu acabo com o teu pai se ele for contra.  
  
- Eu gosto do meu pai Draco, gosto de você, mas também gosto dele.  
  
- Então eu acabo com o Ron que vai contra.  
  
- Vamos fazer assim, eu vou para a mansão Malfoy e você não acaba com ninguém. Vivemos nossa vida e eles a deles.  
  
- Tá bom docinho, você é boazinha demais, mas fazer o que, você me conquistou, vem cá, vamos para Hogsmeade sábado, vou vestir você decentemente, me diga, como conseguiu esse uniforme e os livros novos.  
  
- Eu peguei coisas emprestadas e vendi para Ter dinheiro o suficiente e pedi pelo correio.  
  
- Com essa cara de santa, quem diria, não vejo hora de ficarmos a sos para eu ver até onde você é uma santinha.  
  
- Para com isso Draco. Deixa eu ir para a aula, você também devia ir.  
  
- Período livre, eu teria aula com a Sybilla, agora boa sorte com a Minerva chata!!- ele a beijou e ficou olhando ela entrar na sala. 


	20. Será que eles vão para Hogsmeade ou tá d...

Oi gente, esse capitulo é uma indignação minha porque já era para Ter saído a muito esse passeio e eu fico enrolando, que raiva de mim.  
  
Eu, sempre eu. Maldita eu!!  
  
Espero que gostem queridos( que coisa mais Molly Weasley de se dizer!?)  
  
Capitulo 20 Será que eles vão para Hogsmeade ou tá difícil ?  
  
Severo e Hermione foram até a porta, mas do nada Severo parou olhou para Hermione e disse.  
  
- O que eu estou fazendo abraçado na senhorita dentro da escola?  
  
- Por que não, você tem vergonha de mim? É isso, por que se for, eu nem saio por essa porta com você.  
  
- Vergonha, que tem que Ter vergonha é a senhorita, não sou nenhum Deus Grego e a senhorita é tão linda, só acho que pode ficar complicado para a senhorita se nos virem assim.  
  
- É claro que você não é um Deus Grego, afinal você é um Deus Búlgaro meu amor. E mais, se não era para os alunos verem é tarde demais, Parvati, Lilá e Ron já viram isso quer Dizer, Hogwarts sabe. Vamos de uma vez.-( é, vão de uma vez senão eu termino o capitulo sem o passeio de novo. Ops, acho que eu não podia estar aqui né!? Voltando a eles que é o que interessa ao leitor.) ela abriu a porta e ele saiu ela saindo logo atras, lá uma vassoura os esperava.- O que é isso, cadê a carruagem que nos leva até a saída.  
  
- Nós vamos voando. Achei que a senhorita ficou duvidando de mim quando eu disse que voava bem então decidi demonstrar- ele montou na vassoura e a puxou ela sentou- segure-se bem firme, não quero que caia.- ele deu um impulso e eles levantaram vôo.  
  
- Pensei que não poderíamos sair das terras do castelo de vassoura?  
  
- E não podem, vocês alunos, mas eu posso, sou professor.   
  
- Claro- eles saíram das terras da escola e foram até Hogsmeade, ao chegarem lá, Severo encolheu a vassoura e a guardou em um bolso.  
  
- Vamos comprar os ingredientes.  
  
Eles foram a uma loja bem escondida da cidade onde um velhinho os atendeu.  
  
- Severo, quanto tempo? O que deseja hoje?  
  
- Essa lista aqui.  
  
- Nossa, são muitos ingredientes, parece que o senhor andou fazendo muitas poções, ou perdendo muitos ingredientes. Mas quem é a mocinha?- o senhor se curvou no balcão para ver Hermione melhor. Severo teve medo mas acabou respondendo a pergunta posterior do vendedor.- É a sua noiva? Ou uma coisa do Gênero.  
  
- É minha noiva- Hermione o olhou, ela não era noiva ainda, pelo menos não oficialmente.- Hermione Granger.  
  
- Prazer..  
  
- Veja os ingredientes, são muitos nós estamos com presa.  
  
- Tudo bem. -ele resmungou algo por não poder falar com a moça direito, mas logo voltou trazendo tudo que estava na lista em frascos, entregando e perguntando.- Como sempre?  
  
- Exatamente. Até mais, ele pegou o embrulho e virou as costas saindo da loja, junto com Hermione essa ainda ouviu um até mais ver senhorita, ela abanou ao senhor e seguiu Severo.  
  
- Não precisava ser tão arredio com o senhor, ele só estava tentando ser agradável.  
  
- AI, eu estou com vontade de fazer outra coisa, não de ser agradável, quero passear com você, se eu desse papo, ficaríamos lá o dia todo.  
  
- Onde vamos agora.  
  
- O que você quer, ver as roupas, ver alguns livros, doces.  
  
- Quero tira fotos.  
  
- O que?  
  
- Quero tirar fotos, me lembro que você disse que não tinha fotos suas, vamos tirar.   
  
- Mas Hermione, eu não sou muito chegado... Tá bom, vamos tirar as suas fotos. Mas quero uma sua para por na minha sala.  
  
- Feito. Vou por uma sua no meu quarto.  
  
- Para que, para assustar as suas colegas de quarto.   
  
- Não para me dar boa noite todos os dias.  
  
- Eu mesmo posso fazer isso.  
  
Eles foram e lá o fotografo colocou um banquinho onde Severo deveria ficar sentado, Mione ficou atras do fotografo fazendo caretas para ele rir, obviamente ele não se segurou e bem, uma foto de Severo sorridente iria para a escola.  
  
Eles tiraram muitas fotos juntos e ela tirou uma sozinha para ele. Ele pagou e olhando o relógio ele viu que era hora de almoçar.   
  
- Mione, vamos para algum lugar. É hora de almoçar.  
  
- Não podemos ir a Hogwarts almoçar e depois voltar?   
  
- Não nós já compramos o nosso objetivo, não poderíamos voltar, vamos ir alí. - Ele apontou a um restaurante que servia comida trouxa.  
  
- Nunca tinha visto esse restaurante.  
  
- É novo, de uma ex aluna ela me convidou para ir um dia almoçar ali.  
  
- Que intimidade é essa?  
  
- Amor, ela era da sonserina.  
  
- Entendo, mas por que comida trouxa.  
  
- Por que a sócia dela é uma bruxa com os pais trouxas.  
  
- Como eu, uma sangue ruim.  
  
Ele parou e a olhou.  
  
- Nunca mais me diga isso, nunca mais use esse termo, ouviu bem senhorita Granger.  
  
- Severo, não me ofende, dar nomes aos bois, voldemort é voldemort e sangue ruim é quem tem pais trouxas como os meu. Já não gostei disso, mas agora entendo que é o que eu sou.   
  
- Não, senão Lucius Malfoy Seria um sangue bom e isso ele não é, ele é sangue ruim, muito ruim você não, você é uma grande bruxa, melhor do que os "bruxos puros", melhor do que eu fui, por que você sabe direcionar o teu conhecimento para o bem sem precisar errar primeiro, e quer saber, vamos comer que eu nunca comi nada trouxa e estou curioso.  
  
- O que vaio pedir, pizza?  
  
- Não, estou curioso por um prato um tal de nhoque, tem um nome engraçado, será que é bom?   
  
- É amor, os trouxas em alguns lugares do mundo acreditam que comendo isso em um determinado dia do mês com uma moeda ou nota de dinheiro em baixo do prato vão mais ganhar dinheiro.  
  
- Nossa.  
  
Ao entrarem, Hermione se viu em uma cantina Italiana trouxa perfeita. Tinha até um cara tocando e outro cantando música em italiano.  
  
- Professor Snape. Que prazer Ter o senhor aqui. Vou arranjar uma mesa para o senhor. Qual prefere, essas no meio ou aquela lá no canto que é mais reservada?  
  
- Olá Srta Carina, prefiro essa aqui. Vem Mione.  
  
- Severo, pensei que íamos sentar lá no canto, imperceptíveis.  
  
- Aprenda isso, quem está no canto chama a atenção por isso, se estamos no meio dos outros, eles não ligam você vai ver que ninguém virá nos incomodar.  
  
- Você que sabe. Vamos pedir.  
  
- Claro, Srta. quero esse, nhoque- Mione riu, ele falou como se tivesse decidido agora comer aquilo.  
  
- E a senhorita?- perguntou Carina nem olhando para Mione   
  
- Raviolle ao molho branco.  
  
- E para beber, eu recomendo um vinho...  
  
- Tem Porto?  
  
- Não, só vinhos italianos.  
  
- Pode ser.  
  
- Qual professor?  
  
- Qualquer um, não conheço nenhum vinho italiano.  
  
A comida chegou Hermione começou a comer e estranhou que Severo observou a comida como se ela estivesse viva, depois ele pegou um pouco e comeu.  
  
- O que foi Amor?  
  
- Isso é sem gosto.  
  
- Claro, você não misturou o molho, tem que misturar. Ali oh! Nessa tigelinha, isso tem que misturar na sua comida.  
  
Ele fez, se sentindo um pateta por não Ter pensado nisso antes. E até gostou, ele levantou para ir ao banheiro e Hermione levantou o prato de Severo vendo que ele seguiu a tradição trouxa, tinha um galão em baixo do prato. Ele voltou e ela disse para ele.  
  
- Severo, agora você pega o seu galão e coloca no bolso e não gasta ele por nada.   
  
- Do que...- ela apontou para o prato- ah isso, bem, eu não vou me arriscar, já que é para comer comida dos trouxas vamos comer como eles, mal não vai fazer.  
  
- Com certeza. Vamos embora. - Hermione falou se sentindo desconfortável naquele lugar com aquela sonserinazinha olhando para eles pelas costas de Severo.  
  
- Claro, vamos comprar alguns doces, quero ir a livraria e quero ir a Boutique bruxa com você. Onde você quer ir primeiro?  
  
- Acho que livros seriam uma boa, vou precisar de pique para ver roupas e agora que recém comi não tenho.   
  
- Entendo, vamos a livraria então. Srta Carina, traga a nossa conta.  
  
Carina colocou a conta na mesa, Severo pagou e eles foram embora. Ao ganharem a rua Hermione não se furtou de fazer um pequeno comentário em forma de pergunta:  
  
- Amor, Essa Carina dava em cima de você em Hogwarts(?), por que se não dava foi só por falta de tempo.  
  
- Não sei Mione, não sei, só sei de uma coisa, não sou do tipo que as garotas dão em cima.  
  
- Ahahahaha! Não se subestime.   
  
- Mas por que essa pergunta?- ele olhou para ela com uma cara de desconfiado.  
  
- Por que ela não tirava os olhos de cima de nós.  
  
- AH! É por que eu nunca apareci com mulheres em lugar algum ela deve Ter estranhado.  
  
- Espero, eu amaldiçôo ela se der em cima de você.  
  
- Não precisa isso, eu só vejo você mesmo.  
  
Ele a abraçou e juntos seguiram abraçados até a livraria, entraram e começaram a olhar os livros.  
  
- Mione, por que você está olhando esses livros velhos. Deixe-os para quem não tem como comprar novos.  
  
- É que tem edições limitadas que as vezes a gente acha por aqui largadas. Como essa.- Hermione havia achado um livro raro de poções.  
  
- O que é isso.- Severo pegou o livro e deu uma olhada- "Poções e química vivendo em harmonia" conheço esse livro, fiquei sabendo quando foi lançado a 20 anos mas não consegui comprar um para mim.  
  
- Por que não.  
  
- Por que eu estava preso em Hogwarts e até pensar no correio já tinham-se esgotado e nunca saiu uma Segunda edição.   
  
- Vai leva-lo?  
  
- Obvio.   
  
Ele olhou para os livros usados sem a expressão de nojo anterior, agora ele tinha uma espécie de respeito como se olhasse para idosos que muito tinham a lhe ensinar. Ele olhou mais e acabou achando mais um ou dois livros esgotados que ainda não possuía. E foi para os lançamentos. Hermione juntou alguns livros para si de tudo um pouco de tudo, aventura, transfigurações, poções, Herbologia e até culinária.  
  
- " Cozinhando com Madame Bronster" Mione o que você quer com isso?  
  
- Aprender pratos bruxos, só sei cozinhar comidas trouxas.  
  
- Elfos fazem isso por nós.  
  
- Não tenho elfos e não quero elfos, trabalho escravo.  
  
- Se você passar uma tarde na minha casa vai perder esse conceito.  
  
- Você tem elfos?  
  
- Claro, você acha que eu sobreviveria sem eles sozinho desde a adolescência? Ouça, eu tentei liberta-los, eles se negaram a ir embora, fazem o que gostam por que gostam, eu também pensei em trabalho escravo e comecei a paga-los pelo trabalho, sabe o que fizeram, juntaram o dinheiro e compraram presentes para mim. Então eu parei de pagar, no meu caso eles são felizes, na verdade quem mora na minha casa são eles, me sinto um hospede lá já que passo maior parte do tempo na escola.  
  
- Entendo, mas não aceito.  
  
- Ok, ok, não vou discutir isso com você, vá até minha casa nas férias e eu te dou o meu cofre com tudo que eu tenho se você os convencer a irem embora.  
  
- Tá bom, não vamos mais falar no assunto.   
  
Saíram da livraria com os livros e foram para a loja de roupas. Onde Hermione viu um lindo vestido de cara na vitrina. Ao entrarem vendedora estranhou o fato de Severo Snape estar acompanhando a moça. Mas os atendeu sorridente.  
  
- Em que posso ser útil srta?- Hermione não falou nada então a vendedora atacou Severo.- Posso ajudar o senhor em alguma coisa?  
  
- Eu estou com ela.- Severo apontou para Hermione que a essa altura já mexia nos vestidos ela disse.  
  
- Será que posso experimentar o vestido na vitrine?  
  
- Claro- a vendedora alcançou o vestido para ela Mione foi ao provador e Severo foi acomodado em uma cadeira perto deste.  
  
- O que achou desse vestido Severo?  
  
- Muito aberto nas costas.  
  
Mione entrou e voltou com outro  
  
- E esse?  
  
- Muito decotado.  
  
Mais um vestido.  
  
- Que tal?  
  
- Dessa cor parece coisa da Sybilla.  
  
Mais um.  
  
- E então?  
  
- Essa fenda é muito grande.  
  
Outro.  
  
- E?  
  
- Uma fenda já era muito, duas então Mione, você quer o que com as pernas totalmente de fora no baile.  
  
Outro.  
  
- Olha?  
  
- Muito curto Mione.  
  
Outro.  
  
- Nem sai daí, isso não é vestido para ti.  
  
Bem.  
  
- Que tal agora, não tem fendas, nem decotes, nem é curto, nem é de uma cor chamativa. Só tem um problema, com essa burca você só ve os meus olhos.  
  
- Que brincadeira é essa?  
  
Mione tirou a burca olhou para Severo e disse  
  
- Nada serve, nada é bom o bastante, escolhe você então olhe lá, tem um mostruário com todos os vestido possíveis e impossíveis, escolhe.  
  
Ele foi e voltou com digamos que muitas opções de vestidos para Minerva mas nenhum para Hermione.  
  
- Severo, esses vestidos ficariam lindos na professora Minerva ou na minha vó, mas em mim.  
  
A vendedora estava assistindo aquela cena cômica e disse.  
  
- Podemos modificar algum detalhe dos vestido. Se quiserem?  
  
- Sim Mione coloca eles de novo.  
  
Mione saiu com um muito bonito verde água e longo.  
  
- Nesse, tu vais diminuir essa abertura nas costas- falou Severo sem nem consultar Hermione.- Próximo amor.  
  
- Nesse, tu vais diminuir esse decote.  
  
- Mas senhor, elas tem seios lindos não tem nada de imoral, esse decote deixa o busto dela mais aredondado.  
  
- Diminua o tamanho disso.- falou Severo com seu habitual tom de voz letal a vendedora nem pensou duas vezes.- O outro Mione.  
  
- Não, esse não tem como mudar, você tem ele de outra cor?  
  
- Temos ele em preto e azul marinho.  
  
- Azul Marinho- falou Severo- o outro amor.  
  
- Essa fenda está muito para cima, acho que por aqui- ele marcou um ponto a dois palmos do joelho.- o outro também, faz as fendas do mesmo tamanhos dessas.   
  
- Sim senhor.  
  
- Mione veio com um curtíssimo.  
  
- Tem como aumenta-lo?  
  
- Sim, mas é um pecado.  
  
- Você não vai para o inferno por isso pode Ter certeza. Nem experimenta esse vermelho.  
  
- Severo eu vou leva-lo assim mesmo.  
  
- Por quê?  
  
- Porque ele é bonito.  
  
- É muito transparente e brilhoso, você vai parecer uma... bem, você sabe o que.  
  
- Vou leva-lo mesmo assim.  
  
- Tudo bem, vamos ver jóia e sapatos e ...  
  
- Ei, desde quando você entende de moda?  
  
- De moda eu não entendo, mas sou homem, sei quando o vestido me provoca vontade de levar para cama e dar tchau depois ou quando provoca vontade de levar a mulher para o altar.  
  
- Ah! Então você é levado pelo...- ela apontou para baixo- para escolher roupas femininas?  
  
- Exatamente.  
  
Eles olharam para as jóias e ele disse.  
  
- Você escolhe o que quer.  
  
- Tudo bem amor.  
  
Mione escolheu algumas jóias e ao terminar foi escolher os sapatos para usar com os vestidos, quando a vendedora passou por Severo que a segurou e disse baixinho em sua orelha. 


	21. Surpresas e problemas

Capitulo 21 Surpresas e problemas.  
  
Mione escolheu algumas jóias e ao terminar foi escolher os sapatos para usar com os vestidos, quando a vendedora passou por Severo que a segurou e disse baixinho em sua orelha.  
  
- Por favor me mostre os anéis de noivado.  
  
- Claro senhor- ela cochichou- senhorita eu já vou lhe atender.  
  
A vendedora foi a um balcão e mostrou alguns anéis.  
  
- Esse é um par, é simples, a gente grava o nome do noivo nesse aqui com e pedrinha e o da noiva no outro, tem também os solitários, esse com esmeraldas, esse com safiras e este com pedras brasileiras, diamantes, ônix.  
  
- Quero esse que tem ônix.  
  
- Você pode escolher mais uma pedra para colocar.  
  
- Essa marrom.  
  
- Tá bom.  
  
Ela o embalou e entregou para ele que colocou em seu bolso. A vendedora foi até Hermione que já havia escolhido todos os sapatos. A vendedora embalou toda a compra e disse.  
  
- Se preferirem eu posso mandar entregar, em duas horas no máximo chega ao destino de vocês.  
  
- Perfeito.   
  
- Em nome de quem vai.  
  
- Hermione Granger em Hogwarts- falou Severo e depois pagou a compra saiu de lá junto com Mione falando.  
  
- Vamos comprar doces e voltamos para a escola antes do jantar.  
  
- Certo, hoje nem parece dia de semana. Você não acha Severo?  
  
- Acho.  
  
- Você quer que tipo de doces?  
  
- Nenhum, vou lá com você.  
  
- Então vamos voltar para a escola.  
  
- Você não quer nada de lá?  
  
Não, eu estou cansada.  
  
- Claro. Vamos testar você no ar.   
  
- Como?  
  
- Você vai pilotar a vassoura na volta.  
  
Hermione montou na vassoura e Severo montou atras abraçando-a ela deu um impulso e a vassoura subiu. Ele foi guiando-a e ela ia conduzindo o veículo muito bem, entraram nas terras da escola.  
  
- Agora nos vamos descer Mione estamos muito rápido, vai Ter que diminuir um pouco, de uma volta, isso agora você vai descer bem devagar  
  
- Assim..  
  
- Exato, cuidado com a parede. Não precisa descer em círculos, vai reto, perfeito estamos no chão.  
  
- É estamos. Nossa eu quase bati na parede, temos que ver a minha prova de vôo.  
  
- Eu sei, vou marcar para você e nós estudamos um pouco Certo?  
  
- Certo. Você vai querer companhia até o jantar?  
  
- Seria uma boa. Venha Mione, vai me deixar sozinho? Eu ia colocar o uniforme.  
  
- Ei, você está de uniforme- ele apontou a varinha para ela e o vestido dela virou novamente o seu uniforme da Grifinória.  
  
- Nem tinha me lembrado disso. Vamos então, vou ajuda-lo a coloca os ingredientes em seus devidos lugares.  
  
- Essa é a sua função esqueceu.  
  
- Não chefe.  
  
Eles riram e se dirigiram até as masmorras ao entrarem não viram exatamente o que desejavam na sala de Severo estava sentada Minerva McGonagall, no lugar de Severo diga-se de passagem, com uma expressão mas mortífera do que nunca vira antes nela. Hermione chegou a se assustar.  
  
- Severo, Hermione era exatamente com vocês que eu queria falar.  
  
- Obvio se não para que estaria aqui- falou Severo  
  
- Quero dizer queria falar com vocês juntos. Se bem que é difícil velos fora de sala de aula separados.- ironizou Minerva.  
  
- O que foi professora Minerva?  
  
- Sentem-se.  
  
- Que bom, invade a minha sala senta na minha cadeira e manda eu me sentar.  
  
- Severo deixe as suas piadinhas e o seu humor negro para depois do que eu tenho a dizer isso é se você tiver vontade ainda de fazer piadas.  
  
- " ai, está começando a me preocupar, falar maldita., fala de uma vez o que tu quer comigo."- Severo pensava enquanto sentava e via Hermione fazer o mesmo.  
  
- Hoje em minha aula eu ouvi um comentário de Ronald Weasley e decidi pedir para que ele me contasse exatamente o que tinha visto.  
  
- E daí?  
  
- E daí Severo que ele estava em choque porque viu Hermione e o senhor deixarem o castelo abraçados e falando como se fossem namorados.  
  
- Viu o que?- Hermione perguntava para ganhar tempo " droga ele viu, eu sabia que alguém veria, será que eu nego, será que Severo vai falar algo."  
  
- Não entendo.- falou Severo com o mesmo motivo de Mione " Nego, mas se Hermione não gostar, ai, seja homem você não em nada a esconder, não é feio estar namorando ou é, com ela é, mas dane-se, fale diga que a ama, assuma o que fez você sempre fez isso Severo Snape, você enfrentou verdade muito piores que essa, mas se expulsarem Hermione, não não podem fazer isso, não é proibido namorar, não entre funcionários e ela trabalha aqui a quer saber..."- É verdade Minerva, quer saber não estou dando a mínima para ti, nem para a tua hipocrisia.  
  
- O que é verdade?  
  
- Como Severo?- perguntou Hermione que jamais imaginou que ele fosse fala "o que você está fazendo vai ser demitido, se Minerva convencer meu pai você vai até preso pelas leis trouxas de pedofilia, pelo amor de Deus pare."   
  
- É verdade o que você ia perguntar, eu amo Hermione e estou namorando com ela algum inconveniente, não claro que não então saia já daqui e nos deixe em paz.- " falei, agora é esperar a tempestade e enfrenta-la."  
  
- Hermione não vai dizer nada?  
  
- Vou professora Minerva, " dane-se, fala logo e acaba com isso de uma vez se é para ser expulsa mereça isso." Eu realmente queria trabalhar no seu lugar não queria estar aqui,...   
  
- " Como?"- Pensou Severo olhando-a com espanto  
  
- ...Mas quando eu comecei a conhecer Severo vi que ele é muito especial e comecei a me apaixonar por ele e agora eu o amo muito e por isso aceitei namora-lo.  
  
- Mas isso é loucura, ele com certeza tem a idade do teu pai ou mais. Poderia ser teu pai Mione.  
  
- Mas minha mãe não o ama, quem o ama sou eu, não me importa a idade de Severo não me interessa se convencionaram que eu deveria me casar com um cara de no máximo 20 poucos anos, você não vai me consolar quando eu estiver infeliz.  
  
- " Fala alguma coisa, vai ficar só olhando, não pensei que ela gostasse tanto de mim."- Minerva, você não é a pessoa mais indicada para dar conselhos amorosos a verdade é que nunca foste feliz e quer atrapalhar a quem está na tua volta, não vou deixar você afastar Hermione de mim, não a mais nada a ser dito, qualquer coisa comunique o diretor, agora ou sai você ou saímos nós.  
  
- Severo.- ele olhou para ela e acenou com a cabeça encorajando-a a enfrentar sua mestra.- por favor Minerva me entenda. E me perdoe nunca serei o que você quer.  
  
- Perdoar até vá lá, mas entender você tão linda, tão jovem, tão cheia de vida amando alguém como Severo Snape, não meu bem nunca me peça para entender isso. E Severo o diretor saberá disso com certeza.- Minerva saiu batendo a porta atras de si.  
  
- Acabou?- Falou Hermione.  
  
- Não meu amor, recém começou. Vamos jantar venha.  
  
- Você acha que devemos?  
  
- Você fez algo de errado?   
  
- Não.   
  
- Então para que se esconder?  
  
- Sei lá, os outros.  
  
- Como você disse eles não vão te ajudar quando tu estiveres infeliz. Vamos, e mais vamos receber as tuas comprar.  
  
- Ah! Sim, muito obrigada.  
  
- Pelo que, estou te arrumando para te exibir para os outros, tu tinha que me punir por isso?  
  
- Vou pensar em algo que seja bem cansativo e dolorido.  
  
- To com medo.  
  
Eles se abraçaram e se beijaram, deixaram as masmorras e partiram até o salão principal. Ao chegarem lá todos se viraram para olha-los e cochichar algo.   
  
- Vou me sentar com meus amigos.  
  
- Vai amor, depois vá para a masmorra.  
  
Ela foi andando e ouvindo os comentários mais estapafúrdios de que ela era amante do Snape desde o primeiro ano e que só tinha boas notas por isso e que ela queria a grana dele que era uma pouca vergonha, que Severo não prestava e tinha a enfeitiçado.  
  
- Oi Harry, Ron.  
  
- Nunca esperava isso de ti- falou Harry.  
  
- HERMIONE, VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU, VOCÊ NÃO PENSA, NAMORAR O SNAPE, POR MERLIM, QUALQUER UM MENOS ELE, ELE É NOSSO INIMIGO.   
  
- Não sei por que inimigo, não nos fez nada muito antes pelo contrário salvou a vida de Harry quando Voldemort tentou mata-lo lembra Harry e quando o acharam que tínhamos petrificado Madame No-r-ra quem foi que falou a nosso favor.  
  
- NÃO JUSTIFICA.  
  
- Para de gritar Ron.  
  
- Desculpe. Po Harry, não vai falar nada.  
  
- Eu não, para ela contar correndo para o queridinho dela, me calo e não me incomodo mais.  
  
- Pior.  
  
- Neville, você me entende, você sempre foi meu amigo.  
  
- Sinceramente Hermione, eu adoro você, mas não sei o que viu no Snape, mas eu sou teu amigo, não tenho nada contra esse teu namoro, cada um com quem gosta. Agora vem cá quero falar contigo.  
  
- Fala Neville- " nossa, apoio em quem eu nunca esperei."   
  
- Essa caixa é para ti de aniversário adiantado   
  
- Obrigada.  
  
- Agora me diz o que tu acha eu estou gostando de uma garota e quero convida-la para o baile acha que devo ir agora lá e convidar.  
  
- Vou te dizer uma coisa, eu já fui convidada para o baile a muito tempo, comprei meu vestido hoje e tudo, mas quem é a garota.  
  
- É Eleanora Branstone da Lufa-lufa.  
  
- Aquela do cabelo castanho liso do quarto ano?  
  
- Essa.   
  
- Vai falar com ela aproveita que ela tá olhando para cá e falando algo.  
  
- Acha que eu posso.  
  
- Não pode, deve. Vai logo ou vou comer o teu couro.  
  
Neville foi e durante a janta Hermione dava olhadas para Severo que lhe sorria e para Neville que parecia estar se dando bem com a garota por que estava na mesa da lufa lufa jantando ouvia ao fundo Parvati e Lilá falarem mal de seu namoro e Harry assim como Ron a ignoravam. Ficou nessa viagem de olhares até avistar suas compras chegarem e serem entregues em sua frente, e também caiu uma envelope com as fotos. Ela pegou tudo e foi para a masmorra já tinha terminado a janta mesmo.  
  
Severo saiu de lá logo atras a tempo de encontra-la no caminho e ajuda-la com as compras.  
  
- Então Mione, como foi.  
  
- Me ignoraram, Só Neville que está do nosso lado, só ele que não virou as costas para mim.  
  
- Eu vi ele com aquela moça da Lufalufa a Srta Branstone, escolheu bem ele ela gosta dele, pelo menos eu acho né por que para ficar com ele quase de mão dadas só assim.  
  
- Ganhei isso.  
  
- O que é?  
  
- As caixas fantásticas de música que Harry tá revendendo.  
  
Entraram nas masmorras e Hermione colocou as suas coisas mesa e foi ajudar Severo a arrumar os ingredientes em seus respectivos lugares.  
  
Gente, eu coloquei todos esses capitulos porque não queria cortar a idéia no meio e eles foram se inter ligando.  
  
Caso alguém esteja lendo e queira cometar não fico triste.  
  
Beijinhos  
  
Susana! 


	22. Por que não te notei antes?

Capitulo 22 Por que não te notei antes?  
  
- MEU, ELE É MEU- gritava Catherine enquanto corria e abraçava Vince (triste por perder sua amada mas feliz por ela.)  
  
- Por que você está tão feliz Cat?- "Ele, ele deve Ter sorrido para ela."  
  
- Richard me convidou para sair! Nós vamos dançar.- ela falava euforica.  
  
- Que bom, eu fico feliz por ti.  
  
- Vou até meu quarto me arrumar.  
  
- Mas vocês vão hoje?  
  
- Sim  
  
- Boa noite.  
  
- Será ótima eu garanto.  
  
Catherine não olhou para trás pois se tivesse olhado um segundo sequer teria visto Vince chorar silenciosamente.  
  
Ela vestiu-se, estava com as melhores roupas que possuía assim, como com as melhores jóias. Ao sair decidiu ir até Richard, ela sabia que ainda faltava uma hora para o horário combinado mas não importava, o importante era que ela teria ele como companhia e o resto era realmente resto.   
  
Bateu uma, duas vezes a porta dos aposentos dele até ser respondida, Richard ainda não estava arrumado e tomou um grande susto quando a viu. Sentiu orgulho por sair com uma jovem tão linda apesar de Ter quase 40 anos mas também sentia um grande remorso por saber que ela alimentava uma fantasia com ele que nunca seria capaz de realizar, também sentia nojo de si mesmo por estar se divertindo com ela enquanto ela apostava em uma relação na qual elea se casariam e seriam felizes. Ele se questionava," será que ela sabe que minha filha tem quase a idade dela? Bom isso não importa."  
  
- Já, pensei que tinha marcado nossa saída para às 9 horas?  
  
- E marcou.  
  
- São 8 horas e 17 minutos. O que faz aqui pronta?  
  
- Decidi antecipar.  
  
- Sem me consultar? Que feio mocinha achas que eu não tenho nada para fazer?  
  
- Não acho, sei! Enquanto o Lord não decidir atacar alguém, somos um bando de desocupados.  
  
- Sei, agora me diga para que esse bracelete tão grande, tá é bonito, mas muito exagerado.  
  
- Para tapar algo que temos em comum.  
  
Agora ele se lembrava que ela era também uma comensal.  
  
- Ah! Sim as vezes me esqueço que você é comensal venha, senta aí em 10 minutos eu to pronto.  
  
Dez minutos vendo ele tirar a roupa, para ela ver a sombra dele através da meia luz por destras de um biombo era uma tortura imaginar as formas, as curvas, os pêlos, o cheiro era pior que a morte mas como uma boa menina, sim ela se considerava um a boa menina, Catherine comportou-se e não deixou seu pensamento lhe pregar uma peça. Ficou naquele cadeira queita sem mover um musculo sequer era dessa forma que ela sentia-se segura.  
  
Richard finalmente apareceu, usava um traje negro muito elegante.  
  
- E então, será que eu estou a altura de tão elegante senhorita?  
  
- Claro, você está muito bem nesse trajes. Agora vamos.  
  
- Ei, a reserva é para às 9 horas, são oito e meia.  
  
- Podemos dar uma volta, seja criativo oras.  
  
- Tudo bem Catherine. Vamos fazer um passeio.  
  
Eles finalmente deixaram a Mansão Malfoy, caminhando pelas ruas.  
  
- Richard, olhe como a lua está linda.  
  
- É está- falou meio a contragosto.  
  
- O céu não podia estar mais aberto você não acha?  
  
- É verão, obviamente o céu está aberto.  
  
- Para sua informaçõa estamos quase no outono isso quer dizer que não é normal o céu estar tão limpo.- falou desapontada.  
  
Ele não respondeu e Cat decidiu não falar ,ais nada foram quietos até o restaurante lá jantaram, dançaram um pouco, beberam um pouco apenas falando o necessário até que ele disse:  
  
- Vamos embora?  
  
- Sim!  
  
Ele pagou a conta, a abraçou e eles aparataram no quarto dele, onde para Richard a noite iria começar. Ele a beijou e começou a abrir-lhe o vestido porém ela o fez parar.  
  
- O que está fazendo? Você não parecia interessado em mim no restaurante ou no passeio.  
  
- E daí o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?  
  
- Você não faz sexo por amor?  
  
- Sim, mas minha parceira morreu a alguns anos. Mas não sem antes me dar um fruto disso minha filha Lilá. Escute, eu só tenho isso para te oferecer, nunca serei capaz de amar outra mulher.  
  
- Eu pensei que quem sabe você viesse a me amar com o tempo.  
  
- Esqueça. Eu só quero e só tenho a oferecer boas noites! Não vou te prometer coisa que não ou poder cumprir, não vou dizer que te amo se não o sinto, sendo honesto contigo. É pegar ou largar!?  
  
Cat não respondeu, saiu do quarto dele fechando o vestido enquanto se dirigia ao seu, ao entrar deu de cara com que estava sentado em uma poltrona do quarto dela com uma foto dos dois nas mãos.   
  
- O que faz aqui?  
  
- Ouvi vocês aparatando e pensei que ficariam juntos essa noite, por isso vim para cá, não seria agradável ficar em meu quarto ouvindo vocês no outro lado da parede.  
  
- Entendo.  
  
- Mas por que você está aqui, esqueceu de algo?  
  
- Ele não me deu ouvidos a noite toda e agora queria me levar para a cama falando que nunca iria me amar que só queria boas noites e só me daria isso.   
  
- Você está linda, não é estranho ele querer leva-la para a cama.  
  
- Obrigada Vince. Mas não tente justifica-lo.  
  
- Eu justifica-lo, não eu quero mais é que ele suma, que libere a vaga no teu coração.  
  
- Isso ele fez, não quero mais ele, desencantei.  
  
- Quer dar uma volta no jardim, já está meio tarde para sair e você deve estar cansada mas uma volta no jardim lhe faria bem.  
  
- Por que não!  
  
Vince com um estalo da varinha estava vestido a altura da arrumação de Cat.  
  
- Venha, venha Cat! - ele a puxou, ela parecendo não acredita que ele estava tão bem vestido e tão rápido.  
  
- Ok,Ok eu já vou, que presa é essa?  
  
- É que eu nunca imaginei Ter a oportunidade de sair com uma moça tão linda e tão bem posta, se eu demorar muito, você pode se arrepender..  
  
- Não vou me arrepender, venha, vamos.  
  
Chegando ao jardim, Cat tentou começar da mesma forma que fizera com Richard. Queria ver se o problema era dele ou dela.  
  
- Vince, olhe como a lua está linda.  
  
- Não está tão lida como você, mas ela também está muito bem.- falou ele olhando para a lua. E ficando um pouco vermelho.  
  
Cat também corou e continuou exatamente da mesma forma.  
  
- O céu não podia estar mais aberto você não acha?  
  
- É, isso não é muito comum nessa época do ano, mas eu sei porquê.  
  
- A é, por quê?  
  
- Porque a lua, as estrelas e os planetas queriam ver como você fica linda quando sorri, elas querem refletir o teu explendor por isso não permitiriam que as nuvens ou que alguém a escondesse ou lhe fissese chorar.  
  
- Uau, dá onde você tira isso? Em que romance trouxa você se inspirou?  
  
- Em nenhum, eu tirei do meu desejo de tentar sintetizar a tua beleza para palavras.  
  
Catherine não resistiu, seu coração batia descompassado.  
  
- Desse jeito eu vou acabar esquecendo quem me levou para jantar.  
  
- Já devia Ter esquecido a muito tempo.- Vince abraçou Cat e a beijou, ela correspondeu.  
  
Em sua sala Voldemort olhava os dois apaixonados com uma expressão de nojo afinal para vinha a muitas decadas tentando se convencer que o amor ouro de tolos que não tinham poder então cultuavam esse sentimento.  
  
Em outra janela Richard obcervava o casal pensando assim ser melhor afinal não teria com o que se divertir, mas também não sentiria a culpa de estar brincando com ela. Era hora de deitar e tentar dormir. Uma tarefa que se tornara muito difícil desde que se tornara comensal da morte. Olhando Vincent e Catherine juntos ele se lembrava de si mesmo a uns vinte anos atras quando sua vida ainda era feliz. Antes de ser o que é hoje é claro.  
  
- Cat, desculpe, eu não queria força-la a nada, afinal depois da noite que teve, desculpe mesmo, se puder esquecer esse beijo. - vince estava realmente envergonhado acabara de se lembrar que estava saindo para que Cat espairecesse um pouco pelo ocorrido no quarto de Richard.  
  
- Na verdade, eu gostei.  
  
- Como?  
  
- Eu gostei, me perdoe mas eu vim comparando você e ele.  
  
- E então?  
  
- Então bem, você é tão doce, tão belo e carinhoso.  
  
- Mas você prefere ele, é isso não é?  
  
Vince virou de costas e foi saindo quando Cat disse.  
  
- Eu prefiro você, se você tiver paciência comigo afinal eu não o amo.- ele virou-se para ela, não importava se ela não o amasse, amaria um dia e ele estava disposto a esperar. Correu até ela erguendo-a e girando-a no ar.   
  
- Você acha que um dia poderá me amar?- já com ela no chão, mas ainda segurando-a pela cintura.  
  
- Um dia, claro que sim, por que não, você é tão apaixonante, seria louca se nunca viesse a te amar.  
  
- Isso basta para mim. Vou conquista-la, você verá.- ele a beijou e quando Cat abriu os olhos estavam no quarto dela.  
  
- Está ficando tarde, você deve ir dormir para manhã produzirmos mais algumas músicas enquanto o Lord dorme.  
  
- Sim. Ei, pensei que fosses querer dormir aqui?  
  
- Não sou apresado para te levar para dar uma volta e já querer te-la na cama. E mais, eu tenho que digerir essa noite ainda, aconteceu tudo tão de repente sabe. Ainda não acredito, sabe quantos anos eu estou tentando conquistar uma chance contigo.  
  
- Desde que entramos na escola?  
  
- Sim, eu me apaixonei por você Catherine naquele trem, quando estavamos indo para Hogwarts e veio se sentar comigo por que o trem estava lotado e você não conhecia ninguém.  
  
- Não sabia que era desde aquilo.  
  
- Quando eu vi você eu soube que seria você para sempre no meu coração.  
  
- Sou a sua Lilian.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Meu pai me contou sobre algumas histórias de Snape e uma tal de Lilian, exatamente como você falou sobre mim.- ela baixou a cabeça.  
  
- Olha para mim, nós não somos como ele e essa tal moça.- ele levantou a cabeça dela pelo queixo - eu não vou deixar você morrer, nem que o lord mate a mim, mas você não vai morrer, não enquanto eu estiver aqui.  
  
- Obrigada, tenho medo as vezes que tudo de errado e que o Lord descubra e me mate.  
  
- Se ele descobrir a gente se junta e dá um fim nele. Agora durma.  
  
- Você vai mesmo me deixar sozinha? Não estou pedindo para termos uma noite selvagem de sexo, estou pedindo só que fique aqui.   
  
- Tá bom, fico contigo.- Ela foi até o banheiro e voltou com uma camisola ele deu novamente uma girada na varinha e sua roupa mudou para um pijama simples.  
  
Em Hogwarts, alguém pagava detenção limpando a sonserina sob as vistas de Draco que agora era o monitor da Sonserina.  
  
- Aqui Weasley, você não limpou direito.  
  
- Por que você fica só me dando ordens ao invés de falar se me trata como namorada?  
  
- Por que você não me disse de onde tirou essas roupas e tudo de novo que está usando agora.  
  
- Comprei, já te disse Draco.  
  
- Mentira, tua família não tem dinheiro para isso.  
  
- Eu comprei não minha família.  
  
- Anda trabalhando é? Aonde? Dormindo com os garotos por dinheiro seria o único trabalho para você aqui?  
  
- Se você não fosse monitor ia apanhar por essa ofensa, eu tenho meu próprio jeito de conseguir dinheiro.  
  
- E é um jeito bem rápido e fácil pelo que vejo, o que é, me conta vai. Quem sabe eu enriqueço e posso mandar a minha herança longe.  
  
- E daí casaria comigo?  
  
- Por que não.  
  
- Bem, eu primeiro peguei algumas coisas pequenas das meninas, pequenas jóias, aquelas que elas acabam pensando que perderam pelo tamanho, as vendia em Hogsmeade e depois passei a vistoriar os banheiros, as garotas volta e meia deixavam anéis lá eu fazia o mesmo e fui juntando o dinheiro, depois eu decidi que faria melhor, Harry deixa um saquinho de couro com seus galões no malão dele, e ele não nota se gastou 10 galões ou 15. Ainda mais agora com a venda das caixas de música, naquele dia eu retirei 20 galões do saco dele e ele nem notou. Do Rony eu fui tirando poucos sicles por que ele é muito cuidado com dinheiro. De Nevile eu peguei tudo que a vó dele mandou e ele achou que perdeu. Hermione que não passa mais boa parte da noite no quarto, perdeu materiais, pergaminhos, penas e tinteiros. Assim eu fui juntando e comprei tudo novo. Meu irmão desconfiou e até mandou uma carta a nossos pais perguntando por que eles mandaram dinheiro para mim e não para eles, eu interceptei a carta e falsifiquei uma carta falando que era uma tia nossa que perdeu a filha e mandou as coisas dela para mim.   
  
- Ele vai descobrir.  
  
- Não vai Draco, meu bem, minha mãe essa tia se detestam. E eu contei para mamãe que ganhava presentes dela, minha mãe gostou mas disse que não quer contato, essa minha tia perdeu uma filha da minha idade a mais ou mesmo 6 meses. Tudo se encaixa.  
  
- É por isso que eu te adoro mocinha. - Draco a abraçou e beijou enquanto ela colocava a mão no bolso dele retirava dinheiro e dizia- é muito fácil retirar dinheiro de vocês. - ela disse devolvendo o dinheiro.  
  
- Engraçadinha, pode ficar com esse dinheiro, eu tenho mais.  
  
- Vai economizando caso tu sejas deserdado.- ela riu e virou de costas para ele e começou a olhar a sala comunal da sonserina- bem, acredito que esteja tudo limpo agora.  
  
- Não, falta uma coisa ou melhor um lugar.  
  
- Qual?  
  
- Venha comigo Gina.  
  
Ela acompanhou Draco até um lugar ao entrar na sala, ela vendo onde estava tentou sair, mas Draco fez um "Trancae" antes que ela alcançasse a porta.  
  
- Draco, o que você pensa que está fazendo?  
  
- Estou fazendo o que com certeza você quer a muito tempo.  
  
- Draco, isso é um quarto.  
  
- É o meu quarto oras, existia essa sala eu pedi ao prof Snape e fiquei com essa sala como quarto.   
  
Gina e Draco passaram uma noite e tanto uma noite com jeito de quebra de regras. Podia-se sentir o cheiro das convenções sendo destruídas.  
  
Após organizar os ingredientes.  
  
- Meu bem, deixe-me ver está caixa.  
  
- Aqui está Severo, mas é só uma caixa comum.  
  
- Você tem certeza que isso não está encantado?  
  
- Ai Severo. Você até parece, bem você sabe quem vê trevas até na sombra.  
  
- Mione, Nevile é um idiota, burro...  
  
- Severo, ele é meu amigo, o único que está comigo agora que nosso namoro veio a tona. Apesar de Ter medo de você, ele não falou nada contra nossa relação. Então por favor pelo menos na minha frente o respeite tá?  
  
- Tudo bem. Nevile que é ingênuo, inocente que acredita em tudo e em todos, pode Ter sido enganado. Posso dar uma olhada mais minuciosa na caixa.  
  
- Pode.  
  
- Amanhã eu te devolvo.- ele guardou a caixa e foi até Mione. Dizendo- tu vais querer deixar as roupas aqui ou na Grifinória?  
  
- Não sei, acredito que lá não é seguro, andam sumindo coisas de lá. Sumiram penas e pergaminhos meus, sem falar em um passador de cabelos que eu ganhei do Harry.  
  
- Minerva sabe?  
  
- Creio que não. Mas vou falar com ela, apesar de não adiantar muito.  
  
- Realmente, a essa hora já devem Ter dado um fim nesse seu passador.  
  
- Ah! Olhe essas são para você.  
  
- O que é isso.  
  
- Abra e veja.  
  
Severo abriu um envelope e viu uma foto dele sorridente com Hermione, havia uma em que eles estavam abraçados uma dela sozinha sorrindo e abanando para ele e uma dele sozinho rindo de Mione que estava oculta atras da camera fazendo caretas para ele rir.  
  
- Você viu como fica lindo quando sorri?  
  
- Linda é você, tão linda que deixa sujeitos como eu bem nas fotos.  
  
- Posso provar que está errado.  
  
- Então prove.  
  
Ela foi até a mesa dele pegando um porta retrato e mostrando olha, aqui você está lindo também. Era a foto dele com Lilian. Severo pegou a o porta retrato olhou, abriu-o, retirou a foto e colocou uma das fotos onde ele estava abraçado em Hermione no lugar, entregando o porta retrato a Hermione.  
  
- Eu não em importo de você Ter uma foto dela na sua mesa.  
  
- Eu prefiro ver você a ela. - Nisso a Lilian da foto olhou para Severo real e empurrou o Severo da foto que olhou feio para si mesmo e foi tentar se aproximar de Lilian.- coloque isso onde pegou.- Severo pegou a foto de Lilian com ele e disse- de isso ao Harry, diz que é a mãe dele dois anos antes dele nascer quando eu e ela começamos a namorar.  
  
- Ele não vai gostar da novidade.  
  
- Grande coisa.  
  
- Bem, vá para o seu quarto, é muito tarde, não se esqueça de dar essa foto ao Harry.  
  
- Tudo bem.  
  
Hermione saiu e foi andando olhando as fotos dela com severo a foto dele sozinho e a dela. E viu a foto de Severo com Lilian pensando em como ele estava mais relaxado naquela época, que se aquele garoto soubesse que sua Ter sua vida acabada em meses. Ela virou a foto e achou um texto.  
  
" Severo,  
  
Uma lembrança do inicio do que eu espero ser um amor para a vida toda.  
  
Lilian."  
  
- E agora, como Harry vai encarar isso.- falava no corredor ao chegar na Grifinória. 


	23. É a dura verdade

Cap. 23 É a dura verdade...  
  
Chegando ao dormitório feminino da Grifinória Hermione se atirou na cama olhando as fotos, colocou uma foto dela com Severo em um porta retrato sua mesa de cabeceira não interessava o que suas colegas pensassem o que interessava era que ela amava Severo e era correspondida.  
  
Olhando para a foto de Severo com Lilian ela reparou que Severo parecia muito mais feliz com ela do que com Lilian, parecia que a vida triste e cheia de dor, sofrimento, crueldade e tudo o espirito das trevas o tornara mais feliz junto com o seu amor do que quando ele tinha uma vida sem turbulências. Hermione se perguntava se por acaso teria se apaixonado por ele caso ele fosse aquele garoto ainda, sem trevas, sem desgostos, sem os calos que a vida deixara nele. A resposta era simples, não, nunca, Severo só era o genio, o homem honrado, cortes e tudo mais por Ter visto o outro lado primeiro, ela o admirava por isso, desde que descobrira o passado de seu amado ela nutria um profundo respeito por ele, por sua coragem, sua ousadia e quando descobriu que ele trabalhava como espião ela sentiu a dor dele e começou a ver coisas nele que ninguém mais via. Mas agora que ele declarou abertamente que não mais fazia parte do covil de Voldemort, era agora que ela o admirava mais, afinal se não é fácil encarar o lord das trevas sendo um comensal imagine lhe dizendo que não quer mais ser seu seguidor, que se arrepende de seu trabalho e que repudia-o . Se Harry é um Herói, Severo é um Super Herói, sem sombra de dúvidas pois está no mio e alem de resistir ao mal ainda o enfrenta de cara limpa enquanto Harry apenas se defende quando atacado.  
  
Era estranho Ter que dar para Harry aquela foto, sabia que teria uma enorme briga com Severo caso não o fizesse, mas também não queria magoar o amigo lhe mostrando que sua mãe já tivera um romance com o pior professor da escola segundo Harry.  
  
Ela iria conversar com ele, prepara-lo para a foto e daí ela entregaria.  
  
Quinta feira, Hermione não dormiu um segundo sequer pensando em como seria a sua conversa com Harry em como abordaria o assunto com Harry. Em como ele a receberia, sabia que não era mais a companhia favorita dos garotos, mas mesmo assim tinha que dar um jeito de pega-lo sozinho.  
  
Ela se levantou e se aprontou para ir até a bibliotéca estudar um pouco, ao sair do dormitório deu de cara com Harry sentado no sala comunal.  
  
- Harry, o que faz ai sozinho a essa hora da manhã?  
  
- Bom dia Mione.  
  
- Bom dia, agora me diga o que faz ai?  
  
- Não estava conseguindo dormir e decidi ver para cá.  
  
- Por que não dormia, preocupado com as provas?  
  
- Não, com você.  
  
- Comigo por quê?  
  
- Porque você fica de namoro com o prof. Snape, ele não ama ninguém, nunca amou.  
  
- Mentira, ele me ama, e já amou antes de mim uma mulher.  
  
- E quem é essa deusa que conquistou o prof. Snape?  
  
- Sua mãe.  
  
- O QUE? COMO VOCÊ OUSA INSULTAR A MINHA MÃE,VOCÊ PASSOU DOS LIMITES HERMIONE GRANGER, minha mãe e o prof. Snape.  
  
- Severo pediu para eu lhe dar uma coisa a você.  
  
- Dar o que poção da morte?  
  
- Não, uma foto do tempo que eles namoraram.  
  
- Ele e minha mãe o que?  
  
- Namoraram, até que Minerva chamou Lilian para uma conversa em que ela disse que Severo era um comensal, o que na época era mentira, Sua mãe acreditou na história e terminou o romance com Severo, sendo prontamente consolado pelo seu pai que era apaixonado por ela, bem ela começou a gostar do seu pai e casou com ele.  
  
Nessas alturas Harry estava quase chorando, pensando que por sua mãe, se não fosse o fato do prof Snape ser um comensal ele seria filho de Snape.  
  
- Quero ver a foto.  
  
- Vou pega-la em meu quarto.  
  
Ao entrar no dormitório feminino, ela viu todas as garotas que dividiam o quarto com ela em pé amontoadas na cabeceira de Hermione olhando para lago e cochichando horrorizadas.  
  
- O que foi, o que querem ai?  
  
- Hermione, tudo bem você Ter um caso com o prof. Afinal não temos nada a ver com isso, mas impor a imagem desagradável dele a nós, isso não é aceitável.  
  
- Parvati, o que não é aceitável é você ficar ai com todas vocês suas metidas olhando para meu criado mudo, coloquei essa foto ai para olha-la ao invés de ver vocês fofocando. Agora, vão ciculando que eu preciso chegar no criado mudo.  
  
As garotas saíram cochichando algo que Hermione fez questão de não ouvir para não se incomodar. Pegou a foto de Lilian e foi andando até Harry que a essa altura estava na porta do dormitório.  
  
- Entra Harry, estamos todas vestidas.  
  
Harry entrou olhou para Hermione e disse.  
  
- Precisava Ter esse porta retratos ai?  
  
- Sim. Precisava Ter. Aqui está a foto.  
  
Harry olhou para sua mãe( que agora parecia Ter esquecido do comentário da versão mais velha pois estava sentada no banco ao lado de Severo abraçada nele enquanto riam de algo.).  
  
- Não é possível, minha mãe, minha mãe e esse seboso.  
  
- Harry.- ele viu 3 caras de descontentamento, a de Mione ali parada em sua frente a de sua mãe e a de Severo na foto.  
  
- Desculpe, mas nunca imaginei que minha mãe pudesse...  
  
- Escuta bem isso Harry. Se não fosse a professora Minerva ele seria teu pai. Severo recém conseguiu tirar a tua mãe da cabeça, tanto que deu essa foto que é única, Pois foi sua mãe quem a deu a Severo então ele não tinha como tirar cópias.  
  
- Minha mãe deu.  
  
- Olhe atras.  
  
Ele virou e viu.  
  
" Severo,  
  
Uma lembrança do inicio do que eu espero ser um amor para a vida toda.  
  
Lilian."  
  
Harry leu, começou a chorar e saiu correndo deixando Mione sozinha com os cochichos das colegas, o que quer que fosse acontecer, agora não dependia mais dela. Hermione consultou o relógio e foi para o café da manhã. 


	24. O total esquecimento

Cap. 24 O total esquecimento   
  
Ao entrar no salão principal, Hermione viu Harry conversando com Ron e mostrando para ele a tal foto, ela foi até ele e ao sentar do lado dos garotos eles simplesmente levantaram-se e foram para o dormitório alegando terem esquecido de materiais para a aula de Sybila.  
  
Severo, que estava na mesa dos professores observando tudo e teve muita vontade de ir até os garotos e escalpela-los, mas não poderia, pelo jeito Hermione havia mostrado a foto, só poderia ser isso, pela mente dele passava um arrependimento, com certeza ela havia perdido os amigo.   
  
Nevile vinha feliz e contente conversando com Elenora trouxe-a até a mesa da Grifinória e disse para Hermione.  
  
- Mione, essa é a Elenora, começamos a namorar ontem a noite. Queria que você fosse a primeira a saber disso.  
  
- Parabéns, nossa eu fico tão feliz por vocês, Nevile é uma pessoa muito especial, cuide muito bem dele Elenora.  
  
- Eu vou cuidar, é um prazer conhece-la, ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade. Agora Nev, quem é aquela garota que estão comentando que namora o prof Snape? Falando nisso você viu só, que absurdo, mas é claro que não é culpa dela, eu nunca imaginei que o prof Snape fosse capaz de tamanha atrocidade.  
  
- Você fala como se fosse um crime Ter uma namorada.  
  
- Não é crime, mas que arranje uma mulher da idade dele tu não concordas comigo?  
  
- Elen, Mione é a namorada de Snape- cochichou Nevile no ouvido de Elenora que ficou muito vermelha e tentou arrumar.  
  
- Você deve ama-lo muito não é?  
  
- Sim, sei que a primeira vista parece muito bizarro mas eu o amo e sou correspondida, por isso mandei tudo longe e decidi seguir meu coração.  
  
- Claro, eu concordo contigo.  
  
- Você acabou de queimar minha relação com Severo.  
  
- Severo?  
  
- É o nome de batismo do prof Snape Elen. - falou Nevile.  
  
- A sim, eu tinha esquecido disso. Mas bem, eu estava queimando sim a relação por que achei que fosse com uma dessas garotas tipo Parvati. Elas não combinam com ele mas você, bem você pelo que fala Nev é aplicada e muito estudiosa por isso vocês combinam.  
  
- Ta bom. Agora se me dão licença, acho que Severo quer falar comigo.  
  
A sorte de Mione foi Ter visto Severo fazendo-lhe um sinal para ir até ele caso contrario teria amaldiçoado Elenora. Ela levantou-se indo até a mesa principal.  
  
- O que foi amor -disse dando a mão a Severo, ele a puxou e lhe deu um beijo de leve no rosto.  
  
- Minerva falou com o Dumbledore e ele quer nos ver.  
  
- Vamos falar com ele, ele está sentado na cadeira dele e...  
  
- Em particular, deve ser sobre nossa relação.  
  
- Com certeza. Amor, você tem alguma aula agora?  
  
- Tenho uma muito importante.  
  
- É, que pena...  
  
- Vou lhe ensinar tudo que precisa saber para a prova que terá com Madame Hooch na próxima semana.  
  
- A tá. Sabe, eu gostaria de saber por que nesse ano temos três períodos de adivinhação e só um de aritmancia.  
  
- Por que quem faz aritmancia no sétimo ano gosta e vai bem, por isso as aulas rendem, daí não há necessidade de Ter mais do que um período por semana.  
  
- A bom, mas como você sabe?  
  
- Sei por que quando eu estudava aqui, me disseram e as coisas mudam, mas não tão rápido.  
  
- Venha, vamos até a sala do diretor e depois para o campo.  
  
Foram até a sala de Dumbledore e entraram, ao chegarem em Dumbledore, esse disse.  
  
- Finalmente, finalmente.  
  
- Finalmente o que diretor?- Perguntou Hermione.  
  
- Bem minha cara, faz mais ou menos um ano que quero junta-los. E finalmente os vejo juntos. Hermione, Severo é como um filho para mim e eu fico muito feliz que você esteja namorando com ele.  
  
- Eu também estou muito feliz por namora-lo.  
  
- O que o senhor quer com a gente?- perguntou Severo cortando o assunto por sentir-se muito envergonhado de ouvi-los falar dele.  
  
- Bem, indo direto ao assunto, queria panabeniza-los, dizer que como estou velho e quase morrendo, quero ver o casamento de vocês logo, é eu posso morrer em breve, tenho mais de 120 anos e já sou um recordista entre os bruxos não sei até onde vou. E também dizer que caso eu viva até nascer o primeiro filho de vocês eu quero ser o padrinho.  
  
- Diretor, com a sua saúde com certeza será o diretor ainda quando meus possíveis filhos vierem a Hogwarts.  
  
- Espero Hermione, espero. Severo, me diga já pediu Hermione em casamento?  
  
- A sério não.  
  
- Hermione, você aceita casar com ele?  
  
- Aceito mas...  
  
- Viu Severo, não foi difícil, para quando querem que eu chame os juizes?  
  
Severo não sabia onde se esconder, ainda não havia nem falado com Hermione sobre passado, presente e Dumbledore já havia fechado o futuro dos dois.  
  
- Prof. Dumbledore, acho que eu e Severo precisamos ainda nos conhecermos melhor.  
  
- Certo.  
  
- O senhor quer mais alguma coisa conosco.  
  
- Na verdade não.  
  
- Podemos nos retirar?  
  
- Claro Severo. Agora faço votos que você se conheçam o suficiente para marcar logo a data.  
  
- Quando o fizermos, o senhor será avisado.- falou Severo pegando Hermione a saindo da sala muito depressa.  
  
- Nossa, esse lado do diretor eu não conhecia, ele é demais.  
  
- Só se for Demais pro meu gosto.  
  
- Qual é Severo, ele é muito engraçado e pelo jeito gosta muito de você.  
  
- Eu o tenho como um pai, mas essa manai de juntar as pessoas é muito ruim essa ele não perde nunca. Ele nos trancou para nos juntar.  
  
- E se você não tivesse fugido quando foi me "ver" no quarto, teria conseguido.  
  
Ele ficou rubro por que não tinha lembrado da noite em que tocara nela.  
  
Dirigiram-se ao pátio onde praticaram vôo durante os 30 minutos restantes. Depois Cada um foi para sua respectiva função. O dia passou e ao anoitecer Hermione ia até a sala de Severo quando foi parada por Harry.  
  
- Hermione, quero que devolva isso ao teu namoradinho e diga a ele que não precisa esfregar na minha cara os erros de minha mãe.  
  
Ela nem pegou a foto, olhou para ele séria e disse.  
  
- Fala você, e se está insinuando algo para mim pode parar que eu não preciso dos teus conselhos sentimentais.  
  
- Na verdade não, mas se você leva para o lado pessoal, pode levar que eu não ligo.  
  
- Ron, oi, pode começar.  
  
- Começar a que?  
  
- A me xingar pelo meu namoro com o prof Snape.  
  
- Eu não gosto dele, mas se você gosta, vai fundo.  
  
- COMO??!!- perguntaram Hermione e Harry ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- É isso ai, não vou mais ficar de mal contigo por causa disso, não vai mudar nada, tá o Vitor Krum era melhor, mas se você prefere o Snape, só não me peça para sentar com ele a mesa.  
  
- Tá bom, viu Harry aprende alguma coisa.  
  
Hermione saiu e Harry olhou indignado para Ron.  
  
- O que é isso agora, apoiando a Hermione?  
  
- Harry, te-la como inimiga agora que o namorado dela é o Snape, não é bom, quando a gente deixou ela lá no salão principal falando sozinha eu olhei para trás e vi o Snape olhando para gente como se fosse nos azarar.  
  
- Pensando bem, você tem razão, vamos ficar de bem com ela, deve ser só uma paixonite como foi com o Lockhart. Logo passa.  
  
- Acho que não.  
  
- Por que não Ron?  
  
- Pensa bem, o Lockhart tinha aquele lance de parecer herói parecer ser muito bom, o Snape não ele é desagradável, mal humorado, chato, injusto e tudo mais, mas não é falso, ele é o que é, ame ou odeie por isso acho que a coisa é séria, eu estava vendo os sintomas dos feitiços de amor, ela não apresenta nenhum.  
  
- Você está insinuando.  
  
- Que ela ame ele, sim.   
  
- Desde quando você ficou tão rápido de raciocínio, você nunca foi dessas coisas de investigação.  
  
- Desde que o Snape e a Mione andam juntos. Venha, vamos para a Grifinória ou nos vamos acabar... GINA O QUE VOCÊ FAZ SAÍDO DA SONSERINA A ESSA HORA?  
  
- Para de gritar, eu estava pagando minha detenção. Três meses limpando a sonserina.  
  
- Mamãe ainda não respondeu, espere um berrador de natal.  
  
Os três foram para a Grifinória e Gina ao chegar em seu dormitório, pegou um pequeno frasco que havia ganho de Draco.  
  
' - O que é isso Draco?  
  
- É o seguinte, tem uma garota metida a comensal que tem uma voz capaz de hipnotizar os ouvintes. Ela é quem canta nas caixas e por isso quero que beba isso, seis gotas de 12 em 12 horas.  
  
- Mas por quê?  
  
- Por que você teve contato com a voz.  
  
- Mas e você?  
  
- Eu sou um bruxo sangue puro das trevas e por isso os efeitos da voz dela são mínimos. Só se eu ouvi-la o dia todo serie dominado por bem pouco tempo diga-se de passagem.  
  
- Ah! Mas por que essa diferença.  
  
- Por que a voz domina a " pureza de coração", como você dizem, coisa que os bruxo das trevas não tem.'  
  
Ela bebeu as seis gotas diluídas em água e foi fazer sua inspeção no banheiro, faziam alguns dias que ela não achava mais nada. Depois disso, ela foi dormir.  
  
Harry e Ron ficaram conversando até que Harry disse.  
  
- Vamos separa-los?  
  
- Separar quem, o time da Irlanda?  
  
- Não, a Mione e o Prof. Snape.  
  
- Ai Harry, eu falando de Quadribol e tu vem com esse papo de Separar a Mione e tira isso da cabeça, imagine o Snape digamos que Puto da cara, vai usar o teu couro como tapete e contigo dentro.  
  
- Mas a gente não pode deixar...  
  
- Harry, a Mione é maior de idade, é praticamente formada, tem as maiores notas de Nom's que um aluno já teve em decadas e ela sabe o que faz, se ela quer o Snape, deixa ela, agora se todo mundo vier com essa de separa-los, ai que eles se juntam mais, se você deixa quieto o interesse em chamar a atenção acaba.  
  
- Não é esse o desejo de Mione, não tente se convencer de algo que não existe.   
  
- Vamos deixar por um tempo e ver no que dá.  
  
Na masmorra, Hermione chegou e foi entrando caminhou até Severo que parecia transtornado e entregou a Mione uma carta.  
  
- O que é isso?  
  
- É uma carta da sua mãe, diz que se eu não me afastar de você vai me denunciar para o ministério.  
  
- Minha mãe?  
  
- É, veja você.  
  
- Severo, quem quer que tenha escrito isso, não sabe nada sobre mim ou sobre meus pais.  
  
- Por quê?  
  
- Minha mãe só manda cartas para cá quando eu mando alguma para ela por que ela é trouxa, não consegue achar o correio Bruxo, essa não é a letra de minha mãe, não é o vocabulário dela e tem mais, ela jamais falaria contra.  
  
- Por que você acha isso.  
  
- Por que ela e o meu pai também possuem uma diferença de idade, não tanta quanto a nossa, mas quando minha mãe levou o meu pai para a casa dele foi um susto.  
  
- Então é de familia?  
  
- O que?  
  
- Esse interesse por homens mais velhos.  
  
- Nada a ver, perto de nós eles são como e senhor e a senhora Weasley.   
  
- Que está vindo para cá diga-se de passagem.  
  
- Como?  
  
- Molly Weasley, ela está vindo para Ter uma conversa comigo, eu a chamei.  
  
- E você pode fazer isso?  
  
- Posso, não faço, ninguém faz, mas eu disse a Ron que farei, por isso não pide voltar atras.  
  
- " Ron precisa saber disso."- quando ela chega aqui?  
  
- Sábado  
  
- Por que Sábado, ou melhor, por que um sábado de Hogsmeade  
  
- Para que ele não esteja aqui, vai começar a berrar e ela vai Ter um surto e vai tentar bater nele, essa gente é muito complicada.Eu pedi para ela não avisar que viria, vou falar com ela sobre o menino Malfoy.  
  
- O que tem ele.  
  
- Está apaixonado por Gina, veio falar comigo sobre eu lhe hospedar em minha casa, que ele iria fugir com ela e não tinha para onde ir, que o pai estavaquerndo deserda-lo eu disse para Draco, Lucius não pode fazer isso,não totalmente.  
  
- Por que não.  
  
- Por que metade da fortuna deles é de Narcisa malfoy e ela tem uma adoração por esse filho. Nunca o deixaria sem nada.  
  
- Mas voltando a carta, você desconfia de alguem amor- falou abraçando   
  
- Sybila, Minerva, Harry Potter, quem mais. Você tem algum admirado.  
  
- Vitor Krum.  
  
- O jogador?  
  
- Esse ai.  
  
- E você está comigo quando poderia estar com o jogador mais cobiçado da europa?  
  
- Sim, você é minha metade, meu amor e por isso não estou nem ai se Krum é famoso, rico, inteligente e bonito.  
  
- Bonito?  
  
- Claro, por que não eu o acho muito atraente- Severo olhou-a desconfiado- que foi, que cara é essa.  
  
- Não gosto de ouvir você falar assim de um cara que tem a idade certa para casar contigo.  
  
- Ciúme, Severo, eu amo unicamente você, o fato de achar outros homens belos, não quer dizer que eu te trocaria por um deles.  
  
- Bom saber. Venha, vamos, temos que terminar essa poção até amanhã e manda-la, estamos a muito atrasados.  
  
Eles prepararam as poções e colocaram no fogo, agora era deixar ferver e não mexer pois nessas poções quanto menor o movimento melhor.  
  
Hermione viu as poções ferverem e depois viu Severo mexendo em algo.  
  
- Severo você não acha que está tarde?  
  
- Está tarde.  
  
- Vou para a Grifinória.  
  
- Para que, pensei que você poderia dormir aqui. Eu me sinto só aqui nessa masmorra fria.- disse fazendo cara de coitado.  
  
- Não podemos, não mesmo, não faz nem um mês que namoramos e...- Severo puxou Hermione a beijando enquanto a levava para o seu dormitório particular.  
  
O dia estava quase amanhecendo Hermione desperta e se vê abraçada em Severo, haviam passado a noite juntos e ela procurava repassar todos os momentos para nunca esquecer. Antes ela não entendia por que nunca tivera tal intimidade com Ron afinal namoraram por um tempo, mas agora, depois da noite que passou com Severo entendia o que seu corpo lhe dizia, Ter um homem de verdade nós braços era diferente, os beijos de Ron, Harry ou Vitor nunca lhe deram vontade de se entregar assim de corpo e alma de uma forma praticamente inconseqüente, Severo dormia, dormia e abraçava Hermione com força como se ao acordar desce-se por conta que tudo não passara de um lindo sonho em que ele se entrelaçara em uma cama com a moça mais linda de Hogwarts.   
  
Acordou, olhou para a frente, viu o teto por um segundo parecia estar sozinho naquela masmorra, mas não estava e notou isso ao sentir o peso dela sobre seu peito.  
  
- Bom Dia Mione.  
  
- Muito bom, muito bom- disse ela animada se desvencilhando dele e indo para o banheiro.  
  
Severo se sentou na cama agora tendo certeza que tudo havia realmente acontecido, a expressão de Hermione lhe dizia que não só ocorrera a noite anterior como ela havia adorado.  
  
- Amor, você ainda está na cama, temos que nos levantar e ir para o café da manhã.  
  
- Podemos comer algo aqui, venha, por favor.   
  
- Severo, você quer me desvirtuar?  
  
- Não, quero te apaixonar, quero que você sente aqui comigo, quero que tome café da manhã comigo, quero que você de uma volta comigo pelo castelo sábado e quero que você pare de me olhar como se eu estivesse pedindo para você matar alguém.  
  
Ela sentou-se do lado de Severo, ele pegou um sino e tocou, um elfo entrou e perguntou o que eles desejavam.  
  
- Eu quero que traga algo para nós comermos e faça de uma vez.  
  
- Sim senhor.  
  
- Severo, isso não é maneira de falar com ele. Por isso que eles entram e saem correndo daqui. Peça desculpas.  
  
- O que ?- falou Severo sem acreditar.  
  
- Eu disse para pedir desculpas e esse elfo.  
  
- Senhorita, Mickers não quer desculpas, o senhor fala como quiser com Mickers ele gosta de servir. Por favor, não ofenda Mickers.  
  
O elfo saiu e Hermione olhou feio para Severo.  
  
- Que vergonha, se você maltrata os seus menores imagine como seus superiores o tratarão.  
  
- Mione, minha querida, eu falo assim com todos, com os elfos, com os alunos, com os superiores, só não falo assim contigo por que eu te amo.  
  
- Não vai mudar minha cabeça dizendo que me ama.  
  
- Eu não quero te mudar, só quero que entende que falo com todos assim e não vou mudar isso.   
  
Ela respirou fundo Mickers( o elfo) entrou e vendo que a garota estava de mal com o senhor por ele ele disse.  
  
- Senhorita, Mickers gosta de ser mandado assim, não fique de mal com o senhor, ele gosta muito da senhorita, Mickers cuida do senhor a pedido da senhora Snape que mandou Mickers para Hogwarts quando o Senhor ainda era um garoto. O senhor não faz por mal, é o jeito dele, não brigue com ele por Mickers ou Mickers ficaria muito aborrecido e teria que se punir.  
  
- Tudo bem, eu não vou ficar de mal com Severo. - ela alcançou a mão para Severo que a beijou ela levantou e disse vou lavar as mão antes de comermos.  
  
Ela foi e Severo chamou o "seu" elfo.  
  
- Mickers, pegue, compre algo para você.  
  
- Não, não faço por dinheiro, eu tenho dignidade.  
  
- Pegue, você não sabe como é difícil convence-la e tem mais uma, você pode voltar para casa no Natal.  
  
- O senhor vai permitir que eu retorne- o elfo tinha os olhos razos d'agua, faziam quase 22 anos que não via a casa- por quanto tempo.  
  
- Pelo tempo que quiser, ou melhor, eu fico lá durante as férias, você pode me acompanhar ou ficar lá. Agora vá.  
  
- Sim, o senhor é muito bondoso.   
  
- Agradeça a Mione que tem muito carinho por vocês elfos.  
  
- Vou comprar presente bonito para senhorita bondoza.  
  
O elfo saiu cantarolando e Mione o vendo perguntou, o que foi.  
  
- Dei um pedido de desculpas a ele, lhe dei 3 galões e disse que poderia retornar a minha casa.  
  
- Ele não retornava.  
  
- Quando o Potter me salvou, minha mãe ficou muito brava e não permitiu a entrada dele lá eu nuca mudei isso por que não a nada para ele lá. Mas ele ficou muito feliz. Vamos ver o que ele vai fazer com o dinheiro.  
  
- É vamos ver.  
  
Eles tomaram o café descansados e tomaram cada um o seu rumo e assim a semana terminou em paz, eles deram um longo passeio pelo castelo e na Sexta ainda mandaram muitos frascos de poções para vários lugares.  
  
Foi uma semana conturbada porém foi a semana que mudou a vida dos dois para sempre. 


	25. Planos bem arquitetados normalmente não ...

Cap 25 Planos bem arquitetados normalmente não são descobertos.  
  
Na Mansão Malfoy um romance acontecia bem na frente de todos os comensais mas ninguém era capaz de se dar por conta.  
  
Cat e Vince já não se preocupavam muito com as trevas, apenas com sua música e seu amor, bem era um amor ainda unilateral, pois Cat ainda estava amando um pouco Richard, mas a cada caricia seu coração voltava-se mais para Vince. O plano de Catherine já estava bem avançado graças a Harry Potter que tão providentemente estava enfeitiçado.  
  
- Cat, as vezes eu penso, será que conseguiremos destruir o Lord das trevas?  
  
- O que temes Vince.- os quatro jovens comensais olhavam para ela de modo temeroso e indagador.  
  
- Nossa, vocês não confiam em mim.  
  
- Se não confiássemos em ti- disse Stuart - ou você acha que eu gosto de ficar atras desse instrumento de trouxas tocando suas músiquinhas, sempre fomos unidos. Não é Guilherme.  
  
- Não é, eu entrei para a corja de vocês depois.  
  
- Tá, mas você confia na Catherine?  
  
- Confio Stuart.  
  
- John meu amiguinho, tu confias na Cat.  
  
- Não curto que use o diminutivo comigo e sim eu confio na Cat.  
  
- Olha só, tu não vais crescer se eu usar o aumentativo contigo, e você Vince, confia na Cat?  
  
- Precisa me perguntar?  
  
- Na verdade não. Viu Cat, todo mundo aqui confia em ti, mas o lord não se dar conta do que ocorre no nariz dele é sorte por isso temos que Ter um plano bem feito.  
  
- Stuart meu amigo, eu tenho quase tudo que Voldemort teme.  
  
- Como assim- perguntou Guilherme.  
  
- Vocês sabem quem está passando as nossas músicas?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Harry Potter.  
  
- O que? O menino-que-sobreviveu. Mas como pode eu pensei que ele estivesse contra as trevas.  
  
- Ele está enfeitiçado a cada dia mais. Vou convence-lo a dar uma para Dumbledore e daí a gente tem tudo que Voldemort teme.  
  
- Brilhante.  
  
- Agora ouçam isso.  
  
Catherine começou com sua nova composição algo meio mórbido.  
  
" Dias chuvosos me fazem pensar  
  
Contestar minha vida, escolhas  
  
A existência se torna dúvida  
  
Gota por gota as dúvidas vem  
  
Quero morrer e esquecer as dúvidas.  
  
A eternidade é longa e dolorosa  
  
A vida é curta e chata  
  
Então me explique a morte  
  
Por que existo?  
  
Curta existência  
  
Longa dor  
  
Eterno lamento  
  
Momentos breves   
  
Vinte e quatro horas são curtas.  
  
Chove, não para mais  
  
O escuro se ilumina com um estrondo   
  
Venha para mi e traga a luz imortal  
  
Passe me tua dor  
  
Quero ouvir o teu lamento.  
  
Vamos gritar, ouvir a alma  
  
Conhece-la antes de partir  
  
Quando chegar a hora preciso conhecer-te  
  
Vou espalhar a dor   
  
Por que o amor não existe  
  
É tudo físico  
  
Sem sentido, anormal.  
  
Vou morrer  
  
É o que quero  
  
É definitivo  
  
Fim do ciclo."   
  
- Bem legal, Posso começar musicar?  
  
- Vai fundo.  
  
- Acho que um duelo de guitarra e teclado cai bem.  
  
- John, fazes o que achares melhor, eu canto e os rapazes junto contigo tocam.  
  
- Beleza, liberdade de criação.  
  
O lord das trevas estava planejando algo precisava de Cat pronta essa noite para cantar em uma grande opera.  
  
- Lucio, chame a Cat aqui.  
  
- Sim Meu senhor.  
  
Lucio saiu e chamou Catherine ela subiu correndo e foi até o lord. Bateu a porta de leve e entrou.  
  
- O senhor deseja algo?  
  
- Sim, você vai pegar essas doses de poção de polissuco e vais beber com um fio de cabelo da principal soprano de peça " A princesa de Avallon" irá substitui-la e encantará todos os ouvintes. Sim senhor. Posso ir.  
  
- Ainda não, olhe bem, eu te vi de namoros com aquele seu amigo e te digo ele é um homem das trevas pode morrer a qualquer instante assim como você, não se apegue muito.  
  
- Sim senhor.  
  
- Pode ir. Seja bem sucedida.  
  
Catherine foi, desaparatou direto no teatro, viu sua vitima apontou para ela e falou "estupore" ela foi até a moça e desaparatou com ela para quilômetros do teatro.  
  
- Dorme aqui meu anjo, vou pegar o um pouco do teu cabelos, as tuas roupas e o teu palco.  
  
Cat voltou vestida como a atriz que dormia a quilômetros.  
  
- Venha Mariana, nós vamos começar onde você esteve?  
  
- " Mariana deve ser o nome dela."- eu estava tomando ar por ai.  
  
- A tá, vamos começar.  
  
Catherine conhecia aquelas músicas, havia feito essa opera antes de se aliar ao lord das trevas quando ainda não entendia por que muitos se encantavam com ela no fim da opera. Então o Lord ouviu a peça e mandou Lucio convida-la para conversar, ela pensou em não ir, mas a curiosidade de saber por que tantas coisas estranhas ocorriam a fez ir até o Lord, e levar consigo sua família.  
  
Teve inicio a peça havia um espectador em especial agora ela entendia por que tinha que estar ali, Alvo Dumbledore estava sentado bem na frente no camarote vip.  
  
Catherine começou a cantar e percebeu que Dumbledore não parecia tão impressionado quanto ela gostaria. Todos estavam enfeitiçados olhando para a "Cat" enquanto ela cantava e Alvo apenas a olhava como se ela não fosse nada de mais. Acabou a peça e todos saíram, menos Dumbledore que foi até o camarim com um buque de rosas.  
  
- Quanto tempo não a vejo minha menina.- falou simpaticamente Dumbledore lhe entregando o buque.  
  
- Fico feliz que tenhas vindo, o sr. Gostou?- " ele sabe quem eu sou, ele sabe quem eu sou."  
  
- Oh sim, adorei, você tem uma voz muito bonita, mas eu tenho algo que me desperta quando a ouço cantar. Agora me vou pois tenho uma escola para dirigir.  
  
O diretor saiu e logo após, Cat saiu correndo pois a verdadeira atriz chegara e ela alterou a memória desta para Ter a impressão de que havia feito o espetáculo.  
  
Ela retornou para a mansão Malfoy e foi até o Lord dizendo que fizera o ordenado, fora parabenizada por Ter tido um desempenho tão bom e dispensada.  
  
Cat chamou seus amigos pois tinha novidades.  
  
- Por que nos chamou aqui Cat?- perguntou Vince abraçando.  
  
- Porque tenho que lhes contar umas coisas. Depois quero falar contigo em particular- ela disse no ouvido dele.  
  
- Tudo bem, onde quer ir?- ele cochichou   
  
- A lugar algum, quero ficar aqui, só quero ficar contigo.  
  
- Ta gente, será que dá para parar com esse mel todo e falar o que nos trás aqui.  
  
- PO Guilherme, deixa de ser grosso.  
  
- A vai dizer que vocês chamaram a mim, ao John e ao Stuart para ver vocês namorarem?  
  
- Não, na verdade foi o seguinte, na opera eu vi Dumbledore, ele veio com um papo como se soubesse quem eu era e disse e tinha métodos para se manter acordado enquanto eu cantava sabe o que isso quer dizer Gui?  
  
- Que operas são uma porcaria sonífera.  
  
- Não seu idiota, quer dizer que Dumbledore tem uma maneira de ficar imune a minha magia.  
  
- Que novidade, Dumbledore pode fazer chover merda na nossa cabeça se ele quiser. Agora eu to querendo dormir.- falou Guilherme que estava muito mal humorado pois havia sido acordado.  
  
- Vá Guilherme, na verdade todos podem ir, quero apenas que pensem em uma forma de burlar a segurança dele.  
  
- Quem sabe se o Guilherme bater na cabeça dele como fez com o Brown, poderia manter o velho sem segurança por um bom tempo.  
  
- Não o quero moribundo em um hospital, o quero a meu lado contra Voldemort.  
  
- Faça como o Snape.  
  
- O que John?  
  
- Una-se a Dumbledore como uma comensal que quer a destruição das trevas e quando o mestre cair você trai o diretor.  
  
- Gente, vamos dormir amanhã agente acerta o que fazer tá.  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Mas nada nanico, vou quebrar a cara de quem continuar essa maldita reunião.  
  
- Todo mundo para a cama, que a menina enlouquecida ta soninho.  
  
- Vou te partir no meio John.  
  
- Paro,paro a gente tem que ficar unido, não brigar, guilherme, boa noite vai dormir vai. E John, sem tiradas tá. Stuart, você não disse nada.   
  
- Poxa, são quase duas da manhã, eu quero dormir, ontem teve festa e eu virei a noite, minha mente tem mil e uma idéias de como ir para a cama, mas sobre o que você disse, seja lá o que for, eu não sei.  
  
- Hi, esse ai tá mais morto de sono que eu, vem Cara eu te levo para o Quarto.- Guilherme fez Stuart se apoiar nele e foi o conduzindo como se ele fosse um bêbado.  
  
- Boa noite pombinhos- John fingindo ser para Cat e Vince que falava. E ido para seu quarto.  
  
Após todos saírem, Cat olhou para Vince e disse.  
  
- você está muito cansado?  
  
- Na verdade, eu estou mais acordado do que um águia.  
  
- Então vem.  
  
- Sabe, isso tinha que ser crime, como recusar uma mulher tão linda. Eu te amo.- foi o que só eles podiam ouvir antes de um longo beijo.  
  
- Vince, eu também te amo.  
  
- O que?  
  
- É isso que você ouviu, eu te amo, sei que é estranho, afinal eu achei que amasse o Richard, mas eu descobri que te amo a muito tempo mas nunca tinha notado, mas ontem eu sonhei que estava sozinha em um lugar desconhecido, sem nada e a única coisa que fez falta foi você, e quando você entrou no lugar meu coração deu um pulo, um pulo tão grande que eu acordei.  
  
Vince chorava, olhava para ela e não sabia o que dizer, agora ele era feliz agora ele estava realizado.  
  
Foi uma linda noite a que veio pela frente, o céu estava aberto e cheio de estrelas e Cat sentia-se no meio delas quando Vince a beijava e ele, parecia que estava indo para a lua em uma vassoura.  
  
Amanheceu, Cat e Vince finalmente dormiam, a noite havia sido longa e agradavelmente cansativa para ambos que conversavam enquanto eles viam o dia amanhecer pela janela.  
  
Bem longe dali alguém ouvia pela centésima vez a música da caixa, não entedia muita coisa, na verdade já a havia decora e agora estava decifrando suas letras miúdas, essa pessoa estava muito preocupada, havia acabado de descobrir um mal dentro das tão protegidas paredes de Hogwarts.  
  
"Venha, venha a mim.  
  
Te espero e te daria tudo que desejas,  
  
Ela promete coisas como uma espécie de recompensa.  
  
Porém quero algo de ti,  
  
Quero a promessa,   
  
O sangue, quero te-lo aqui para te libertar,  
  
Sangue para te libertar, ela quer fazer algum ritual de magia negra para libertar alguma coisa, mas o que será??  
  
Sejas o meu brinquedo, torturando te faço caricias   
  
Isso não faz sentido, não faz o menor sentido.  
  
Mas não te preocupes eu sempre estarei aqui   
  
Onde os olhos de anil se encontram.  
  
Venha, venha agora a mim.  
  
Olhos de anil, azuis, olhos azuis, quem te olhos azuis e mantem pessoas que fazem magia negra perto de si. Lucio Malfoy. Ela quer que as pessoas vã a mansão Malfoy, Voldemort está lá. Sejas o meu brinquedo, torturando te faço caricias tortura é o principal passatempo de Voldemort, mas para que o sangue.  
  
Dexe-me ver, sangue para trazer o corpo, não "para te libertar" é isso, mandar algo embora e não trazer. Ora livro, você tem que Ter algo. Aqui. Mandar embora com sangue.  
  
Mande embora a alma do teu inimigo através do sangue de teus servos...  
  
Ela quer, ela quer matar Voldemort, mas por que? Para tomar o poder das trevas ou por que agora ela é como eu? Não, Catherine nunca seria como eu, ela quer o lugar do Lord. Dumbledore precisa saber disso."  
  
Severo nem olhou no relógio, saiu com alguns pergaminhos para a sala de Dumbledore.  
  
Entrou correndo e gritando assustando o velhinho que dormia tranqüilamente.  
  
- DUMBLEDORE, ACORDA, POR MERLIN VOCÊ PRECISA PROIBIR AS CAIXAS, HARRY POTTER PRECISA PARAR DE VENDE-LAS...  
  
- Acalme-se, isso e forma de acordar um velho?  
  
- Desculpe, mas é grave e urgente, eu decifrei o encanto de Catherine, ou melhor, u decifrei e ordem dela.  
  
- Do que se trata Severo? O que ela realmente quer dizer com aquelas músicas inocentes.  
  
- Inocentes? Quer dizer, " Te darei uma recompensa caso tu venhas me dar o teu sangue para que eu liberte o meu inimigo, Voldemort. Estou na Mansão Malfoy, venha."  
  
- Libertar Voldemort do que?  
  
- Do corpo, é magia negra muito antiga, Voldemort veio do sangue de Harry Potter e irá do sangue dos seguidores de alguém que quer o lugar dele.  
  
- Espere ai, você está dizendo que Catherine quer o lugar de Voldemort?  
  
- Se não é ela, é alguém que está a manipulando, mas acho difícil, ela é teimosa e ambiciosa desde criança. E bem, não sei se ela mudou?  
  
- Não, eu creio que você esteja certo, ela é muito ambiciosa. Vou proibir as caixas ou melhor, vou escrever umas cartas.  
  
Dumbledore sentou e redigiu quatro carta. A primeira ele entregou a Severo, as outras ele mandou via fênix para ser mais rápido.  
  
- Ai está, agora eu vou mandar chamar Harry, temos que ver quem já está enfeitiçado e começar a tratar.  
  
- Não é mais fácil misturar as poções na comida de todos e deu, por que ninguém parece estar enfeitiçado.  
  
- Você já tem um antídoto 100%?  
  
- Não, mas estou muito perto.- disse se virando e indo em direção a porta  
  
- Uma pergunta...  
  
- Sim?  
  
- Como você conseguiu a caixa Severo e por que desconfiou dela?  
  
- Hermione ganhou a caixa e eu disse que queria ver se ela não era enfeitiçada, sabe como é, estão todos contra o nosso namoro. E ao abri-la tive uma surpresa, encontrei a voz de minha "amiguinha Catherine".  
  
- Ok, pode ir, e faça o que está escrito ai.  
  
- Com certeza.  
  
Severo foi até a sonserina. Pois mais ou menos sabia o que estava escrito naquele pergaminho. 


	26. A irá dos alunos

Cap. 26 A irá dos alunos.  
  
Minerva e despertada as5 e meia da manhã com um pergaminho caindo sobre seu rosto e vendo uma calda Vermelha que a vez pensar, "nossa, nunca tinha visto uma coruja vermelha desse jeito.". Ela abriu a carta e encontrou algo que explicava o ser tão vermelho que deixara seu quarto apressada. "Dumbledore"  
  
Ela foi até a Grifinória tirando todo mundo da cama e reunindo todos ainda de pijamas na sala comunal.  
  
Ela leu a primeira frase para si e o resto para os alunos explicando-se.   
  
"Leia isso aos alunos e logo após reviste todos os aposentos, cada canta e faça cumprir a regra e a punição.   
  
- Bem alunos, o diretor mandou eu ler isso para você o mais rápido possível e também que deve cumprir a risca todo que for lido.  
  
A todos os alunos.  
  
A partir desta data, fica proibida a comercialização assim como o manejo das caixas de música encantadas que andam circulando pela escola.  
  
- O que? Foi o que perguntaram juntos muitos alunos principalmente Harry que era muito prejudicado com isso.  
  
- Exatamente o que está escritos senhores, agora se me deixam terminar.  
  
Comunico também que é proibido possuir tal objeto dentro da propriedade da escola. Assim sendo todos devem entregar as suas para o(a)-no caso de vocês a- falou Minerva- diretor(a) de casa imediatamente após a leitura desta. Caso haja uma violação desta ordem. A casa será retirada do campeonato de casas e o aluno será suspenso por dois meses- automaticamente perdendo as provas finais.(completou Minerva)- os alunos deverão abrir seus aposentos para que o diretor(a) de suas casa reviste a procura das caixas juntamente com o monitor(a).  
  
Grato pelo cumprimento desta e sabedor de que é o mais indicado para os alunos.  
  
Alvo Dumbledore."  
  
- Bem alunos, como vocês devem Ter notado eu serei obrigada a revistar o quarto de todos e confiscar todas as caixas e catálogos de caixas.  
  
- Mas e a nossa individualidade falou Ron, onde fica a privacidade?  
  
- Sr. Weasley, sei que não lhe agrada em nada Ter que perder um modo de ganhar dinheiro, tanto ao sr quanto ao Sr. Potter, mas ordens são ordens.  
  
Hermione apenas ouvia, não era monitora mas ajudaria por ser funcionária. Ela foi Minerva e disse.  
  
- Eu posso ajudar também?  
  
- Não prefere ajudar seu namorado que está fazendo o mesmo na sonserina?  
  
- Não, não tem tantas caixas lá como aqui, eu não posso entrar na sonserina e mesmo que pudesse, Severo não aceitaria ajuda e não precisaria, pois na sonserina se tem 6 caixas é muito.  
  
- Está bem, venha.   
  
Elas entraram no quarto do primeiro ano Minerva a olhou e disse.  
  
- Hermione, faça um feitiço convocatório para que as caixas venham.  
  
- Por que não o fazemos da sala comunal e quando vierem as caixas nos revistamos os quarto em busca de caixas que não vieram.  
  
- Boa idéia srta Granger.  
  
Elas voltaram para a sala comunal com os monitores a tira colo. Vamos os quatro, façam o feitiço.   
  
Os quatro ergueram as varinha e falaram.  
  
- Accio caixas de música.  
  
Em segundos caixas e mais caixas caíram na frente delas e muitos alunos corriam e tentavam pegar as suas sendo impedidos pelos olhares de Minerva. As caixas construíram uma verdadeira parede entre os alunos e a diretora de casa. Ela então começou a revista dos quartos ainda recolheu algumas caixinhas com músicas que serviam como reposição para as caixas grandes e uma infinidade de logros, bombas de bosta e é claro, os catálogos e registros das caixas.  
  
Minerva conjurou uma mala e colocou todas as caixas e logros dentro desta, arrastando esta para fora, levaria a mala para a sala do diretor e ele decidiria o que fazer.  
  
Ao chegar perto da sala ela viu Madame Sprout sendo ajudada com por Snape a arrastar um malão quase tão grande como o dela. Snape após deixar o malão de Sprout e um local perto da entrada foi até Minerva e começou ajuda-la com o malão.  
  
- Por que está me ajudando?  
  
- Porque a senhora não tem tanta força para arrastar esse malão por um corredor tão comprido.  
  
- Mas eu vim com ele até aqui.  
  
- Mas a senhora pegou com certeza a passagem íngreme e por isso foi mais fácil do que aqui que é plano.  
  
- Ok. Obrigada.  
  
Sprout também veio ajudar pois era um malão realmente imenso.  
  
- Aqui tem só caixas Minerva?  
  
- Não, 90% são caixas, mas tem algumas outras coisas proibidas e os catálogos de Harry.- disse Minerva a Sprout.  
  
Nisso mais um bruxo se aproximava com grande dificuldade e um malão grande. Era Flitwick os outros três foram auxiliar o pequeno bruxo que estava molhado de suor como se tivesse pegado um temporal e parecia que ia explodir de tão vermelho que estava.  
  
- Nossa gente, eu nunca pensei que pudessem ser tão pesadas essas caixas.- falou o pequeno bruxo.  
  
- Não sei por que vocês não as fizeram levitar, nós podemos.  
  
- Severo, se nós não cumprimos as regras, imagine os outros.- falou Minerva. Sendo acompanhada pelos outros dois.  
  
- Mas, Onde estão as caixas da sonserina?- Flitwick parecia muito impressionado por achar que Severo não tivesse cumprido as ordens.   
  
- As minhas, ali.- Severo apontou para um canto onde tinham empilhadas no máximo 10 caixas.- Só as garotas de 1º ano e o Sr. Malfoy tinham-nas.  
  
- Agora como apareceram?  
  
- Harry as vendia.  
  
- Não, isso eu sei Severo, o que quero saber é como a primeira pessoa conseguiu e da onde?  
  
- Não sei Sprout.- falou Minerva- ninguém sabe.  
  
- Mentira. Eu sei!  
  
- Foi você Severo  
  
- Calma Minerva, vamos ouvi-lo primeiro - falou Flitwick parando entre os dois.  
  
- Hermione me contou que...  
  
- Ah Hermione claro.  
  
- Minerva! -falaram Sprout e Flitwick juntos e ela continuou- fale severo, o que a Srta. Granger lhe contou?  
  
- Que o Sr. Longbottom ganhou a caixa de uma senhora no três vassouras e Harry adorou, achou um endereço e escreveu, por "sorte" era a fabrica e ele se tornou revendedor. Agora me digam, com o retorno do Voldemort( caras assustadas e com a mão na boca olharam para Severo com uma censura enorme) como alguém aceita um presente desses de um desconhecido e não verifica se é ou não algo das trevas.  
  
- Algo das trevas?- Perguntou Sprout assustada.  
  
- Por um acaso vocês não notaram seus alunos estranhos?  
  
- Os meu sim. - falou Flitwick- estavam dispersos e quatro tentaram fugir da escola.  
  
- Os Lufa-lufa, bem um ou dois fizeram planos estranhos de seguir uma diva. Cochichavam e etc.  
  
- Minerva, você não notou nada?  
  
- Não Severo, tudo 100%.  
  
- Mas eu notei, o Sr. Longbottom estava sempre com a caixa para lá e para cá, não só ele, todos os Grifinórios e tem mais, sentavam em um canto do pátio e ficavam horas quietos ouvindo as caixas.  
  
- E os seus ricos sonserinos. Alguma anormalidade.  
  
- Claro, não falavam mais mal do Potter, estranhei isso, pelo menos esses 10 que tinham as caixas, por isso eu peguei a que Hermione ganhou antes dela ouvi-la e durante essa noite eu decifrei a música.  
  
- Parem de discutir- falou Dumbledore- o importante é todos identificarem os alunos enfeitiçados e levarem esses até a ala hospitalar- agora vocês podem ir, menos você Severo.  
  
Quando todos saíram Dumbledore olhou para todas as caixas e disse.  
  
- Severo, leve-as contigo e decifre todas as mensagens. Eu vou cancelar as aulas por duas semanas por que creio que tem mais da metade da escola enfeitiçada.  
  
Severo usando magia levou todas as caixas para o seu quarto e foi para o café onde teve uma surpresa.  
  
No lugar onde tinhas que estar os alunos da Grifinória havia um enorme pano preto onde estavam escrito.  
  
" Não a opressão, devolvam nossas coisas e não se arrependerão."  
  
Na mesa da Lufa-lufa também não tinha ninguém sentado, tinham roupas vestidas em manequins e estava pendurada no teto acima da mesa uma enorme faixa dizendo.  
  
" Estão felizes, neles vocês podem mandar, deles vocês podem confiscar tudo, de nós nem pensar!"  
  
Os corvivais haviam sido bem mais Dramáticos. Esvaziaram a mesa e colocaram todos os livros, pergaminhos, malões com roupas e tudo o que os alunos possuíam e colocaram um grande cartaz com três frases que se alternavam.  
  
"Fiquem com nossas coisas mas não entrem em nossos dormitórios.  
  
Vocês não possuem o direito de nós retirar da copa de casa, nós nos retiramos.  
  
Ficaram felizes! Bem, não sairemos da Corvival até termos nossas caixas de volta. Andem, nos rodem!"  
  
Já na sonserina reinava a paz, os alunos todos tomavam café da manhã e conversavam descontraidamente. Os professores estavam encabulados. Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick estacam muito bravos, pareciam que matariam o primeiro aluno que vissem de sua casas.  
  
Dumbledore estava sentado em seu lugar como se não estivessem faltando ¾ dos alunos.  
  
- Bem alunos,- os sonserinos olharam para o Diretor com atenção e expectativa- aviso que as aulas estarão suspensas por duas semanas.  
  
- ISSO NÃO É JUSTO- berrou Draco Malfoy se levantando- AFINAL SE S" A SONSERINA NÃO ESTÁ DE GREVESSINHA, NÃO DEVEMOS FICAR SEM AULA, ACHO QUE AS AULAS DEVERIAM SEGUIR DE MODO NORMAL E OS OUTROS QUE CORRAM ATRAS. O SR. S" ESTÁ LHES DANDO FORÇA PARA PARAREM A ESCOLA QUANDO QUIZEREM.   
  
- Sr. Malfoy, entendo a sua indignação, mas eu já tinha decidido isso antes de ver que os alunos estavam fazendo manifestações. Fico feliz que pelo menos uma casa de Hogwarts esteja disposta a continuar normalmente, mas nada posso fazer por vocês.  
  
Draco fez um sinal e toda a mesa se levantou iriam aderir a paralização, Severo se levantou junto e disse.  
  
- O primeiro que sair antes do termino dos avisos do diretor perderá tanta nota que vai precisar de 7 anos para se recuperar.- ele falava de um modo letal, baixo e muito mais ameaçador do que já falara com seus alunos. Todos sem exceção se sentaram.  
  
- Obrigado Severo- disse o diretor continuando.- Serão afixados no mural de suas casas o nome dos alunos que deverão ir até a ala hospitalar. Bem, tenham um bom dia.  
  
Houve um cochicho geral, para que ir até a ala hospitalar, se perguntavam se havia algum surto de alguma doença.  
  
As corujas da sonserina chegaram e uma coruja largou um bilhete no colo de Severo ele rapidamente abriu e leu a mensagem.  
  
"Amor,  
  
Não pude ir ao salão principal, na verdade não vou poder por um bom tempo, não se preocupe. Estamos todos trancados aqui, nosso monitor encantou o quadro para não deixar ninguém sair durante as refeições. Quando o quadro se destrancar eu vou até a masmorra.  
  
Com amor,  
  
Hermione."  
  
Severo ficou muito bravo. Levantou-se e caminhou parando entre Minerva e Dumbledore, olhou para os dois e disse.  
  
- Leiam isso e dêem um jeito.  
  
O diretor e Minerva leram o bilhete.  
  
- O que acha que podemos fazer?- disse Minerva  
  
- Como assim, desde quando que os alunos encantam o quadro porteiro de uma casa e o diretor desta diz não saber o que fazer? Impedir, desencantar o quadro, tem gente lá que não quer estar lá, os enfeitiçados estão obrigando os outros a aderirem a essa paralisação estúpida.  
  
- Severo tem razão- disse Dumbledore- mas realmente, nada podemos fazer, a não ser desfazer o feitiço quem não está querendo parar parará por medo de perder os amigos.  
  
- Você só fala por que Hermione está lá Severo.  
  
- Hermione é minha assistente além de ser minha namorada e por eu querer fazer muitas poções para o ministério da Irlanda agora que estou sem aulas para dar, minha assistente é indispensável.  
  
- Fazer poções para a Irlanda, sei.  
  
- É sério Minerva- falou Dumbledore- Meus amigos da Irlanda estão muito felizes com o trabalho de Severo e Hermione e aumentaram os pedidos.  
  
- Triplicaram o senhor quer dizer.- corrigiu Severo.  
  
Ao olharem para o salão este estava vazio e Dumbledore disse.  
  
- Minera, vá até a Grifinória, cole isso no mural e saia com Hermione. Flitwick leve isso no mural da Corvival e esse é o seu Madame Sprout. Severo, esse papel você para seus alunos e faça com que esses nomes ai estejam na ala hospitalar.  
  
- Sim sr.  
  
Severo foi. Entrou na sonserina e disse.   
  
- Novas ordens.- todos os alunos olharam para o seu diretor.- As meninas do primeiro ano, todas aqui, junto com o sr. Malfoy, sr. Goyle, sr Crabble. Me acompanhem até a ala hospitalar.  
  
- Por que prof? - perguntou Draco.  
  
- Porque o diretor quer.  
  
Todos seguiram Severo até a ala hospitalar que havia sido aumentada com um feitiço e estava ainda vazia. 


	27. Mamãe é muito rápida

Cap. 27 Mamãe é muito rápida  
  
Os alunos das outras três casas nem se preocuparam com o fato de ir até a ala hospitalar, os covivais realmente estavam em seus quartos e de lá só saiam para pegar comida na sala comunal( já que todos avisaram e pediram aos elfos para mandar comida para as casas), os grifinórios andavam pelo salão comunal, não haviam se trancado nos quartos, saiam de lá para dar passeios um vez que outra e os lufa-lufas que estavam muito revoltados andavam pela escola a noite trocando as faixas de protesto e pintando as paredes com uma tinta fluorescente que só saia depois de 15 horas. O sábado em Hogsmeade foi cancelado para as três casas porém Severo ganhou o direito de autorizar os alunos dos primeiros anos a irem na cidade mágica e eles poderiam ir a qualquer dia desde que avisassem.  
  
Hermione estava vivendo na masmorras de Severo por que ela fora expulsa da Grifinória por seus colegas sendo acusada de traição ao movimento de paralisação que até mesmo os alunos que nem sabiam do por que da coisa haviam aderido só para matar um pouco de aula. Ela trabalhava com Severo em decifrar as músicas, estava tão anestesiada de tomar a poção que ajudava a prevenir que já nem se sentia tonta depois de ouvir por horas a voz de Catherine. Se bem que ela estava tão feliz em esta 24 horas por dia ao lado de seu amor que nem ligava para a paralisação idiota de seus colegas.  
  
De repente um elfo veio correndo e entrou na sala de Severo onde pegou Hermione sentada no colo de Severo em uma cena de beijo muito romântica.  
  
- Sr., sr tem uma mulher querendo vê-lo.  
  
- Uma mulher?  
  
- Sim sr. Ela disse que o sr marcou uma hora com ela.  
  
- Estranho eu não me lembro...ah, a Sra Weasley.  
  
- Essa mesma.  
  
- Está bem, Mione você vem comigo?  
  
- Claro.  
  
Severo e Hermione foram a té a entrada do castelo onde Molly estava parada parecendo estar muito nervosa.  
  
- Sra Weasley, que prazer em vê-la.  
  
- Eu não digo o mesmo, se estou aqui não é por coisa boa Prof. Snape. Hermione querida, que prazer em vê-la, fico tão feliz por você estar bem.- disse encarando Hermione de maneira doce e carinhosa, depois ela voltou a Ter uma expressão muito séria e olhou para Snape.  
  
- O prazer é meu.  
  
- Bem, venha conosco Sra. Weasley, vou lhe dizer primeiro por que a chamei e também o que se passa agora na escola.  
  
Molly estranhou não ver alunos que não fossem sonserinos nos corredores. Entrou escritório de Snape e se sentou.  
  
- Primeiro, gostaria de dizer que não costumo chamar pais de alunos para conversar, mas acredito que nesse caso.  
  
- O que houve, é com Ron ou Gina?  
  
- Os dois.  
  
- O que eles aprontaram?  
  
- Eu normalmente também não me meto na vida sentimental dos alunos, mas gostaria de lhe dizer que Gina anda mentindo, inventando detenções que eu passei para se encontrar com um garoto.  
  
- Eu também fazia isso, até ai tudo bem, mas quem é o garoto?  
  
- Que exemplo bem o garoto é Draco Malfoy.  
  
- QUEM? O SR S" PODER ESTAR LOUCO, MINHA FILHA NUNCA OLHARIA PARA UM MALFOY, ELES ODEIAM NOSSA FAMILIA...  
  
- Pare de gritar, aqui o único que grita sou eu sra Weasley, a sra não está em sua casa e eu não sou seu filho.  
  
- Desculpe.  
  
- Sra Weasley, é verdade, Ron sabe achei que tinha lhe contado. Bem, tem mais uma coisa sobre Gina, mas isso é só uma desconfiança.  
  
- O que é Hermione?  
  
- Coisas de valor andam sumindo dos dormitórios das garotas, começou no dormitório de sua Gina e depois começou nos outros, pequenas joias, dinheiro, etc.. e bem, Gina é a única que nunca foi roubada e que anda fazendo muitas compras via correio coruja. Trocou de materiais e de uniformes, comprou um presente muito caro para Draco e apesar de Ter muitas coisas caras, ninguém a rouba.  
  
- Meu Deus, você não está me dizendo que Gina anda...  
  
- Temo que sim.  
  
- É AQUELE GAROTO,-ela levantava e andava de um lado a outro- DRACO, É ELE QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO A CABEÇA DELA.  
  
- Draco seria incapaz- falou Severo.  
  
- Você não conhece os Malfoy- falou Molly.  
  
- Conheço melhor que a sra.  
  
- Bem, tem o segundo assunto, Ronald Weasley.  
  
- O que ele fez?  
  
- Primeiro falta total de respeito perante a minha pessoa e agora, está liderando junto com Harry Potter e os monitores da corvival e Lufa-lufa uma paralisação total.  
  
- O que?  
  
- Exatamente isso que ouviu, paralisação total, vou lhe mostrar, uma coisa. Beba isso. Se não cairá no encanto também.- Severo deu um frasco para Molly ela olhou um pouco mas acabou bebendo.- Ei, Hermione, por que você não está junto.Lá?  
  
- Fui expulsa por eles da Grifinória, estou trabalhando com Severo e por isso eles acham que sou uma traidora.  
  
- Entendo meu bem.- "Severo, ela o chama pelo primeiro nome, até onde vai essa relação?"  
  
Molly chegou perto de uma caixa muito bonita. Severo a abriu e ela ouviu uma moça cantar, depois Severo disse o que queria dizer a letra da música.  
  
- Merlin, O que é isso? Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado está por trás.  
  
- Na verdade não, essa outra aqui, que é a primeira música diz que ela quer que todos vão a ela para darem seus sangues para expulsar a alma do corpo e Voldemort na verdade ela quer o lugar dele.  
  
- Mas por que tomar uma poção para ouvi-la?  
  
- Por que a voz dela é magica capaz de dominar a mente do ouvinte. Por isso quando nós recolhemos as caixas os alunos se rebelaram. Alguns corvivais tentaram fugir da escola antes de descobrirmos o que as caixas faziam.   
  
- Quero ver meu filhos.  
  
- Primeiro quero que veja o que eles fizeram.  
  
Severo e Hermione levaram Molly pela escola para que ela visse o que estava acontecendo, paredes pichadas, cartazes com dizeres ofensivos.  
  
- Bem, eles se trancaram na Grifinória e o que é pior, nenhum aluno além dos meus estão indo até a ala hospitalar tomar o antídoto.  
  
- Os seus?  
  
- Sim, são oito os sonserinos que tinham a caixa e dois tinham contato, então esses dez estão indo todo o dia na ala hospitalar se tratar de feitiço, do domínio.  
  
Eles chegaram em frente a grifinória e Severo disse.   
  
- Hermione diga a senha.  
  
- Caramelos  
  
A velha gorda olhou para Hermione e disse.  
  
- Essa é a senha correta, mas não posso me abrir para você.  
  
- Como?  
  
- Os alunos fizeram uma proteção anti você garota, não posso deixa-la entrar.  
  
- Finite incantatem. - Severo apontou para o quadro que tremeu e a velha gorda deu um giro. Olhou para Eles e disse.  
  
- Senha?  
  
- Caramelos.  
  
Ela se abriu e as duas entraram. Severo disse.  
  
- Vou chamar Minerva, eu detestaria que acontecessem coisas na Sonserina longe do meu conhecimento.  
  
- Então tá, mas não demore. - falou Mione. Deixando Molly ainda mais preocupada com o modo que Hermione e Severo se relacionavam.  
  
Elas entraram e o salão comunal tinha meia dúzia de alunos perdidos pelos cantos jogando ou conversando. Todos olharam imediatamente para Hermione e Molly Weasley assim que elas entraram na sala comunal.  
  
- Mione, onde Gina dorme?  
  
- Venha comigo, ou melhor, vamos esperar a prof.. McGonagall chegar, é o mais prudente. A senhora não acha?  
  
- É você tem razão.  
  
Em mais um dois minutos já estavam na sala comunal Severo e Minerva para o susto dos alunos que lá se encontravam.  
  
- Sra. Weasley, que pena Ter que vim aqui em um momento como esse.  
  
- Pena nada, vou por juízo na cabeça desses meus filhos problema nem que tenha que mata-los.  
  
- Sra?! - falou Minerva começando a não achar bom Ter a sra Weasley ali.  
  
- Ei, é só modo de falar! A onde está Gina, quero falar com ela primeiro, ou melhor, primeiro vou dar uma bronca em Ronald, qual é o quarto?  
  
- È aquele ali, subindo a escada, a primeira porta.  
  
Ela subiu, abriu a porta e começou a gritar.  
  
- RONALD WEASLEY, O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, ACHA QUE ESTÁ AQUI PARA FAZER BADERNA, ENTÃO ESTÁ REDONDAMENTE ENGANADO, CALA A BOCA,- Severo e Minerva ouviam os berros de Molly da sala comunal e, pouco tempo muitos alunos estavam vendo o que era a gritaria.  
  
- Severo, ela é um pouco nervosa não?- falou Minerva meio sem acreditar.  
  
- Mas de vez em quando é bom aramar esse tipo de gritaria, bem duvido que o Weasley continue com essa paralisação depois desse alvoroço.- falou Severo sem tirar os olhos da escada.  
  
- OUÇA BEM O QUE VOU TE DIZER, VOCÊ VAI PARAR COM ISSO AGORA OU VAI COMIGO PARA CASA.  
  
- Mas mãe, é meu último ano, olha mãe, eles entraram aqui e levaram nossas coisas, eles não podem fazer isso, nós paramos e não vamos voltar as aulas até termos nossas caixas de volta.  
  
- AH NÃO VAI, ENTÃO FAÇA SUSA MALAS, N"S VAMOS PARA CASA, QUERO VER A VERGONHA DO SEU PAI AO SABER O QUE O FILHO DELE ANDA FAZENDO E QUERO VER VOCÊ ARRUMAR UM EMPREGO ASSIM SEM UM DIPLOMA, VAI SER BEM FEITO, EU VOURIR DE VOCÊ AFINAL AO INVEZ DE ESTUDAR VOCÊ VEM A HOGWARTS FAZER ALVOROÇO, FAZER BAGUNÇA, O QUE DUMBLEDORE ESTÁ PENSANDO, OS TEMPOS ESTÃO DIFÍCEIS E VOCE NÃO AJUDA EM NADA MUITO ANTES PELO CONTRÁRIO, S" ATRAPALHA.  
  
Ao outros colegas de quarto de Ron estavam apavorados a Sra. Weasley parecia que ia come-lo vivo. Harry ficou com pena do garoto, parou na frente do amigo e disse.  
  
- Sra. Weasley, a culpa é minha, eu disse que devíamos parar e Ron a penas concordou. Não o leve embora, ele merece mais do que ninguém ficar.  
  
- Harry meu bem, não tente justificar esse ai- disse em um tom extremamente maternal- olhe meu querido, o que vocês fizeram com a Hermione é errado, ela é muito dedicada e por isso não merece ficar presa do lado de fora de sua própria casa.  
  
- Mamãe, Hermione é namorada do Snape, ela traiu nossa casa e por isso não a queremos aqui.  
  
- COMO? RONALD, COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A DESCONFIAR QUE HERMIONE PUDESSE SE RELACIONAR COM bem, você sabe com o que- terminou falando bem baixo Severo e Minerva estavam em frente ao quarto pois quando os gritos pararam eles se assustaram e foram ver o que ocorria.  
  
- Com o que sra Weasley?- perguntou Severo parecendo muito mais bravo do que de costume.  
  
- Com um prof.- disse ela não querendo dizer, com um ex comensal.  
  
- O que ele diz é verdade sra Weasley- falou Mione- mas acredito que minha vida sentimental não tenha importância, não é desculpa para me trancar fora da casa.  
  
- Claro,claro.  
  
- Se bem que - continuou Ron- para a senhora mamãe não deve ser problema afinal aceitou tão bem o namoro de Gina.  
  
- QUEM DISSE QUE EU ACEITEI ISSO?  
  
- Você- Ron alcançou a carta falsa que Gina mandou para Ron falando que ficava feliz pela filha e sobre os presentes da tia.   
  
Ela leu a carta e deu um berro de odio.  
  
- GINA , GINA, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?- Gina chegou correndo e ao ver a mãe começou a tremer da cabeça aos pés, ainda mais depois que viu a carta falsa na mão da mãe.  
  
- Oi mãe, a senhora por aqui, que prazer em ver você, o que faz aqui?  
  
- PARA COM ISSO, VOCÊ NÃO ME ENGANA, O QUE É ISSO?- ela quase esfregou a carta na cara de Gina(literalmente)- QUE ROUPAS SÃO ESSAS GINA, SÃO NOVAS, COMO VOCÊ TEM ISSO.  
  
- A tia...  
  
- MENTIRA, A TUA TIA MORREU A CINCO MESES.  
  
- O que?  
  
- O QUE OUVIU, EU FUI ATÉ A CASA DELA PARA AGRDECER OS PRESENTE QUE VOCÊ DISSE QUE ELA MANDAVA MAS ACHEI NA CASA APENAS UM ELFO QUE DISSE SER IMPOSSÍVEL ELA TER TE MANDADO ALGO POR QUE MORREU UM MÉS AP"S A FILHA. E AGORA, DA ONDE TIROU ISSO?  
  
Gina começou a chorar e saiu correndo não só do quarto, mas também da casa.  
  
- DEPOIS EU PEGO ELA, AGORA É CONTIGO QUE VOU RESOLVER OS PROBLEMAS, TE DOU UMA ÚLTIMA CHANCE E S" POR QUE SOU TUA MÃE. PEÇA DESCULPAS A SRTA. MCGONAGALL E ACABE COM ESSA PALHAÇADA OU VAMOS EMBORA AGORA MESMO.  
  
Ele olhou para a mãe e para Minerva, olhou a mãe de novo e disse olhando para Minerva.  
  
- Desculpe, não ei se posso sozinho acabar com a paralisação, mas posso tentar.- Harry fazia um não com a cabeça e se afastava de Ron.  
  
- AGORA AO PROF. SNAPE.  
  
- Por quê?  
  
- Por Ter dito coisas ruins dele, por Ter dito que ele não teria coragem de me encarar.  
  
- Desculpe prof.- disse olhando para o chão  
  
- OLHANDO PARA ELE.  
  
- Desculpe prof. eu sinto muito, não se repetira- disse o encarando, mais não muito  
  
- Por mim tudo bem sr Weasley.- falou Severo.  
  
- AGORA A HERMIONE.  
  
- Foi mal Mione.  
  
- Assim que eu gosto.  
  
- Mas sra Weasley, o líder disso tudo de Harry Potter.- falou Severo.  
  
- Harry querido- falou Molly docemente- vamos parar com isso. Você não confia em Dumbledore?  
  
- Confio.  
  
- Então, ele sabe o que é bom para você. Vamos parar por aqui.  
  
- Está bem- ele pensou em dizer não, mas se sentia estranho quando ela falava assim com ele, era como se sua mãe estive falando com ele.- Vamos voltar pelo menos a Grifinória.  
  
Ela abraçou Harry e depois olhou para o filho, e disse.  
  
- Nunca mais me faça Ter que vir aqui. Ouviu bem?  
  
- Ouvi mãe.  
  
Ela saiu e disse.   
  
- Minerva, posso mandar um pouquinho nos seu alunos?  
  
- Pode, mas o que pretende fazer?  
  
- Já vais ver.  
  
Molly pegou o pergaminho e viu que todos os alunos precisavam ir até a ala hospitalar.  
  
- TODOS VOCÊS, SEU REBELDES DE MEIO GALÃO, VENHAM AQUI JÁ.  
  
Os alunos todos fora até a sala comunal muito assustado.  
  
- O que ela quer agora? - foi o que Ron disse a Harry.  
  
- TODOS DEVEM IR AGORA ATÉ A ALA HOSPITALAR OU EU VOU TER UMA CONVERSA BEM DEMORADA COM OS PAIS DE CADA UM.FORMEM UMA FILA AGORA E VAMOS.  
  
Minerva e severo estavam assustados por que em menos de 5minutos Molly Weasley ( e sua terapia do grito) acabou com a rebelião Grifinória e estava conduzindo os alunos até a ala hospitalar.  
  
Ao chegarem lá, Molly disse.  
  
- Tem mais rebeldes na escola.  
  
- Sim, toda a Lufa-lufa e Corvival.  
  
- Vamos lá, em 5 minutos eu os trago para cá e acabo com o motim.  
  
- Calma, calma, eu só mando na Grifinória, tem diretores nas outras casas.  
  
- E quem são?  
  
- Sprout na Lufa-lufa e Flitwick na Corvival.  
  
- Tem como eu falar com eles?  
  
- Claro.  
  
Em vinte minutos de berros e estardalhaço, Molly Weasley acabou com a rebelião. Todos estavam bem comportado em uma fila esperando para tomar a primeira dose da poção. Ela os fez pendurar grandes faixes dizendo "Sentimos Muito Dumbledore, nos perdoe".  
  
Agora era hora de ir até a sonserina resolver um problema bem chato.  
  
- Sr. Snape...  
  
- Na minha casa a senhora não vai berrar.   
  
- Preciso falar com Gina e Draco, e sei que eles estão lá.  
  
- Vamos, venha. Mas não quero um grito lá.  
  
- Está bem, sr. Snape.  
  
Severo e Molly fora até a sonserina e ao entraram na casa viram o que queriam, Gina e Draco sentados juntos na frente da lareira.  
  
- Filha, Draco, nós precisamos conversar um pouco.  
  
- A sra veio gritar aqui também?  
  
- Não, filha, eu prometi ao prof. Snape que não gritaria aqui. Bem, que história é esse de vocês serem namorados.  
  
- Como assim história, eu amo Gina e Gina me ama, estamos juntos e estamos bem, não isso que importa?  
  
- É Draco, para nós os Weasley é. Para os Malfoy não e você sabe disso.  
  
- E daí?  
  
- Draco, olha eu não quero que no futuro você culpe Gina por Ter perdido sua fortuna. Por ser pobre como vocês dizem que Arthur e eu somos, não quero que Gina sofra.  
  
- Não vou sofrer mãe, não vou.  
  
- Gina, agora me diga uma coisa, você andou pegando coisas das suas colegas para comprar livros e uniformes novos.  
  
- Não, Gina não roubou nada. Eu dei para ela roupas e materiais novos para que ela estivesse a minha altura.- falou Draco.  
  
- Viu Draco, você tem vergonha de Gina. Por que ela não tem dinheiro.  
  
- Mãe para com isso.  
  
- Até tenho, mas não de Gina, e sim de vocês ela não tem culpa de Ter seis irmão, ela não tem culpa de vocês terem mais filhos de podem sustentar.  
  
- Olhe como fala comigo garoto.  
  
- Não pode fazer nada contra mim.  
  
- Ok. Ok, vão fazer o que os dois. Lucio Malfoy não vai aceitar Gina como nora.   
  
- Meu pai é obrigado.  
  
- Por quê?  
  
- Por que eu estou grávida mãe.  
  
- O QUE?  
  
Severo que estava em um canto afastado se levantou olhou para Molly foi até ela e disse.  
  
- Já chega, pegue esses dois e saia daqui, eu disse que não queria gritos aqui e falava sério.  
  
- Sr. Snape se o sr tivesse uma filha de 16 anos que lhe dissesse que está grávida de alguém que com certeza nunca irá assumi-la, você também gritaria.- disse Molly dramaticamente.  
  
- Grávida, que história é essa?- perguntou ao casal parecendo não acreditar.  
  
- Estou Grávida, estou de 1 mês e meio.  
  
- Draco, como pode? Gina é uma criança ainda, vou falar com seu pai, pode Ter certeza disso.  
  
- Prof. Snape, eu já mandei uma carta para meu pai.  
  
- Muito bem, assim que acabar o ano, você vai fazer o que um homem bruxo tem que fazer nessa situação.  
  
- E o que um homem faz prof.?  
  
- Você vai casar com a srta Weasley como tem que ser.  
  
- Mas eu vou estar enorme até o ano acabar.  
  
- Devia Ter pensando nisso antes. Agora sra Weasley, venha. Creio que tanto a senhora como ela já tiveram baques de demais para um dia só.  
  
- Você tem razão, Gui e Carlinhos não me deram metade do trabalho e do desgosto.- disse secando lagrimas e tomando o braço de Severo como se estivesse enterrando alguêm. Gina ia levantar-se, mas Severo fez um sinal para que ela não o fizesse.  
  
- Fique ai srta Weasley. Eu levo sua mãe até em casa e falou com o sr Weasley.  
  
- Por que está fazendo isso prof. Snape?  
  
- Porque sou responsável por esse ai enquanto ele está na escola.- disse apontando com a cabeça para Draco.  
  
Severo e Molly Weasley saíram da sonserina ela ainda presa no braço de Severo , que não podia empurra-la pois sentia muita pena de toda essa situação que ele criara ao confrontar um aluno, Hermione estava nas escadas sentada esperando pelos dois e quando viu a cena pensou no pior.  
  
- Severo, o que houve?  
  
- O pior, o pior. - respondeu entre lágrimas Molly.  
  
- Gina está grávida meu bem. Vou levar a Sra Weasley para casa afinal ela não está em condições de voltar sozinha, diga a Dumbledore que para não se preocupar explica o que ocorreu e peça para ele se preparar para Ter uma longa e cansativa discussão com Lucio Malfoy.  
  
- Está bem.  
  
Ele ia com Molly até a saída da escola, quando olhou para Mione que os acompanhava.  
  
- Ah. Mione, de uma força para Gina por que acho que ela vai precisar.  
  
- Claro. Nem precisava pedir isso. Volte logo e por favor se cuide.  
  
- Calma, só vou até a Toca.  
  
Foram os dois tomaram o rumo de Hogsmeade e ao saírem das terras da escola desaparataram e aparataram na Toca. Onde o sr Weasley estava sentado tranqüilamente e não percebendo que Molly não estava sozinha perguntou.  
  
- Então meu bem, o que Snape queria com você?  
  
- Sr. Weasley, desculpe aparecer assim, mas a sua sra não tinha condições de voltar sozinha.  
  
- Como, Snape, Molly, o que houve?  
  
- Leve-a para descansar um pouco e eu lhe explico tudo.  
  
Arthur levou Molly para o quarto e desceu novamente aparentemente preocupado.  
  
- E então, Molly parecia em choque, o que houve?  
  
- Foi uma bola de neve. Bem, eu chamei por que seu filho andava faltando comigo, me desrespeitando, mas bem eu nunca ia imaginar que um tempo antes da data marcada para Molly aparecer na escola seu filho, Harry Potter e os monitores da Grifinória, Lufa-lufa e Corvival fossem liderar uma paralisação. Ninguém mais ia as refeições ou as aulas.   
  
- Eles não iam parar sem um motivo.  
  
- Foi por que andaram comercializando umas caixas que estavam enfeitiçadas, gente do Voldemort que quer derruba-lo e que pretendem usar os garotos e todos que puderem encantar, eu descobri e conversando com Dumbledore ele decidiu que iria recolhe-las, proibi-las e tratar os alunos com a minha poção...  
  
- Sim, era o certo a fazer.  
  
- Claro, mas os alunos não entenderam e acharam que fosse uma mostra de tirania não de proteção. Ron era um prejudicado pois ele e Harry as vendiam  
  
- Sim eu fiquei sabendo.  
  
- E bem, ela descobriu que coisas andavam sumindo da Grifinória e a acusada das alunas era sua filha.  
  
- Gina?  
  
- Sim, para impressionar o namorado.  
  
- Que namorado?  
  
- Draco Malfoy de quem a sra Weasley também descobriu que sua filha espera filho.  
  
- Mas como, Draco não é da sonserina?  
  
- É, por isso eu vim. O aluno é de minha casa e sou responsável por ele.   
  
- Você conhece Lucio, nunca vai deixar o filho assumir o que fez.  
  
- Ele está sob minha responsabilidade, eu dei minha palavra a sra Weasley que eles casam no fim do ano letivo e assim será. Quanto a Lucio, bem eu dou um jeito nele.  
  
- O garoto Malfoy será deserdado com certeza.  
  
- Draco pode trabalhar sr Weasley. Bem, creio que o sr deveria tentar falar com a sra Malfoy.  
  
- Por que com a sra e não com Lucio Malfoy.  
  
- Porque Narcisa Malfoy é mais acessível e porque ela pode convencer o marido, o sr sabe como elas conseguem o que bem entendem.  
  
Arthur deu uma risada.  
  
- É, conseguem.  
  
- Bem sr Weasley, vou voltar a escola.  
  
- A claro ia convidá-lo a jantar, mas Molly não vai cozinhar hoje e minha comida é horrível.  
  
- Eu imaginei. A gente se vê por ai.- disse severo estendendo a mão.  
  
- Claro, agora temos que saber da onde vieram essas caixas e impedir que mais saiam de lá.- Arthur cumprimentara a mão não do Prof. Snape, mas do companheiro de luta contra as trevas.  
  
- Não posso adiantar muito, pois Alvo vai convocar uma reunião, mas o certo é, quem quer que seja tem 70% de chance de estar na mansão Malfoy.   
  
Severo desaparatou a aparatou em Hogsmeade e de lá foi para Hogwarts. Chegou lá quando a noite já estava alta e ao entrar na sua masmorra viu Hermione com sentada com um vidro e uma carta.  
  
Hermione olhou para Severo e disse.  
  
- Olhe o que Draco recebeu do pai.- ela alcançou a carta e o vidrinho.  
  
Severo ficou intrigado, olhou para o vidrinho com atenção e colocando-o na mesa, ele começou a ler a carta.  
  
" Draco,  
  
Que vergonha, como você emprenha a menina Weasley, isso que eu te disse para se cuidar. Nunca esperava tal desgosto de você, não espere um galão meu se levar essa história adiante. Espero que aquele idiota do Sr Weasley não descubra ou vai te obrigar a casar com a pobretona. Aqui está uma poção abortiva, faça aquela garota beber isso ai.  
  
E tem mais, quero você longe dela.  
  
Vou lhe dar um estimulo, tem um cofre com mil galões para mim em Gringotes, caso você me garanta que ela bebeu tudo e que você está bem longe dela, ele é seu.  
  
Do seu pai(ainda pois caso você se atreva a ficar com ela não será mais meu filho)  
  
Lucio Malfoy."  
  
- Nossa, eu não acredito nisso, como ele pode ser capaz, nunca imaginei que ele pudesse ser tão ruim, tão cruel. - Severo parecia horrorizado com o que lera- E o que Draco fez, bem ao que parece ele não deu a poção para Gina, ou deu?  
  
- Não deu, ele entregou para mim disse para que eu lhe desse, disse que vai dizer ao pai que Gina bebeu, que está longe dela, para ficar com o dinheiro e depois que tiver os mil galões em mãos, vai mandar o pai longe.  
  
- Ele faz bem.  
  
- Mas eu tenho uma coisa a dizer.  
  
- O que meu amor, vem cá eu estou louco para beijar você.  
  
- Antes eu quero dizer que acredito que Gina não seja a única grávida da escola.  
  
- O que?  
  
- Bem, eu estou a duas semanas atrasada e acho que também estou grávida.- Severo parou a olhou meio desconfiado, mas logo depois correu até ela e a beijou, erguendo-a e dando um giro que arrancou gritos de susto dela.  
  
- Você não sabe o quão feliz eu estou, você não sabe, não faz idéia- ele chorava de alegria, se ajoelhou e a abraçou o olhou para ela e disse.- agora não tem como fugir de mim.  
  
- Quem disse que eu quero fugir de você.- ela fez ele se levantar olhou para ele secou as lágrimas dele e disse. -Eu não quero fugir de você, muito antes pelo contrario, quero ficar cada momento mais próxima e presa a você então.  
  
- Bem eu comprei uma coisa, esperava para lhe dar no dia do baile, mas vou dá-la a você agora. Esse é o momento exato.- Severo foi até a sua mesa, abriu a gaveta onde estavam suas chaves de Gringotes e papeis muito importantes para ela. Pegou uma pequena caixinha e disse- comprei isso lá em Hogsmeade enquanto você comprava os sapatos para o baile.- ele lhe deu a caixinha. "Será que ela vai gostar?"  
  
- "o que será? É um anel de noivado, só pode ser."- pensava Hermione ao receber a caixa ela abriu e viu um lindo anel com uma ônix e um quartzo rutilado, um anel de noivado.- o que significa isso Severo- ela perguntou meio assustada.  
  
- Significa um: Quer casar comigo? ÿ 1? Quero viver com você até os meu últimos dias.  
  
- Claro que eu caso. Sim, äà2.  
  
- Você andou.  
  
- Íàóêà áúëãàðèí ?3.  
  
- É.  
  
- Só um pouco para não ficar totalmente perdida em sua casa. Afinal creio que os elfos de lá, não falem inglês.  
  
1= casar  
  
2= sim  
  
3= aprendendo búlgaro?  
  
Oi gente como vão?  
  
Bem, tem algo sobre esse capitulo que preciso explicar para que vocês percebam o quão estranha porém limpinha eu posso ser. Mas fazer o que(?) quem é 100% normal nessa mundo?   
  
Esse capitulo na verdade são três. Vocês entenderão quando lerem a Segunda parte do capitulo. Até lá pensem o que eu posso fazer para me mostrar anormal ainda!!!  
  
E me escrevam falando viu é muito importante a colaboração para mostrar o quanto meu "trabalho" vem sendo apreciado.  
  
Beijinhos,  
  
Susana Snape( em carne, osso, e uns quilinhos a mais que teimam em não me abandonar) 


	28. Repudio, ajuda e compreensão do último s...

Oi gente como vão?

Bem, tem algo sobre esse capitulo que preciso explicar para que vocês percebam o quão estranha porém limpinha eu posso ser. Mas fazer o que(?) quem é 100% normal nessa mundo?

Esse capitulo na verdade são três. Vocês entenderão quando lerem a Segunda parte do capitulo. Até lá pensem o que eu posso fazer para me mostrar anormal ainda!!!

E me escrevam falando viu é muito importante a colaboração para mostrar o quanto meu "trabalho" vem sendo apreciado.

Beijinhos,

Susana Snape( em carne, osso, e uns quilinhos a mais que teimam em não me abandonar)

Cap. 28 **Repudio**, ajuda e compreensão **do último ser no mundo inteiro**

Bem, na verdade os elfos da minha casa falam inglês. Mas fico feliz pois isto quer dizer que você aceita passar uns tempos comigo lá? Uns tempos, pensei que com esse anel você quisesse dizer que me quer lá sempre. E quero, mas bem, você poderia querer morar na Inglaterra. Ah sim, não sei na verdade, mas mudando de assunto, essas poções abortivas não são proibidas? São Mione, olha, na verdade essa poção não faria a Srta. Weasley abortar, pois ela só funciona no primeiro mês de gravidez e ela diz estar de um mês e meio. E o que aconteceria se ela tomasse.- perguntava com muito medo Bem, os abortos estão ai não estão? – tentando poupar Hermione da verdade. Você quer dizer que... eles nascem sem magia. É, alguns nascem antes do tempo outros nascem sem magia ou ainda sem a capacidade de raciocínio. Como o Sr Malfoy foi capaz? É o que quero saber, vou falar com o diretor, vou pedir para ele ir comigo falar com o Lucio. Não sei o que o posso fazer se o pegar sozinho.- dizia Severo pensando em torturar Lucio.- bem meu amor, você vai dormir e amanhã de manhã vai procurar Madame Pomfrey, quero saber se você está mesmo gravida, de quanto tempo e se está tudo bem. Está bem. Boa noite meu amor- ela foi e ao chegar na porta do quarto ela disse.- você não vem dormir? Sim, mas primeiro quero comer algo e falar com o diretor. Oh sim, você vai demorar muito? Não, acho que não. 

Severo foi até a cozinha e comeu alguma coisa, depois foi para a sala do diretor onde ele contou toda a parte da gravidez de Gina e mostrou a carta de Lucio Malfoy ao filho com o frasco de abortivo. Dumbledore estava muito chocado e bravo ao mesmo tempo.

Realmente Severo, é repulsivo, como Lucio pode ser capaz de tentar matar um ser que ainda nem veio ao mundo? Lucio é mal, no pior grau que a palavra possa atingir. Sabe, eu sei que ninguém vai entender, mas eu quero ajudar Draco e Virgínia. Eles vão precisar e eu gosto de Draco. Eu praticamente vi esse menino nascer e crescer. Podia ser meu filho é nisso que eu penso. Bem, o senhor leu que Lucio ofereceu dinheiro para Draco ele pensa em dizer que está tudo resolvido e ficar com o dinheiro e com Virgínia por isso pediu para não dizermos nada ao pai. Por que você está assim Severo ? Tem algo te deixando de coração mole, me diga o que é?- ignorando totalmente a parte monetária da conversa. Não é nada.- " droga, não vou sair falando da gravidez de Hermione antes de Ter certeza" Não minta, você está diferente, sabe eu notei que Hermione anda muito bonita, até parece que está Gravida? Ela não está ou está? Ainda não é certo, mas como o Sr soube? Bem, Hermione está mais feliz e bonita, normalmente as bruxas ficam mais belas quando estão gravidas, deve ser por que engordam então para nós não olharmos para as outras, a natureza as deixa belíssimas. É deve ser diretor. Vamos comemorar.- disse o diretor levantando e querendo pegar algo para eles beberem Mas ainda não é certo. Quando ela procurará Pomfrey? Amanhã. Mas diretor e quanto a Lucio Malfoy? Vou mandar uma carta de desagrado a ele, espero que seja o suficiente para ele aparecer aqui. E sobre esse plano de Draco querer que a gente omita para Lucio do dinheiro, isso não é certo, vou dizer a verdade a Lucio. Ele merece saber que tem um homem nobre em sua família. Ah Severo, vamos Ter uma reunião da ordem amanhã a noite, nós vamos decidir se você deverá ou não voltar a espionar. Certo. O que for resolvido está bom. Boa noite. Boa noite e meus parabéns, mande minhas felicitações a Hermione. Obrigado eu direi a ela. 

Severo saiu meio preocupado da sala de Dumbledore, afinal era quase certo que finalmente ele teria uma família, finalmente poderia ser feliz, 100% feliz com tudo que desejava, seu trabalho reconhecido, uma linda mulher que ele amava e que o amava e um filho ou filha, tinha tudo finalmente tudo que um bruxo podia querer, mas seria obrigado a voltar para Voldemort, largar Hermione durante as noites para ir assistir a Voldemort torturar gente como ela, como a família dela, tinha que protege-la, proteger os pais dela, proteger sua única fonte de felicidade nem que isso significasse, bem, deixa-la partir, deixar outro assumir o seu filho. Mas Severo tinha esperança de não precisar de tanto.

No dia seguinte não demorou nada para Dumbledore mandar Chamar Severo pois Lucio Malfoy aparecera na escola no dia seguinte muito bravo, querendo matar Gina Weasley, bater no filho, tirar Dumbledore da direção e demitir Snape, tudo isso antes de completar vinte minutos de conversa com os três.

Sabe o que mais me dá nojo Lucio, é a falta de vergonha que você tem, como pode mandar- mostrando o frasco para Lucio- isso para um menor de idade dar para uma moça também menor gravida de 1 mês e meio. Sabendo que provavelmente ela ganharia um aborto ao invés de perder a gravidez. Que bruxo ia aceitar um aborto na família, Draco iria largar essa mocinha e Os Weasley dariam um fim nesse erro dos dois.- Severo se levantou, ele ia bater em Lucio, porem Dumbledore foi mais rápido e parou na frente de Severo e cochichou. Não adianta, é isso que ele quer. E então Severo, o que vai ser, vai deixar Draco dar um fim nisso tudo? Nunca, vá se acostumando, pois vai Ter um neto ruivo. Ou será que o seu sangue ruim é mais forte. Como ousa- Lucio ergueu a varinha em direção ao peito de Severo que fez o mesmo e ambos se olharam nos olhos. Lucio nunca aceitaria uma ofensa dessas e Severo estava louco para mandar o Sr Malfoy para o inferno. 

O diretor decidiu deixar os dois se resolverem, e um duelo mental começou, ambos testavam a concentração do outro até que Severo disse.

Expelliarmus- e a varinha de Lucio voava de sua mão e ia parar na mão de Severo.- bem, acho que ganhei e com um feitiço bem simples. Agora escute Lucio, ou você dá todo o apoio preciso para o jovem casal Malfoy ou não vou usar um feitiço tão amigável. Você não seria capaz de fazer isso com um bruxo desarmado, ou seria? Severo, não.- foi só o que o diretor disse afinal não queria ver seu mestre de poções se rebaixando ao nível de crueldade de Lucio Malfoy. 

Severo respirou fundo e com muito desagrado atirou a varinha de volta para Lucio.

Eu não vou apoiar nada , muito antes pelo contrário, Draco está deserdado que morra de fome com a pobretona. É a sua última palavra Sr. Malfoy? – perguntou Dumbledore Sim. Então, faça o favor de se retirar pois não temos mais do que falar. 

Lucio Saiu da sala muito rapidamente deixando um Dumbledore pensativo e um Severo muito bravo e enojado.

Não adianta fazer essa cara Severo, não vai mudar nada da decisão dele. Mas Alvo, como ele pode ser assim e pensar que eu já fui igual a ele. Não Severo meu caro, se você tivesse sido igual a ele algum dia, não estaria aqui hoje. Mas vamos falar de um assunto mais brando e feliz, Hermione já foi até Madame Pomfrey- Severo parecia Ter se esquecido totalmente de Lucio Malfoy pois estava com um sorriso nos lábios ao se lembrar da namorada e um brilho inconfundível no olhar.- Nem precisa responder, essa expressão de felicidade já diz tudo, e ai, para quando mais ou menos vem o bebe? Mais ou menos entre Abril e Maio. Estou tão ansioso, queria ver o bebe já. Severo, as coisas não são bem assim, tem que esperar apesar de que eu fiquei sabendo que os trouxas tem uma maneira ver o bebe dentro da mãe, quem sabe Hermione não saiba o que é. Ela falou, é um tal de Ultra-som, ela quer fazer quando entrar no terceiro mês para ver o sexo do bebe, vê se pode uma máquina metida a Sybila? 

Alvo sorriu afinal se Severo estava até fazendo piadas era por que estava mesmo muito feliz e Alvo sentia-se muito mal por Ter que separar Severo de sua amada.

Se você preferir sair da ordem e ficar... Nunca, estou envolvido nisso até o pescoço. Eu esperava uma coisa dessas. Bem, pode ir. Até mais tarde. Até. 

Severo andava em direção as masmorras...

" Se eu aceitasse a proposta de Alvo para largar a ordem e ficar com o que interessa, não, o que interessa agora é acabar com Voldemort afinal quero que meu filho ou filha sei lá, tenha um mundo melhor do que o que eu e Hermione pegamos. É, acho que estou começando bem com essa coisa de ser pai."

Hermione, você não devia estar na sua prova de vôo? Fui dispensada. Oh claro, desculpe eu estava pensando em algo e esqueci que era obvio que as gravidas não fazem provas de vôo. Me de esses livros aqui, não a quero carregando peso pelo castelo. E como evitar isso? Peça para aquele inútil do Potter ou para o Weasley quando eu não estiver perto. Tenho uma coisa para te dizer mas tem que ser a sós. Nós estamos sós.- falou Mione olhando ao redor. Quero dizer na minha sala. Ah. 

Eles foram até as masmorras e lá ele fez Hermione sentar e começou a falar.

Bem, hoje vai Ter reunião da ordem e bem, não sei como te falar. Apenas fale, eles vão querer que você volte para Voldemort, é isso? Exatamente, entenda que eu não posso dizer não, sou o único que pode afinal fazer esse tipo de trabalho. Claro, claro eu entendo. Vou te esperar e me diga, você vai voltar né? Sim, vou para as reuniões de Voldemort e volto para cá. E vai estar comigo para o nascimento do nosso filho não é? Claro, eu estarei sim, nem que tenha que desobedecer Dumbledore e Voldemort juntos. Então tá. 

" Ela aceitou assim, tão fácil, sem choro, sem tentar me impedir, que estranho."

Hermione estava olhando para Severo tentando demonstrar uma calma que não tinha, estava louca para ele sair da frente dela para ela poder chorar, gritar e quebrar coisas, mas ele não precisava ver que se ela pudesse o amarraria na cama para ele não mais se levantar. Não queria que ele ficasse triste não queria que ele achasse que fazia um sacrifício maior do que já acreditava fazer.

O sinal tocou avisando que tinham aulas, ambos, a cumprir cada um em sua função.

Eu Vou pois agora tenho Minerva, a primeira aula dela desde a paralisação, quero ver a cara dela. Deve estar soltando fogo e agora com os dois cabeças na sala, se ela virar um Dragão, você sai de perto viu Mione. Claro. Agora meus livros. Não. 

Ele saiu com ela e foi indo até as escadas onde viu um aluno da sonserina para quem daria aula agora.

Ei você. Venha cá agora. Sim professor Snape. Carregue isso para a Srta. Granger até a sala de Minerva. Mas professor.. É uma ordem ou a cumpre ou terá uma detenção comigo. 

Nada feliz o garoto apanhou os livros das mão de Snape e foi atras de Hermione. Ao subirem as escadas Hermione olhou para o Garoto e disse.

Sinto muito por faze-lo perder o início da sua aula. Qual o seu nome? Sou Malcolm Baddock do quarto ano. Bem, Sr Baddock, me desculpe pelo transtorno mais uma vez, agora me de isso.-Ele lhe entregou os livros e ela ia entrando quando virou e disse.- Ah Muito obrigada. Você foi uma gracinha. 

Ele só abaixou a cabeça ficando vermelho enquanto ela entrou para uma maravilhosa aula de Transfiguração.


	29. A aula que não queria acabar

OI gente, por favor aqueles que por ventura sejam evangélicos, lembrem-se que isso é apenas ficção.

Cap. 29 A aula que não queria acabar.

Hermione ao entrar na sala e olhar ao redor viu que todos os alunos já se encontravam lá sentados cada um em sua classe esperando por Minerva, ela visualizou Harry e Ron que estavam sentados juntos e ao se aproximar, Harry colocou um livro na cadeira ao lado deles que se encontrava vazia, mostrando não a quere-la ali sentada, Hermione entendeu o recado e foi para a frente, sentou junto com Neville, quando ele a avistou acenou convidando-a para sentar com ele.

Oi Mione, que bom que você decidiu sentar comigo e deixar eles( apontando para Harry e Ron) que já sabem transfigurar muito melhor do que eu. Imagine Neville, eu adoro sentar na sua companhia para as aulas, só não o fazia antes por falta de oportunidade.- ela mentia " ai Nev, se eu pudesse estava com eles e não contigo, mas você não precisa saber disso.". Sabe que eu estou tão feliz, a Eleanora é tão linda, tão fofa, pensei que ela fosse fútil como toda a menina de 13 anos mas ela não, parece mais velha que eu as vezes. Ai, você muito velho né? Mas fico muito feliz por você e eu tenho uma noticia que quero dizer para você em primeiro lugar. Diz Mione. Estou Gravida. Gravida, você está esperando um filho do prof. Snape, está esperando um Snapezinho? Sim Ai, dois Snape's no mundo. Neville, eu pensei que você não tinha mais medo dele. E não tenho, temo pelas gerações futuras que terão pai e filho junto, você deve saber que Severo Snape não é justo com os alunos não sonserinos, agora imagina com o filho junto. Neville, é meu filho também. Um Snape na Grifinória, imagina, o Snape pai ia assassinar alguém caso isso vier a acontecer. Neville dá para parar.- disse já começando a se irritar. Desculpe, desculpe, bem eu fico feliz por você, apesar do Snape não ser o meu professor favorito e muito menos a minha visão de pai perfeito. Mas mudando um pouco de assunto você vai estar gravida na formatura? Não, na verdade é para fim de Abril ou inicio de Maio. Então tá! E o casamento, vocês vão esperar nascer o bebe. Sim, eu quero usar um vestido não muito largo.hihihi 

Minerva entrava na sala e batia a porta com tanta força que alguns livros nas mesas tremeram e foram ao chão.

Que vergonha, que vergonha, com 41 anos de sala de aula, eu nunca imaginei que existissem alunos como vocês, o que foi aquilo, vocês com certeza estão envergonhados certo? 

Ninguém falou nada estavam todos olhando para o chão.

Eu fiz uma pergunta Certo professora.- dizia um coro meio desanimado Que bom que se envergonham, eu não quero nunca mais ouvir vocês falando em parar a escola. Entenderam? Sim professora. Vamos começar a aula 

Ela olhou para todos os alunos parando por alguns segundos em Harry e Ron para os quais ela destinava um olhar muito mais letal do que Snape já fizera em quase 7 anos de convivência.

Bem, nós vamos aprender uma transfiguração que com certeza é a mais antiga do mundo. Quem sabe a primeira a ser executada, nós a chamamos de Vinho de Cristo em homenagem ao primeiro Bruxo catalogado na história humana. 

McGonagall parou e viu alguns alunos a olhando com caras assustadas era obvio o que pensavam.

Acredito que muitos ou melhor que os nascido ou criados em lares trouxas estejam pasmos, mas apesar de sete anos estudando magia vocês ainda acreditavam nessa história de Filho de Deus e de milagres, milagres não existem, existe magia e existem trouxas que acham que essas são milagres de alguma energia superior. Mas professora, e o cara que foi ressuscitado? Um ritual antigo que vocês podem perguntar como funciona ao prof. Flitwick. Mas e... Mas nada, não estou aqui para discutir crenças, nem vocês deveriam estar. Estou aqui para lhes ensinar hoje a transfigurar água em vinho. Apontem sua farinhas para o cálice de água e digam "vino", bem simples não. Agora façam vocês isso. 

Não era tão fácil quanto parecia, Neville não conseguira destruir seu cálice, mas vinho que era bom nada. A maioria dos alunos conseguiu uma mistura de água e vinho. Hermione na terceira tentativa conseguiu uma transfiguração perfeita, Minerva olhou e disse alto.

Parabéns Hermione, mas não vou dar pontos por que vocês não merecem. 

Minerva olhava diretamente para Harry e Ron. Que abaixaram as cabeças e prestaram muita atenção nos desenhos que a madeira de suas classes possuía. Ela voltou a olhar para os papeis que tinha e depois de ver que ninguém havia conseguido ela disse.

Dever de casa, anotem ai. Fazer um trabalho para me entregar na próxima aula. Quero 80 cm de pergaminhos sobre as primeiras três transfigurações vistas por trouxas e escritas, seus usos e modificações que sofreram com o tempo. E agora tenho outra tarefa para vocês, quero que todos menos a Srta. Granger escrevam 300 vezes a seguinte frase: _Nunca mais participarei de uma rebelião em Hogwarts._ Sem abreviações. Para me entregarem amanhã de manhã na minha sala antes do primeiro período e nada de pedir ajuda. Agora saiam, menos Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger. 

Todos saíram menos os três. Permanecer no lugar era o que os três acreditavam ser a melhor decisão a ser tomada Minerva olhou para os três e disse:

Potter e Weasley, aproximem-se agora. 

Os dois se olharam meio temerosos e foram até a professora.

Sim senhora.- falaram os dois Bem, o que vocês tinham na cabeça quando decidiram fazer aquela paralisação? Professora- disse Harry tomando a pergunta como pessoal para ele e não para Ron- não fomos só nós ou só a Grifinória, Lufa-lufa e Corvival também estavam nessa, e não pense que eles entraram depois, foi tudo discutido, nós nos sentamos e decidimos juntos o que devia ser feito. "Nós" quem Sr Potter? A senhora sabe, os monitores da Grifinória, da Lufa-lufa, da Corvival, Ron e eu naturalmente que somos os mais prejudicados da história toda, a sra imagina quanto dinheiro estamos perdendo? Imagino sr Potter, dinheiro que o Sr não precisa inclusive. Quanto ao sr Weasley, acredito que também não necessitava de tal dinheiro pois sei que seus pai fazem de tudo para dar-lhe boas condições aqui na escola.- Ron ficou vermelho de ódio, como McGonagall dizia aquilo, ela não usava roupas de terceira ou Quarta mão. Boas condições a sra diz, a sra acha que são boas condições usar um uniforme que sabe lá quem usou, ou ainda Ter tudo de terceira ou Quarta mão, livros velhos, sapatos dos irmãos, varinha sabe lá deus de quem com certeza de algum bruxo que morreu a algum tempo, pergaminhos apagados e usados mil vezes se a sra acha que essas são boas condições então eu não sei mais o que significa Ter uma boa condição.- Minerva estava muito assustada pois jamais imaginava que um dia ouviria isso de um aluno de novo. Seus problemas não são meu assunto. Meus problemas são seu assunto no momento em que a sra tira minha única renda. Sr Weasley, vou lhe dar uma detenção pois não sou sua irmã para você falar comigo nesse tom. Agora retire-se. 

Ron saiu de cabeça baixa e ao chegar na porta ele virou para a professora e disse.

Sabe professora McGonagall, um dia a senhora vai lembrar de mim, um dia a senhora vai me ver rico, me ver com coisas novas e ver meus filhos com tudo do bom e do melhor. Isso eu garanto.- E saiu batendo a porta deixando Minerva com a terrível sensação que teve quando um outro aluno do sétimo ano saia da mesma forma de sua sala, um aluno de uma importante e falida família. 

Minerva estava tão espantada e com tanto receio que olhou para Harry e Hermione.

Saiam, depois eu falo com vocês. 

Os dois saíram desconfiados afinal a professora mudara depois do discurso de Ron.

Mas na sala Minerva se lembrava de muitas coisas, acontecimentos que ela e somente ela poderia mudar lembrava-se de uma conversa muito séria que teve no passado com alguém que ainda a perturbava.

Faziam quase vinte anos mas cada palavra ainda habitava sua mente.

_Bem, alunos vocês estão dispensados. _

Todos se levantavam e saiam da sala muito alegremente menos um aluno. Ele olhava para Minerva com uma expressão entre o ódio e a dor.

Não vai sair Sr. Snape? Não, eu preciso falar com a Sra.? Pois bem, venha até aqui e fale, mas seja breve por que eu tenho mais o que fazer. Por que a senhora faz isso comigo? Fazer o que, seja mais especifico, afinal não dou aula de adivinhação. A senhora fez de tudo para me separar de Lilian, por que o que eu lhe fiz? O senhor não é a pessoa mais indicada para namorar uma moça tão doce como a Srta Evans, e tem mais, eu não fiz nada a não ser abrir os dela para o que você é, que tipo de vida poderia dar a ela no futuro. Se ela o abandonou, foi por que ela ponderou e viu o que você é e o que pode lhe dar. Dinheiro, a senhora quer dizer que só por que minha família perdeu quase tudo em um ano que nós não podemos nós reerguer que só por que minha família é naturalmente das trevas, eu não posso ser alguém importante para a Luz e por que eu ando dessa maneira de um ano para cá que nunca vou poder sustentar alguém. Foi a senhora mesmo que me proibiu de fazer a única coisa que me dava alguma renda. Sr Snape, eu deveria expulsa-lo por vender as poções que seus colegas entregavam ou por cobrar pelos temas de casa que você fornecia. Mas... Mas a senhora não pode por que não sou Grifinório. E tem mais, a sra não sabe como é desagradável Ter que usar livros de Segunda ou terceira mão, Roupas sabe lá de quem, sapatos da época que meu pai estudava e que ficam muito apertados para mim dificultando a minha locomoção, jogar no time de Quadribol com uma vassoura de 10 anos de uso e um uniforme que nem verde não é mais de tão surrado. Exato sobre eu não poder coloca-lo para fora da escola. Sobre seus problemas com roupas e livros de Segunda mão isso não me interessa e se não tem mais nada a dizer, retire-se. 

Snape foi saindo, parou em frente a porta e Minerva que o acompanhava com o olhar ficou surpresa quando _ao abrir a porta ele virou para ela e disse em alto e bom som._

Professora McGonagall, um dia a senhora vai lembrar de mim, um dia a senhora vai me ver rico novamente, me ver com coisas novas novamente e meus filhos com tudo do bom e do melhor. Isso eu garanto.- saindo e batendo a porta atras de si, deixando uma McGonagall desconfiada de como o rapaz conseguiria fortuna novamente. 

Minerva após recordar de sua conversa com Severo Snape alguns dias antes dele virar comensal levantou-se decidida e achar Ronald Weasley em algum lugar da escola e finalmente acabar com aquela aula que perdurara por 20 longos anos.


	30. A consciência de Minerva McGonagall

Cap. 30 A consciência de Minerva McGonagall   
  
Por alguns segundos Minerva lembrava de como havia se culpado todos esses anos, na verdade não existia pessoa no mundo que ela detestasse mais do que Severo Snape, mas ela sabia por que ele virara comensal, por que amava Lilian por que queria provar para ela e para a própria Minerva que iria se reerguer. Aliando-se a Voldemort Severo fez fortuna em muito pouco tempo, fortuna que permanecia intocada em um cofre de Gringotes vivia e pagava seus luxos com seu salário. Minerva sabia dos motivos, a vergonha da proveniência daquela fortuna, o que fizera para consegui-la, ela nunca havia "saído da linha"( pelo menos em sua concepção) mas apesar disso imaginava o sentimento que Severo tinha para com aquele dinheiro, não queria nem imaginar o que ele fora capaz de fazer por ele. Mas quando Severo chegara em Hogwarts estava muito bem vestido e ao receber seu primeiro salário comprou outras roupas e atirou as antigas na fogueira, a própria Minerva fora testemunha de tal ato e lembrava-se muito bem de, na época, acreditar que aquilo era uma mostra de poder era algo como um "Professora McGonagall eu consegui eu disse que ia me ficar rico e cá estou." Mas agora quase 16 anos após ela entendia o ato, era um repudio a tudo que Voldemort lhe deu, ela agora tinha certeza que se pudesse Severo queimaria aquele dinheiro. Mas metal não queima então aquilo estava lá parado.  
  
Se pudesse, era o que mais queria, faria algo por Ronald Weasley sabia que ele fora criado na ordem por isso Voldemort não teria muita chance, mas também sabia que o garoto estava muito confuso e principalmente muito aborrecido por sua condição monetário e isso o tornava presa fácil para as trevas.  
  
" Deixa eu ver, não está Biblioteca, não está no pátio, não está na sala comunal da Grifinória, não foi para a aula como seus colegas, pelos arredores da escola não está, onde diabos está aquele garoto?" Ela passeou por toda a escola, para a cabana de Hagrid ele não foi era uma verdadeira tortura para ela tinha de achara o menino, ela foi a sala e passou uma tarefa qualquer para os alunos e foi andar, foi para o ultimo lugar que faltava e não errou de novo, Ron Weasley estava sentado nas arquibancadas do campo de Quadribol, olhando para frente como se estivesse ocorrendo uma partida que só ele via.  
  
Ela foi se aproximando e sentou ao lado dele.  
  
- Sr Weasley, eu estive o procurando a manhã toda.  
  
- Para marcar a minha detenção?  
  
- Não, mas por que eu pensei um pouco no sua situação e vi que não é nada confortável.  
  
- E daí, a senhora não pode fazer nada.  
  
- Posso, bem, vamos fazer um trato?  
  
- Depende de que professora.  
  
- Você me ajuda com os trabalhos de seus colegas e eu lhe pago 5 galões por semana.  
  
- Ajuda-la, mas eu não sou bom na sua matéria não para corrigir os outros.  
  
- E quem falou em corrigir, quero que você organize para mim os trabalhos em ordem alfabética de sobrenomes e casas e anos, entende, organizar essas coisas para mim por que eu sou diretora da Grifinória e Vice diretora é muita coisa para uma pessoa só.  
  
- Aceito, aceito, posso começar hoje.  
  
- Não, hoje o Sr tem uma detenção comigo mais tarde lembra-se.  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Mas amanhã você começa.  
  
Minerva saia com um alivio muito grande, sentia que estava finalmente terminando esse filme, sentia-se redimida com Severo Snape.  
  
Ainda pensando em o que iria manda-lo fazer na detenção ela voltou para a sua aula e descobriu sua sala vazia. Mas não fazia diferença agora.   
  
Falar com Hermione era isso que ela desejava. Foi até a turma de aritmancia e chamou Hermione, Minerva sabia que Hermione detestava ser chamada durante alguma aula de aritmancia mas precisava falar com ela.  
  
Hermione olhou a contra gosto para Minerva quando essa a chamou para trocar "duas palavrinhas" como ela disse. Hermione sabia que era mentira que Minerva falaria muito com ela, já e preparava para essa conversa a muito tempo desde que desconfiou da gravidez afinal Pomfrey iria contar a Minerva, a diretora da Grifinória, que sua aluna número um estava gravida.  
  
Elas se dirigiram até a sala de Minerva entraram, sentaram-se e encaram cada uma um ponto muito distante. O silencio reinava mas Hermione percebeu que Minerva parecia pensar muito para falar e então decidiu abrir a conversa.  
  
- Professora, o que a senhora queria comigo?  
  
- Falar.  
  
- Falar o que?  
  
- Fiquei sabendo de sua gravidez, foi Severo não foi?  
  
- Claro.- " aonde ela quer chegar, por que essa cara de recém saída da cama?" - Hermione olhando para a professora que estava com um olhar perdido e uma expressão de fragilidade desconhecida de todos.  
  
- Hermione minha querida, se Severo não aceitar a gravidez. Ela já sabe?  
  
- Sabe, e não só aceitou como adorou a idéia.  
  
- Bom, bom, na verdade eu a chamei aqui por um motivo, eu preciso falar isso, e tem que ser para você.  
  
- Está bem, eu vou apenas ouvir, a senhora pode dizer.- Hermione olhava para Minerva sem saber o que vinha pela frente, mas já sabendo.  
  
- Eu namorei o pai de Severo quando estudei em Hogwarts. Eu amava aquele homem, nós namoramos muito tempo. Bem, o pai de Severo tinha um amigo, que eu particularmente não gostava um tal de Tom Riddle, garoto estranho aquele, fechado muito compenetrado nos estudos era um sonserino ninguém sabia por que todos os seus colegas o odiavam por ele ser um sangue ruim e manchar o bom nome da Sonserina com sua presença. Você sabe como eles são...  
  
- Preconceituosos, sei.  
  
- Pois é, Snape ele eram amigos e eu era a namorada dele então andava com os dois. Porém uma coisa muito ruim aconteceu, Tom Riddle se apaixonou por mim e veio conversar comigo. Daí eu lhe disse que nunca ficaria com ele por que amava meu namorado, nunca ficaria com os dois. E nunca largaria meu namorado. Mas ele não gostou disso e começou a inventar coisas de mim; que eu dava em cima dele, que nós já havíamos dormido juntos, que eu queria ficar com Snape para Ter um bom nome e com ele para ser o amante por que era a ele que eu amava. Snape acabou o namoro comigo e para se vingar de mim ficou com uma garota Corvival que era minha rival quando eu tentei conquista-lo no começo do nosso namoro, ela tornou-se a senhora Snape, mãe de Severo, Tom Riddle ainda tentou me trazer para o lado dele, me prometeu poder, me prometeu muita coisa, mas já tinha me tirado a coisa mais querida, então eu não tinha nada para querer com ele. Eu odeio Severo por que ele é filho dela, ela participou de toda a trama e tirou o meu amor de mim. Então eu me vinguei do pai no filho e abri os olhos de Lilian sobre a família Snape, condenei Severo a ser comensal, é Hermione, não me olhe assim, seu que fui eu, me escute, a família Snape no sexto ano de Severo na escola perdeu tudo que possuía, parte em dividas de jogo , parte em dividas de empréstimos com duendes, partes pelos luxos da Sra. Snape, então Severo ficou digamos que muito mal, apareceu em Hogwarts como Ronald Weasley, roupas velhas, livros velhos e tudo mais. E bem, eu usei isso para motivar-me perante Severo do motivo que me levou a falar mal dele para Lilian e ele,... bem,... ele jurou que iria enriquecer de novo e o fez, só que da forma errada e ele sabia disso, tanto que dizem que a fortuna que ele ganhou nas trevas está intocada.  
  
- Nossa, a senhora foi capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas?- Hermione estava horrorizada, agora ela entendia por que Severo era daquele jeito, o que será que aquele homem já havia sofrido?  
  
- Infelizmente sim. Então eu quero lhe fazer uma pergunta.  
  
- Sim...- "o que ela vai querer?"  
  
- Você vai ajudar Ron a tomar o caminho certo?  
  
- Claro, claro. Sou amiga dele.  
  
- Não estou falando nisso, estou lhe pedindo para não abandonar o menino Weasley, ele gosta tanto de você, eu me sentiria muito mal se ele virasse comensal.  
  
- Prof. eu namoro Severo, estou esperando um filho dele, a senhora não vai querer que eu o abandone para ficar com Ronald Weasley, ele é um grande amigo, mas não é o homem que eu amo.  
  
- Então, está bem, essa é a sua última decisão?  
  
- Claro. Não sei como a senhora me pede uma coisas dessas.  
  
- Peço, por que Severo tem idade para ser teu pai, por que ele é um homem marcado que pode ser morto a qualquer momento agora que a ordem o quer de volta com Voldemort, você sabia que Severo vai torturar gente nascida trouxa como você?  
  
Hermione se levantou ao ouvir aquilo e saiu correndo e chorando para o seu quarto na Grifinória. Olhou para a cômoda e viu Severo sorrir para ela dentro da foto deles, o porta retrato voou contra a porta do quarto, Hermione nunca mais voltaria para aquela masmorra. 


	31. Repudio, ajuda e compreensão do último s...

Cap. 31 Repudio, ajuda e compreensão do último ser no mundo inteiro  
  
Querido Diário.  
  
Sabe que esses dias tem sido muito difíceis, mamãe apareceu aqui e me fez passar muita vergonha gritando com tudo e todos daquele jeito que eu já te disse que ela é.  
  
Eu fui me esconder dela na Sonserina com meu namorado, mas o professor Snape levou ela lá, mas não deixou ela gritar, pelo menos isso, mas falar com minha mãe sempre me deixa um pouco nervosa. Bem, eu contei sobre a gravidez, acho que ela não gostou muito.  
  
Mas daí aconteceu uma coisa muito esquisita, o professor Snape disse que íamos casa no fim do ano que ele era responsável pelo Draco e por isso o Draco iria casar comigo e assumir a mim e ao nosso filho.   
  
Bem eu odeio meu sogro, você acredita que ele queria que eu tomasse uma poção abortiva? Por Merlin, é o neto dele como pode, eu acho que o papai não vai gostar de saber disso, eu tenho certeza que a mãe vai meter a mão na cara dele, daí eu perdi o Draco, quer saber eu vou ficar quieta.  
  
Depois que eu estiver casada na boa, eu conto para a mamãe sobre isso. Já foi, agora indo para o hoje.  
  
Voltando ao que aconteceu de estranho, bem o Ron veio com um papo que a professora Minerva vai paga-lo para organizar os papeis dela, isso é tão ridículo, com um feitiço simples ela faz isso e vai pagar alguém para tal tarefa, ai tem coisa. E tem mais, a professora Minerva chamou e levou a Hermione para a sala dela, sabe da aula de vôo da para ver a sala de Minerva, eu vi a professora de costas e Hermione ouvia e perguntava um a coisa que outra, de repente ela saiu correndo e chorando da sala da professora, eu pedi para ir ao banheiro mas como estava no fim da aula fui dispensada e segui Hermione, ela correu até o quarto dela e jogou algo contra a porta, eu abri de leve o quarto e vi uma foto dela com o Prof. Snape no chão, com o vidro do porta retrato todo quebrado. Eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido, mas ela me disse que era coisa dela, acredito que Minerva disse algo sobre o Snape, agora eu me preocupo, ele foi tão legal( que coisa estranha para eu escrever do professor Snape.) comigo e com o Draco, fiquei sabendo que ele teve uma discussão com Lucio Malfoy por minha culpa. Sinto que devo ajuda-lo a convencer Hermione que qualquer coisa que a professora Minerva tenha dito é mentira.  
  
Que coisa, aqui estou eu, cheia de problemas porém me preocupando com os problemas dos outros.  
  
Será que eu escrevo contando para ele ou não, o que você acha?  
  
Bem, até amanhã.  
  
Gina  
  
" Ela não veio, o que será que aconteceu?"   
  
Snape estava preocupado pois Hermione não apareceu.  
  
" Logo hoje que tem que fazer as segundas mistura nessas poções ela me deixa sozinho." Ele estava sentindo algo de estranho, de muito estranho. Afinal nem um recado nem um bilhete nada, não a vira o dia todo e nem a noite.  
  
Iria escrever para ela.  
  
"Será que ela não está se sentido bem? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?"  
  
Severo escreveu um bilhete para a bruxa:   
  
"Amor,  
  
você não está se sentindo bem?  
  
Por que não apareceu hoje, está se sentindo muito cansada?  
  
Me mande noticias, mas não venha mais para cá, por que vai Ter reunião e por isso eu não vou estar aqui?  
  
Severo Snape"  
  
Ele mandou o bilhete para Hermione e esperou por uma resposta para sair, mas como a essa não veio, ele foi muito preocupado.  
  
Hermione estava deitada em sua cama quando recebeu o recado de Severo, ela não tinha a mínima vontade de responder, mas após ler mil vezes achou melhor respondeu de maneira direta.  
  
"Sr. Snape,  
  
Desculpe eu não Ter aparecido ai hoje, eu me demito! Não quero mais trabalhar com o Sr..  
  
Tenha uma boa noite.  
  
Hermione Granger."  
  
Mandou o bilhete pelo gato e ficou esperando voltar, mas ele não voltou. Não tão cedo, quando ele retornou ela já estava dormindo. Hermione nem chegou a ler a resposta.  
  
Severo chegou na masmorra e encontrou o gato de Hermione na frente da porta sentado com uma mensagem.  
  
Ele pegou o gato no colo apesar da resistência dele e entrou na masmorra largou o gato na mesa e pegou o bilhete leu e não acreditou. Leu de novo e não 'caiu a ficha' aquelas palavras não pareciam da Hermione que passou um tempo com ele entre aquelas paredes, era tão frio.  
  
"Mas o que está acontecendo? A Hermione isso não vai ficar assim, não vou aceitar essa demissão não quero nem saber."  
  
Severo escreveu um bilhete para ela dizendo.  
  
"Srta. Granger,  
  
Eu não aceito a sua demissão. O que está acontecendo, acha que está recebendo muito pouco(?), então lhe pago mais. Mas não quero Ter você longe. Eu te amo esqueceu?  
  
Quero falar com você. Amanhã depois da aula você fique na sala que quero falar contigo.  
  
Severo Snape"  
  
Ele entregou o bilhete para o gato que voltou para o quarto de sua dona.  
  
Hermione dormia e o gato se deitou no colo de sua dona para dormir confortavelmente até ela levantar-se rapidamente e joga-lo longe. Hermione acordou serenamente nessa manhã para alivio do gato. Olhou para seu colo e viu o gato, viu o bilhete também, leu-o.   
  
"ele acha que é o salário que me afasta dele, como eu vou dormir com ele em uma noite e saber que ele vai torturar e matar gente como eu na outra noite? Ele pensa o que, que eu não tenho sangue, que esse filho nosso, tão sangue ruim como eu e ele vai torturar, matar, abusar, sei lá com eles com a gente. Como ele acha que eu posso querer falar com ele."  
  
Ela foi para o café, assistiu suas primeiras aulas e logo após foi almoçar pensando em o que estaria por vir, o que Severo queria com ela, na verdade ela sabia o que ele queria, queria saber por que ela mudara de atitude. Ela o amava e sabia que para resistir a ele devia ser muito forte, mais forte do que já pudesse Ter sido em todos esses anos, muito mais forte do que fora nós meses em que tentara resistir ao mestre de poções.  
  
O tempo correu, era a hora da aula de poções, Hermione foi a primeira a entrar e nem sequer olhou para Severo que já se encontrava sentado em sua cátedra.   
  
- Boa tarde Hermione.  
  
- Péssima, péssima. - foi só o que ela disse sem ao menos olhar para ele.  
  
Severo não quis falar mais nada, também por que chegaram mais alguns alunos.  
  
A aula foi um horror para Severo, Hermione nem sequer olhara para ele isso que ele se esforçou, um esforço sobre humano, concedendo 15 pontos para a Grifinória elogiando o trabalho de Hermione e até ajudando Nevile a acertar a poção. Mas ela nem deu bola, na verdade ela adorara aquilo, mas não conseguia se esquecer de Severo vestido de comensal torturando nascidos trouxas e depois voltando para casa e dormir com a sua nascida trouxa.  
  
Fim de aula, início de tortura.  
  
Todos saíram menos Hermione e Severo.  
  
Ele apontou a varinha para a porta e essa bateu trancando imediatamente.  
  
- E então, o que significa isso?- ele perguntou balançando o bilhete dela e com o tom mais forte que pode fazer na hora.  
  
- Meu pedido de demissão, professor.- respondeu Hermione tentando ser o mais fria possível.  
  
- Professor, pensei que não existisse mais esse tipo de tratamento entre nós Hermione?  
  
- Você é meu professor e eu a aluna, por que não deveria chama-lo assim?- Hermione fazia-se de desentendida pois tinha certeza que se falasse de outra forma cairia por terra sua tentativa de afastamento  
  
- Por que nós vamos nós casar, por que você está esperando um filho meu e por que até ontem de manhã você não me chamava assim. Quero saber o que aconteceu?  
  
- Nada.  
  
- Mentira, quero saber por que essa mudança tão repentina? Tem que ter uma explicação.  
  
- Não tem, acordei e decidi seguir minha vida sozinha. Só isso, será que não tenho esse direito?- Hermione parecia alterada, mas estava fingindo para ser liberada logo pois ela sabia que ele odiava falar com ela alterada.  
  
- Ah! Então você dormiu e ao despertar decidiu me deixar, por nada e do nada. - "pare de mentir Mione, Minerva, só pode Ter sido ela."   
  
- Exatamente, dormi e não te quero mais.  
  
- Pode ir.  
  
- Como?- " o que ele pretende?"   
  
- Vai, sai daqui Srta. Granger, não quer se livrar de mim, conseguiu, mas saiba de uma coisa, você não pode me afastar do meu filho, nem de você.  
  
- Isso é uma ameaça Severo Snape.  
  
- Uma afirmação, só isso.  
  
Ela saiu e ele colocou o rosto entre as mãos não se sabia se chorava ou apenas pensava, mas a tristeza foi tomando controle de seu ser. Mas ao mesmo tempo tinha uma raiva, uma ira corroendo a sua alma, tinha de descobrir o que afastara a sua Hermione de si.  
  
- E foi isso que eu vi Draco meu bem, e agora, o que você acha, conto ou não?  
  
- Você deve contar ruivinha, o professor Snape está fazendo tudo por nós, enfrentou meu pai, falou com o teu pai e ainda me ofereceu um apartamento que ele tem em um bairro trouxa da França. Nós devemos a ele muito mais do que isso na verdade. Detesto isso, detesto Ter que depender dos outros, como se eu fosse um pé rapado.- Gina olhou feio para Draco, ele notou que havia falado demais e tentou arrumar- Afinal, bem você sabe que eu não fui acostumado, nunca tive problemas com dinheiro, e não teria, mas como eu te amo e quero Ter você comigo sempre, vou fazer minha própria fortuna contigo a meu lado.  
  
- Ai Draco, você fala cada coisa. Mas então está certo vou falar com o professor agora.  
  
Ela o beijou e foi para as masmorras, sabia que encontraria o prof. em algum lugar daquela masmorra.  
  
E estava certa, pois encontrou o professor saindo da sala de aula e indo para o escritório.  
  
- Professor, eu queria falar com o senhor.  
  
- Outra hora Srta Weasley, outra hora.  
  
- Vai interessa-lo, é sobre uma coisa que vi acontecer com a Hermione ontem.  
  
- Venha comigo- falou Severo levando Gina até seu escritório, ela entrou e sentou.- bem Srta Weasley, o que você tem para me falar sobre Hermione.  
  
- Bem professor, eu estava na aula de vôo e o sr sabe que a gente consegue de cima das vassouras ver a sala de McGonagall, eu vi Ela entrar lá com a Mione, elas conversaram e eu fiquei por perto cuidando, sou muito curiosa, sabe e bem ouvi algo sobre torturar nascidos trouxas, Hermione começou a chorar e daí ela saiu correndo de lá, eu pedi para ir ao banheiro e a professora me dispensou por que a aula estava no fim e eu tinha cumprido a tarefa, bem eu peguei um atalho e achei Hermione correndo para a Grifinória, ela entrou correu para o quarto e jogou algo contra a porta, eu abri com calma para não ser vista e vi que era uma foto sua com ela. Acho que Minerva falou algo para Hermione, e sabe que eu tenho um palpite...  
  
- Nada de palpites Srta. Weasley.  
  
- Mas professor, me escute e tire as suas conclusões.  
  
- Muito bem, fale.  
  
- A Professora McGonagall anda ajudando meu irmão e eu ouvi ele falar uma vez com o Harry que era apaixonado pela Mione desde o primeiro ano quando ela o ajudou a sair de uma tabuleiro de xadrez gigante, então acho bem provável que a prof. McGonagall esteja tentando ajudar meu irmão.  
  
- Bem provável, mas era só isso.  
  
- Na verdade, Draco me contou o que o senhor vai fazer por nós, por que tudo isso?  
  
- Porque para Draco era mais fácil te fazer beber aquela poção e te deixar, ficaria com o cofre em Gringotes e com a fortuna Malfoy, mas como ele decidiu segurar a barra eu admirei essa atitude dele e decidi ajuda-los. Mas não é uma ajuda, é um empréstimo, Draco vai me devolver o apartamento e tudo mais.  
  
- Tudo mais?  
  
- Sim, Vou rachar a cerimonia de casamento de vocês com o teu pai. Draco vai me devolver isso futuramente.  
  
- Obrigada professor, e me desculpe.  
  
- Pelo que?  
  
- Por que eu sempre o julguei muito mal, sempre achei que o senhor era o pior ser humano que o mundo já viu.  
  
- E agora?  
  
- Agora, bem gosto do senhor.  
  
- Obrigado pela ajuda.  
  
Gina saiu e Severo levantou-se escreveu uma carta para Hermione.  
  
" Meu bem,   
  
Sei o que aconteceu, fiquei sabendo que Minerva andou falando sobre torturas contigo, sei o que deve Ter pensado, que eu iria torturar nascidos trouxas uma noite a dormir com você na outra, mas caso você não saiba eu não participo disso, nunca participei, sempre fui da 'inteligência' da organização. Por favor, não deixe Minerva nos separar, você me ama e eu a amo muito também, você sabe muito bem, nunca farei nada para magoa-la.   
  
Venha aqui para nós nos acertarmos, sei que você deve estar tão só quanto eu, por favor, caso não venhas, eu vou ai.  
  
Severo Snape."  
  
Ele conjurou algumas rosas "pelo menos para isso Minerva me serviu para me fazer revisar as transfigurações" e mandou para ela junto com bilhete.  
  
Hermione recebeu o bilhete e as flores, perguntando-se quem havia contado.  
  
" meu amor, como eu posso ficar assim com ele é obvio que ele nunca ia fazer algo assim, bem, Minerva não me queria com ele."  
  
Ela foi, ela andava em direção as masmorras pensando em como era idiota, em como ela merecia ser esquecida por ele, mas não ele a amava. 


	32. Plano B

Cap 32 Plano B

É muito estranho sabe, Vince, os pedidos de caixas de músicas e músicas vindo de Hogwarts pararam. Eu tenho medo que Dumbledore tenha descoberto sobre o nosso plano.

Não sabia que você tinha medo de Dumbledore Cat.

E não tenho, mas receio e precaução sempre são bem vindo quando Alvo Dumbledore está do outro lado. E ainda temos um problema, O Lord das Trevas, enquanto ele não descobrir estamos seguros, mas Lucio Malfoy fica me cobrando quer resultado s rápidos e está sabendo de coisas que não quer me dizer, sabe amor o filho dele está em Hogwarts, ficou muito bravo por não Ter sido ele quem espalhou as caixas pela escola, mas sendo um Malfoy, agradeço a Merlin por não Ter tido essa idéia. Me preocupa o fato do Lord Ter encontrado uma caixa ontem.

O que, ele viu uma das caixas? Mas como você se livrou?

Lucio Malfoy, disse para o Lord que era de Narcisa o Lord sabe que ela ama essas coisas mais do que ama o próprio marido, se bem que se eu fosse casada com um ex prisioneiro de Azkarban, metido, mentiroso, covarde e idiota teria mais amor por minhas fezes.

Tudo isso que tu falaste e rico, ou seja ele tem tudo, tem dinheiro, gente como eu que tem que ralar porque dinheiro que é bom nada.

Não seja bobo, você é tão gracinha, educado, cortês, apaixonante não tem como não te amar mesmo sem um galão. Mas, voltando o assunto, tenho medo de ficar devendo muito a Lucio, ele pode querer cobrar e eu posso não querer pagar o preço daí estamos fritos.

Guilherme dá uma surra nele.

Não dá, Lucio é o Herói de infância de Guilherme, Severo foi o mestre dele, lembra, o mestre era o traidor ele ia ser morto quando Lucio o pegou e disse ao Lord que iria ensinar fidelidade ao Lord para ele. Mas sabe, o que Lucio queria com Gui? Por muito tempo eu acreditei que ele tinha planos com Gui, Gui venera Lucio e nunca faria nada contra ele. Ou seja...

Se Lucio pedir ele muda de lado.

Será que Lucio já não pediu.

Cat, pare de desconfiar da sombra. Olhe para mim meu amor, vamos sair e levar as caixas daqui antes que o Lord as veja, deixamos ela na sua casa. Ou ainda podemos tentar vende-las.

Ótima idéia. Vou me trocar, vai arrumando as caixas para levarmos.

Vamos Vince.

Vamos, espero que o Lord não nós veja.

É só passarmos o saguão e o Lord nunca desconfiará que...

O que o Lord nunca desconfiará?

Lord, nós estávamos indo namorar um pouco na rua. O sr não tem nada contra tem?

Deixe-me ver essa mala Vincent.

Sim Lord.

O que é isso, roubando Lucio?

São minhas sr, vou leva-las para casa onde quero namorar com Vince. Podemos ir.

Ainda não, vou abrir a caixa primeiro..... Que música linda, fala de nós, que lindinho, você está usando seu Dom. O que é isso?

Era uma surpresa para o senhor, mas o sr descobriu, agora não tem mais graça.

Surpresa, boa espero, para que queria isso?

Ah sim, estava formando um exercito para o sr, em Hogwarts, mas aquele desgraçado do Snape nos delatou e o diretor proibiu as caixas de música.

Não foi Snape, pois Snape veio falar comigo ainda ontem dizendo que queria voltar a me servir e lhe aviso mocinha, eu aceitei então dobre essa lingua ofidica antes de falar dele, pois ele é um dos nossos.

Sim, mestre, agora nós podemos nos retirar do quartel?

Já vão tarde, mas voltem logo, não quero meus homens fora para a reunião que quero fazer após o jantar.

Sim lord.

Cat, agora o plano ou é executado logo ou o lord vai descobrir o que pretendíamos

Pretendíamos, eu ainda pretendo.

Amor, está ficando arriscado, peguei o Lord nos cuidando várias vezes, agora ele viu a caixa e seu conteúdo, agora ele sabe que nós não queremos exercito para ele. Alguém nos relatou, Lucio nós relatou, só pode.

Tenho minhas dúvidas, Lucio está muito preocupado com sua posição perante os outros comensais agora com a volta de Snape, Lucio está perdendo o posto de preferido, de mais antigo, mais competente, tudo isso. Severo Snape vai mostrar quem perdeu um duelo para Lucio Malfoy. Tomara que es matem, só assim meu pai fica vingado e me livro de Lucio.

Vamos entrar pelos fundos, ao se esqueceu que a sua casa é no meio do centro trouxa, não quero ser visto por eles vestido de bruxo. E você meu amor devia querer o mesmo.

A sim, quanto menos badalação melhor. Que saudades eu tenho desse lugar. Mas tem algo diferente aqui, essa porta normalmente está trancada, se tiver algum trouxa aqui dentro, ele nunca mais sai, transformarei em peixe e largo no meio dos gatos vadios.

Cat, essa maldade toda não combina com você. Venha, pegue a sua varinha e fique atras de mim.

Parece que não tem ninguém.

É parece, quem está ai, eu te vi ai atras da porta, saia e me enfrente.

Estupore, vamos conversar Catherine, largue essa varinha ou eu mato ele e dou um jeitinho em você. Então o seu plano era formar um exercito pessoal e derrubar ao Lord e me fez de idiota e achou que eu nunca iria descobrir.

Foi você Lucio que contou para o Lord que íamos tirar as caixas de lá, mas como ficou sabendo?

Tenho meu informante, não é mesmo venha cá.

Guilherme seu filho de uma trouxa, como pode logo eu que fiz tanto esforço para te incluir em um grupo e tu me sacaneia desse jeito?

Não pedi para entrar no teu bando, não obedeço mulher, não sou pateta de ficar te paparicando por que você é bonitinha, Lucio e eu somos amigos desde antes de você virar comensal. Lucio me ensinou muita coisa e eu não ia deixar você enganar meu professor.

Pois bem façam o que quiserem comigo, mas saibam que Severo Snape agora é um de nós e bem Lucio, se ele descobrir que você diz que derrotou ele em duelo, você vai Ter que provar isso é ai que você cai Malfoy.

Exatamente por isso que estou aqui, agora com Snape entre nós, precisamos ficar unidos.

Estuporar meu namorado é a melhor forma de mostrar isso?

Eu poderia Ter feito isso, mas Lucio não queria tanta hostilidade para uma conversa pacifica, esse idiota ai ia querer nos estuporar.

Bem, isso é verdade, mas com razão, mas bem o que você propõe Malfoy?

Derrubar Snape, sei que você o odeia, encontrei o teu pai na prisão e ele pediu que eu acabasse com Snape, que eu me aliasse a você.

Então, se é desejo do meu pai, faremos um acordo.

Inercate. Vince meu amor, está tudo bem com você?

Estou ótimo mas e você?

Lucio Malfoy queria que fazer uma liga para mandar Snape para o inferno, um desejo do meu pai que eu vou realizar.

Se unir a Lucio Malfoy, seu pai não poderia Ter pedido outra coisa? Bem, o que ele pediu.

Para destruirmos Snape antes que ele prove que ninguém o derrota em duelo. Mas agora temos que nos livrar de Snape e de Lucio Malfoy, mas como.

Snape está contra Lucio então a gente se junta com Snape para destruir Malfoy, e com Malfoy para destruir Snape e destruímos os dois juntos.

Sabe, é por essa genialidade que eu te amo.

Você o que?

Eu te amo. Achava que amava a Richard, mas não eu amo é você.


	33. Desastre

Cap. 33 Desastre

Hermione andava animadamente já reconciliada com Severo, sem ao menos conversar com ele. Severo estava sentado na escrivaninha, vestindo uma roupa que ela já vira uma vez na copa mundial de quadribol, era o "uniforme" de comensal da morte, aquela roupa com o capuz abaixado parecia mais um traje de algum sacerdote de alguma seita trouxa. Cada dia ele revelava um Severo diferente, primeiro o tirano, depois o amigo, ai veio o chefe legal, o namorado dedicado, o bom amante, o companheiro, o conselheiro, agora o guerreiro corajoso. Qual face ele mostraria para ela hoje.

- Sente aqui.

- Sim, bem eu quero dizer para você Severo que não sei como eu pude acreditar nas baboseiras da professora Minerva, eu sabia que ela não me queria contigo.

- Bom então eu nem preciso falar nada?

- Não meu amor, só quero um beijo.

- Não precisa pedir de novo.- Severo saiu da onde estava abraçou Hermione e lhe beijou ardentemente.

- Quando você parte para o quartel dos comensais?

- Dentro de algumas horas, só espero que Voldemort não saiba da sua gravidez.

- Por quê?

- Porque, o que Voldemort fará se descobrir que eu vou Ter um filho com uma "sangue ruim". Ele me expulsa do quartel e ainda mata você, o que foi amor?

Um estalo e uma ardência, foi só o que Severo sentiu.

- O que você está pensando, agora eu entendo, sou só a sangue ruim que você escolheu para continuar a família Snape. Agora eu entendo, queria um Snape, não a mim. Você é igual aos outros.

Hermione saiu correndo e Severo foi atras dela sem notar que vestia o traje de comensal, ela o viu e foi subiu as escadas correndo e desceu outras logo a frente quando pisou na própria capa e caiu nas escadas rolando um andar. Severo se desesperou ela estava caída no chão sem se mexer.

- Hermione, acorda, fala comigo, por favor, Mione, abre os olhos, por favor, não faz isso comigo.- Severo levantou Hermione e levou até a ala hospitalar, tirou Madame Pomfrey da cama e ela atendeu a moça colocando-a na maca e mandando Severo se retirar.

O bruxo sentou no chão em frente a porta da ala hospitalar, retirou a capa, dobrou-a e encolheu-a, guardando o pequeno monte preto no bolso, a culpa tomava conta de Severo.

Madame Pomfrey não abria a porta da ala hospitalar, mas para desespero dele dois enfermeiros chegaram, entraram na ala hospitalar e saíram com Hermione em uma maca.

- Madame Pomfrey, o que está acontecendo? Por que levar Hermione? Como ela está?

Severo ia junto com os enfermeiros, a bruxinha dormia placidamente e Madame Pomfrey seguia quieta. Dumbledore estava passeando com Minerva pela escola quando viu Severo e perguntou.

- Você não ia sair Severo? Venha cá.- ele foi, Alvo não tinha visto Hermione- você não vai na reunião dos comensais?- ele cochichou.

- Não Alvo, Hermione rolou uma escadaria e está sendo removida para o hospital, vou com ela.

- Eu vou, sou a diretora da casa...

- Minerva, sou o noivo dela, pai do filho dela, tenho mais direito que você.

- E a reunião...?

- Quero que o Lord das trevas se dane, mas se você faz tanta questão, pegue minha capa e vá você,- disse atirando a capa encolhida para a bruxa- quem sabe Tom Riddle não fica feliz em te ver Minerva. Agora eu vou.

Severo, Os enfermeiros e Hermione foram.

Pomfrey estava entrando na escola quando viu Minerva passando por ela rapidamente.

- Professor Dumbledore, Hermione perdeu o bebe.

- O que?- Alvo agora entendia o desespero de Severo.

- Hermione perdeu muito sangue, não consegui faze-la beber a poção para estancar o sangue a tempo, mandei-a para o hospital para retirarem a bolsa e o feto, não tem muito o que ser feito.

- Que pena. Mas eles são jovens e poderão Ter muitos filhos ainda.

Minerva andava a passos largos, era um momento muito importante da vida dela, iria rever aquele que a fez soltar muitas lagrimas, vestiu a capa, desaparatou em um endereço escrito por um fiel do segredo possivelmente e ali estava a mansão quartel dos comensais. Ela entrou sem ser vista, andou um pouco até ver comensais ajoelhados sabia que aquele vulto humano era o seu amado Tom Riddle. Ele andava até que olhou para ela e viu quem era, fez um sinal para que ela se aproximasse.

- Posso saber por que está aqui?

- Queria reve-lo, queria saber se sinto algo por ti ainda ou não. E não sinto.

- Não sente?

- Não.

- Nada- Tom ia chegando perto de Minerva, deu a volta ela parou na frente dele, penetrando fundo em seus olhos.- Você mente Minerva. Vocês ai, me deixem sozinho com ela.- todos saíram, Voldemort abaixou o capuz olhou para Minerva e lhe deu um beijo.- Diz que não sente nada por mim, diz que não gosta mais do meu beijo. Quero que me olhe e diga que esse coração descompassado, esse arrepio em todo o seu corpo são apenas medo.

- Não são, não vou mentir. Mas sou vice diretora de Hogwarts e Alvo não aceitou minha aposentadoria.

- Você tem que conseguir isso logo, para ficarmos juntos.

- Juntos até a morte?

- E além meu amor, e além, mas me diga conseguiu separar Snape da sangue ruim? Fiquei sabendo que tentava isso.

- Não, mas ela perdeu o filho deles.

- Perfeito, eu nem sabia disso mas o destino me ajuda, agora vou acabar com aquele traidor aos poucos. Ele vai ver quem engana o Lord das trevas. Me diga, vais me deixar entrar na escola quando pra te ver?

- Vou deixar uma fenda na próxima manutenção da barreira mágica, te digo certo onde é e tu entras sabes onde fica a direção da Grifinória, eu durmo lá, só não poderás fazer mal aos alunos.

- Só quero te ver e dar um alo a Dumbledore.

- Nem te conto ele está dando em cima de mim.

- Velho assanhado, mas você é minha Minerva, sempre minha e só minha.

- Sim, só sua para sempre, além da vida e da morte.

Mais um beijo selou a conversa, Minerva retornava ao castelo, achando que estava acima de qualquer suspeita, achando que Tom Riddle amava. Realmente, Tom Riddle amava, mas será que Voldemort amava também?

De St Mungus Hermione foi transferida para uma maternidade trouxa, pois ela era nascida trouxa e St Mungus estava lotado de gente dominada pela maldição de Catherine. Severo andava junto muito preocupado, no hospital trouxa, ele foi obrigado a aguardar na sala de espera abaixo dos olhares de trouxas curiosos com tão estranha figura.

Severo levantou e foi até a enfermaria tentar conseguir alguma informação pelo menos três vezes sem sucesso, mas agora que era a Quarta vez e enfermeira ficou com pena dele e decidiu falar.

- Como está a srta Granger?

- Sr eu já lhe disse que por enquanto o estado dela é estável.

- Posso vê-la agora?

- Não, só familiares.

- Mas eu sou noivo dela.

A enfermeira o olhou de cima a baixo estranhando uma moça de 16 anos Ter um noivo de quase 40, mas não deixou isso transparecer olhou para ele dizendo.

- Olha, não posso deixar ninguém a não ser os pais e quem eles autorizarem entrar naquele quarto, me perdoe, mas são as regras do hospital, está tudo bem com ela por hora mas infelizmente não podemos fazer nada sobre o bebe, creio que você seja o pai não é?

- Sim, o que ouve com ele.

- Morreu, ela sofreu um aborto natural devido a queda. Agora, fique na sala de espera e aguarde os pais dela chegarem.

Ele foi sentar meio sem entender, a enfermeira falando de aborto, mas ele lembrava que uma vez em estudo dos trouxas ouvira falar que aborto no mundo trouxa era perder o bebe, mas a ficha demorou a cair. A culpa estava estampada nas lagrimas que rolavam em seu rosto, alguns homens estavam andando de um lado a outro, volta e meia uma enfermeira entrava e chamava um dele que saia feliz dando pulos e gritando "sou pai de um meninão" ou ainda "tenho uma filha linda" abraçando enfermeiras e coisas do gênero mas ele não, ele estava triste, no local mais feliz do mundo ele recebera a noticia mais triste do seu mundo. Mais uma enfermeira entrava na sala e os dois homens que estava lá esperando por seus filhos se levantaram e olharam esperançosos para ela.

- Sr Snape, a srta Granger quer vê-lo. - os dois homens olharam meio torto Severo enquanto ele se levantava e ia com a enfermeira.

Os dois homens se olharam.

- Esse metaleiros, se ainda fosse um adolescente a gente até entendia, mas um homem crescido.- falou um

- A sim, mas pelo jeito não é coisa boa que espera por ele, esse cara chegou com uma moça desmaiada que passou por aqui e você viu o estado dele?

- Vi, esses caras metido a se vestir sempre de preto se metem com drogas, sabe como é, devem Ter bebido demais e brigado.

Os dois continuaram especulando até que Severo retornou a sala e ambos se calaram e ficaram olhando para Severo que já não chorava mais. Um dos trouxas arriscou.

- E ai, o seu bebe já nasceu?- Severo olhou para o trouxa e respondeu de modo seco.

- Não, não vai nascer.

- Por quê?- o trouxa continuou arriscando

- Ela rolou uma escadaria e perdeu o nosso filho.

- Sinto muito, mas outros virão.

Severo apenas assentiu com a cabeça e ficou mais um tempo em silencio quando um casal trouxa entrou e olhou direto para Severo.

- Como está Hermione? Você deve ser Severo Snape não? - Falou a mulher muito preocupada.

- Hermione está bem, a deixei dormindo e sim, sou eu. Vocês são os pais de Hermione?- perguntou Snape sabendo que eram, mas apenas para se certificar

- Sim. Bem, infelizmente só nos conhecemos em uma ocasião tão triste bem nós agora vamos ver Hermione.

- Claro, podem ir.

O Sr e a Sra Granger passaram pela porta que Severo acabara de fechar, os trouxas ainda olhavam meio torto para Severo, a se eles soubessem com que tipo de Humano dividiam a sala de espera... Notava-se que um deles estava muito curioso para saber o que acontecera com a tal moça, Hermione, quem eram aquelas pessoas, bem já sabia o nome do cara, mas coragem de bater mais um amigável papinho com Snape não era exatamente o que ele tinha.

O casal voltou e a Sra. Granger sentou-se ao lado de Severo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ela saiu correndo pela escola tropeçou no tapete e rolou a escada. Eu estava atras, mas não consegui segura-la.

- Mas por que ela saiu correndo, Mione não é de fazer isso. Aconteceu alguma coisa a mais não? - " droga, então é da mãe que Mione herdou essa língua afiada" pensava Severo olhando para o chão e depois para o trouxa muito curioso que ao invés de cuidar se uma enfermeira não vinha chama-lo ficava olhando para Severo.

- McGonagall fica falando absurdos para Mione.

- McGonagall?

- É a professora de Transfigurações e diretora da Grifinória. Tinha planos para Hermione, mas bem acho que nenhum deles vai se concretizar.

- Professora de que?- perguntou aquele maldito trouxa que ficava cuidando de Severo e do que falava enquanto o outro foi receber seu filho.

- Não te interessa- falou Severo, olhou para a porta e viu que ela ainda estava fechada, tinha que acabar com aquela intromissão. Pegou a varinha apontou para o trouxa - Obliviate- o trouxa parou e Severo começou a dizer- quando você despertar nunca vais te lembrar que eu ou Hermione estivemos aqui, você vai dormir e quando a enfermeira te acordar você não vai nos ver mesmo que a gente esbarre em ti.

- O que você está fazendo com ele Snape?- perguntou o Sr Granger assustado

- Não se preocupe, eu apenas apaguei a memória dele e depois fiz um encanto bem simples de alteração lembranças. Ele vai ficar bem, mas ele não devia Ter ouvido essas coisas que nós falamos aqui.

- Mas não é certo mexer na memória dos outros e...

- Querido, os bruxos só existem ainda por isso. Ele sabe o que faz.- disse a Sra. Granger tentando acalmar o marido que estava muito assustado.

- Tá bom, tá bom, mas me diga uma coisa, vocês já alteraram a minha memória?

- Não, na verdade a gente nem faz esse tipo de coisa, a não ser o ministério, mas eu não pude deixar esse cara saber demais.

Nisso a enfermeira entrou e chamou o Sr. e a Sra. Granger ao levantarem eles falaram chamaram Severo para vir junto ver como Hermione estava.

- Então enfermeira como está a minha filha?

- Está bem, ela acordou antes e chamou pelo Sr Snape depois dormiu e agora ela acordou de novo e está em silencio, ainda não sabe que perdeu o bebe, preferem que eu conte ou um de vocês quer contar.

- Acho que o Sr Snape deve contar.

- Eu, mas Sra. Granger não sei se vou conseguir.

- Entre naquele quarto e fale.- disse a sra Granger lembrando ainda mais Hermione do que antes.

Severo viu a porta do quarto e pela janela da porta viu Hermione acordada olhando para um prato com um pão, alguma coisa para passar e uma xícara de café. Só então severo deu-se por conta que devia Ter amanhecido a muito tempo.

Entrou e foi encarado por Hermione, ela já sabia o que ele tinha para falar, mas mesmo assim não esperava que palavras fossem pronunciadas.

O silencio foi quebrado.

- Hermione, bem, eu te amo e sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu.

- Tudo bem, eu fui uma idiota, Severo eu perdi o meu bebe?- a última frase foi cortada por lagrimas e soluços de Hermione.

"O que dizer, como contar a ela que estava perdido, que não havia mais filho."

- Bem meu amor- Severo olhou pela janelinha e não viu o Sr. ou a Sra. Granger porque a janelinha estava fechada deixando o casal em privacidade total. Sentou na cama e passou o braço pelo ombro de Hermione respirou fundo e partiu para a resposta- você é jovem e poderá Ter outros filhos de preferencia comigo, mas infelizmente..

- Chega- ela disse o abraçando- não se torture e não torture a mim terminando isso, terei outro filho com você é claro, quantos você quiser.

- Não chore, por favor, não chore ou eu vou acabar chorando mais ainda. Meu bem, você vai ficar aqui ainda mais umas horas 12 ou 13 não estou bem certo e daí poderá voltar a escola e nunca mais vai pensar nesse filho ou nessa história de que eu vou torturar trouxas, eu não vou torturar ninguém, o máximo e alterar a memória de um ou outro, tive que mexer a memória de um trouxa que ouviu teu pai me perguntando sobre Hogwarts.

- Meu pai é muito curioso, tinha que ver ele falando com o Sr Weasley, desculpe-o .

- Não se preocupe, sei que vou precisar saber coisas sobre os trouxas com ele.

- Que coisas.

- Qualquer uma, se eu for visita-la em sua casa não vou saber nem onde sentar.

- Também não é assim Severo, mas quanto a precisar de instrução isso é certo. Onde estão meus pais?

- Lá fora quer que eu chame?

- Sim Severo, por favor. O que achou da sua sogra?

- Parecida com você o que é bom.

- Bom?

- Sim, por que ela é muito bonita e sei que você vai ficar muito bela mais velha se for possível isso para ti, mas também me deixa temeroso afinal quando você for bela como sua mãe eu vou ser um velho feio.

- Esqueça isso meu amor, você vai ser o velho mais lindo que eu já conheci.

- Mentirosa- Severo falou baixinho de modo que ela não ouvisse- quer que eu chame os seus pais?- repetiu a pergunta para fugir da conversa.

- Claro amor.

- Vou chama-los, pena que eu os conheci só nesse momento difícil.

- Então, gostou deles, apesar de serem trouxas?

- Eu não me importo com isso, já me importei e muito mas agora não mais. São um casal muito simpático, pelo jeito se gostam muito.

- Realmente devem se amar afinal além de serem casados a mais de 20 anos trabalham juntos.

- Assim como nós.

- É diferente, nós estamos juntos a 2 meses.

- 2 meses e ½, Mione.

- Que seja, outra coisa são 20 anos.

- Daqui 20 anos conversamos sobre isso meu amor, vou chamar os teus pais.

- Pai, mãe venham, sentem aqui comigo.

Severo saiu deixando Hermione e os pais a vontade.

- Filha, o que você viu nele?

- Pai?

- Querido, se Hermione está apaixonada por esse homem deixe ela ser feliz, nós conversamos sobre isso esqueceu?

- Mãe, pai será que vocês poderiam parar com isso?

- Meu bem, é o seguinte eu disse para o seu pai que tinha certeza que você ia se casar com um homem mais velho, ainda mais depois que descobri essa história dos bruxos viverem mais do que quem não é bruxo isso torna a juventude bruxa mais longa não?

- Sim mãe. Mas não é isso, eu amo Severo.

- Filha, tenho uma pergunta para você, você tem certeza absoluta que é com ele que quer passar os seus dias e noites até o último dia de vida?

- Claro pai.

- Então não temos mais o que conversar, espero que tu sejas muito feliz minha filha, não vou tentar impedir, vou tentar ser um bom sogro tá apesar de ser estranho ser sogro de alguém que tem a minha idade.

- Obrigada pai.

- Snape te contou sobre a gravidez?

- Contou mãe, mas sabe mãe, eu estou muito triste mas...

- No fundo achas que não estava pronta para ser mãe. Eu sei como é filha, e acho que está certa, você não está no momento certo de sua vida para ser mãe.

- Se arrume filha que daqui a pouco você volta para a escola. Nós vamos para casa pois amanhã temos um congresso muito importante.

- Boa sorte pai, mãe. Até o próximo feriado!

O casal saiu e Severo entrou atras junto com a enfermeira que levou a bandeja e avisou Hermione que ela estava de alta.

- Meu bem, você vai ir para a escola, mas vai ficar na masmorra deitada na cama pelo menos uns dois dias.

- Mas e a aula, eu não posso me dar ao luxo de perder tanta aula em época de provas e com os exames de seleção perto.

- Você vai ficar na cama por dois dias, ou lá comigo ou aqui, você escolhe e tanto lá como aqui, a Srta. vai estudar por que os teus livros vão ficar na tua cabeceira.

- Menos mal. Vamos.

- Mas você já está pronta.

- Claro meu bem.

- Onde está minha alta?

- Aqui, seu pai assinou antes de sair os papeis para ti ir embora.

Voltando para Hogwarts eles tinham muitos assuntos pendentes, Severo queria saber o que Minerva havia falado, Mione queria saber que trabalho de inteligência era esse que ele fazia, estavam bem de novo, infelizmente uma tragédia teve que ocorrer para que Hermione se convencesse do amor de Severo.

- Meu amor, você vai ficar aqui na masmorra descansando não a quero se mexendo muito, aqui está o sino é só tocar uma vez para Mickers vir, duas vezes para que eu venha.

- Mickers, mas ele não está em sua casa.

- Não ainda não, ele volta conosco no Natal.

- Conosco?

- Sim, você não vai? Mas, resolvemos isso depois. Você entendeu o que eu disse antes?

- Claro, uma vez para chamar Mickers, duas vezes para chamar você.

- Exato, agora tenha um bom dia de descanso. Aqui estão os teus livros pode estudar, mas de preferencia não saia da cama, nada de querer adiantar o nosso trabalho, sei que está um pouco atrasado, mas não a quero se esforçando, Mickers vai lhe trazer alguma coisa para comer daqui a pouco.

- Bom dia meu amor.

Severo olhou para Hermione, ela o olhava de forma tão meiga e apaixonada que Severo não resistiu, voltou e beijou-a afastando-se o mais rápido possível sabendo que se não tomasse essa atitude Hermione não teria o seu repouso. Saiu fechando a porta atras de si deixando Hermione descansar.

No quarto a garota olhava muito feliz para a porta imaginando como seria vê-lo retornar. Mas alguém abriu a porta e entrou e para a grande surpresa de Hermione não era severo, era Mickers trazia uma bandeja e um embrulho muito discreto porém muito bonito.

- Mickers trouxe lanche como o senhor mandou e ele disse 'Mickers faça Hermione comer tudo.' Então Mickers vai Ter que fazer a sra comer tudo ou o sr ficará muito bravo com Mickers.

- Eu como sim Mickers, não precisa tentar me obrigar ou se preocupar com Severo e mais, se ele mal trata-lo me avise que eu dou um jeito nele.

- O sr é assim mesmo, sempre foi, desde pequeno ele sempre só foi gentil com as mulheres que ele ama. Ele amava a mãe apesar da sra ser muito má. Ah- as mão na boca e cabeçadas na quina da cama- Mickers mal, muito mal, Mickers elfo ruim, Mickers não merece a bondade do sr, Mickers...

- Pare, por favor você pode falar o que quiser.- Hermione tentava convece-lo, mas o elfo a olhava com uma expressão de pavor como se a moça houvesse falado um enorme absurdo

- Como a sra mandar.

- Por que a mãe de Severo era má?

- Ah! A sra conspirava, sempre foi assim, ela traia o sr com muitos homens, inclusive com aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado- ele falava com medo- e também com muitos outros, o sr descobriu e ficou muito triste, até renegou o jovem sr dizendo que ele não era seu filho, que absurdo, foi a única coisa boa que aquela bruxa maldita fez de bom foi o jovem sr, o sr se jogou no nas mesas de jogos e casinos bruxos e trouxas. Perdeu tudo só não perdeu a casa por que a sra o envenenou primeiro, o plano dela era ficar com aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, mas ele não quis por que se juntou com outra bruxa e a sra ficou muito mais má o jovem sr se tornou um grande sr e reergueu os Snape, a honra da família. Estou muito orgulhoso dele. Bem, o sr deu dinheiro a Mickers no dia em que conheci a sra e bem eu andando pelo beco diagonal junto com os outros elfos para comprar materiais para a escola, encontrei essa pena e comprei para sra.

- Mickers não é para você pegar o dinheiro que Severo lhe dá e comprar Presentes para mim. Tem que comprar coisas para você.

- Mickers não precisa de nada, a sra precisa, agora coma que eu tenho meu trabalho para fazer se precisar é só chamar que eu venho com todo prazer.

O elfo saiu levando a bandeja que estava fazia, já que sem algum esforço ela havia comido tudo.

Hermione olhava para a pena admirada, "Mas é não é que Severo acertou o destino dos galões que ele deu para Mickers." Ela pensava admirada a maneira como Severo acertava as ações de seu elfo.

Ela descansava dormiu a tarde toda e boa parte da noite.

Despertando viu que alguém estava abraçado nela, deu um berro sem ao menos raciocinar, acordando Severo de susto.

- Ai Merlin é você Severo?

- E quem mais seria meu amor?

- Não sei, por isso me assustei, quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Mickers disse que você dormiu o dia todo, fico feliz, só assim tenho certeza que fez um bom repouso. Amanhã você vai estudar mocinha, ali está tudo o que perdeu hoje.

- E as pesquisas?

- Ainda sem avanços, mas já preparei e envie as poções para o ministério e para os demais lugares. Relatório feito, podemos dormir?- falou o final em um tom de brincadeira.

- Oh! Sim, claro você ao contrario de mim deve estar cansado, como foi o seu dia?

- Sem surpresas meu amor.

Dormiram e acordaram abraçados.

Ela foi ao banheiro e ao retornar viu a que Severo estava com a cara fechada perguntando por que ela se levantara. E é claro recebeu uma do tipo queria que eu fizesse na cama.

Ele foi para a aula enquanto ela descansava e estudava na cama, tomou café, terminou todas as lições e pediu a Mickers que as entregasse depois dormiu e foi acordada por Severo que trazia a janta.

- Mickers falou que você quase não comeu hoje, o que tem?

- Estava pensando em tudo, nessa gravides, na briga idiota que tive com você, na minha atitude mais idiota ainda de sair correndo gravida pela escola- agora ela chorava e ele largando a bandeja em qualquer lugar sentou perto dela e a abraçou.- eu não sirvo nem para ser uma gravida, como eu quero me casar com você se acredito em tudo que inventam sobre você, eu não sou digna da sua preocupação, nem da sua paciência.

- Não fale essas coisas, eu é que não sou digno de você, escute...


	34. 34

Cap. 34 A vida dá voltas

Eu sou de uma família das trevas, pura e legitima. Minha mãe como eu já te contei Mione "roubou" meu pai de Minerva, meus pais davam-se bem até ela engravidar, daí ela engordou um pouco e meu pai acabou arrumando uma amante, minha mãe passou toda a ira dela para mim. Não eram raros os dias que só de olha-la eu apanhava ou quando ela jogava na minha cara que eu tinha acabado com a vida dela, eu tinha 5 ou 6 anos, não entendia muito e ficava muito triste pensando em o que eu tinha feito.

Quando eu completei 10 anos comecei a olhar todas as corujas que chegavam em casa esperando a carta da escola que eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde começaria, não me importavam mais as surras da minha mãe ou do meu pai que também batia em mim quase sempre, o que me importava era a carta e ela chegou, eu fiquei tão feliz que dormia com ela muito tempo depois de chegar em Hogwarts. Minha mãe fez questões de me dar uma lista escrita com todas as regras de conduta que eu deveria Ter como um bruxo da minha posição tanto social quanto de 'sangue puro' aconteceu algo muito bom e ruim ao mesmo eu me apaixonei no trem de ida a Hogwarts, era uma menina muito bonita de cabelos ruivos e cacheados compridos e ela usava eles traçados com alguns cachinhos soltos moldando o rosto inocente.

Eu fiquei feliz, mas só até algo muito ruim acontecer, até ela ser convocada para a Grifinória e eu para a sonserina, até ai tudo bem, não. Mas eu tinha um rival, pensei que não teria problema ganha-la para o Tal Thiago Potter, mas ele virou o apanhador mais famoso da Grifinória até então e se juntou com outro cara muito popular, Sirius Black, depois de um mês eles eram 3, pois estavam andando com um pobretão à la Weasley, o nome dele era Remo Lupin um garoto estranho mas muito centrado e inteligente achei que com esse cara na turma, tudo o que o Potter tinha que a Minha adorada não gostava sumiria e eu estaria em desvantagem, mas me enganei, ele ficou pior e eu fiquei mais feliz. Então eles viraram 4 entrou o tal traidor Rabicho. Os marotos andavam pela escola aprontando até que descobriram uma vitima perfeita, EU, claro eu era perfeito, cdf, sangue puro e muito orgulhoso, eu sei que ainda sou orgulho mas naquela época eu era mais.

Duelos e azarações se seguiram eu estudava artes das trevas e era o número 1 do extinto clube de duelos humilhar Thiago Potter era o meu passatempo favorito nessa classe assim como ele adorava me humilhar nas aulas de vôo, fiquei bom nisso agora para ensina-la, como eu nunca fui bonito...

-Para com isso Severo..

Meu amor, eu sou honesto, mas voltando, os marotos viram que usando minhas características físicas conseguiam me ofender com mais eficiência. Eu descobri o segredo deles, eu descobri que eles eram animagos e que Lupin era um Lobisomem. Não perdi tempo toda a escola ficou sabendo e em pouco tempo, só os outros 3 ainda conversavam com Lupin, eu então finalmente consegui me aproximar de Lilian, na verdade não tinha feito isso até o sexto ano por preconceito meu com o fato dela ser nascida trouxa, mas meu sentimento por ela era maior. Nós namoramos por quase um ano mas Minerva nós separou, eu fiquei muito mal, péssimo. Ainda mais que meu pai havia perdido toda a nossa fortuna no jogo, eu virei o que eu sempre odiei, era pobre como Lupin e estava usando materiais em pior condições do que ele, daí ocorreu algo inesperado, eu entrei para o time de Quadribol, achei que assim Lilian voltaria para mim, mas não deu, caí muito nos jogos até desistir de vez do Quadribol, dela não, eu só desisti dela quando o tempo para traze-la de volta a vida havia se esgotado.

Eu virei comensal por que queria matar o Potter e o Black, queria tortura-los até eles pedirem para morrer, mas para isso precisava de poder para isso e o Lord das trevas me prometeu isso, mas ele a matou, ele matou Lilian e eu fiquei sozinho e sem rumo. Mas Dumbledore me ofereceu um porto seguro eu queria me livrar das trevas, eu na verdade já vinha falando com Alvo a algum tempo, mas ainda mantinha meu vinculo com o Lord para matar o Potter em paz.

Depois da morte do Potter e da Lilian eu larguei em definitivo as trevas e fiquei ao lado de Alvo, eu queria ensinar os alunos que as trevas não são o caminho, mas Alvo acha que eu não devo mais tomar contado com a arte das trevas fora do meu trabalho na ordem.

Eu fiz coisas horríveis, pode acreditar que torturar trouxas e nascidos trouxas não é nada perto do que eu fiz, eu não poupava nem bebes, quem o Lord mandasse eu matar, eu matava se ele dissesse "Snape mate a família X" eu matava todos os descendentes não me importando a idade idosos, crianças, homens, mulheres não importava eu queria era ganhar os galões para voltar e ser rico e ganhar privilégios para pedir a morte do Potter.

Agora, eu vivi amargurado até agora, mas quando eu te vi tão brilhante, tentei resistir, mas chegou uma hora que não deu, eu estava perdido nos teus olhos, nos cachos dos teus cabelos. Mas eu não quero mais Ter que falar disso, eu não sei se você vai voltar a me olhar depois disso tudo, depois de saber esse lado da minha vida, não precisa chorar Mione, eu quero apenas que você saiba por mim e não por uma outra pessoa que vai distorcer a história. Não quero que me vejas como um monstro ou como um torturador, quero apenas que me vejas como alguém que errou mas que se arrepende e arrepender-se-á por toda a vida por isso. Mas por que você chora?

-Eu nunca o verei como um assassino ou como um monstro, você é vítima de tudo isso meu amor, eu quero que você esqueça isso, eu quero você de corpo e alma, não me importa qual é o seu passado, o que me interessa e fazer parte de um futuro junto com você, um futuro no qual você não apanhe dos pais ou seja torturado pelos colegas de escola. Quero que você sorria para mim, quero que você seja feliz, vou ser feliz contigo e quero que você seja igualmente feliz ao meu lado.

-Meu amor, eu sou feliz, duas vezes mais que você por um motivo, por que eu nunca fui tão amado, nunca me senti tão feliz com alguém antes, eu já tive algumas mulheres, houve uma época que os comensais eram grandes partidos nas trevas, mas eram mulheres muito frias e eu nunca me casei com nenhuma delas por isso e por que queria uma mulher especial, como você.

-Você é especial Severo e eu o quero comigo por todo o sempre afinal meu amor, você é a minha vida.

-Não, minha vida é muito feia para você que é tão linda, só sou especial por que tenho você aqui comigo. Eu te amo e você é o bálsamo da minha vida triste anteriormente mas hoje feliz por você existir.

Hermione puxou Severo para si e beijou-lhe ardentemente, deitando-se e o colocando por cima de si, quem sabe Hermione não estaria providenciando outro filho?

Mki- Muito obrigada pelo comentário espero que curtas os capitulos

Anita MacGonagall- Muito obrigada pelo comentário, espero que continues lendo e gostando da fic.

Beijinhos

Susana Snape!


	35. 35

Cap. 35 Repudio, ajuda e compreensão do último ser no mundo inteiro

O dia seria para ela bem cansativo, a escola sabia da perda do bebe e os olhares de pena que eram jogados lhe causava nojo e o pior, até os professores a olhavam daquela forma, Severo não demonstrava tristeza ou algo parecido, ele a olhava com muito carinho.

Harry estava muito assustado quando ficou sabendo da queda de Hermione e tudo mais, queria vê-la, queria pedir desculpas, estava arrependido por tudo que foi dito ou feito para ela, mas Snape não permitiu que ele entrasse no quarto nos dias de descanso dela, dizendo que Hermione estava repousando e era para Harry não incomoda-la e agora que ela estava assistindo as aulas normalmente, não tinha coragem de dirigir-lhe a palavra.

Hermione foi para a sala comunal da Grifinória e sentou no chão em frente a lareira pensar no ocorrido era o que ela não queria mas não tinha como, vinha em mente Minerva falando de torturas com ela e as escadas, o hospital, o carinho de Severo no retorno a escola e até se lembrava das lágrimas que ela viu escapar dos olhos dele em alguns momentos tudo isso faziam lagrimas saírem de seus olhos.

Harry entrava na sala comunal naquele momento viu Hermione, sem perceber que ela chorava, e decidiu que era o momento conversar.

-Mione, eu queria falar contigo.

-Fale- disse ela secando rapidamente as lágrimas dos olhos.

-Você está chorando Mione, por quê?

-Eu acabo de perder uma gravidez Harry, é normal.

-Sinto muito Mione, sinto tanto, eu queria te dizer uma coisa amiga.

-Amiga?

-É, você sempre esteve do meu lado, sempre me ajudou e eu te virei as costas agora que você conseguiu encontrar a sua felicidade e você sempre se preocupou com a minha. Desculpe Mione, será que podemos ser amigos de novo, como antes?

-Claro Harry- ela o abraçou- estou tão feliz que voltamos a ser amigos. Feliz demais.

-Eu também Mione.

Ele foi para o dormitório masculino e ela levantou e foi para a masmorra.

-Amor, você não sabe o que acaba de acontecer, amor, onde você está?

Ninguém respondeu e quando ela entrou no quarto dele encontrou um bilhete e uma rosa vermelha.

"Mione

Tive que sair, volto o mais rápido possível, eu espero que você esteja dormindo quando eu chegar.

Daquele que te ama,

Severo!"

-Que fofo, preocupado comigo. Onde será que ele foi, será que Voldemort o chamou?

Severo entrava na Mansão Malfoy nesse exato momento.

-Malfoy, onde está o Lord?

-Boa noite Severo, um pingo de educação é desejável, ainda mais entrando desse jeito na minha casa.

-Onde está o Lord, Lucio Malfoy(?), preciso falar com ele.

-O Lord queria falar contigo a pelo menos uns dois ou três dia atras, onde você esteve?

-Isso não te interessa, ou você me diz onde ele está ou eu vou procura-lo e você não vai me impedir.

-Você não é bem vindo aqui Severo Snape, eu não vou deixa-lo falar com o Lord e muito menos entrar na minha casa.

Voldemort ouviu uma discussão e foi verificar o que estava acontecendo, pois brigas entre os seus comensais só as que ele mandava para sua diversão. O Lord teve uma surpresa ao reconhecer a voz de Severo em meio a discussão.

-Parem com isso, Malfoy, deixe Snape passar. Snape, eu tinha certeza que o veria mas cedo ou mais tarde venha, temos algumas coisas para discutir, venha.

-Sim meu Lord, como o senhor desejar.

Os dois iam em direção a sala de Voldemort quando alguém veio com os braços abertos e falando.

-Severo, meu velho amigo, quanto tempo?- disse Richard abraçando Severo e depois o soltando olhando e dizendo- olha meu amigo, eu tenho muita coisa para te mostrar e contar, você nem vai acreditar.

-Brown, depois você conta o que quiser para Snape, agora suma que eu e tenho que conversar com o Snape aqui.

-Sim Lord, como o senhor mandar. Depois me encontra Severo, eu estou no terceiro quarto a esquerda.

-Pode deixar Richard, eu vou com o maior prazer.

Severo e o Lord das trevas finalmente entraram no "escritório das trevas".

-Então, por que não vieste quando eu te chamei Snape.

-Porque minha noiva perdeu o bebe que ela estava esperando e eu tive que acompanha-la no hospital.

-Era seu o filho?

-Era.

-Sinto por você Snape, mas agora, vamos ao que me interessa então o sr quer se bandear novamente para o lado certo?

-Sim sr, fui enganado por Alvo Dumbledore, ele me prometeu muitas coisas e só me deu aquele empreguinho de professor em Hogwarts.

-Mas ser professor não é Ter um empreguinho, você não ganha bem para isso meu caro Snape?

-Claro que ganho, mas não o bastante para ficar suportando esses pirralhos burros que aparecem na escola. Ma não é por dinheiro que quero largar o lado de Dumbledore, é porque eu não me identifico com isso, o sr sabe esse amor de Dumbledore pelo trouxas e sangue ruins me deixa louco.

-Ah sim, eu te entendo. Vou te aceitar de novo, mas fique com Alvo e mantenha-me a par de todos os planos dele.

-Como o sr ordenar.

-Isso mesmo, agora procure o Richard ou ele vai pirar. Hahahahahahahaha!

-Sim sr.

Severo saiu e foi para o terceiro quarto a esquerda, bateu e não precisou esperar muito.

-Severo, venha entre que tenho algumas coisas para te perguntar e contar.

-O que foi Richard.

-Primeiro, você conhece Catherine?

-Claro, ela quase encantou Hogwarts toda.

-Como?

-Ela distribuía umas caixas de música encantadas para os alunos, ¾ da escola estava enfeitiçada.

-E minha Lilá?

-Também.

-Eu mato aquele Catherine.

-Ei, se acalme, está tudo sob controle agora.

-Pelo menos, mas voltando ao que eu ia te contar, saí com ela, na verdade ela está dando em cima de mim.

Sentado na janela, Severo viu Catherine com Vincent.

-Você tem certeza que a garota está dando em cima de você?

-Sim, por que?

-Porque ela está muito feliz com aquele garoto para quem está pretendendo outro homem.- Severo apontava discretamente para o casal no jardim.

-Ah sim, eu dei um fora nela e acho que agora a "srta cantora das trevas" quer me atingir.- de modo esnobe ele explicava de costa

-Entendo, mas continue meu amigo, você saiu com a moça e deu um fora e agora ela tenta te atingir, mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso tudo.

-Olha Severo, descobri em uma conversando com ela que o maior sonho dessa linda garota e te ver no lugar do pai dela.

-No lugar do pai, em Azkarban, eu imaginei que um dia o filho do Mário fosse querer vingança, mas a garota ? Pensei que ela fosse querer destruir o Lord.

-Isso eu não sei, o que sei é que você é o alvo momentâneo dela, se depois o virá o Lord ai é problema deles.

-Obrigado por me alertar amigo, agora preciso ir.

-Ei, Lilá me contou do seu romance, a Severo se conquistador barato, saindo com uma aluna, eu se fosse você já tinha feito isso a muito.

-Mas eu estava escolhendo uma, digamos que bem no meu gosto.

-Sei, uma parecida com Lilian Potter.

-Evans. Sim, Hermione não é bem parecida com ela apesar de nascida trouxa e dedicada aos estudos de Ter cabelos encaracolados e o mesmo tom de voz e só, mas ela serve afinal ela prefere um Snape a um Potter.

-Entendo, mas então vou deixa-lo ir. Até mais ver.

-Até.

Severo não gostava de mentir para Richard que havia sido tão amigo, um ombro para ele quando toda a desgraça cercou sua vida mas dizer que amava Hermione que por ela daria a vida era uma arma pronta para ser usada. Preservar a moça era manter o seu motivo para estar vivo era entre os comensais fingir que a bruxinha para ele significava uma meretriz gratuita.

Ao chegar no seu quarto viu o motivo de sua vida dormindo tranqüilamente em seu leito, colocou um sofá em frente a cama sentou e ali por um tempo a contemplando a moça cair no sono.


	36. 36

Gente, esse capitulo me deu muito trabalho, não que tenha sido complicado escreve-lo mas porque as ninfas da inspiração que senta no ombro de todo o escritor, ou coisa que o valha, quando ele está escrevendo parece Ter me abandonado por um tempo, ou ela se cansou de mim ou encontrou gente que lhe ofereça doces mais gostosos, mas parece que agora finalmente ela decidiu voltar ou mandou uma amiga me acompanhar ou ainda ela talvez goste de ler minhas histórias. Sei lá! Comentários são muito bem vindos viu!!

Susana Snape!

Cap. 36 Acorda, o dia já está próximo!

Estava descansada, dormira mais que a cama mas ela merecia esse sono mais que qualquer outra pessoa naquela escola.

Ao olhar para o lado viu Severo sentado em uma poltrona dormindo.

- Meu amor, acorde. Severo acorda vai.

- Mione, acordei você? Desculpe.

- Meu amor, são 6 e 20 da manhã, eu acordei sozinha. Mas e você, dormiu aqui sentado? Deve estar todo dolorido.

- Não eu estou bem, só um pouco cansado.

- Então venha, durma mais um pouco, só que na cama.- ela o puxava para a cama quando, assim que conseguiu deita-lo o cobriu imediatamente enquanto se aninhava no peito dele.- aproveite que hoje é Domingo podes dormir bastante.

- Não gosto de dormir demais.

- Nem comigo.

- Tá bom, só com você eu abro essas concessões, mas devo lhe advertir que nunca é bom por o prazer acima de tudo.- acrescentava com um tom divertido como se estivesse ensinando.

Ambos riram e ficaram assim deitados até o sono vir.

Eles dormiram enquanto Harry corria atras de Gina pela escola.

- Ron, cara você viu a Gina por ai?

- Não, mas procure o Draco e você a encontrará. Mas o que você quer com a minha irmã?

- Convida-la para o baile de Natal.

- Harry, acorda ela vai com o Draco, aquele traste até vai passar o Natal lá em casa, os Malfoy vão viajar para uma Segunda lua de mel e o idiota não quer ficar longe de Gina, meus pais deixaram agora eu tenho que dividir a maldita mesa com o Idiota do Draco. E o pior, minha mãe quer fazer o almoço de Natal na sede da ordem, agora imagine ela levar o Draco lá, sabe o que vai acontecer...

- O que Ron?

- Os comensais vão bater lá mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Tá bom Ron, depois a gente fala sobre isso, agora a Gina tá entrando no salão vou lá falar com ela.

Ele correu alcançando Gina.

- Oi Gina!- disse ofegante

- Oi Harry, como vai?

- Vou bem, olha eu quero te pedir uma coisa.

- Sim Harry se for algo possível.

- Você vai comigo ao baile?

- Não, eu vou com o meu Draco.

- Ele já te convidou?

- E precisa Harry? Nós somos noivos, vamos nos casar no fim do ano letivo e eu estou esperando um filho dele, precisa de convite para o baile?

- Não, não precisa, mas eu pensei que pudesses vir comigo no baile, você está tão bonita que eu pensei que..

- Pensou o que Harry, quando eu queria que tu me desse atenção, era só Cho Chang para lá e para cá, agora que eu estou muito bem resolvida agora quer que eu faça o que, que eu chute Draco e corre para os braços do herói juvenil do mundo mágico?

- Não, só queria que fosse comigo no baile.

- Vai ficar querendo, tenha um bom dia Harry Potter.

Indo para a mesa da sonserina Gina pensava em como Harry era infantil e idiota.

- Draco, você acredita que o Harry veio me convidar para o baile.

- Eu mato ele.- o loiro levantou mas quando foi dar um passo Gina o abraçou.

- Sem mortes antes do casamento meu amor. Não quero Ter minha lua de mel em Azkarban.

- Tudo bem ruivinha, mas só te obedeço porque você está parecendo uma Malfoy falando assim.

O Domingo foi muito tranqüilo, o Severo e Mione nem saíram do quarto passando o domingo do namoro ao trabalho e vice versa. Já Gina não saia de perto de Draco, ambos foram passear pelo pátio da escola.

Harry ficou de um lado a outro pensando e vendo as meninas que poderia vir a convidar para o baile. Ron estranhou o amigo triste e ao anoitecer no dormitório achou que era a hora de questionar o amigo sobre isso.

- Pó cara o que tu tem?

- Eu to pensando Ron, estive tão preocupado com a Cho que nem olhei para Gina, ah, a tua irmã também não tinha nenhum atrativo.

- Atrativo?

- É, tua irmã era tão pequena, retinha, você sabe?

- Tu tá falando da minha irmã Harry, é melhor medir as palavras sobre ela. E o fato dela não ser atraente fisicamente era porque Gina era uma criança, ela ainda é aquele Draco maldito abusou dela.

- Tá bom Ron, foi mal sobre a Gina, mas agora com quem eu vou no Baile.

- Mione?

- Snape.

- Parvati?

- Simas

- Lilá?

- É um cara da Corvival, do 5º ano, eu não sei o nome dele.

- Então sei lá, Padma.

- Quer ir com qualquer trouxa menos comigo.

- Também porque tu só ficou olhando para a Cho e esqueceu dela.

- Eu sei, mas era o último baile dela e ela estava tão linda com aquele idiota da Sonserina.

- Mas afinal Harry por que tu não a convidou para o baile?

- Porque eu sou um idiota, por que eu só vejo que está na minha cara quando eu perco.

- Eu estou falando da Cho e não da minha irmã.

- Eu to falando de tudo Ron, por exemplo, só me liguei que tu era meu grande amigo e companheiro para todas as horas quando você se afastou de mim no 4º ano, só me liguei que a Mione era uma boa conselheira quando Snape a tomou de nós e a Gina, só me liguei nela quando o Draco a engravidou.

- Eu tenho uma teoria.- dizia Neville- você só tem focos, quadribol, Draco Malfoy e o que ele pode aprontar, Snape e como ele vai te perturbar hoje, etc... quando você tem algo do teu lado, tudo bem, agora Gina, Mione, Cho entraram no teu foco, Cho indo para um time de Quadribol que te fez uma proposta e agora com ela desistiu de ti, Mione namorando com Snape e te obrigando a pensar sozinho, Gina que te amava amando Draco. É essa minha teoria.

Harry agora estava mais que bravo muito mais.

- O que tu, Neville, entende de mulheres ou de o que fazer para conquista-las? Logo tu que es um perfeito trapalhão que não é capaz de diferenciar uma Nimbus 2000 de uma Nimbus 2001.

- Eu posso ser trapalhão ou não me importar com essas vassouras idiotas, mas eu tenho par para o baile. E o espertalhão heróico tá na mão, vai fazer cia para Crabble e Goyle na solidão. Se bem que eu ouvi falar que nesse ano eles terão par.

- Eu vou te matar seu idiota de uma figa.- Harry tentou pular no pescoço de Neville mas foi puxado de volta por Ron.

- Cara vamos pensar nas garotas e não nesse ai afinal o maravilhoso par dele é uma fedelha do 3º ano que só quer aparecer com um cara do 7º ano.

- Se ela só quisesse aparecer faria isso indo para o baile com o Harry Potter que é o Herói nacional.

- Chega gente eu to querendo dormir que amanhã tem muito coisa para fazer dá para vocês calarem essas malditas matracas e dormirem.

- Foi mal Simas, é que tá na hora do cavaleiro valente e seu fiel escudeiro ouvirem umas verdades, sabe como é, todo mundo só...

- Todo mundo só acha que eu to meio louco ou totalmente perturbado, esqueceu do ano que tivemos sem Dumbledore?

- Não mas...

- Mas nada, vão dormir ou vou bater em vocês.

- Tá bom Simas.

Os rapazes foram dormir. Harry e Ron estavam muito bravos com as palavras de Neville.

Mais Harry do que Ron afinal o moreno sabia que Neville tinha pelo menos um pouco de razão sobre certas atitudes suas para com as garotas de só vê-las quando estavam do lado contrário, seja no quadribol, com o pior professor ou com o "rival" em todos os sentidos. Adormecendo assim, bravo pensativo e tristonho porém pensando em quem convidaria para o baile, sobraram ainda as garotas do 3º ano, tá não eram grande coisa, mas melhor que nada.


	37. 37

Cap. 37 O baile I

Era o grande dia, o baile finalmente, Harry com muita dificuldade conseguiu um par, uma garota do segundo ano da Grifinória, sentia-se muito mal com ela afinal havia desdenhado a tercerista de Neville agora estava com uma garota do segundo ano e tinha que não só se contentar como ainda dar graças a Merlin pelo par concedido.

Ron estava cm uma moça do terceiro ano da Corvival que Harry não conhecia além de vista e não a convidara por que ela lembrava muito Sybilla.

Hermione amanheceu aquele dia muito preocupada, não apenas em qual dos vestidos iria colocar a noite, mas em como Severo e ela sairiam da escola sem serem vistos? Ou será que não encontrariam alguém conhecido, ou algum conhecido de Dumbledore, o que era pior.

Passou o dia todo pensando nisso. E ao cair da noite foi para a masmorra, já que com toda aquela história de roubos deixara lá a roupa e jóias compradas em Hogsmeade.

Amor, você parece tão preocupada e distraída hoje, posso saber o que está acontecendo.- realmente distraída era a palavra perfeita para descrever a garota afinal nem notara as sutis mudanças que Severo havia feito em si mesmo.

Não é nada meu bem só penso em como vamos para o baile fora da escola sem que ninguém lá venha correndo contar para o diretor.

Podem contar, eu já fiz isso, falei com Alvo sobre nossa saída e ele adorou a idéia, só disse que devemos pelo menos aparecer no início da festa aqui para não dar muito na cara.- " poxa nem ela me olhou"

Você realmente pensa em tudo e é...Severo- só agora ela viu

Mione?

Uau, você está... totalmente fabuloso, o que você fez?

Nada de mais.

Mentira, Severo queria impressionar então passou a tarde dando um jeito no cabelo usava um traje em estilo gótico, com abotoaduras em prata com um s, gravado que o deixava com um ar muito mais aristocrático, havia prendido o cabelo com uma fita de veludo negra que nas pontas tinham minúsculas porém detalhadas bordas prata combinado com o casaco 7/8 negro. Sentado com aquele cálice de vinho na mão, Hermione lembrava daquelas cenas de filmes trouxas onde pegavam os homens mais belos para fazer vilões, como Conde Dracula ou Entrevista com o vampiro e se fosse assim para a moça o papel de vitima seria muito bem vindo.

E agora, o que eu vou vestir para ficar a altura?

Qualquer coisa, você é muito acima de mim.

Pára com isso, até parece.

Entrou no quarto abriu o guarda-roupas e começou a pegar os vestidos colocou todos mas nada agradou. O bruxo vendo a demora da acompanhante bateu a porta do quarto e entrou, Mione ainda estava de uniforme.

Qual o problema?

Nada que eu tenho faria boa figura com você, não quero faze-lo passar vergonha.

Coloque esse.

Ele alcançava um vestido negro de seda pura com duas fendas até dois palmos abaixo do quadril.

Não te entendo, nós discutimos na loja por causa desse vestido, lembra você implicou com as fendas.

Impliquei com as que ele tinha, mas depois de arrumado ficou lindo e ele fica simplesmente maravilhoso, contornando as suas formas- falava enquanto a abraçava e puxava para um beijo apaixonado.

Uou, é melhor parar por aqui ou você não sai mais e daí toda essa sua arrumação não vai servir de nada.

Te impressionou?

Claro.

Então já serviu. Mas vou te obedecer. Só não coloque colar algum.

Vestiu-se não escolhendo nenhuma jóia, não entendia por que não devia colocar um colar. Mas obedeceria.

Saiu e foi até o amada arrancando dele um olhar faminto.

Meu amor, por que não colocar colar. Ficou muito sem graça assim.

Eu gostaria que a srta usasse isso.

"srta, que história é essa?" se perguntava enquanto pegava o estojo de madeira que pelo modo que era talhado devia ser muito antigo- o que é isso?

Abra e verá.- ela abriu e não conteve o espanto

O que é isso?

Um calor com um camafeu.

É lindo Severo, não devia Ter gasto dinheiro, deve valer uma fortuna.

Ele riu, ela decididamente não estava entendendo.

Meu amor, eu não gastei nada- retirando a belíssima jóia da caixa levando Mione até a frente do espelho e perguntando no pé do ouvido dela.- você quer realmente casar comigo?

Claro que quero amor e como assim não gastou nada?

Esse colar está na minha família a mais de 200 anos, a dona do coração do último Snape é a dona desse colar, pelo menos vem sendo assim até agora e bem, eu sou o último Snape e você é a minha escolhida, olhe, foi feito para você.

Eu te amo, não tenho mais o que dizer- colocou a mão no colar e sentiu séculos de amor, sentiu cada pedra, cada pérola delicadamente pregada naquela base de ouro que terminava em um diamante lindíssimo em forma de um camafeu que tinha uma rosa entalhada. Virou e o beijou selando que mais um feliz casal Snape estava junto.

Saíram para o baile da escola, quanto mais cedo chegassem mais cedo poderiam sair, mais cedo chegariam no outro baile mais cedo voltariam e poderiam passear e namorar tranqüilamente por mais tempo.

Entraram no salão e os casais que já estavam lá viravam para olha-los como se nunca os tivessem vistos, Dumbledore estava admirando o casal.

Minerva, olhe lá Severo e Hermione como se dão bem, ficam tão lindos juntos você não concorda minha cara?

Não alvo, acho uma aberração ele poderia ser o pai dela além de ser professor e chefe o que é anti ético ao meu ver.

Hiii! Pelo jeito não tenho chance, hihihi!

Alvo.

Estou brincando minha cara, não quero me casar de novo não sra Dumbledore só uma. Severo meu caro venha cá, quero ver sua linda companhia de perto- falou o velho recebendo um sorriso de Hermione.

Boa noite Alvo, Srta McGonagall.

Boa noite Severo.

Professor Dumbledore, professora McGonagall, está tudo tão lindo.

Ah sim Hermione, está tudo muito bem arrumado esse ano mais que nos outros. Mas vão para a pista que eu já vou iniciar o baile.

Minerva estava perdida em pensamentos.

" o colar, Severo Snape seu maldito isso foi só para me agredir,

Flashback...

Minerva ...

Oi meu bem, o que foi, por que me olha com essa cara de brava meu bem?

Me devolva o colar.

O que, mas por quê?

Você ainda me pergunta, esse colar pertence a dona definitiva do coração de um Snape, namorando ao Riddle e a mim ao mesmo tempo, você não passa de uma vadia, não merece usar uma jóia que estava no pescoço das mais honradas sra's Snape por pelo menos 150 anos não merece nem que eu me rebaixe me divertindo com você.

Aqui está e quer saber Snape, eu fico muito melhor sem ele, melhor ainda sem você, Riddle é muito mais homem que você.

Só porque ele te desrespeitou e eu não porque ele está dormindo com você e eu queria preserva-la queria que fosse especial para você, se isso é ser mais homem, eu não sou e nunca serei.

Fim do Flashback

Agora o filho está exibindo esse maldito colar na Mione que Merlin me perdoe, mas amaldiçoada seja toda e qualquer dona desse maldito colar."

A bruxa era retirada de seus pensamentos pela música que começava a tocar, viu muitos alunos olharem torto para o "estranho" casal Harry e sua garotinha fulminava Mione e Ron estava quase em prantos, algumas garotas perguntavam por que não o viram assim antes para quem sabe o pegarem na frente da Sabe-tudo.

Tudo ia muito bem até uma pessoa entrar no baile, Sybilla, que não se sabia como, usava um vestido igual ao de Hermione porém com as fendas originais e uma gargantilha com um s formado por uma cobra.

O casal olhou incrédulo para aquilo, era o fim. A vontade da bruxinha era avançam naquela charlatã rasgar o vestido dela e enforca-la com aquela gargantilha.

Severo eu vou bater nela.

Nem pense nisso- disse a abraçando- tenha a classe que você sempre tem meu amor.

Olha o que ela fez, foi você não foi, como ela sabia o vestido que eu ia usar, ela te falou e você fez isso certo?

Claro que não, não sei como ela fez, mas ela fez.

Mione começava a lagrimejar, Severo abraçado nela a consolava, mas aquilo era demais, era um desaforo muito grande, mas iria piorar.

Boa noite, vejo que temos a mesma modista não é Hermione.

É, e então desencalhou?

Severo assistia muito intrigado, como ela conseguia manter um dialogo amigável com Sybilla.

Como assim, Mionizinha?

Ora essa gargantilha com um S, das duas uma, ou você arrumou um namorado o que é 100 improvável se não ele estaria aqui ou..- ela foi até a bruxa e retirou a gargantilha- ou você a trouxe para mim?

Como ousa, me devolva isso aqui.

A garota devolveu olhou pra o seu par e disse.

Severo e eu vamos sair. Não nos siga.. ou vai se arrepender – a garota cochichou para a bruxa de modo letal e furioso.

Os dois abanaram para Alvo que devolveu o aceno e foi retirar Sybila para uma dança. Afinal não queria correr o risco dela seguir o adorável casal.

Andavam de mãos dadas até a saída do castelo, não era 23horas ainda o que lhes dava um bom tempo para namorar no jardim.

Eu já te falei o quando você está linda essa noite?

Não mas com certeza não estou nem a metade do que você está, ou melhor do que você é.

Uma dupla de grifinórios olhava enojado para o casal, Harry e Ron.

O que ela viu nele?

Não consigo descobrir Harry, mas acredito que comigo ele seria bem mais feliz.

Ron ele tem dinheiro.

Você não está dizendo que...

Por que não, olha para ele, parece que vai beber o sangue da Mione como nos filmes trouxas.

Hihihi

Hihihihi!

O casal ouviu as risadas e viu uma movimentação, mas como já era hora de sair não iriam atras dos curiosos.

Entraram em um barco e ele começou a se deslocar pelo rio. A lua cheia trazia todo o clima com aquele fundo de nada e um lindo castelo com uma lua atras.

Até parece que eu estou fugindo com um príncipe encantado desse jeito.

Eu sinto como se estivesse roubando uma deusa do céu.

Beijos, abraços e mais beijos assim foi até chegarem na margem e descerem do barco.

Caminharam mais um pouco pegando uma carruagem que os levou até a entrada do mundo trouxa e de lá seguiram a pé uma quadra até o local do baile. Na porta tinha uma Elfo que pedia os nomes do convidados.

Boa noite sr. o seu nome por favor.

Severo Snape

Pode entrar, tenha uma boa noite.

O casal entrou ....


	38. 38

Cap. 38 O baile II

O salão era imenso, muitos casais bruxos conversavam em cantos Hermione observava tudo, desde o modo como as bruxas agiam até as roupas. Não se sentia muito diferente delas pois estava tão ou mais arrumada até que Narcisa Malfoy que era invejada por todas as outras mulheres do salão.

Logo o casal foi reconhecido, ou melhor Severo o foi:

Severo meu amigo, é um prazer vê-lo de novo.- era Richard quem vinha cumprimentando.

Richard achei que não viria para cá.

Qual é Severo até parece que não me conhece, eu nunca iria faltar a um baile como esse, o ministro está sentado naquela mesa lá do canto, ali está aquele pessoal grande do ministério, o diretor de Lyon e sua mulher, eu estou sentado na Segunda mesa da esquerda, com o Lucio e a Narcisa, vê se pode, com 40 anos na cara to segurando o castiçal .

Hermione riu e só assim foi percebida por Brown que estava muito mais preocupado em falar de quem estava com quem e sobre o ministro de tal pais que falou da lei número x sobre o fato y que a moça ao lado do amigo não foi vista.

E ela Severo?

É Hermione Granger, minha noiva.

Ah Lilá me contou sobre ela.

Lilá?

Sim srta Granger, sou o pai de Lilá, me chamo Richard Brown. Encantado disse beijando a mão de Mione sobre o olhar assassino de Severo.

Venha Mione vamos procurar uma mesa.

Não querem sentar comigo?

Não, Hermione não é a melhor amiga de Draco e também, não quero ouvir os papos de Narcisa sobre as matérias daquela revista feminina estúpida.

Tens razão Severo.

Os dois saíram a cata de uma mesa e foram chamados pelo ministro da Irlanda.

Snape, venha eu tenho muito que falar com você.- Severo fez um sinal para ele e cochichou para Mione

Esse é o ministro da Irlanda, o filho dele foi meu colega de faculdade e agora eles são os que mais bancam as nossas pesquisas.

Sr ministro que prazer em vê-lo, já conhece a Srta Granger.

Ainda não tive o prazer, então é você a mocinha de quem Snape aqui tanto fala?

É, espero que seja eu. –falou rindo da desconfiança forjada por ela

Mas Snape, você mentiu quando falou que ela era bonita e inteligente, afinal, ela é simpática também e não é só bonita, é linda- ele falou mais baixo deixando Mione envergonhada e Severo enciumado- mas se me permitem vou lhes apresentar, essa é Carola minha esposa.

Prazer sr Snape, Srta Granger.

Mas Snape eu tenho algumas coisas para conversar com você.

Querido eles vieram se divertir e não falar de trabalho.- falou a sabia Carola no pé do ouvido de seu marido

Desculpe, está bem nos falamos outra hora.

Como quiser ministro agora se nos dão licença temos que pegar uma mesa.

Que é isso Severo, fique aqui conosco, Carola e eu adoraremos Ter o sangue jovem por perto.

Querido acho que o casal quer um pouco de privacidade e não ficar com dois velhos.

Nós vamos sentar ali ministro, não quero incomoda-lo. Com licença.

O jovem casal saiu Mione estava muito quieta para o gosto de Severo.

Querida, você não é tão quieta?

Você não me falou que o ministro da Irlanda estaria aqui, não sei como falar com essa gente.

Meu bem, acho que deu para notar que qualquer coisa que você falasse encantaria o ministro afinal aquele ali é assanhado que só vendo

Severo ele é ministro.

Mas fica olhando atras de todas as subalternas e certamente irá querer vê-la em futuras idas minhas à Irlanda.

E você vai ficar lá morrendo de ciúmes só por que ele me acha bonita.

Bonita não, linda e simpática como ele mesmo falou e eu concordo- ela sorri- mas eu não morro de ciúmes eu sei que você por um milagre me ama e mais eu gosto que todos te olhem e te admirem, me sinto melhor perante a sociedade sendo a companhia de uma jóia.

Eu é que acompanho a jóia mais preciosa do mundo, que é você e tem mais eu quero dançar.

Sua vontade é lei para mim.

Dançando estavam alguns casais todos os homens olhavam para ela com um imenso desejo nos olhos fazendo até alguns atritos com seus próprios pares.

Uma pessoa os viu e resolveu fazer uma troca rápida de casais, precisava conversar com ela precisava muito ver que ainda tinha alguma chance, pegou a primeira mulher que apareceu e dançando com ela foi aproximando-se de Severo e Mione. Parou ao lado de Hermione olhou para ela e para Severo propôs a troca e puxou a jovem para si largando a parceira que pegou o bruxo dançando o afastou da moça.


	39. 39

Cap 39 O baile III

Nossa você está ainda mais bela do que da última vez que eu te vi.

E você perdeu todo o sotaque Krum.

Ora, se o seu par perdeu por que comigo seria diferente, sabia que no meu vôo diário de aquecimento pelos campos eu passo pela mansão Snape? Mas me diga o que fazes aqui com ele?

Estou namorando ele.

O que? Hermione, eu estou te esperando todo esse tempo e você me diz assim que tá com outro.

Victor eu nunca te disse para me esperar porque eu nunca te amei e você sabe disso, sempre soube.

Eu sei, mas achei que tinha Harry Potter ou Ronald Weasley como rivais e não a esse cara ai, ele com certeza tem idade para ser teu pai.

Isso não vem ao caso Krum, eu o amo é isso que me interessa.

Poxa meu amor, se valorize.

Não me chame de meu amor.

Ah, só Snape pode?

É.

Mas quando eu me apaixonei por você esse cara te odiava, te desprezava, te humilhava e agora que tu estas linda agora ele te quer e te ama, e tu cai nesse papo, eu tenho muito mais direito de te chamar de meu amor do que ele que só quer te levar para a cama.

Victor eu estou em um baile, não vou fazer baixaria. E quer saber, cansei dessa conversa, dá licença.- dizia levemente irritada se desvencilhando do rapaz e indo se sentar.

Ela vai encontrar seu par que estava sentado na mesa após se livrar da garota que Krum empurrara para ele.

Meu amor, o que Victor Krum queria contigo?

Ela rapidamente relatou o que ocorrera e Severo relatou uma conversa com Lucio Malfoy enquanto ela dançava com o jogador.

Severo começou a falar da casa dele: dos jardins, da floresta ao redor, do lago que passava ladeando a saída dos fundos da casa, dos elfos, das passagens secretas, sobre uma vez que o pai arrumara uma amante e a manteve escondida em um quarto secreto da casa por dois anos, estava falando encantado sobre suas lembranças de lugares que queria mostrar para ela. Mas ela só lembrava do tal quarto e da história sobre a amante.

Espero não encontrar nenhuma mulher nesse tal quarto secreto.

Não, certamente não. Mas mudando de assunto, recebeste carta dos teus pais te avisando da generosidade de uns senhores para com a sua mãe?

Recebi, e achei a cara de...

Dumbledore, exatamente. Ele mandou para a tua mãe uma carta com um pacote para o Hawai.

O sonho dos meus pais, uma lua de mel lá.

Pois é, e tudo para você ir comigo a Bulgária passar o Natal na minha casa, Dumbledore disse que esse erao presente de natal que ele me daria esse ano e bem, foi o melhor presente que já ganhei. Mas eu disse para Alvo que mesmo adorando a idéia não sabia se você ia querer ir para a minha casa. Então, você quer?

Obvio que eu quero Severo to até aprendendo a conversação básica em Búlgaro para falar com os teus elfos.

Então Segunda a srta. não embarque no expresso.

Mas por que não?

Bem, por que nós vamos ir via portal. Tem um portal fixo do ministério que dá em uma praça a 1 hora da minha casa, de lá desaparatamos, certamente foste aprovada no exame para aparatar com nota máxima?

Foi isso mesmo meu bem, mas ainda não me sinto totalmente segura desaparatando, preferia ir com você na vassoura.

Como você desejar meu bem.

Dançaram mais um pouco e conversaram com alguns conhecidos de Severo.

Mione, eu estou um pouco cansado, caso você não se importe poderíamos voltar.

Claro amor.

Os dois abandonaram o baile e começaram a andar, ela sabia que cansaço era o que Severo menos sentia, entendia que ele desejava que ficassem um pouco a sós, seu amor nunca foi muito chegado a agitações preferia ficar na sua sem olhar muito para os outros sem Ter que fingir interesse por coisas inúteis, mas ela também sabia que seu amor nunca fingia ele era direto e transparente como água e isso fazia com que muito o detestassem apesar de ser fechado e obscuro ele era como um lindo riu com um mundo fascinante por dentro porém com águas turvas para esconder a beleza de seu interior.

Andavam Severo de cabeça baixa um pouco a frente de Mione ela não entendia porque daquela melancolia repentina.

Ei , Severo o que está acontecendo?

Mione, você não acha que Victor Krum tem razão, ele te ama desde o tempo que eu te desprezava e ele tem vinte e pouco anos eu já sou calejado para não dizer velho, você realmente não concorda que deveria ficar com ele e acabar com isso tudo antes que ambos nos machuquemos mais?

Severo, olhe para mim, eu vou falar uma coisa para você, pela primeira vez eu acho, não tenho certeza, mas será a última vez que eu falo caso eu me importasse com idade você acha que eu teria dormido contigo, que eu teria levado nossa relação até aqui? E que eu seria feliz se ficasse agora com Victor Krum? Você realmente acredita que eu não me machucaria largando você? Eu te amo, será que não compreendes, vou te explicar, o amor não escolhe essas coisas ele apenas acontece ele vem, EU AMO VOCÊ, SÓ VOCÊ E PARA SEMPRE VOCÊ,- dizia acentuando bem essas palavras- entende agora?

Um sorriso enfeitava os lábios dele e lágrimas molhavam seus olhos.

Por que você chora meu amor?

Porque tudo seria tão fácil se o mundo fosse todo igual a você.

Como assim?

Você não imagina o tipo de comentários que eu ouvi, Richard me perguntando o que eu faria caso você engravidasse e Lucio falando que eu sou o culpado do filho querido dele estar com a srta Weasley. E o ministro falando que eu uso o teu trabalho e outros favores, quem eles pensam que eu sou?

Eles pensam que você é o que parece ser, um cara das trevas, homens das trevas fazem essas coisas e o ministro, esse fala mais que a língua.

Eu sei e é por isso que eu quero me afastar, na verdade o ministro não me doeu tanto eu notei que ele brincava, mas os outros...

Não ligue para s outros.

Andavam um pouco mais, só que agora abraçados e volta e meia trocavam beijos.

Chegando ao castelo, onde o baile ainda rolava, eles decidiram que era melhor não entrar no castelo pela porta da frente, deram a volta e viram muitos casais "passando dos limites" nos jardins.

Ah eu não vou deixar Hogwarts viram motel de adolescente.- falava Severo esbravejando.

Severo, amor, nós mesmo já fizemos coisa pior entre essas paredes afinal ali só rola beijos e eu pelo menos pretendo passar essa noite contigo.- ela cochichou o final na orelha de Severo que imediatamente esqueceu do casal e carregou sua Hermione até o quarto dele e ao fechar a porta o mundo externo morreu para o casal mais que apaixonado.


	40. 40

Capitulo 40 Afobação gera erros

Oi gente, sabem que eu tinha uma idéia inicial de fazer uma fanfic de no máximo 40 capítulos, mas eu acabei me empolgando e deu nisso, vou passar desse capitulo, mas eu acredito que não chegue no 50, mas não prometo nada, posso terminar em 4 capítulos ou em 40. Mas isso depende muito da minha fada inspiradora junto com as ninfas que estão lendo essa história e dando opinião, bem eu quero opiniões de pessoas reais então por favor comentem.

Da

Susana Snape!

Catherine estava muito desesperada Severo não aceitara o seu plano para destruir Lucio e mais agora tinha ela na mão, qualquer deslize Lucio ficaria sabendo de tudo. Estava na mão do maldito Snape, estava na posição que nunca queria ocupar Mas era Natal, e nesse feriado teria alguma idéia, ou melhor tinha uma, mataria o lord das trevas naquele natal, juntou os seus companheiro( incluindo o traidor) e combinou o plano, era simples ele iriam fazer uma poção para libertar a alma onde estaria contido, o sangue de seu servo Vincent, o seu sangue como maior inimiga de Voldemort e mais algumas coisinhas como um osso do corpo do sr Riddle, era bem parecida com a poção que o trouxe de volta, mas com algumas alterações o levaria de volta a um corpo de lagarto. E dessa forma nojenta a Própria Catherine daria conta.

Tudo foi misturado, só faltava o mais importante o sangue dela, a maior inimiga dele.

Voldemort ficou sabendo do plano por Guilherme que a mando de Lucio delatou o grupo de músicos. Na hora que eles estavam quase terminando o lord entrou olhou para os jovens.

Fiquei sabendo dessa pequena reunião e decidi participar.- falava divertindo-se com a expressão de medo dos garotos.- Cat minha flor, termine isso, quero ver para que serve.

" ele não perde por esperar" –pensava a moça, cortou o braço e deixou um pouco de sangue cair no caldeirão a poção ficou vermelho sangue, depois ficou marrom, foi ficando preta e depois do nada entrou em um tom rosado até se tornar rosa bebe.

Não estava dando certo, o lord estava em pé muito bem e por que ela estava fraca.

Vou lhe explicar uma coisa mocinha, seu maior inimigo não sou eu, é Severo Snape, se você tivesse usado um osso do pai dele teria dado certo e Snape estaria se dividindo em corpo sem alma e alma sem corpo. Mas como o pedaço que você usou foi do meu pai. Então eu me permiti em mandar Guilherme misturar um pouco do sangue dele nisso ai revertendo o efeito, agora como eu não consegui nada do seu pai então você não vai perder a sua alma, mas vai estar em coma profundo para sempre, me deixando mais forte, eu agora uso a tua energia vital então você cai e eu me levanto mais. Vincent, arrume outra consorte que quem sabe tenha alguma sorte.hahahahahahahahahaha!

Catherine caiu, estava em um jardim presa, Vince estava nas grades e se afastava dela e os outros também, Voldemort jogara a chave fora e agora ela estava lá naquele jardim, só abandonada gritava mas ninguém ouvia, queria se matar mas quando se cortava o ferimento ia fechando a medida que era aberto.

MALDIÇÃO, QUERO SAIR, LORD DAS TREVAS- lágrimas, ela sabia o que tinha ocorrido tudo o que não queria concretizava-se rapidamente.

Nenhuma resposta e mais lágrimas, sentia que a fraqueza tomava conta de seu corpo e principalmente de sua alma, foi tomada por uma tristeza e pensava no inicio de tudo, na vontade de matar Snape, sim a culpa era única e exclusivamente dele caso nunca tivesse aparecido na vida de sua família toda aquela maldita tragédia nunca teria se tornado nada além de pesadelos infantis.

Vincent estava abraçado a amada, chorava muito dolorosamente Catherine havia sido seu primeiro e único amor e ao lado dela permaneceria até o final dos tempos encontraria uma forma de traze-la de volta mesmo levando a vida toda precisava garantir que sua amada abriria os olhos novamente, fazia um pacto silencioso consigo mesmo Voldemort pagaria muito caro pelo que fizera, mandando-o procurar outra, não havia outra, ele mesmo, o Lord todo poderoso das trevas não ficava encantado ao ver McGonagall? Certamente fora a única mulher a quem ele realmente amou e esse ser asqueroso pedia para ele olhar outras mulheres.

Guilherme sorria sozinho, não por Cat estar dominada de forma tão cruel por Voldemort, mas porque pensava em sua própria vida tinha planos e sem a moça poderia concretiza-los mais facilmente, poderia eliminar Malfoy, derrotar o seu professor e traidor Snape e tornar-se o favorito, o poderoso, o primeiro entre os primeiros. Essa idéia fazia o sorriso brotar na face carrancuda e agressiva do comensal.

Guilherme, o que tu estás rindo, Catherine está enfeitiçada para sempre pelo Lord e tu ficas ai rindo?

Pensando em planos pessoais, meu caro Vincent, Catherine agora é passado, não morto mas certamente enterrado nas trevas que ela mesmo criou. Agora se me dão licença.

Guilherme foi o segundo a sair, Voldemort havia abandonado o aposento primeiro e de sua sala acompanhava por uma janela mágica os jovens seguidores saírem um a um da sala onde encontrava-se a comensal, apenas Vincent ficou abraçado a ela.

Assim uma noite trágica para eles chega ao fim.


	41. 41

Capitulo 41 Noite feliz

Retornando um pouquinho no tempo.

Hermione não embarcara no trem de volta como todos os demais, mas como os outros que também não embarcaram, não pretendia passar o Natal em Hogwarts, tinha planos bem mais interessantes.

Preparou a mala com o que ainda sobrara de roupas e pertences na Grifinória e desceu para as masmorras onde o restante de suas coisas já havia sido organizado.

Entrou na sala de Snape e encontrou-o sentado em sua cadeira fazendo anotações e mais anotações.

Meu amor, o que é isso? Que você tanto anota.

Detenções sonserinas- ele falou totalmente a contra gosto.

O que?- ela foi atras dele e lendo o pergaminho sobre o ombro de Severo falou- não pensei que os sonserinos tomassem tanta detenção.

É só perto de datas especiais para me deixar mais horas sentado aqui ao invés de estar indo para casa.

Ela teve que rir afinal seu namorado pensava que os alunos se comportavam mal só para faze-lo sentar e escrever horas a fio antes das férias.

Rindo do que Mionezinha?- de modo letal e provocador.

De você achar que é o centro de Hogwarts.

De Hogwarts não sou o centro, mas um dos pilares mais fortes, sem sobra de dúvidas, eu sou.

Nossa como estamos convencidos hoje.

Diga isso por você, eu estou como sempre, dizendo a verdade.

A bruxinha sorria mais uma vez, não queria briga com ninguém naquele dia abençoado, muito menos com o principal motivo de seu contentamento.

Terminado o trabalho final Severo apenas pegou o rolo de pergaminho e mandou via coruja para o diretor.

Vamos sair daqui agora antes que cheguem mais detenções.

O pessoal está quase todo viajando.

Quase todo, mas se tem um aluno aqui, podem ser cinco minutos a mais nessa sala. E eu não desejo passar mais tempo aqui.

Ela obedeceu quieta, seu namorado estava com um brilho diferente no olhar sem precisar se o sinal era bom ou ruim decidiu investiga-lo primeiro para não fazer besteira.

Estás diferente hoje, não sei por quê?

Ele não respondeu, estava olhando ao longe e nem percebeu a moça falando.

Ah vai me ignorar é, então tá, eu não vou.

O que?- percebendo que ela parara.

Eu estava perguntando por que você está diferente hoje?

Deixa eu ver, estamos fora do castelo, onde pegaremos um coche até o fim da propriedade e viajaremos por um portal para a Bulgária onde passaremos o natal juntos na minha casa, será que eu tenho algum motivo para ficar feliz?

Ela o beijou e andaram mais um pouquinho onde pegaram o coche e rumaram para um local no qual deveriam procurar uma chave de portal, o segredo é procurar lixo para os trouxas, e encontraram bem fácil afinal em um lugar como a Inglaterra quem joga um guarda- chuva destruído no chão.

Na hora certa eles foram transportados para a Bulgária onde tinha aquele velho procedimento de mostrar documentos e coisa do gênero para Hermione que era estrangeira.

No final do dia eles finalmente chegaram até a entrada da propriedade dos Snape( no caso do Snape).

Impressionada era muito pouco para descrever o que passava na cabeça dela no momento em que foi-lhe apontada ao longe a mansão Snape. Era grande vista a quase um quilometro de distancia, estava tão impressionada que não sentiu quando foi que montou na vassoura onde voava abraçada em seu amor enquanto seus olhos vislumbravam o lugar. Finalmente pararam e ela foi puxada para a realidade pela mão de Severo que sorria para ela.

O que foi, impressionada?

Totalmente, o que faz em Hogwarts, com uma mansão dessa poderias simplesmente gozar de uma vida invejável, como Lucio Malfoy.

Gosto de gastar dinheiro honesto, me sinto mal desfrutando de prazeres proporcionados pelo dinheiro que ganhei nas trevas.

Prefere empresta-lo para Draco e Gina, eu sei.

Mione, mionezinha querida, Draco é meu segundo aluno favorito e por esse motivo e pelo fato de que toda a família dele é das trevas e ele decidiu seguir o caminho certo eu me sinto feliz ajudando-o a começar como Dumbledore me ajudou e também, não é só Gina que depende do sucesso de Draco, tem uma vida inocente em jogo no caso deles.

Tudo bem, você me convenceu que é um Herói, e sinto que se falar de Draco por mais 2 minutos eu seria a maior admiradora sua oh salvador de almas inocentes.

Ambos riram e abraçados seguiram a pé pelo jardim que dava acesso a porta da frente da mansão, estava tudo muito bem cuidado era lindo o local com algumas árvores e muitos flores que levavam o visitante até a porta onde estavam 9 elfos parados.

A moça reconheceu um deles, era Mickers que era só sorrisos para os demais, falava algo animado e apontava para a garota.

Aproximaram-se mais e todos os elfos cumprimentaram o seu mestre e a nova sra.

Esperamos que a Sra sinta-se bem aqui e que se precisar de elfos, chame a gente, sinto me honrada em carregar a sua mala de mão.- falou a elfo, retirando a mala de mão que Hermione carregava e perguntando ao mestre.- sr nós a instalamos no quarto do sr, fizemos certo?

Sim, eu acho- falou olhando imediatamente para ela.

Claro, igual eu iria te visitar lá no teu quarto, então já fico lá mesmo.

Mas, vamos entre sra, nós decoramos a casa para o natal, como Mickers disse que a sra era nascida trouxa nós providenciamos algumas coisas para a sra não se sentir deslocada- a elfa apontou para um canto e lá estava um imenso Santa( Papai Noel) de pano que acenava e piscava.

Severo olhou para aquele velho gordo de pano sem acreditar que os trouxas cultuavam aquele ser. Hermione estava muito emocionado ela puxou a elfa e lhe deu um beijo no topo na cabeça. Largou-a e foi até o canto, tocando o Papai Noel que imediatamente soltou o tão famoso HOHOHO.

No centro da sala com uma decoração antiga e muito chique se encontrava uma arvore decorada com enfeites que pareciam ser feitos de ouro e prata legítimos, mas ela não perguntaria uma indiscrição dessas. Haviam duas meias vermelhas em uma lareira (certamente para ela não se sentir deslocada como falara a Elfa) mas como eram elfos e não conheciam a tradição trouxa, elas já estavam cheias de doces, em um canto tinha uma linda caixa de música que quando se abria, saiam lindas fadinhas cantando musicas natalinas, lindas fadinhas que ficavam muito irritadas caso você não escute-as contar até o fim. Na parede principal da sala havia um quadro de um casal com um garoto de mais ou menos 4 anos. Que intrigou a garota.

Amor, quem são?- falou apontando o quadro

Meus pais e eu, quando eu era bonito.

Você é lindo, nossa, sua mãe é parecida com alguém bem próximo de mim só não sei com quem.

Você mente muito bem meu amor, mas deixa eu ver, eu também acho que ela é parecida com alguém, mas não sei com quem. Ei, claro que eu sei.

Ah é, com quem?

Com você meu amor, tirando os olhos negros e os cabelos castanho escuro, ela lembra você um pouco, nos traços, na postura de sabe-tudo.

Ei, eu não gosto que me chames assim.

Eu sei, só estou brincando, mas o fato é, você tem algo dela.

Isso sim, eu tenho algo dela, duas coisas para falar a verdade.

Ah é, e o que seria meu amor?

O colar que ela está usando e a jóia mais preciosa dela, você.

O elfos olhavam para o casal encantados, pois todos torciam para o seu sr conseguir alguém que o amasse e que ficasse ali na casa para trazer alegria ao coração da tão triste família solitária que os Snape se tornaram com o passar das décadas.

O casal estava se olhando sem mais nada dizer, até Mione quebrar o silencio.

Amor, onde eu vou dormir, gostaria de tomar um banho e trocar de roupas.

Claro, vem comigo, vou lhe mostrar.

O casal subiu com os 9 elfos atras loucos para servi-los. O homem notou e parece não Ter gostado muito.

Ei vocês, não tem mais nada para fazer além de nós seguir pela casa?- Dizia Snape com um olhar assassino.

Desculpe sr, vamos para a cozinha.- disse um elfo que estava a frente enquanto todos os outros se viravam e seguiam para a cozinha deixando o casal sozinho.

Precisava falar com eles daquela forma, só queriam ser bons anfitriões.

Mione, eles são chatos e se a gente não corta as azinhas deles de cara viramos escravos da servidão deles. Olha só, esse é o meu quarto, o banho para você eu mesmo posso preparar, e nós mesmo podemos fazer as coisas dentro deste quarto sem precisar deles nos espionando.- falou abraçando-a e lhe cochichando no ouvido.- A não ser que você prefira ser espionada, sou um ótimo espião e observa-la seria a missão mais prazerosa que eu iria cumprir.

Mione ria baixinho e sentindo que estava totalmente envolvida naqueles braços encostou a cabeça no ombro do amado.

Prefiro que a sua missão seja mais ativa.

Você sabe como isso funciona, primeiro a gente espiona, depois a gente age. A observação é muito importante.

Então, eu vou observar você preparando a banheira para mim.- falou a garota se soltando e olhando ele ir até o banheiro.

Mexeu nas sua malas escolhendo uma roupa a dedo.

Chegando a porta do banheiro viu seu namorado sentado na borda da banheira.

Aprontei o banho para você.

Ele levanta e segue para a porta.

Onde você pensa que vai? Eu disse que sua missão seria mais ativa.

Mas eu achei que tinha dito que a observação...

Quieto- ela o puxa para si

Uma disputa começa primeiro vence aquele que deixar o par sem nenhuma peça de roupa, depois vence o primeiro que dominar o outro e nisso Severo era mestre com poucos toques Hermione estava totalmente a mercê daquele homem e de suas vontades.

Era natal a noite estava chegando e os elfos haviam preparado uma ceia maravilhosa com uma mistura de pratos trouxas e bruxos. É claro, que e peru era à la bruxo mas nem por isso menos delicioso. Após a ceia ele se prepararam para dormir. Estavam juntos naquela cama era como um sonho mas era real.

Quando ela acordou viu Severo entrar com o café da manhã.

Hora de acordar, dorminhoca.

Bom dia, meu amor, que horas são?

Já passam das 10.

Nossa por que não me despertou antes?

Você estava tão linda dormindo que eu fiquei com pena de te atrapalhar.

Ela ficou vermelha.

Então sonhou com alguma coisa?

Sonhei, Severo, sonhei com você me dando um presente de natal.

A é? E o que eu te dei?- ele largava a bandeja na frente dela e sentava ao seu lado.

Você me deu um vestido de gala com detalhes de ouro bordado. E um anel de noivado.

Nossa.- ele ficou inquieto

O que foi?

Nada não. Como em paz e vamos descer abrir os presentes ou você prefere que eu os suba?

Não, vamos descer- ela comeu rápido e vestiu um chambre por cima da camisola.

Descendo ela já via abaixo da arvore muitos pacotes.

Uau.

90 desses presentes são para ti. Você sabe que eu não sou muito popular.

Olha só, meus pais mandaram alguma coisa para você, esse é do diretor, esse é de Lucio Malfoy, esse é o meu.

Deixa eu ver quem te mandou presente seus pais, Potter, Weasley's por que tem mais de um dos Weasley?

Um do sr e sra Weasley, um dos gêmeos, um de Gina e um de Ron.

Ah, voltando, Krum, Lupin e o mais importante...

Qual é?

O meu, é claro.

Bem, ela foi abrindo primeiro o dos pais, uma caixinha de música com alguns galões e um bilhete.

" Filha,

Feliz Natal, eu e seu pai não podemos entrar no beco diagonal sem você então compre algo para ti.

Beijos,

Feliz Natal, Papai e Mamãe Granger."

De Harry ela ganhou um livro denominado 'Confunda o teu inimigo em 10 passos' era poções para confundir a mente em vários níveis. Do sr e Sra Weasley ganhou uma toca com pompons vermelhos e brancos e cavalinhos por toda a sua extensão. Dos Gêmeos ganhou um pacote de balas sortidas das Gemealidades Weasley, de Gina um diário, de Ron uma pena de repetição para anotar com mais precisão as aulas do Binns, Victor havia lhe mandado ingressos para todos os jogos da copa mundial para ela e para Snape.

Olha, Krum mandou ingressos para nós assistirmos a copa mundial de Quadribol juntos.

Que gracinha- falou ironicamente Snape.

Lupin havia lhe mandado um livro denominado 'mil criaturas e como enfrenta-las'.

Olha, será que ensina a matar lobisomem?

Severo, imagina matar lobisomens.

Faltava um, ela pegou o pacote e viu Snape olha-la com um certo receio. Abriu e viu um lindo vestido Branco com bordados em ouro nas bordas, nas mangas, e no decote.

É igual ao meu sonho.

E no seu sonho você gostou?

Eu amei, e na real eu também amei o presente.

Que bom. Tem mais um que eu quero te dar.

Que é?

Isso aqui.- ele alcançou uma caixa para ela

Mais um anel?

Mais um, mas esse é especial.

Esse aqui- ela mostrou o anel com as pedras- também é especial.

Abre.

Ela abriu e viu o anel com as iniciais HS.

Severo, não precisava isso.

Ela ia coloca-lo, mas ele impediu.

Esse você só pode usar depois que casar comigo.

Por quê?

Porque é uma aliança de casamento, essas iniciais são, Hermione Snape.

E esse vestido é de noiva.

Noiva trouxa, eu estava andando pela Irlanda na última vez que fui para lá e o vi em uma vitrina achei que ia ficar lindo em você então eu comprei.

Mas a tradição trouxa diz...

Que eu não posso te ver com o vestido e não que eu não posso ver o vestido.

Como você sabe?

Eu perguntei a vendedora.

Ela o beijou.

Mas e no mundo bruxo, que tipo de roupa eu uso para casar.

Roupa bruxa, é bem parecido, o corte bruxo é diferente.

Abre os seus presentes.

Vamos ver.

Os pais de Hermione mandaram um traje trouxa para ele passear com Hermione sem chamar atenção. Dumbledore mandou uma coleira escrito Hermione e um livro chamado 'Dicas simples de como Ter o casamento perfeito', Lucio como sempre mandou um livro de poções que Severo já possuía, Mione lhe deu um kit com todos os medidores de poção que já foram inventados.

Uau Mione, isso é um sonho, todo preparador de poções quer um desses, obrigado meu amor- ele agarrou ela e lhe deu muito beijos.

Com licença sr, sra.- era Mickers todo envergonhado- nós compramos presentes para o sr e a sra e queremos saber se nós podemos Ter a Honra de oferece-los?

Claro- falou Mione.

Os 9 elfos se aproximaram cada um com dois pacotes nas mãos entregando uma Snape e um a Hermione.

Ela ganhou uma presilha de cabelo, uma correntinha com pingente de flor, um vestido simples de bruxa, um kit de maquiagem bruxo, uma pena, um livro em branco e três caixas de doces.

Snape ganhou 4 camisas, 2 vinhos e três elfos se uniram para dar um caldeirão novo para o mestre.

Obrigada eu adorei todos os presentes vocês tem muito bom gosto, mas não precisavam me dar nada.

Eu digo o mesmo, quando lhes dou dinheiro não é para comprarem presentes para mim. Mas muito obrigado.

Os elfos saíram muito orgulhosos por terem agradado o sr e a sra, a primeira que o sr trazia para casa então os elfos deduziam que devi ser sério.

Hermione subiu se trocar e desceu usando o vestido que ganhara dos elfos assim como a corrente e a presilha de cabelo.

Pelo menos os elfos tem bom gosto, ou você é que fica linda com tudo, na verdade eu acredito que seja o segundo.

Pare com isso. Vamos dar uma volta o jardim é tão lindo.

Vou te mostrar um lugar. Ou melhor o lugar.

Que lugar é esse?

Venha e descubra.

Eles caminhavam pelo jardim ela se maravilhava com a beleza do lugar e ele com a beleza de Hermione.

Chegamos.

Ela olhou e viu um muro de pedra enorme.

Mas o que tem de especial aqui.

Vem comigo- ele a puxou para um canto e lá havia uma portinha desenhada na pedra que ele abriu e a puxou para dentro do lugar.

Que lugar é esse?

É o meu lugar secreto, eu ficava aqui quando queria fazer poções sem meus pais descobrirem, me escondia aqui quando meu pai vinha bêbado para casa e queria bater em mim. Aqui eu fic muita coisa minhas lembranças mais doces de casa até agora eram provenientes desse lugar.

O lugar era interessante, podia-se dizer que parecia a cabana de Hagrid mas ela era um pouquinho maior e as coisas eram no tamanho humano.

Era uma peça em pedra arredondada tinha uma cama fofa e na verdade formada de muitos cobertores empilhados e com um lençol por cima. Tinha uma lareira com um caldeirão acima dela tinham muitos ingredientes em um canto tinha uma mesa com lugar para duas pessoas e uma estante com algumas louças, um armário com ingredientes para poção e ainda uma portinha que devia dar para o banheiro e ao abri-la percebeu estar certa.

Severo, você tem uma casa montada aqui? Você morava aqui?

Maior parte do tempo que estava de férias sim, minha mãe sabia desse lugar e as vezes vinha para cá, mas ela nunca soube que eu fazia poções aqui.

Mas como, com o caldeirão ai a mostra?

Ele apontou a varinha e deu duas giradas a lareira girou e apareceu um chaleira e muitos tipos de chá.


	42. 42

Cap. 42 Dias felizes

Cada segundo naquela casa revelava um Severo totalmente diferente do mestre de poções filho da mãe que o seu querido mostrava na escola, ela sabia que ele era diferente mas não daquela forma, passeavam pelos jardins, pela cidade, pelas passagens secretas da casa ela havia escolhido um lugar favorito, era uma sala no sótão que era da sra Snape, para Mione aquele lugar era um cantinho familiar passou alguns momentos lá, tanto sozinha quanto com Severo.

As férias estavam acabando e por isso o casal ficava muito mais tempo juntos.

Severo, onde pensa que vai!?

Levantar, tomar café da manhã e fazer tudo o que se faz durante o dia nas férias.

Ai é que o sr se engana.

A é, e o que você me indica?

Indico cama- ela o puxou de volta- vamos ficar até anoitecer.

Por que isso? Eu detesto dormir demais.

Ora, em Hogwarts não poderemos ficar assim- abraçou-se a ele – temos que manter uma certa aparência de professor e aluna.

Aha, ninguém sabe do nosso namoro.- ele debochou

Não é isso, só que temos que nos manter um pouco mais.

Reservados, eu sei.

Se sabe então vamos aproveitar agora.

Vamos.

Os dois rolaram na cama e acabaram por namorar bastante antes de levantar para comer algo e voltar para o quarto.

A semana estava no fim e com elas acabavam as férias, era o último dia, deviam levantar e ir a cidade pegar um portal e assim retornar a escola.

Era seis da manhã.

Mione, Mione amor, tá na nossa hora.

A não, eu quero ficar aqui um pouco mais.

Não, não mesmo nós temos que ir ou não pegaremos o portal na hora e chegar atrasado não é o meu hábito. – Severo fez uma cara de quem estava falando de uma lei federal que não devia ser descumprida.

Então tá.- Ela levantou e ele ficou sentado na cama vendo o que ela pretendia.

Mione deu uma volta no quarto, mexeu uma gaveta, e voltou para a cama.

Ei, você não devia estar aqui? Quero usar o banheiro, então vai logo e libera para mim.

Vai você. Eu vou ficar aqui Amorzinho.- Hermione debochava Severo falando em um tom de 'vá se tiver coragem'.

Ele levantou e foi ao banheiro mas ao retornar viu Mione colocando uma cortina ao redor da cama.

Mione o que você está fazendo? Nós vamos embora.

Eu não quero ir embora, quero fazer amor com você pelo menos uma vez mais antes de irmos.

Vamos perder o portal.

Vem cá.- ela o chamava fazendo um gesto com a mão muito sensual.

Você é impossível.- quando ele se aproximou ela o puxou e sentou sobre ele apontando mostrando o vira tempo que ganhara de McGonagall.

Olha só, com isso a gente pode ficar aqui o tempo que desejar e chegar na hora exata no portal.

Esperta pensei que tinhas devolvido isso a McGonagall.

E perder a chance de Ter uma hora mais com você, NUNCA.

Uma hora, mas só uma hora ouviu mocinha?

Ouvi professor, mas o que o sra vai fazer com uma pobre aluninha que se enfiou onde não devia.

Vou puni-la pela intromissão, srta Granger, é muito feio ficar se metendo onde não deve.

Sinto muito, qual vai ser minha punição?

Pode Ter certeza que é algo do seu gosto.

Posso ser bem sordida de vez em quando professor.

Nem em seus sonhos mais sordidos você teria o que te darei agora.

Tenho medo.

Não tenha, deixa-te conduzir.

O professor sabe o que faz?

Sempre, a srta sabe tudo não sabe tanto quanto eu....

E nesse joguinho de professor e aluna, Severo e Hermione despediam-se do quarto deles na mansão Snape do mesmo modo que deram olá para tal comodo.

Espera Severo, para.

Por que parar?

Quero fechar essa cortina.

Para que ninguém vai entrar aqui?

É uma fantasia.

Mione olha para o banheiro e fecha a cortina.

- ei, pare de olhar para o banheiro que não tem nada lá.

Ele a puxou e a levou ao exctasy como nenhum outro homem seria capaz de fazer.

Ao terminarem na cama foram para a banheira e quando viram não havia passado uma hora, e sim três.

Mione, e agora o que fazemos,

Simples, onde estão as malas.

Na porta, os elfos levaram para lá antes de nós acordarmos.

Então vamos lá.

Ela colocou o vira tempo nela e nele e ao voltarem no tempo viram severo saindo do banheiro, por sorte ele não se virou, Mione estava o chamando por isso não os viu logo atras de si, ouviram a brincadeira deles.

Mione, vamos ficar aqui nos ouvindo fazer amor, não há como sair eles vão nos ver.

Vou te contar um segredo.

Qual?

Eu fechei a cortina enquanto fazíamos amor por que ouvi você falar isso antes.

Sério, sim.. preste atenção.

Ele parou na frente da porta. E ficou olhando o casal se entrelaçar de modo selvagem e apaixonado então se desesperou, não queria ficar vendo aquilo.

Mione, não tem como sair daqui.

A moça no banheiro escondida aponta para a cama.

Ele então escuta.

Espera Severo, pára.

Por que parar?

Quero fechar essa cortina.

Para que ninguém vai entrar aqui?

É uma fantasia.

A Hermione da cama olha para a porta do banheiro e o ve para a olhando horrorizado, ela o havia pego, a moça sorri para ele e fecha a cortina ao notar que Severo do passado levantava e veria seu eu no futuro próximo.

- Ei, pare de olhar para o banheiro que não tem nada lá.

Ele se ouviu falando e depois ouviu apenas gemidos de Hermione e os seus próprios que ecoavam no quarto enquanto o casal do futuro abandonava o local para que os amantes finalmente ficassem sozinhos.


	43. 43

Cap 43 A escola

Durante a viagem de retorno a escola Hermione não fez nada a não ser relembrar as férias, no trem ela estava quieta sentada abraçada a Severo.

Amor, um galão pelo seu pensamento- Severo cochichou no ouvido dela

Férias – ela falou meio longe

Mas estamos recém voltando.- espantado

Férias passadas,... penso na sua cama, ...em tudo que aprontamos nela.- ela tentava dar seqüência a suas frases mas não perdia o tom sonhador

Que faço questão de repetir nas próximas férias.- usando um tom de cochicho sensual que arrepiou a moça.

Pensei que no verão fosses querer ficar na minha casa. Conhecer o mundo trouxa.

Pode ser Mione, mas e os seus pais?

Sempre viajam no verão daí a casa fica liberada.

Diabinha.

Tenho boas intenções.

Muito inocentes diga-se de passagem.

Com todo carinho, mas não podemos repetir nossas noites em Hogwarts?

Mocinha, isso não é postura de uma aluna como você, mas quer saber...

Hã?

Pegue suas coisas e mude-se para as masmorra.

Isso é uma proposta indecente?

Não isso é uma proposta não muito diferente da 'passe as férias comigo no mundo trouxa'.

Riram divertindo-se um com o outro enquanto passavam pelas colinas inglesas.

Chegando em Hogwarts ela foi para a Grifinória e ele arrumar suas coisas nas masmorra, haviam chegado a escola dois dias antes de todos, já que os professores deveriam chegar estar prontos para a chegada dos alunos.

Após uma conversa com o diretor algumas aulas programadas.

Severo ia buscar Mione na Grifinória para o jantar quando sua marca começou a arder.

Voldemort não perdoava, ele tinha que se apresentar.

Correu para a floresta proibida e de lá desaparatou até a sede das trevas.

Lord, a que devo a honra de ser convocado?- Severo estava ajoelhado perante o Lord.

Quero que de um jeito de entrarmos em Hogwarts o mais rápido possível.

Mas lord, Dumbledore redobrou as proteções desde o seu retorno e...

E você fica perdendo tempo com uma sangue ruim que tem idade para ser sua filha e de você meu caro só quer o dinheiro.

O sangue de Severo subiu com uma velocidade enorme, deixando o rosto dele rubro de ódio. Sem pensar ele levanta aponta a varinha ao lord das trevas e laça-lhe uma maldição.

Crucio...- o raio sai da varinha de Severo e acertaria Voldemort se Bellatrix se atirou em frente ao mestre a caiu se contorcendo e gritando.

Desfaça Snape ou você está morto.- falou o Lord de modo letal e ameaçador.

A maldição foi desfeita e a moça levantou apontando imediatamente a varinha para o peito de Severo perguntando.

Meu senhor, devo mata-lo ou só torturá-lo?

Nenhum minha serva leal, deixe-nos conversar.

Mas lord ele tentou acerta-lo...

E eu agradeço sua lealdade, agora deixe-me com ele.

Sim sr, nós vemos mais tarde Snape.

Você é muito bonita mas não faz o meu tipo, Sra.

Safado.

Parem, vamos, Bella trix vá embora.

Ela saiu.

Voldemort olhava para Snape pensativo depois de alguns instantes quieto decidiu o que fazer.

Escute, você tem vinte e quatro horas para descobrir um modo de entrarmos em Hogwarts, ou você vai ficar viuvo antes de casar.

Agora ele estava preocupado, Mione estava sendo ameaçada de morte, o que faria, contaria ou a deixaria viver tranqüila?


	44. 44

Cap 44 Ameaçada, eu?

Severo entrou correndo no castelo, estava desesperado precisava falar com Dumbledore o mais rápido possível.

Alvo, que bom que o encontrei, precisamos conversar urgente.

Nossa, que desespero é esse?

Os dois homens entraram na sala do diretor e o professor de poções já foi direto ao assunto.

Alvo, Voldemort me deu 24 horas para arrumar um modo dele entrar no castelo ou Mione vai ser morta.

Tudo bem.

Tudo bem? Como assim tudo bem?

Olha só, nós o mandamos entrar por uma passagem na escola e eu vou espera-lo.

É arriscado, ele pode desconfiar.

Não, você vai fazer o seguinte, vai falar para Voldemort que tem uma passagem secreta, essa passagem que dá na Dedosdemel, eu mostro exatamente onde é o alçapão, daí eu te empresto minha capa da invisibilidade e durante o dia você entra na doceria com ele e avise-o que as vezes eu fujo no para por a mão em alguns doces, daí eu os encontro no caminho.

Como você nos verá?

Simples, de um sinal que vocês estão no lugar, chute alguma pedrinha, ou melhor tire a capa para entrar na passagem.

Parecia um tipo de plano que dá certo. Então Snape ficou muito feliz, escreveu para Voldemort o plano todo iriam se encontra em um local isolado de Hogsmeade, onde com uma capa da invisibilidade eles entrariam na Dedosdemel e por fim entrariam um uma passagem que era muito usada pelo diretor para chegar a escola.

O Lord não só gostou como ainda recompensou Severo com algo surpresa para ele aproveitar.

O dia passou bem rápido e durante a noite Mione chegou na masmorra de Severo.

Então é assim, vai ficar me ignorando depois do Natal?- Falou Mione sem dar boa noite, ela estava brava pela falta de noticias do namorado durante o dia todo.

Calma Mione, eu tive uns probleminhas para resolver com, bem com o Lord das trevas, ele me convocou.

Meu Merlin, - ela estava muito preocupada agora- o que ele queria?

Nada em especial, já me acertei com Dumbledore e tudo está bem, ele ficou tão feliz comigo que me prometeu um presente surpresa.

Então foi ele, eu pensei que tinha sido você, e já ia xingá-lo.

Me xingar, e posso saber com que direito srta Granger?

Porque você fica o dia todo sumido e daí o que fazes, me manda isso para que eu vista e corre para cá.

Uau, o Lord não está fraco não, deve Ter sido ele porque eu não fui.

E agora, o que eu faço.

Veste ela e vamos aproveitar, ou melhor, eu vou aproveitar.

E se for enfeitiçado.

Deixa eu ver.

Ele pegou a peça e começou a examinar fez alguns contra feitiços na peça e nada. Olhou para ela apontou varinha e com um toque ela estava com o presente do lord.

Era uma linda babydoll vermelha com um decote bem grande, alcinhas, uma fenda em cada lado e costas a mostra.

Bem, eu acho que o Lord pelo menos sabe exatamente como me recompensar, pelo menos por hora. Se bem que eu teria escolhido melhor.

Ah é, e como seria melhor?

Deixa eu ver,... ... ... ... sem nada.

Você está ficando muito abusado, Severo Snape.- ela disse falsamente brava.

Aé, acho que vou Ter que tirar alguns pontos de sua casa- ele disse a abraçando por trás- e uma detenção viria a calhar.

Ah! Você vai me colocar de detenção e posso saber qual será minha tarefa?

Deixa eu ver, tem que ser algo terrível ou muito bom para mim, algo que digno do terrível mestre de poções.

Nossa, assim dá até medo.

Deixa eu ver, você pode começar limpando minha mesa, mocinha- ele fez uma cara de mal- ou você prefere algo pior?

Arrumar a mesa, só se for agora.

Ela se soltou dele e começou a mexer na mesa, debruçou-se nela e enquanto mexia em alguns papeis cuidava Severo e até que ponto ele conseguiria levar a sério aquele "castigo".

Não demorou muito.

Um pouco antes de amanhecer, Severo acordou, era impressionante como quando dormia com Mione não tinha pesadelos apenas sonhos felizes com ela ou ausência total de sonhos.

Ficou ali apreciando a moça dormir com a mão largada sobre o peito dele, ele não sabia o que faria se algo acontecesse de ruim para a moça, sentia que devia contar para ela toda a verdade então ele a acordou.

Amor, acorde- ela abre os olhos e sorri ao ver o amado. – precisamos conversar.

As 3 para as 5 da manhã?- estava muito sonolenta mas seu amado parecia tão preocupado que a bruxinha fez um esforço enorme prestar atenção total nele.

Ontem o Lord me chamou, queria um modo de entrar no castelo.

Mas não é isso que ele sempre quer?

É mas agora ele me ameaçou e me deu 24 horas.

Dumbledore...

Já sabe, me deu um plano que o Lord adorou e até prometeu me dar algo para me divertir como recompensa pelo meu trabalho brilhante.

E o lord me mandou aquela camisola- ela apontou a camisola que estava no chão na entrada do quarto

É, pelo menos ele soube me recompensar, a visão de você dentro daquilo foi incrível, por uns instantes eu esqueci de quem te deu ela e mais quando eu estou contigo eu esqueço dessa guerra, o Lord pode tomar o mundo, eu estando contigo é como se nada acontecesse.

Ela ficou vermelha e ele sério de repente.

Ele ameaçou matá-la. Eu tenho medo de algo te acontecer se o plano der errado.

Você com medo é assustador, mas não se preocupe eu não vou ser morta assim, quando vocês vão por o plano em prática?

Daqui 4 horas.

Por onde vocês vão entrar?

Pela passagem da bruxa de um olho só.

Eu vou então para a casa dos gritos, qualquer coisa me dê um sinal e eu vou para Hogsmeade e de lá desaparato para casa.

Eu te amo, assim você me deixa tão mais tranqüilo.

Ela o beija e eles ficam um tempo maior na cama., pegam no sono.

Severo acorda, é muito estranho como é difícil deixar a cama quando ela está perto. Mas a cama tinha um estranho vazio, olhou e viu o que faltava, ela.

Olhou no relógio e viu que Mione estava provavelmente em aula, ele iria escolta-la até a casa dos gritos e depois executaria o seu plano.


	45. 45

Agradeço a Maki pelo elogio.

E olha só, eu quero agradecer a Sheila Snape que apesar de Ter comentado outra fic, como ela era uma história com fim eu não tive chance de dizer obrigada pelo comentário caso estejas lendo essa fic.

Ei, não me lembro, eu agradeci a Bia Rickman? Não me lembro, então vou agradecer de novo, obrigada pelo comentário. Vou ver se te adiciono no meu msn.

É isso, o capitulo final.

Susana Snape!

Cap. 45 Voldemort já era...

Snape estava parado em frente a porta de McGonagall pensando se era uma boa idéia bater.

Professora McGonagall preciso falar com a srta Granger, poderia liberá-la?

Tudo bem.- ela responde muito contrariada.

O casal andou em silêncio, ela sabia o que ele desejava, tanto que pegou todo o material.

Já está na hora?

Quase, mas eu quero Ter certeza que você estará segura. Depois eu vou falar com Alvo e executar o plano.

Ela deu um beijo de boa sorte nele e ficou ali na expectativa.

Chegando em Hogsmeade, ele foi direto de encontro ao lord.

Snape, então gostou do presente?- o Lord perguntou com um olhar malicioso.

Apreciei muito, obrigado Lord.

Eu imaginei que a sangue ruim fosse ficar bonita nessa vestimenta.

Snape ficou roxo de ciúme.  
- Não precisa me olhar desse jeito, eu não quero nada com a sangue ruim. E com esse corpo acho que mesmo que eu a desejasse não conseguiria nada a não ser admira-la.

Desculpe, eu...

Vamos começar o nosso plano e esquecer a sangue ruim.

Como o sr desejar, mas como eu lhe disse, temos que cuidar pois há uma possibilidade de dar de cara com o diretor.

Aquele velho idiota. Vai todo o dia na doceria?

Não, mas vai com muita freqüência

Eles foram para a Dedosdemel usando a capa da invisibilidade entraram no alçapão e lá Severo retirou a capa, começou a avançar com o Lord, preocupado por não Ter visto Alvo, então viu um vulto mais a frente, se animou pensando se Alvo, mas não era, era Minerva McGonagall com Alvo estuporado a seus pés.

Snape, realmente espero que você tenha aproveitado a noite com a sangue ruim, porque ela era a última.

McGonagall estuporou Severo e entrou na escola com o Lord.

Snape despertou com um cheiro pútrido no ar e uma goteira bem no rosto dele, estava em, um lugar úmido e meio escuro, viu Alvo perto e deu um jeito de acordá-lo estavam os dois sem varinha conseguiu acordar o diretor.

Snape, o que aconteceu?- o velho estava confuso.

McGonagall nos traiu, Voldemort está na escola. Mas onde estamos?

O velho olhou ao redor e disse a Severo.

Estamos na câmara secreta. Você não sente o cheiro do basilisco que Harry matou, nós como não achamos a entrada desse lugar e como não cheirava para o castelo, deixamos. Severo olhou tudo ao redor e então viu algo que lhe deu um grande susto, alguém que não devia estar ali estava.

Olhe Alvo, é Minerva e pelo que parece está aqui a meses, como pode?

Lembra de Manuella Hanz?

Claro, era ridículo, nós os comensais da morte ficávamos levando recados para ela em nome do lord.

Pois é, eu estava desconfiado que Minerva estava muito parecida com ela, mas não tinha nem como cogitar que tivessem trocado de lugar.

E o sr não fez nada?

Como eu ia provar isso?

Alvo fez um truque sem varinha e Minerva começou a despertar.

Está tudo bem?

Alvo, como eu vim parar aqui?

Tudo foi contado a professora que ficou apavorada, lembrava que fora visitar Manuella mas não lembrava de mais nada a não ser de sentir-se mal na casa da ex colega.

Eles foram para a saída da câmara e deram de cara com um grande poço no qual eles estavam no fundo e além do mais estava fechado porém como sempre as coisas dão certo para o bem, Minerva viu uma moça conhecida sentada no ar.

Murta, por favor venha cá.

Olha só, vocês por aqui, pensei que só a pobre Murta andasse por aqui.

Não estamos passeando, estamos presos, vá chamar alguém.

Murta deu as costas aos três e ficou um pouco ali, depois os deixou.

Em no máximo uma hora, eles ouvem um barulho e uma luz logo em seguida invadiu o lugar.

Eram Harry, Ron e Hermione cada um montado em uma vassoura e com outra na mão.

Severo, você está bem?- ela pulou da sua vassoura em cima do namorado, o abraçando e apalpando-o para verificar se ele estava inteiro.

Estou bem, quem parece meio ruim é a professora McGonagall.

Severo- Mione começou a cochichar- eu vi a professora McGonagall antes de virmos para cá, como ela pode estar aqui?

Você viu uma mulher que está tomando o lugar de professora a um tempo, eu acredito.

Eles montaram nas vassouras, Alvo fez Minerva montar com ele na vassoura pois ela parecia que teria um desmaio a qualquer instante. Partiram para a casa dos gritos e Harry foi buscar Pomfrey quando terminou de explicar e acalmar a enfermeira os dois se dirigiram até a casa dos gritos, mas Harry ouviu um chamado, um chamado de cobra.

A Sra. seguiu até o diretor enquanto o garoto foi atras do chamado e acabou chegando ao terceiro andar da escola onde estavam Voldemort e uma senhora de cabelos loiros mas com muitos fios brancos no meio.

Harry Potter, quanto tempo, senti sua falta e você?

Eu não, nem um pouco.

Continuamos sem educação.

Só com quem merece.

Deixe eu dar um jeito nesse fedelho meu querido.

Nem pense se tocar em um fio de cabelo dele eu te mato.

Harry estava assustado com aquele pseudo relacionamento então ergueu a varinha e começou a duelar com Voldemort.

Pomfrey estava cuidando de Minerva quando Ron perguntou por Harry, a Sra. disse que ele havia ido atras de uns sons estranhos que eles ouviram no corredor.

Mione e Ron correram pelos corredores e ouviram maldições feitiços e contra feitiços vindos do terceiro andar quando eles chegaram lá a companheira de Voldemort ergueu a varinha e começou a duelar com Ron enquanto Mione fazia uma loucura tentava se aproximar de Harry.

A moça sabia que o amigo não poderia usar a varinha irmã da do inimigo para duelar e ao descobrir que possuía a varinha irmão da usada pela mãe do garoto, decidiu trocar. Quando estava perto do garoto, o Lord com um feitiço o atirou para cima dele, caindo os dois essa era a chance.

Harry use a minha varinha ou não vais vencer esse duelo. Essa varinha é irmã da de sua mãe e você tem os olhos dela, ou seja vais Ter muito mais poder com ela.

Harry voltou a duelar sem ver que seu amigo acabara de cair morto. Mione olhou Ron mas antes de começar a chorar iria se vingar, levantou a varinha e começou o duelo com mulher. Hanz era muito boa, mas Hermione teve o melhor como professor então em poucos minutos ela estava dominada, estuporada e sem varinha.

Harry estava um pouco nervoso, mas atacava e contra atacava com muita rapidez. Então estava na hora, tomou coragem e declarou.

Um de nós tem que morrer como diz na profecia então, será você, Avada Kedrava.

O Lord começou a flutuar, uma energia negra abandonou seu corpo e começou a girar enquanto algumas faixas de luz se juntavam a grande energia. Severo e Alvo chegaram ao corredor nesse meio tempo. Seu braço ardeu, ele levantou a manga da camisa e sua marca saiu indo se juntar com a energia que envolvia o Lord essa massa negra se expandiu e entrou violentamente no corpo de Voldemort que começou a se desfazer primeiro, voltou ao estado de quase larva, depois foi derretendo entre gritos de dor e de tristeza de Harry que estava abraçado no corpo do amigo morto.

Alvo olhava tudo com um sorriso nos lábios, não pela morte de Ron mas pela destruição do Lord das trevas.

Severo, eu vivi para ver a queda dele, achei que não fosse ver isso. Posso morrer feliz.

Voldemort estava acabado, Harry matou Hanz com a varinha do amigo e depois ficou abraçado nele chorando enquanto Mione abraçava Severo contemplando o braço dele sem a marca negra. Chorou pelo ex namorado e amigo mas também porque seu amado estava livre de toda aquela maldade na qual estava metido até alguns minutos atras.

Quem decidiria as coisas agora eram eles mesmos.

O mundo mágico ficou sabendo daquilo e Ron virou Herói assim como Harry era.

Hermione e Severo pediram para serem esquecidos na hora de Alvo contar a história para o profeta diário, mas quando Snape entrou no salão principal com Mione após aquele dia, foi aplaudido em pé por toda a escola, olhou para a mesa dos professores sem saber então viu um jornal em cima de seu prato com a seguinte manchete.

"Professor de Poções de Hogwarts faz vezes de espião para salvar o mundo mágico."

Acho que você virou um herói querido.

Eu também estou achando isso e sabe de uma coisa.

O que?

Eu vou adorar.

Fim.


End file.
